Losing Everything
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: Tenten's mother was her everything. What happens when dies on an S-Rank Mission? Tenten, being so depressed attempts to kill herself. Neji knowing about her plans, is not up for the idea. Can Neji save her? Will they fall for each other?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! the re-edit of my first orginal Fanfiction story is about to be redone. Many have already asked why. Because after writing for almost two years up here, I must say you get better and better and better and after a while, you're stories from the beginning don't look that great...I must say that I hope that everyone will enjoy this one as much as they did the first time.**

**This one, I'll be alternating the chapters point of views. I shall say Tenten starts it off in prologue and then next chappy Neji takes over, then back to Tenten, then back to Neji. Please enjoy and review. I'd appreciate it alot. Thank you! **

**For those of you who read Lee's True Lover, There will be singing in this, but this time, I think it's better to use Youtube links...there easier in my opinion, and I LOVE these songs. their shorter...or at least I'll be using the shorter version...Thank you!!

* * *

**

Prologue

My mother and I...had the strongest, tightest bond a mother and daughter could have. I adored her. She was my idol as I was her little angel. No mother and daughter had a bond like this one. No one. Mothers and daughters usually argue constantly in teenage years, but mine was never like that. We never really argued, and when we did, it didn't last very long. Something I was thankful for.

I remember how she used to sing to me when I was younger, how when I had a bad dream, she'd get in bed with me and say she'd protect me. I remember how she'd read me stories on Christmas and buy me my weapons, only the best for my birthday and holidays as she would say. I'd always find some way to buy her something on special occasions. That was always what made her feel loved no matter what.

When I started the academy she'd walk me to and back, allow Lee to come with us sometimes. She'd ask me what was going on during classes, about my classmates, and she always seemed to remember and be interested in my conversation no matter how old I was. The older I got, the more I realized that she was all I needed in my life.

I never remembered growing up a male figure in my life ever. At least like I said, that I can remember. I grew up without knowing anything about him and I really didn't care much about it. I used to wonder about what why there were families of three at the graduation while I was only in a family of two. She said that he just didn't want to be stuck in Konoha. I believed it at that small age. But I have to admit, the older I got, the more curious I got.

I realized after enough questions, that before I was born, my mother was in a band. An actual rockstar, which was so cool to me. She was the lead singer in a band named Mayfair. They were the most popular in all the countries, and I was proud of it for her. All I could think was that my mom wasn't only a ninja, but a great singer and music writer as well.

But in the knowledge of knowing this, I found out that my father was the bassist of the band. She told me that they believed that they loved each other very much. I'm not surprised that one time they slipped up, and she found out that I was on the way. Obviously he was scared and left her, breaking up the band and cleaning out her bank account. She was a pregnant rockstar, who would ever take her in?

Lord Sarutobi Hokage took her in against the rules of Konoha and allowed her to become a Ninja. Luckily, she was able to run right through all the courses, and she graduated a day before my birthday, March 8th.

When I started the academy, she became a chunin and then later on a good jonin. She could have became an ANBU, staying by Lord Hokage's side, but she refused to just to stay home and be with me. Something I was so happy for. Like I said, I wanted her to always be with her.

When my mom was first born, she was originally left on Lord Hokage's doorstep, so she was an orphan. Considering herself as an orphan she refused to have as last name. The same thing happened to me since she refused to give me my father's. Of course, since she didn't have one.

But the point I'm trying to make is that my mother and I are like Ying And Yang. With one one, the toerh cannot be. We are opposites in so many ways, but still, if something happened to the other, someone would go wrong, terribly wrong.

I remember this one time, right after we were put into squads, right after academy graduation, we were supposed to bring in something of someone important to us. That was the day Neji got under my skin. Lee-chan brought in I think a picture of his mother while Neji brought in a chain with his father's picture inside. I brought one of my mom's...old CDs...

Flashback

"Tenten, you're up next!" Gai called as she pulled herself up, taking the CD player and CD with her. She looked at Lee, him giving him a thumbs up while Neji seemed to watch dully like he was bored and wanted to do anything but sit there. She popped open the CD player and placed the CD from its case into the player, just as she pressed the 'play' button. The song started playing as her mother's voice echoed throughout the training grounds.

Neji's face seemed to be wide awake while he stared at the player amazed at the voice and instruments coming from it as Lee grinn and started to try and bob his head to the beat.

"Tenten-chan! What is this amazing band? I have never heard anything like it! It is so...unique!" He said with another thumbs up. Tenten couldn't help but grni as she rocked on the heels of her feet from his positive response.

"It's called-"

"Mayfair! And the woman leading the song is know as Ai!" Gai interrupted correctly, loud and spirited. He turned towards Tenten, curiosity in his eyes. "Is Ai, really related to you?" Tenten nodded, a grin on her face, slightly embarrassed.

"She's...my mom!" Neji's eyes widened slightly as Lee let out a dramatic gasp. Gai grinned uncontrollably as his pieces fit together. No last name, the amazing facial features matching, mother's young age on her birth certificate when she became a ninja.

"Your MOM can sing like this? I thought her cookies were delicious!" Lee said in awe and amazement. Tenten laughed with a nod to his first question. "That is so awesome, Tenten-chan!"

"It's the opposite of awesome, actually," Neji responded curtly, leaning off the tree he was using for support. He walked over and picked up the plastic case from the ground, looking at it from all angles. "How is this music? More like garbage to me. No wonder no one's heard of her in our generation."

Tenten felt her heart snap in two. her crush, Neji Hyuga had now hit a mark that NO ONE was allowed to hit, not even someone she felt she was in love with. She couldn't hit him, no matter how angry she was, so she had to think about something to do.

Gai looked at Neji with a stern look while Lee looked really pissed off from the comment that the prodigy had made so rudely and insolently.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!"

"Neji, that's no way to talk to your new teammate. Apologize," Gai demanded as Tenten closed her eyes, her temper refusing to die down. She finally reached into her kunai holdster and pulled one out, flinging it at Neji with all her strength that she could. His all seeing eyes caused him to react by bending his back backwards, his hands flying up to dodge. The kunai snagged the CD case out of his hand, pinning itself to one of the training stumps.

Tenten screamed in aggravation before she turned around and ran off as fast as she could just as Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

Flashback Ended

I admit that without Neji that day, I might not have know about my amazing accuracy skills, but none the less, I wish he hadn't said that. Everything hurts when they talk negative about my mother, so I knew that no matter what, I'd have to personally thank the Hyuga...not like he'd notice at all anyway.

But like I said continously, I'll say it again. My mother is my life. And on that day...I wish mine was taken from me too.

* * *

"UGH!!!" I yelled as I stumbled backwards onto my back, again, Neji glaring at me with an annoyed face again. I hated it when he looked at me like that. AGAIN. 

He's just madae as always just because I fell down, again. I'm a test dummy for all his attacks and he forgets sometimes that I'm real and that I'm not on a stick like in the Hyuga Compound. That my feet aren't stapled into the ground. My body is living.

I growled and pulled myself up, dusting off, again. I was amazing durable from training with the prodigy. Maybe it wasn't a complete waste being pummeled to a pulp everyday of every week of every month of every year. Life had its advantages, didn't it?

"What?" I snapped angrily at him, putting my hands on my hips with an attitude forming. He rolled his eyes as he stared at my stance, thinking that I was stupid for thinking I could phase him. Not like I was trying.

"Why can't you stay on your feet? You're always on the ground almost two seconds after I hit you," he asked scowling. "If I really tried to kill you, you know just as well as I do that you'd be dead by now." I rolled my eyes back, something I've been waiting to stick in.

"I'm supposed to be watching and testing all your techniques. Just because I'm doing so doesn't mean the laws of gravity don't admit while the famous Hyuga is training," I replied curtly. I couldn't help but admit that when he glares at me like that...he just looks so...sexy! What? I'm the average seventeen-year-old kunoichi who wants romance at least once in her life. What's wrong with that? Unfortunately, this asshole's ego is bigger than his fifty-mile-radius.

There was a slight beeping sound that came from Gai-sensei's Jonin vest, something that rarely happened. I was slightly glad to have my attention off of the prodigy's looks, and I could tell that he knew when I blanked out like that that I was off thinking about him...yeah, he knew me that well...Neji looked over slightly, but quickly returned his gaze back to me. He didn't like distractions.

Gai-Sensei's pager was always automatically on speaker phone so he wouldn't have to repeat himself after the conversation with whomever was calling was over.

"Calling Team Gai!" Genma's voice called in, loud and clear.

"Roger!" Gai exclaimed as I backed up, trying to listen in carefully on the conversation. I felt a chill go up my spine, making me shudder. For an odd reason, I felt something was terribly wrong.

"Pay attention," Neji stated calmly as I nodded half-heartedly, still listening in. Neji obviously knew that I was only paying him half the attention I usually do, so he sprinted at me in his gentle fist stance, about to 'juuken' me somewhere in the sand village for all I knew.

"Is Tenten there?" Genma asked, causing me to immediately be caught off guard. Lee obviously looked up at my name as well, as did Neji, who unfortunately forgot to hold back and actually did 'juuken' me. Not too far, he didn't arch it as much as he normally would have, so I flew back, hard. Into a tree trunk right past Gai-Sensei.

I felt something snap in my back as I let out a loud yell of excruiating pain as I pulled my head down and tried to grit my teeth together. Neji's eyes widened as he ran over to me. A muffled voice heard as he turned and looked at Gai-sensei, who's face was just as grave as Lee, who looked like he was about to cry. Neji leaned me forward onto me stomach and pressed hard on one of my bones in my spine, only causing me even more pain.

"STOP-"

"I know...I know what I'm doing, this has happened to Hinata before," he calmly stated, obviously trying to stay calm with me. He added chakra to the signifigant area of pain, the pain slowly melting away. He pushed me back gently, looking into my eyes with concern, checking to see if I was in pain still. I had never seen Neji this...affectionate. Obviously something happened.

"You okay now?" He asked seriously, I nodding, feeling a blush on my face. I shook my head furiously, trying to break it away as Neji sighed and pulled me up by one hand. I looked around and saw Lee rubbing at his eyes, Gai-sensei holding a somber look and Neji being so serious...I felt my heart stop.

"Wh-what's...what's going on?" I asked nervously, trying to catch my breath. Neji started to open his mouth and speak, but he closed it, feeling it wasn't in his palce to tell me. Now I was sure something was wrong. Lee looked desperate for a hug, but he refused to go near me. "Someone tell me!" Gai-Sensei had guts!

"Tenten...your mother was...attacked by a rogue Sand Nin. They've just recovered her body and she's barely breathing or in a stable condition," he managed to say before I leaned against the tree I had been knocked against. I felt my heart almost stop.

"You have to go see her, Tenten-"

"Why? She's...she's going to be okay, Tsunade-sama and Sakura and-"

"She's requesting to see you, get there now!" Lee yelled angrily. "You're forgetting something, Tenten. Shizune-san, Sakura-chan, and Tsunade-sama are all out of town. This may be the last moment to see Ai-san alive..." I grabbed my chest and felt like I couldn't breath. I really wanted to hug Neji, but I knew it would be a lost cause. I suddenly felt so angry at Lee.

"How dare you speak like that Lee!?" I screeched, still having trouble keeping my breathing pattern steady. "This is...this is my mom...she can last if anyone."

"That doesn't mean anything if you're not there," Neji pointed out. "They say people heal faster if they get their wish granted. Her wish is to see you. If I were you, I'd want my mother out of there as fast as possible and get to the hospital."

I had to admit that Neji was actually right today. It was eating at me slowly about how he must have felt. Losing a single parent was something he had endured. Maybe he knew how much I was probably feeling. I remember he was so much younger when his father died. I'm practically legal and I've had my mother for so long, if something happened...I really don't know what I'd do.

"Go Tenten. Don't be stupid." I finally found movement in my legs as I darted off with as much speed as my feet could carry. This was serious right here. My mother was barely stable and was requesting me. This was something that didn't happen often. I felt like I was going to die if she died. Something inside of me wished for that ending.

My name, in some ways means Heaven Heaven, from Ten Ten. But my mother's name is Ai. Of course that means love. My mother might as well be cupid for all types of relationships. Intimate relationships, sexual, family, friendship, any kind you could think of. And she'd be willing to help anyone in that area even though she has struggled through her own life dealing with hers.

But I couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with our arguement. I kept feeling if I hadn't said something before she left, it wouldn't feel so bad, so much pain wouldn't be carving its way through my heart, somthign that is very fragile. I've hardly ever been hurt in my life and I don't want to start now. Just because of one sillly argument...what if it was...because of that one silly argument?

Flashback

Tenten strummed her electronic guitar as she frowned and turned it up some, strumming the same notes again, at a steady pace. She shrugged and shook her hand to say, it'll do as she leaned over and drew four quarter notes and five eighth notes before she smiled and played the whole song quietly, her fingers moving faster than anything ever seen. She clapped her hands together as she grinned.

"Eh, Mama! Come here!" she called eagerly, rubbing her eyes sleepily before she yanked her amp up loud and started to strum the guitar again, going full force. Her purple pajamas were so warm she felt tired. Her black guitar was a reason enough to stay up.

Ai pushed the door opened quickly, her wincing from the loud noise that greeted her as she pulled on her vest. Tenten saw her mouth and stopped instantly, shrugging guiltily before she saw her mother pulling on her Jonin Vest. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder as she held a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Tenten couldn't help but blink twice.

"Mama-"

"Tenten, you forgot to take out the trash again and sink is full of dishes!" Ai complained as Tenten rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed.

"I'll get to it, Mama-"

"You offered to do it for me, you knew I had a mission that day so you promised to do it! That trash is going to stink of the house and its going to attract ants!" she explained as she saw Tenten holding her guitar in her arms, the neck of it between her fingers. "You've been writing again and neglecting your chores Ten, get it together."

"I'll get to it Mama, I promise!" Tenten finally stated, exasperated. "I offered to do it, but I didn't know Gai would keep us there that late, more like Neji! I'll do it, I promise!" Ai looked at her suspiciously before she put her hands on her hips. "Where are you going?" Ai frowned as her icy gray eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I have another A-Rank mission, this one is serious though," she eexplained asw Tenten fell back on her bed like a drama queen she was.

"Another!?" she asked, her voice getting high pitched when filled with anger or annoyance as she sat up, staring at her mother in astonishment. "You just got back this morning from a mission! Can you just stay? You promised me yesterday that we were going to go out tomorrow to the mall!" Her mother frowned.

"I know, Heaven, I'm sorry." she whsipered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and hugged her shoulder tightly. Tenten refused to look at her mother while she was trying to calm down from her anger.

"B-"

"Heaven, Tsunade-sama needs me. Just be patient, and I promise, everything'll calm down. We're still trying to see if we've missed anything with the Akastuki," Ai whispered softly as Tenten calmed down some. She knew that dealing with the Akatsuki would take time, but she also remembered it'd all be over over time. "Now, what do you need?" Tenten smiled sheepishly at her mother.

"Lyrics." Her mother's eyes grew angry at the answer she had received.

"Tenten!"

"What?" She asked shrugging. "Mom, I can write the music, you can write the lyrics! You're the best lyrisisists...thing that I've met or ever known...I'm the composer of the family!" she said after making up her word. Her mother frowned and shook her head.

"Why have you been more interested in your composing than anything else lately?" Ai questioned as Tenten frowned.

"No reason exactly...I just wanted to run away and be in a band with you. Bringing back memories with you, creating my own..." she trailed off as her mother's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Tenten, I'll never sing a note to anyone other than you again in my life and you know it. I've told you. What would make you think that way?" Ai asked in amazement. She saw the look on Tenten's face. It was solem and hurt as she sighed, knowing the cause almost immediately. "What happened today with Neji?"

"Last week I was on...that time of the month and cramps were bad...I wasn't dodging or fighting back as hard I as usually was so he just shouted out of anger that I would be better off singing instead of trying to be a kunloichi," she whispered angrily. Her mother stroked her back gently as Tenten seemed to feel better, less tense. She loved her mother for that reason.

"Tenten, from what I've heard about Neji and the way I've seen him act, he's a perfectionist, and he'll expect you to be perfect. He'll always be that way unless someone changes him," She stated softly. Tenten's hand balled up into fists as she growled, looking at her mother.

"What if he's right!?" she yelled angrily, shooting up, covering her face with her hands. SHe felt so weak and worthless whenever Neji spoke negatively to her. "Maybe me being a kunoichi was...something stupid...what if I am better off being a singer-"

"No you're not," Ai snapped as she stood up. "You will not be a singer. I refuse to have you be a singer." Tenten's face grew angry.

"But why not?"

"Being a singer is one of the worst things in the world to be. There will always be critics disliking you and people wanting to kill you because your better than them, or...people who want you for your voice," Ai explained as her eyes saddened. "It's better to be a kunoichi, trust me."

"But singing is so much easier! I've got a voice I inherited from you and the musical genius of...you know who," she explained as she grabbed her guitar and held it up. "I'll be a one man band for all I care! I know I can make it!" I can make it! Plus...I won't get used."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! I'll get a contract and everything! All I need is my guitar-"

"Tenten, you'll get hurt! Someone like you...so fragile-"

"I'm not some fragile little snowflake that'll die if someone touches me! I won't get a scratch on me!"

"I'm not talking about like that, I mean-"

"I won't get used liked you were!" she yelled finally, her tears finally flowing out of her eyes. "I won't get pregant like you did. I won't do anything dumb that you did." There was an eerie silence between the two of them other than the sound of tears pattering on the red carpet of Tenten's bedroom from her tears. Finally, Ai managed to speak.

"I'll talk to when I get back home," she stated as she turned around and walked out of the room. She paused before the exit and turned arond, looking directly at Tenten who had sat back on her bed, balling up into a fetla position before she started to sob. "I love you, Heaven." She left the room as Tenten just continued to cry,, refusing to answer her mother's statement. Ai simply shook her head and pulled the door behind her as she left the room.

Flashback Ended

I knew at that moment when she said that she loved me, that I should have said 'I love you' back , but/..when you're so mad with someone, you feel like you actually...closely despise them. I didn't despise my momtehr after that one fight, but I knew that I was very, very mad at her. I was the one who spoke out of term, she should be upset with me. I had planned on apologizing when I got back but this...when this happened...

I bursted through Konoha's hospital doors as I pratically powerwalked up to the lazy receptionist. She had black hair and blue eyes, and she was chomping on her gum like a cow eating grass.

"What room is Ai in?" I asked breathlessly as she continued to flip through her magazine. My fingers tapped on the counter until I asked loudly. "WHAT ROOM IS AI IN?" she looked out at me from my loud tone before she roolledh her eyes and looked through the patient cards.

"Last name," she drawled before I slammed my hands on the counter, causing her to jump frmo the loud smack that echoed through the room.

"She doesn't have one!" I yelled impatiently as I suddenly felt nervous about how slow this woman was thinking. Her IQ must have been under at least five. I'm like, for God sakes, can't she act like she knows how to WORK here? She rolled her eyes and muttered,

"129." I jetted down the hallway, praying and praying continously, hoping she'd live, hoping she'd be okay. She has to live. Not only for me, but for herself, for Lee. We needed her more than anything in life. If anything happened, only God knows what would happen to us...more so likely me...

I shoved the door open has hard as I could, a doctor searching for something on a shelf. At the sight of me, he grew slightly angry and sympathetic at the same time. He saw that we obviously looked alike alot.

"I'm so sorry, but Ai isn't stable right now, you must leave as soon as possible. Unauthorized personnel is not allowed at hte moment," he explained as he tried to push me out of the door. I stood my ground and refused to back away or back down at all and tried to get through him.

"No, i have to see her now! She wants to see me!! Her wish is most important right now!" I yelled angrily as the heart rate monitor sped up as a doctor yelled a curse word and they seemed to move faster. Catching him off guard I panicked just like them, running towards the bed instinctively, by body shaking as I broke through the crowd of doctors, managing to see her. I could have had a heart-attack.

Her usual vibrant gray eyes were dull and distant, almost as if she wasn't consious and I could see her eyes dilating as if trying to stay alive. Her long black hair had seemed to have lost its sheen, her face covered with a breathing mask. Her chest was obviously strugglin to regain its oxygen.

I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. Seeing my mother like this...seeing anyone I loved and cared about like this would make anyone snap. I swear, I didn't want ot see her like this, but I wouldn't let the doctors have there way.

"Mom? M-mom...it's me...Tenten..." I barely squeaked as the doctor's started to grab at me and attempt to pull me away. I shoved them off just as her gaze slowly looked over towards me, staring into my eyes. She seemed to have been trying to smile through the mask.

"H-Heaven? My baby..." she baremy whispered, her tube-wired hand rising up, shaking rapidly to my face. "My baby...please don't cry..." She stroked my wet face, tears finally overflowing uncontrollably.

"Mom...it's g-gonna be okay...I-I promise..." I whispered uncontrollably through chokes as her smile disappeared.

"Tenten...keep writing and singing no matter what happens...and be the best kunoichi you can possibly be..." she whispered to me in a kind tone. "I love you and I'll miss you so, so much..."

My heart practically stopped in my throat as I shook my head frantically at her words. Life without my mom would be like life without air. Life without my heart itself. I couldn't live. Not without her.

"N-no...mom, you are not going to di-"

"No need...to cry..." she somehow managed to sing softly in an unusual melodic tone. It wasn't he usual sound...hers was usually unique, rougher, hard core...but this sounded like the lullabies she used to sing me...she changed her voice to make a point or when she sung to me...Her hand started to shake like it was struggling to stay to my face.

"W-what?"

"Finish it for me, Heaven...and sing it to Neji...he'll love you one day...I swear it on my grave..." she whispered with a true smile. "I love you, Heaven..."

There was utter silence other than the heart rate monitor's beep turning into a single high note, the line dead flat just as her hand fell from my face. Her beautiful eyes dilated, staring at the florescent lights above her.

I couldn't breath or move at all. I just gazed at her corpse. What else was there to do? She had told me that if she died for them not to shock her back. I couldn't make them. My heart was practically thudding out of my chest. I felt intense pain as my hand covered my heart, dropping to my knees. Everything faded out as I heard the faint noise of the doctor's scorying again. All I could hear was my mother's final song to me...

"No need...to cry..."


	2. Chapter 1: Striking A Nerve

**Okay, writing this chapter not only took forever to type, but forever to write...you know how many pages this took? Over 5...the other one took 4...but I'm just sayin, if this ain't long enough, i don't know what else to do. Sorry boo...**

**I'd like to say that I'm really mad at you guys. HOW many of you have reviewed. Don't MAKE me put a limit up here just to get someone to review before I edit a chapter. AND even if I did, ya'll still wouldn't, because you would think that just because you won't, that the other person would. Uh-uh...that doesn't work. Because then everyone'll say that the other person'll review when they won't. I'll give you another chance, but I suggest that you get it together, and review, aight? **

**AND I don't think I asked for a beta reader, did I? No, I AM a beta reader. I look over my own stories and read others myself. So no beta reqests please...(looks at mail box) I don't need a beta reader, I REPEAT, I don't need a beta reader.**

**This chapter is Neji's turn to speak! Please enjoy him! **

**I end with a farwell and a disclaim of Naruto! **

* * *

Hitting A Nerve

Chapter 1

Many may not have thought, known or even guess that I knew Tenten maybe better than she knew herself, or i knew me. Almost everything I see, I remember. Me being at least ten feet in front of her for longer than two hours a day will allow me the opportunity to see an eyeful.

My Byuakugan allows me to see thoughts, and since mine is the strongest in the entire Hyuga Clan, I see them continously, nonstop. The older I got, the more I learned to ignore or embrace the thoughts and considering Tenten is my sparring partner and has been for almost over half a decade, I've known her memories that long as well.

Her mother has been the center of her life and universe, and obviously her father wasn't ever really in her it, she didn't seem to really care, much less give it any thouht. But I have to say, Tenten being so attached to her mother for her age impacted how she felt when she died.

When she had sprinted off, I couldn't help but worry and feel sorry for her. She was about to feel much felt pain if her mother didn't make it, and i had felt that pain when my father died. It didn't seem very fair for her in my opinion. I'd continously watched her as she got into the hospital and made it to her mother's room. She said she would sing a song to me and that I'd fall in love with her.

I'd already done that.

I wouldn't exactly say love, the forbidden "L" word for the majority of my life, but I have to say I do care about her alot. You can get close to knowing someone for over ten years, including the academy. I know I don't always treat her the best, but I don't mean to treat her the way I do sometimes. I'm just I guess cautious to open myself to her and the friend I want to be. Unfortunately, my father's death robbed me of my trust for anyone, therefore I'm the ice genius whom she's in love with.

Yes, yes, I know she loves me, more than I ever thought or truly believe, but I've noticed that it has been dying lately, like she has realized that she'll never be with me. It's probably from my ice attitude towards her sometimes.

But at the same time when I think about it, maybe its best that way. Tenten knowing my temper and aggravation levels are very short (demonstrated by Lee on several occasions), she still managed to somehow love me. If I said the wrong thing to her or worse...I'd never forgive myself and probably be so angry with both of us.

She's always been fragile in her heart, and her upbeat manner and smile always points that out. She's never felt the pain that Lee and I have. I had kill my mother at birth and my father sacrificed himself. Lee grew up with chakra syndrome and his's mother sickness along with his father's abandonment.

Tenten had never had to feel that. At least until now.

I remember, as clear as crystal, when Ai-san, Tenten's mother, took her last breath of air, Tenten actually had herself an actual heart attack from complete shock, so they had to rush her into her own hospital room.

Lee and Gai thought that it'd be best in her depression to let her be until she was up to talking to anyone. They thought it was best they didn't see her...but me, I couldn't just sit there watching her, making sure she was okay, worrying about her constantly. I couldn't watch her suffer alone. After all, I knew how it felet after having the most important person in your life taken by the shinigami.

* * *

"Um, excuse me..." I asked slowly towards the receptionist for the umpteenth time in my life. She seemed more interested text-messaging and chewing her gum like a cow. I hated it when incompetence met me, just as much when people go to work and do what they do at home and get paid for it.

She looked at me lazily, slightly annoyed also for interrupting her from her digital conversation in her hands. She held her chin in her hands.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see Tenten please," I asked carefully, trying to make sure my voice didn't sound like how I felt. REALLY pissed off. She rolled her eyes, turning away from me flipping through the book of patients.

"Last name?"

"No last name," I stated shortly, starting to get impatient. All hospitals know for a fact if you don't address a last name when you first want to see a patient, there IS no last name. She was obviously a little younger than me, most likely an intern and she was really eating at my nerves and patience at a steady pace.

"Room 143," she drawled as she turned back down the the phone in her lap, pressing the buttons at rapid speeds. I merely nodded and started down the hallway, passing nurses and doctors who seemed more preoccupied looking over notes and analysis on patients of their own while I was trying to think of what to say to her.

If she wasn't even awake, I'd just sit and watch her for the rest of visiting hours. I had nothing better to do since Hinata had gone on a mission, so I had no one to protect while she was gone.

If she was awake though...

I'd hadn't thought that far ahead and I'd already came to the door. I'd come this far, why should I stop now? I'm sure I'll regret it thought. What if Gai and Lee had been right? Maybe she should just be alone for the time being. I'll probably just make things worse for her. I know it.

I turned my heel and started to walk away, slightly guilty, yet slightly proud of myself for my decision. The sight of me would probably make matters worse and put her into even more shock at seeing me of all people. I was surprised I even had the guts to show up here in the first place. But before I could walk away completely, the door was pulled open, a smile greeting me full of thankfulness.

A woman with a clipboard in her hand, a pin in the other greeted me. She was more like an intern by her baby-like face and large blue eyes, covered by her blonde bangs. You could tell she was closer to becoming legal because of her body shape.

My position and body language was enough to tell her that I was there to see Tenten. She could also tell I was about to leave as well, but she didn't show her disappointment, merely her enlightenment. She turned back towards the hospital room.

"Oh! Tenten-san! You have a visitor!" she exclaimed as she moved aside to let me enter. If I turned back now I would feel guiltier than I ever have and ever will. The smile on that nurse's face was yearning. I felt a firm, yet gentle grip on my arm as well though, just as I felt her breath in my ear, a whispery tone echoing through my body. "Thank you for coming, really. I thoguht she had no one else after her mother died...please, stay for a while...make her feel loved."

I swallowed and nodded at the nurse's grin as she started out the door pulling it behind her. She had a reason to believe she was lonely. She had a reason to feel like she was so sad and by herself. That meant she wasn't the Tenten I knew and grew up. I braced myself and saw why when I saw her body.

In that pale while hospital gown and the single florescent light shining down on her, she looked like an angel. A very depressed one at least. Her long brown hair was now cascaded on the pillow. She stopped wearing those buns years ago, when she turned sixteen. She often wore it out whenever she was casual or in a tight ponytail during training to keep it out of her face. Her usual cheery and vibrant eyes were now dull and depressed, more spacey than anything...

She looked over at me, directly into my eyes. I felt like she was trying to read me. She wanted to know why me, of all people was here, visiting her. They didn't brighten with joy or happiness like they usually did when she saw me. They always did that, acknowledging her feelings for me. But this time, they didn't show anything.

I sat down in the single visitor side chair, right beside her bed. Her moth wasn't covered by abreathing mask. She wasn't neccessarily hooked up to anything except a heart-rate machine. The heart attack was the only thing that had conflicted with her health by the way it looked.

"Hey," I stated calmly, trying to show her that I wasn't here to be mean or rude in any sort of way. I was here to comfort her, and definitely not pity her. I admit, I did feel sorry for her, but pity is a far worse thing to do to a soul in pain after losing someone important to them.

Tenten simply looked at me with those severely depressed eyes. I almost swallowed my tonguge in shock. Her eyes controlled her very being. That's how you can practically see someone's love and feelings. Eyes speak everything. And hers looked...dead...

"Lee and Gai can't show their face...but you dare to visit me here in the hospital? Heh...maybe I am going through my own person apocolypse," she mumbled to herself. I felt slightly her from her observation, but I didn't beg to differ. Like I said before, me showing up and the two touth addicts couldn't? What did that say?

"How...are you doing? My question should be how are you feeling?" I asked, correcting myself carefully. She looked away from me, knowing that I'd read her eyes like a book if I saw them, yet still she spoke honestly as she closed her eyes.

"Suicidal." My eyes widened at the word she had dared to utter in my prescence. I hated the thought of suicide since my father had committed for the fate of the Hyuga Clan's Head Branch. And she knew how I would react. That was why she looked away. Out of all the emotions she could have said, she picked the one she knew I despised with all my heart.

"Ten-!!"

"I know what you are about to say, so don't even try and say it. They have me on anti-depressants every two to four hours. It's not like it helps in any way. It just makes me feel worse. It makes me think about her even more...her smile...her face...her voice..." Tenten's tears started to water almost immediately as her voice cracked at saying 'her voice'.

I couldn't bare to see any of my friends like this, much less Tenten. She was the one who always put a smile on someone's face. The one who always kept the peace between me and Lee. The one who could calm Lee and Gai down. And now...with her being so down and depressed, who can cheer her up?

She was so depressed over seeing the only person who had any kind of true meaning in her life gone. Since she's so old now, practically legal, she must be feeling ten fold of what I felt when I lost my father. The longer you hold something dear, the harder it is to tear it apart or away.

"Tenten...It'll be okay...I swear, it'll hea-"

"Neji...my heart hurts..." Tenten breathed, interrupting me as she lifted her hand to her chest, closing her eyes. She finally turned over and looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't speak, I had only feared that I'd say the wrong thing, making matters even worse for the weeping weapon mistress. "...please...do me a favor...I know you probably won't but still...it would make the pain go away."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know how to respond. I merely nodded, wondering what she wanted. A kiss? A hug? What could she possibly want from me as a favor?

"You see that syringe over there on the metal table...?" she questioned. I nodded, wondering what she would ask next. I hoped that it wasn't what i thought she was going to ask. She wouldn't dare...The syringe laid on the table, fully loaded with a chemical in the needle.

"That's full of a medicine that's supposed to be getting my body to regulate back to normal. Today's the last day I have to take it...I take one third of it every twelve hours..." she looked at me with those pleading puppy dog eyes again. "Inject the entire syringe into my system."

I almost had my OWN heart attack. I forgot being nice, I forgot being sweet and compassionate. I was instantly angry. I jumped up so fast that the chair flew backwards as my eyes were glaring into hers.

"How DARE you ask me to do that in your favor!?" I yelled uncontrollably at her, raging in complete anger. "Tenten if you die, you'll inflict so many lives! Imagine how everyone will feel!!" Tenten didn't even seem to hear me...she seemed to have been singing to herself under her breath, completely ignoring me...

"Travel to...the moon...Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku...(The dreams where you first appeared fades out)" I paused and stared in pure amazement, practically forgetting what was happening that moment in time.

Tenten had just...sung...in front of me...to me to what it seems...I have to admit that she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It was the complete opposite compared to her mother's voice. Her mother's was rugged, meant for hard rock songs that were loud and long, needing alot of endurance. But her voice was so much better, lighter, and softer.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought..." she whispered to herself as if I wasn't even present in the room. Maybe I can write lyrics...not as well as she can, but none the less...it was better than I imagined..." she finally turned towards me, a slight smile on her lips like this was a laughing matter.

"I knew you wouldn't do such a thing, Neji. Knowing how you are and how you respond to things, I think I pretty much hit it on the nail. And if you did...well...let's just said I'd be glad to have had a friend like you," she whispered, my eyes widening uncontrollably. "I'm going to tell this now...One day, I won't come to practice...and don't expect me to after that."

The way she said it with so much intensity and seriousness I could have practically been speechless for god knows how long. She never spoke that serious about much of anything. And whenever she did, it didn't last long.

"No one said you were alone, and you don't have to be! You have Temari, Lee, Gai, Hinata...everyone cares about you! You just don't see it-"

"I don't have the person I want to care about me. And without him...I'd rather be dead," she whispered darkly, closing eh eyes again, this time, not planning on speaking again. "It's all or nothing, Neji. And I'm guessing your not a big gambler, are you?"

I started to open my mouth, but I heard the door open, stopping instantly. I didn't want anyone to hear our discussion at all whatsoever. The same blonde haired, blue eyed nurse entered, smiling at me, seeing that I was still there. In her hand was a glass of water and a prescription pill bottle.

"Oh! You're still here!" she exclaimed excitedly, unable to contain her gladness any longer. I merely nodded as she set the glass of water on the side table and opened the tiny bottle with a small pop. She poured out two pills into her palms. "This'll only take a second."

As she gave Tenten the anti-depressants, I couldn't help but know she was willing to kill herself because of me. To commit suicide because I wasn't going to like her back.

Yes me.

Tenten said she didn't have the person she wanted to care about her. She was talking about me, obviously. I couldn't believe she was being so stupid over a small crush. But that's the thing.

It's not a crush anymore.

She wants me, I know it. I saw it. After all these years, her crush, after thinking that it was going away, it's been growing stronger and stronger every moment and still is. It some how transformed into true love. She tried to hold it off for as long as she could and her mother helped her do that. With Ai-san gone...she only has her love for me, and she doesn't want to deal with it alone.

I'm not woryh her killing herself over.

I saw Tenten flinch slightly at when she was given the shot of the medicine out of the syringe that she had requested for me to give her. Her eyes were suddenly sluggish as she struggled to stop blinking. Obviously it made her very drowsy.

"She might fall asleep on you subconsiously," the blonde pointed out obviously as Tenten's eyes struggled to stay open. I couldn't help but feel nervous and actually worried for her safety. I had then decided what I had been asking myself the entire time.

I had to watch over her for her own health.

* * *

"Neji-san! Are you sure you don't want to train with Gai-Sensei-san and I? We promise to go easy on you! We swear on the power of youth that we won't hurt you!" Lee asked eagerly for the umpteenth time. Why was it always when I was busy that Lee decided to annoy me?

"Like I said before, and the time before that, and the time before that...NO..." I replied flatly as I closed my eyes, starting to meditate again. "I can make due until Tenten gets back up and on her feet."

I activated my Byuakugan as my vision traveled to the household of the deceased Ai-san of Mayfair, watching her daughter curiously as she was sitting on her bed in what looked liked to be blue pajamas.

Tenten had been issued out of the hospital two days ago. She was in her bedroom, in her pajamas like I said before, writing music with a black electric guitar in her lap.

She seemed preoccupied with writing music more than anything now for some reason. But what amazed me was how fast she could write the notes and keys down like they were nothing. She obviously had it mastered.

She quickly scanned over the notes, and started to strum. All I could see was her fingers speeding faster than what I thought ever possible. I knew she could play, and I knew she could sing. But I had no clue she could move that fast.

It was ashame I couldn't hear how it sounded, especially how she was singing at this moment. I couldn't hear a thing, but I could read her lips. That song was completely different from the one she sang in the hospital. It sounded like something her mother would write...

"Neji!" My councentration was instantly broke, my vision minimized from the suddenly shock and surprise. I was instantly pulled back into the training grounds, seeing everything in the trainin grounds as it was before. I was officially pissed off at the youngest youth addict.

"What???" I snapped harshly as Lee drew back some, obviously annoyedat how I responded and frowning at my attitude towards him. Was it just me or was Lee that idiotic?

"It's just time for lunch. You don't have to train through it like you usually do since Tenten's not here," he explained as he watched me curiously with the look of curiousity in his black eyes. "What exactly were you doing?" I swallowed hard, closing my eyes again, looking away.

"Nothing important," I lied uncontrollably and started to meditate again. "i'm not eating, Lee. Go ahead on without me." He mereely nodded as he standed there for a little while longer, watching me still. "Go away." He frowned and turned around, running over to Gai-Sensei who was obviously awaiting his return. I went back to watching Tenten until...

She wasn't there. I looked in her room, kitchen, I searched the entire house and the weapon mistress was not anywhere to be found. I admit it, I started to panic. Who wouldn't? A suicidal girl who is in love with you no where to be found is missing from your all seeing eyes?

"Hey." Okay, I admit it. She got me there. That wasn't that bad the way she had done it. Snuck up behind me and merely tapping me on the shoulder, a whisper in the ear to try and make me jump. It didn't work...it only pissed me off even more than Lee had.

"Tenten..." I turned around and saw her. I wanted to hurt her. She had gone to the dark side. I mean the DARK SIDE...SHe joined Sasuke's side! I mean, Tenten, the one who used to be so cheery and upbeat was practically emo and I have to say, my day is officially horrible.

Her long brown hair was out and flowing down her back like it usually was. The thing that got me was her outfit. She had on a black shirt with a gray thermal underneath it. A faded jean skirt and black leggings covered her lower body along with black shinobi sandals.

I wanted to strangle Tenten. I knew she was into punk music and rock, but now she was officially one of them...I admit it, I want her back to herself. To the upbeat exotic Tenten who could make me smile on the inside. This new Tenten was making me depressed.

"The doctor said-"

"Bed rest for a week, I know this already, Neji. Aren't I the patient?" she said with a grin as she finished swatting her hand as if saying it was nothing to worry about. "I know...I still want to train...get ready and start missions again." I couldn't help but give her a true smile, a puzzled look crossing her face.

THAT caught her off guard.

"W-" Before she could speed there was a flash of green attached to Tenten as she gasped for air, squeakin through the only open area for air to breath out of.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!! You are BAAAAAAAAACK!!!" he exclaimed as Lee's bone-crushing hug piut a smile on her face, a true warm hearted smile. It made her feel better and she knew it just as well as i did. But her eyes were sad, like she wanted to cry.

I knew at the moemnt she was thinking about her suicide. At least how she was going to do it. I saw her look at me, my eyes turning from soft to hard in a blink of an eye, she turning away from me, guilt covering her face.

"Yeah!" she said her mood the opposite of her appearance and emotions. "I'm ready for training!" I had to admit, I was truly amazed when I saw her smile the way she did. It was actually real. Lee always acted like a little child around her, but that never effected her much in the past.

"Would you like to train with m eand Gai-Sensei?" Lee offered as Tenten grinned at the opportunity. She was trying to avoid me obviously since our little discussing in the hospital. I knew she would just try to accept to get away from me in general, so I steped in.

"No," I answered in respond, my tone its usual low, sensible one. The two pairs of airs were looking me in confusion, Tenten's also mixed with fear and anxiety.

"What?"

"Tenten's been out for some time now and I think a three minute spar will warm her up very nicely," I stated as I stood up. "Go finish training with Gai, Lee, or go finish lunch. Either way, you need to leavee. I'll take care of Tenten." Lee nodded slowly before he jogged off towards the ciy, obviously choosing lunch over training as Tenten smiled, pulling out a kunai knife.

"Three minute spars? What happened to our usual two hours, straight through lunch?" she teased as she placed the sharp knife in the palm of her hand, pulling it down gently. The sound of the knife shredding her skin made me want to be deaf. My eyes widened at the sight. She didn't flinch, she kept her usual smile. Was she ATTEMPTING to cut herself and kill herself in fron of me!?

"TE-"

"Neji, do you really think I would kill myself right now in front of you? Come on, you're not thinking as perceptively as you usually do," she intterupted as she pulled a kerchief out of her side pocket, wiping the blood off her palm and the knife itself. "That's how I check my weapon's sharpness. If it can shred through my skin, its fine. My mo-" she paused in mid-sentence, the entire area silent.

She was about to speak of her mother, and right then and there I had a feeling she would break down in tears and really stab herself with that knife. She wasn't the best person to be in contact with a ninja tool at a time like this. I calmly stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Forget it...just come on...we have to spar," I answered coldly, accidently sounding mean and uncaring. I was trying to sound avoidant of the subject just as well as she was but not everything sounds the way you want it. Besides, that only made matters worse. That made her look so much more childish and adolescent, so beautiful.

Okay, I know what you're thinking, but beauty has nothing in general to do with love. If it did, Lee would never have anyone to love him and everyone knows the Green Beast. But I have to admit, in some cases...it does...Tenten has always been beautiful in my opinion. But she's always had the attitude oc a three year old hyper off of over fifteen different sugars. Now she acts more emoish punk. I'd rather have Sugar Tenten.

I knew it would't look rght at me staring at her. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail holder and backed into her own stance. I ran towards her, activating my Byuakugan and was going straight for her stomach. As I expected from my speed going towards her, she dodged it and swung her kunai at me. I managed to avoid the attack, only losing the rubberband holding the back of all my hair.

We continued our combat out of pure enjoyment and avoidance of the subject of how she looked, how she felt, and her mother. It seemed to keep the peace long enough, even though our three minute spar was now edging towards ninety. I noticed she seemed to have been dropping her guard in many ways and seemed to move where I could aim for a vital organ like her heart or her lungs. I knew what she was trying to do now, and I was officially mad.

I finally knocked her down without fail of seeing her predictable movements. She grunted and sat up angrily, rubbing the back of her head. My mood had gone down the drain, so being nice was over. I had even went easy on her to give her a better chance but no, she still had to try and commit suicide on me.

"Get up," I demanded as her eyes glared up at me, full of anger and malice. I couldn't help but noticed that she was really mad at me, maybe because I had figured out her plot and she was still breathing before me.

"What's the point? You're just going to knock me down again, and again, and again!!" she yelled back, making my face show the same emotions as her, only mine ewas filled with an addition of extreme annoyance.

"Of course you won't beat me, Tenten. What ever gave you that idea? Maybe its because of your negativity, or your laziness, or maybe even your predictament," I seethed back as she pulled herself up, her face dangerously close to mine. She smelled oddly like plums.

"I am the one in pain here! I am the one in morning! You could at least go easy on me!" sheyelled bacek.

"I am!" I seethed in respond. "You're lucky I'm doing that much. You the one who wants to train again, much less be dead with your mother!" She stepped back at the sound of the "M"-word, her face now overcoated with nostalgic feelings. This conversation came once every week. How she wasn't trying, how I was being too hard on her. It was the same thing every week, but this week was different.

"I feel like I'm fighting you like before though-"

"Maybe its because your not putting any effort in! You're not even trying, Tenten!" I yelled fiercely. She drew back at my voice, her hands balled up into tiny little fists of anger.

"I am-!"

"No you're not. And I know exactly why. You want me to kill you here and now, just because your mother died," I decided, coming to a conclusion. The look on her face was priceless. Obviously, I had hit hte mark right on the spot. "I will not bare the burden of ending your life, and I told you that in the hospital." My anger suddenly exploded at the thought.

"If you want someone to pity you, go some where else!" her eyes hardened at my answer, glaring back into mine.

"Like where? Tell me a place and I'll go! I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want!" That's when I said the worst thing possible, and I think it hurt Tenten more than it hurt me.

"Have you ever considered your bastard father?" the stinging pain on my face was the worst pain I'd every felt on my cheek bone. She had the arm of a man practically. She had slapped me across the face. No way I could have dodged it without any kind of warning in this close range.

"That was the first time I had ever seen her so mad at me, she'd cry. I never meant it, I swear. The argument got so heated that I just wanted to end it and get on with my life. But I couldn't after that. I felt like I had really hurt her deep down, It was obvious that without her mother, she began wondering about her father and whayhy he wasn't there, comforting her. Why he was in morning with her as well. And it seemed to eat her up inside little by little.

"Always pointing out the obvious as always, aren't you?" she seethed as her chocolate brown eyes over flowed with tears of anger and sorrow. "The way you treat me sometimes is just so...despicable!" she yelled. "You're on of the main reasons I'm suicidal!"

She turned her heel and ran off to God knows where and I felt a deep pain of guilt in my stomach. I knew I had done it intentionally, but i hadn't meant to hurt her enough to make her cry. I felt a wept forming on my face just as I watched Tenten's mind leave me.

She was going to do it tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: Suicide

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the late updates...they will be less frequent, not because I don't know how to put this whole thing together...oh, I've got this whole thing together...my sister has her Senior Project and needs the computer more often and its more important than me writing...(I'm lying)...but think of this way...if you let her go to college, the computer will be free to me! YAYYY! I thank you for your patience...**

**Hmm...the songs, the ones that Tenten's going to be singing...I found the one that was meant for Neji perfect, clear and everything...the first one she sings to grab his attention doesn't come completely the way I want, so you guys might have to watch the f irst episode of the show...its only like 6 seconds of her saying, "Eh Nana? 'Member when we first met?" and then it plays the song or something like that...but I hope you guys don't mind...Oh yeah, the youtube links only hold the first verses and I can only translate those...if you want ot hear the whole songs, I need to know if you have a Myspace...I'll give you the link and everythin for that...I could just add you as my friends...but then again...Well, I've gotta a few of you alreaddy as friends, so a few more wouldn't hurt...ANYWAY...if you have a myspace, include it in your review and I'll see if the majority over rules...**

**That song Raion that's Tenten's ringer...that's not actually sung by a band named Seven Stars, its sung by a woman named Jinn, and she's japanese of course...I'll leave the link at the bottom if you want to see that one too!� Hmm...what else...?**

**Oh yeah! In my original of this story, I had people bashing me because the dreams that Tenten has frequently has to do witht a man controlling sand...I didn't SAY it was Gaara and in the end it wasn't Gaara! I love Gaara too much and after all that his father and that bitch Yashamaru did to him, I couldn't bash him...he's so sweet now too...So its not Gaara. If you want to know who it is, READ and stick with me...Thank you!**

**http / www . youtube . com / watch? v (equal sign) iV4T7Nf3knE **

Suicide

Chapter 2

Run.

That's all I could do...run away, tears streaming down my face and neck, wetting my shirt. Run away to where? I couldn't go home, he'd see...I had to go away...I'd go...

I hadn't thought that far though...I wasn't even thinking about that at the moment at all. I was thinking about what i had said to the Hyuga Prodigy. I knew it was wrong. i didn't mean it, I swear...at least the way it came out. I had said it in such a harsh way, but I did mean it, unfortuntely.

Neji had always been so...mean...so despicable...And the way my mother always mad me feel better whenever he got me down after sparring, it made the pain melt away...I'll admit that sometimes he had the reasons to scold me every now and then, but still the way he said it...I knew he had a reason to scold me today...

He knew the exact reason why I was keeping my guard down, and he knew I was doing it on purpose. It's positively pathetic that he could see through me that well...was I really that predictable? Maybe it was because he knew me so well...either way, what I was trying to do, that is...trick him into hitting a vital organ, was wrong...

Oh, my attitude? I knew Neji would see through it...I had put on the show for my boys, Gai-Sensei and Lee, to keep them calm and collected...well, calm...well, just Gai and Lee, to make sure that they wouldn't find out. Only God knows how they would react.

And knowing Neji, he wouldnt speak this to them either. Knowing how he was, and how he still is to this day, he didn't want them to know, much less over-react I don't blame him either. He had his best thoughts at interest, and he wouldn't slip up...he never did of course...

But I could tell he knew the instant that I walked away, the instant I RAN away, that he knew that I was going to do it tonight, The way his pearly purple eyes were digging into the back of my neck...I just knew.

He was going to try and stop me.

I suddenly panicked at the thought that had dared cross my mind. If Neji had considered stopping me from ending my meaningless life, I know I won't be able to die. No matter what, I know for a fact and Neji knows for a fact that when he wanted something, and if he wanted it bad enough, he would get it.

I'll admit, I'd be very happy if he was really willing to save me because he knew about my plans, but at the same time, I'd be very disappointed at the same time, knowing I wouldn't be able to be with my mother. I'll say this now instead of later to clear things up.

Without Neji's love to hold me and take care of me, I'd die from heart ache without me causing my death.

I remember when it was a senseless crush, the start of alot of romances. Temari and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, and even Naruto and Hinata...but mine was for some reason different in my eyes.

During the academy, I remember how I'd gaze at him for what seemed like hours at a time for me. I'd stare at his beautiful lavender, pupilless eyes, his long silky brown hair. I'd fallen head over heels for the Hyuga. I'd try and show off whenever I had to answer a question or perform jutsu, but he never seemed to notice. His head was always in a book or his eyes were out the windows, gone away in another world to what it seemed. He never spoke to anyone except the teachers and they didn't mind at all.

Then the secret got around when he started to repeatedly miss a specific day of school...January 8th. It was interesting to all of us, wondering why he would miss the day of school. Everyone spreaded rumors about him, things taht were obviously lies, but I didn't say anything until I got the truth.

It was his father's birthday.

I didn't find anything wrong with it at first, I thought it was actually kind, cute, and respectful...So I decided that one day I'd follow him to see what he did every year, just to be curious. All I can say is that when I followed him and saw what I saw...I knew I was wrong...terribly wrong...

I saw him at the Konoha graveyard, standing as still as a statue before tall tombstone labled, "Hizashi Hyuga...The Hyuga Who Gave His Life For The Main Branch." I suddenly felt something stuck in my thoat and it wouldn't come out. His father was...dead...

I couldn't believe that he was dead. The chances of that with him being so young is rare. I was afraid to move or leave, thinking he would hear me, so I would sit there...and watch him. Eventually he sat down and stared at the stone in a daze and smiling to himself sadly, though I knew that inside he was hurting. BAD.

Hours dragged by and I'll admit, I was getting tired and bored just watching him for some time, and then he pulled the bag off his back and threw it down in front of his body, pulling out a green lunch box before him. He popped the top open and I saw dango, preheated ramen, sushi rolls with wasabi, and rice balls. My mouth watered uncontrollably at the sight of that food.

Then...my tiny little stomach growled in jealousy of Neji's from the food that it seemed to have interpreted from my eyes. I covered my stomach, hoping to silence it. Unfortunately it was louder than I thought and I saw Neji freeze. I THOUGHT I heard a chuckle...

"You don't have to hide anymore, you know. Come on out...I know you're hungry...Tenten," he said with a grin, his eyes turning and staring into the bushes, DIRECTLY AT ME.

I blushed before I could stop myself. My cheeks had never been this hot before. He knew my name! He SAID my name...he was talking to me! I never thought that this day would come after how I saw how he acted in class to be honest.

I knew then and there that there was no point in hiding any longer. Why should I if he already knew I was there? I then stepped out of the bushes, getting a few minor scartches in the process in a few spots, but as soon as i stumbled out, I started stumblin over my words.

"Um...Neji...see, I'm sorry for following you and-"

"You were curious...sometimes curiousity can really get to you...and I can't say that I blame you," he interrupted before he turned around and looked at me, an actually smile on his face.  
"I noticed you're very observant. I respect that." I blushed even harder. his smile actually swooning me some what as I stumbled to stand up without tipping over. I had to tell Lee...I saw him SMILE.

He then gestured for me to join him beside him, obviously realizing that i was hungry. Being a eight-year-old girl with a tiny stomach can lure me into food. I slowly walked towards him as she slid the box towards me, between us. I accepted, but the meal lead on with an eerie silence. He was the one who had enough guts to start a conversation.

"Today is...my father's birthday..." he stated calmly, avoiding my eyes as he stared at the tombstone. His face was obviously hurt and saturnine on this certain day. "He passed when I was four years old."

"It's okay! I've never had much of a father!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I slapped my hands over my mouth as my cheeks flushed again. He didn't laugh or smile, but merely gave me a minor look of confusion.

"Never had a father? How? Is that possible? Without a father, we can't be alive," he pointed out calmly as I swallowed hard, shaking my head for correcting myself. I knew that didn't come out right and I could feel my cheeks starting to fade since he was now inerested in my side of the conversation.

"No...I didn't mean to neccessarily say it taht way...I have one, I guess. I've just never meet him, much less seen him...I stay with my mother," I explained as Neji grabbed one of two riceballs and took a bite out of it, his face saddening even more.

"My mother died before I was born...more like while she was in labor with me..." he eplained as my eyes softened, not in pity, but in unfairness. Why did I have my mother and he had nor a mom or a dad anymore? "I'm kind of an orphan, but...then again, I do have a family, and a large one at that." I smiled warmly at him.

"Well, that's good! I only have my mom...if something ever happened to her..." I trailed off as I looked at him, fear striking me hard in the heart. That was the very first day I thoguht about life without Mama...I smiled at him unconditionally.

"Why don't you speak to anyone at the academy? I mean, you're always silence and away from everyone else, studying usually...don't you like to have fun sometimes?" I asked observantly. "No one's ever seen you talk to anyone but the teachers." He frowned before he looked away.

"I don't trust anyone but the teachers...not even you to be completely honest," he mumbled as he finished the riceball and looked in the box grabbing a shrimp roll. "I think I should tell you now, that I won't talk to you tomorrow...I won't even act like this even this happened."

I couldn't help but feel sadness and pain swell up inside me from his very words. Why wouldn't he ever speak to me again? What did I do? Was it because I spied? Because I followed him to the graveyard? My eyes started to water, but I blinked them away.

"Wh-what?"

"My father...before he died, he told me to be forever kind to everyone I ever knew, every one I saw. But when he died, I closed up, away from everyone else...I'm surly and mean...I'm probably meanest person I know...but on his birthday, I promised to myself that I'd be nice to anyone I came in contact with on the eighth of January," he explained to me as he looked away. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, so...its best not to talk to me ever again..."

I understood what he had said and took it into deep consideration on the next day. If he was so mean and surly, why did he speak to me to begin with? That day, on January 9th, I saw him in his usual seat, in his usual row. He didn't speak to me at all, or even look at me for that matter. I couldn't help but feel bad, even though he warned me. I was thankful, but the pain wouldn't subside.

I didn't follow him to his father's grave the next year, or the year after that. I knew that I'd give myself away from him being my crush, much more I was trying to get him to speak. So I didn't respond to much of anything. I remember the day they called out our squads...

"Okay...the graduation ceremony went great yesterday and I'm proud of all of you," Mizuki said with an uncontrollable grin towards us as new graduates. "But since Iruka's dealin with the lower classes today, I'll be the one calling out and assigning you to your squads."

I grinned, only praying that Lee-chan and I would be in the same squad. He'd be looked down on if I wasn't there to make sure that he was okay and and defending him until he could do it himself...

"Squad Eleven! Kashoni Uzuna, Hatana Tsunana, and Sanki Urahai!" I grinned, thankful about that we slid past that squad like a breeze.

"Squad Twelve!" Himoko Hona, Akina Ikinu, and Ankisoshi Nitemono!" I couldn't help but smile. There were two more chances and then this would be over with! The tension was makung

"Squad Thirteen! Rock Lee..." Lee smiled weakly and I saw his fingers crossed, hoping that we'd be paired in a squad of three..."Tenten..." I squealed uncontrollably and hugged him close as he laughed, a grin on his face as well. We managed to get paired together! "And Neji Hyuga."

I didn't squeal that time, no matter how much I wanted to. My heart was beating like a rapid drum that wouldn't slow down. I looked up at him in his higher workin area and saw him looking at me. He knew what squad he was in. He looked away from me when he saw me looking at him, continuing his work as Mizuki called out the rest of the names for squad fourteen and fifteen.

"Your senseis will meet you here tomorrow at three o' clock PM. I recommend you don't be late. Some of them are strict, and they won't go easy on you if you are," he eplained a we all stood up after the dismissal bell. Lee and I were dicussing Neji in a hushed tone. I didn't mention me following him, but we agreed not to aggravate him or piss him off.

We waited for him at the door exit as he threw his knapsack over his shoulder and walked towards his. Then he walked straight passed us without speaking a single word or acknowledgement to us. Lee was astonished at his arrogance and rudeness. I was as well, but not much is to be expected of Neji. I knew he was trying to spare us from what he had told me three years ago. Lee wasn't taking that either.

"Hey! That's very rude!" he yelled in an angry tone towards him. Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes as icy as his tone. I was then amazed at his attitude.

"I don't believe I asked you what you thought, Rock Lee...Actually..." his lips curled in to a particularly smart ass smirk. "I don't really care what you think about anything in general." Lee's eyes widened in shock and hurt.

He was then known to me as the cruelest teenager I had ever come in contact with in my life. Of course, he was constantly picking on Lee until I brought the CD. And then he started picking me because i had had enough of his bullying on my best friend. That fight was the first time he had ever been really mean to me.

If I hadn't said anything ot him, he wouldn't have started bullying me in the first place. He had said if I spoke to him, he'd be mean and/or rude. When Lee had challenged him at our first sparring, Neji beat him into the ground WITHOUT using any jutsu (I don't count his eyes as a jutsu without Byuakugan activated). I stood up for him...

"Why are you so mean to him? You do it on purpose and you know it just as well as Gai and I know!"

"It doesn't pay to be nice in battle."

"It doesn't play to be mean in general!"

"I was trying to be nice to you by not speaking at all. Are you sure you want your feelings hurt because of Lee?"

"I'm pretty sure! You're taking somethin out on Lee! He didn't do anythin to you! Why are you beating him to a pulp?"

"You want to be an idiot by confronting me if you want, but you'll regret it over time."

"I don't really care! You're the one who's being a jackass!"

"Maybe me being a jackass is the same as you being a bitch."

"UGHH! You heartless BASTARD!"

Ever since then, he didn't really care much for what I thought or how I was feeling. Like I said before, I was his punching bag. He'd always been the smart ass who always had something to say.

But lately, he's been so sweet, caring, and kind. Even more sympathetic. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent. So he wouldn't be mean or inconsiderate, or anything negative towards me, knowing I was in mourning, but what he had said to me...

I thought about my father after Mama died that day, when I got out of the hospital myself, merely because I thought about how Neji always was so close to his. I constantly wondered to myself about my own after that. Where could he be? Does he know of her death? Was he sad? Depresseed? Did he even give a damn? Why wasn't he here in mourning with me if he did?

I'll admit that I began hating him immediately after those thoughts ran through my mind. He didn't care and I knew he couldn't if he tried. He wanted my mother for her voice, her beauty, her smile. All the wrong reasons.

My mother loved him from the bottom of her heart all the way to the very tip top of hers. After he left her, she couldn't help but still hold feelings for him, but still she went into deep depression. ANd her being pregnant with me at the time, she felt as if it was better off it she was only dead.

I swear on my mother's grave and my own life, that if that man ever comes back, he'll live in hell until he goes there.

I couldn't stop crying and sobbing, no matter how hard I tried. He had hit my weakspot, my main nerve. It feels like there's a hole in my chest that won't go away...when Neji said that, it felt like it had gotten bigger. And it hurts like hell...

I waas sitting at a river bank, my favorite spot in Konoha...I haven't been here in years and I must admit that it helped me clear my mind. I had to live this day to the fullest. I wanted to do four things before I die, but i highly doubt that they'll be able to come rue.

Find out who killed my mother, sing on a live stage in Konoha with Seven Stars, lose my virginity, and sing my now completed song to Neji...

First off, all people, more like Ninja Jonin or higher rankings seem to know who killed my mother, and its been eating at me. When I first got out of the hospital, I remember every ninja ranking jonin or up looked at me with a high amount of pity or sadness. Like that made me feel any better. And I already know I have less of a chance of knowing their name.

Seven Stars is my favorite, ULTIMATE band ever created. Sanoko is the hottested bassist I know, Hani is the best gutairist I've ever heard, and Nyosasa can drum like i've never seen and manage to look calm, cool, and collected. But Naomi...her voice carries the group. Her songs are messages to people who are going through things. They make me cry and smile. Songs I can realated to aren't that easy to find nowadays. And I love how she was inspired by Mama. The chances of me singing with, or even getting a ticket to the next concert is highly unlikely.

I cannot lose my virginity in less than seven hours at the most. And I don't want a one night stand eiether. No one hour of sex, more like an entire evening of making love. How am I supposed to fall in love in one day anyways? Plus, no way in hell Neji would ever sleep wit hme. He's more interested in saving my life at the momen anyway, so he wouldn't atake up the offer.

Other than when I first sang in the hospital, he's never erally heard me sing. Neji doesn't seem like a musical person, and if he is, I doubt he likes rock or punk. My music's too flowing for me to call it rock, and its on the edge away from punk. I doubt he'll even listen. But the look on his face when I was singing, pure amazement and...I could see that he loved it. He loved my voice, the way it sounded in his ears. I was pleased. But if he knew I sang to him out of love. He'd block it out.

So my final conclusion that all my dreams that I want to come true will not within seven hours. I will not sing or sleep with Neji (but I have to say that that though is very pleasing...) sing with Naomi, or find Mama's murderer. So my life is basically pointless...

Right then, my cell phone went off in my pocket, playing Naomi's hit song, Raion. I could only swallow and pull it out, looking at the Caller ID.

Temari-chan.

I didn't want to pick up. The only she called me on cue meant she knew what happened happened between Neji and I. He probably called her out of worry, knowing if he went to go and see me himself, issues would begin again.

Smart Neji.

Temari and I have been best friends since the Sand and Leaf had rejoined their alliance again. We had more in common than we knew or ever thought to begin with, so we were already close.

I used my white long sleeve to wipe the thick tears off my face and swallowed hard. I didn't want her to hear the crack in my voice.

"hello?

"Tenten! Are you okay? Neji told me about the fight at the training grounds and I had to check on you and make sure!" she said with a sigh of relief. I smiled to myself at her worry, but felt intense pain. What would happen to Temari if I turned up dead and she knew I did it?

"I'm...I'm fine, Temari-chan. I was just really hurt and i had to get away from him...everything in general," I explained as I heard a sigh of intense relief again.

"You're here right? In Konoha?" I asked eagerly. Temari switched back and forth, her obvious annoyance with job tiring her daily, between the two villages. It made Shikamaru worry, especially when she went on solo missions. I could only smile at the though of the Shadow Possessor and The Sand Princess together.

I'm so sorry, Tenten, but no. I was amazed Neji's call made it through the landlines alone...I'll be there in three days thoguh, okay?" she said with a smile in her voice. I grunted a yes, thinking once more about Temari's mourning on finding my death tomorrow. She had lost her mother and her father both, but yet she had Gaara and Kankuro. The Subaku family held each other dear, especially Gaara.

But I'd always been all alone. Why didn't I have aunts and uncles? Cousins? Brothers and sister? A mere **father**? It's not fair how I ended up, suicidal. The throbbing pain in my chest had not ceased, it had gotten even worse.

"Talk to you tomorrow, okay Tenten?" Temari asked in a soothing tone. I grunted a lie as a knot tighened in my somach. Guilt, pure guilt. I hung up the phone and pulled my legs up to my chest ,tears flowing down my face again.

The sun flowed down on me in its orange-red glow. I'd then realized that it was past six o' clock at the le ast. I'd sat there for almost five hous straight. At that, my stomach growled in hunger as I stood up, pulling my shirt down.

Sooner is the best...I can't chicken out now after all this planning. There was no sight of Neji. My heart sunk slightly, but then at the same time, it lifted in a way. He wasn't going to try and stop me like I believed. He didn't say he would and I didn't actually see his eyes. I'd then realized that I'd implanted that thought in my mind. I sighed sadly.

It was time for my world, my apocolypse, to come to a complete end.

Luckily, when I found my river for the first time, it wasn't that hard to find my way back home. It was only two blocks away at the most. I went through the forest, gettin a few minor scatches in the process until I came to a tall wooden fence.

I shoved my foot through a rounded hole and hoisted myself up and over the fence, jumping down in front of a large background. It had dead grass everywhere and broken kunai and shuriken discarded across the dead spread of land. Targets that had fallen off their posts or faded were drilled with tiny little holes . I smirked at the memories.

I pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the back door, entering into the kitchen. My heart was beating like a drum as I reached and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a large steak knife. I swallowed as I put it back quickly.

I can't slit my wrists like it was nothing. I can't slit my wrists at all. My pain would have doubled up from the pain not only in my arms, but in my chcest. I wanted to go silently, in peace...I smiled to myself. There was a way...

I made my way to the bathroom, pulling open the medicine cabinet. I decided my anti-depressants would work for this task. I would make it look more like an accident. Walking to my room, I gathered saliva in my mouth, enough to make each pill go down my throat at ease.

My daily dose was supposed to be two every six hours. I thought that six or seven in one hour would be enough for this. Overdosage didn't hurt, it made you drowsy and/or sleepy. So I'd just go to sleep...and never wake up.

I popped ope n the bottle and put the top on the nightstand as I shook some of the pills out into the palm of my hand. Then and there, I felt force shove me against the wall, holding my wrists against it with a massive amount of pressure. I opened my eyes, them widening in amazement.

"N-Neji?"

"You idiot...you were seriously considering killing yourself after all you've been through?" he seethed at me, my pills falling all over the carpetted floor. I closed my eyes in shame and nodded as I heard a crushing noise. My eyes opened as I looked over his shoulder, seeing him stepping on the pills one by one, breaking them up.

"No! Neji, stop!"I screamed as I tried to pull away from his grip. He didn't hit me or yell at me. His hand merely let go of one of my arms, pinching my neck hard. I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision blurred and slowly got dark. That was alI saw then before I lost consiousness.

There was cheeiring...loud cheering, people calling my name out, chanting it like they were wanting something from me. At first it was soft and gently, but the n it gradually grew louder and louder...

"Tenten...Tenten...Tenten...Tenten!" I heard a guitar, an electric one, strumming my music right off the bat as if it was their own. I opened my eyes in shock at my ears. Could the be deceiving me? How could that be possible? I squinted at the bright light streaming down on me.

I looked at my outfit, seeing a black and gray plaid skirt with a black shirt with a splattered gray design with Mayfair in red print on the front. I turned and saw a shadowy figure of a man, the only thing visible was a smile on his face on the bass he was holding. A bassist...He gestured for me to sing as I nodded.

The signal for me to come in was given as I opened my mouth and...nothing came out. My voice wasn't heard, not me, not by anyone present. I couldn't help but look in distraught. The crowd started to become restless. The man was grinning...he had obviously planned this...

"When I was darkness at that time..." Right then and there, I turned around rappidly and saw my mother, singing my song, the lyrics I had added to the notes. The was she was singing it suited the song better than I had thought. Her voice matched it better than mine...I'd have to change my voice to pull it off like hers...She winked at me as my eyes started to water. It looked exactly like her. She was so beautiful. I wished I could hug her, embrace her, but she suddenly stopped singing. My eyes widened at the sight before me. She backed away from the microphone, trying to escape a wave of sand creeping over her legs and up her body.

I tried to scream, but unfortunately, like my voice, nothing was heard. I started to run to her, unfortunately I was stopped, my own leg being tugged on. I gasped at the sand crawling up my own leg, the prickling sensation on my calf muscles. I saw a maniacal grin on the man who was playing the bass, him staring at my mother in pleasure. Her face disappeared from my view...

"NO!"

I shot up straight in my bed, grabbing my chest in fear and pain. It felt so real and it had scared the hell out of me. My breathing was at a fast pace and it wouldn't slow down. Not to mention I was drenched in a cold swar and shivering like i was fearing for my life...that dream...

"Tenten?" Opening my eyes, I turned and realized for the first time that Neji Hyuga was sitting on the edge of my bed, with a look of concern in his eyes. But I wasn't lookin at that. Neji was in a pair of night boxer shorts and was shirtless.

Okay...at seeing Neji shirtless, much less in boxer shorts, made me gaze at him and forget all surroundings instantly. No one could have been able to stop me from staring at him. I mean ,since when has Neji had ABS? Did anyone know? Where have I been?

"Tenten!" I blinked out of my gaze and looked hiim into the eyes, slightly confused and disappointed at the sudden attention change. I shuddered again and suddenly thoguh. Where was I? What was going on?

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong? You woke up screaming..." he pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. My cheeks instantly flushed as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "You don't have a temperature, but you're in a cold sweat. Did you have a nightmare?" I shuddered at the bassist in my mind.

That couldn't have been Gaara no matter what my mind had scene in the dream. He was so kind and sweet, calm and at peace. He wouldn't ever hurt me or ever hurt any one else now. But who else could control sand at will? It didn't matter. I wasn't accusing Gaara no matter what I thought.

"Yeah, but...its nothing...everyone has bad dreams," I stated, pushing his hand away from my forehead. I swallowed hard at realizing my surroundings. I was home, in my bedroom. In a pair of nightpants and a white shirt.

"What-?" Then at that moment, I remembered everything from the pills, to the pressure point, to the surprise appearance. I instantly became heated before I could really stop myself.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Why'd you have to ruin it?" I suddenly outbursted. His eyes got icy and annoyed, soI knew I weas in for it. tO be honoest, I never knew how to shut my mouth and it was going to be the death of me. Damn, I'm such an idiot.

"Because your trying to lose the only life you have!" He yelled loudly back. I glared at him, but I was kinda scared from the tone in his voice. And yet at the same time, I knew deep down he was right. But that one life I had was pointless in my eyes. What did it matter to him what I did with it?

"It's my life and I do what I want with it!" I yelled back, gripping the bed blankets, knowing a heated argument was about to start up. It shouldn't matter to him what I did with my life. Why should it matter to anyone?

"Everyone in this world has one life, once it's gone, it's gone," Neji said knowingly back, obviously trying to be sarcastic. "You're the one trying to be a selfish idiot and take it away from not only yourself, but from all your friends and those who care about you!"

"I want to be gone! I want to be with my mother! Everyone else should just forget about me anyway! What am I to them other than a friend?" I replied back in anger. I was getting really mad. He was matching up, maybe even over than me in this argument.

"Stop acting like a brat and get over it! Some people have been through more than you and you'll never measure up to them. You're not a baby; you're about to come of age. Grow up and move on!" Neji yelled angrily. "Besides, a friend is all some people need. You never once thought about Lee through this whole issue, did you?" I froze and closed my eyes, actually feelings tears in my eyes...

"Yes...but-"

"You just don't know how fortunate you are to have people who love you! Lee, Gai-Sensei, Temari, Shikamaru...And that's not even half...You knew that when you became a Genin that people would die, and so did your mother. If you don't move on, if you gave up your life because someone close to you lost theirs, then you aren't a real Konoichi," Neji seethed at me. I tried to cover my ears, but he grabbed my hands, refusing to let me. He wanted me to hear what he was saying.

"Why does it matter to you?" I whispered avoiding his eyes completely. I knew he was right and there was no point in continuing this argument any further. It would only raise more voices and aggravate each other much more longer. It was pointless, and he was going to keep it up until I gave...And I'd just given in...I saw him sigh, and truly look me in the eyes.

"Because I care about you," Neji said turning away from me, hoping to avoid my eyes as they widened. I knew instantly he was blushing. He cared about me...he really did... I was amazed...I had never heard him say that to anyone...anyone.

"You...you really care about me?" I breathed as he nodded, turning to me, finally making his eyes look serious, his blush on his cheeks gone. I felt my heart lift. He really cared about me...that was reason enough to live for me...I told him I wanted to have him love me...caring about me is a good enough start...

"I always have...I've always denied it, but now seeing how you're acting like a complete idiot..." I frowned slightly... "I realized I had to speak up to save you from yourself. You knowing that I care about you will brighten your days for a good number." I smiled...it was like he read my mind. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I won't kill myself, I promise," truly swore as he looked at me, smiling as he shook his head. I was then confused instantly.

"No, no...your condition isn't stable yet. I don't think you're cured that easily, no matter what you say," he said with a smile. "i'll be staying here for a good while...in the living room to watch you for a while..." My cheeks flushed as I shook my head uncontrollably. A BOY in my house...NEJI in my house...Does. Not. Compute.

"NO! Neji, you can't stay here! besides, you have to protect Hinata-"

"I've thought ahead, Tenten. I wrote a note saying I was on a mission and wasn't sure when I'd be back to Hiashi. Besides, Naruto can take care of her for a while, don't you agree?" he said with a grin. "I won't invade your privacy, I swear..." he pushed me back against the bed and pulled hte blanket over me in a consoling way. I blushed even harder. WHAT WAS HE DOING?

"It's two 'o clock AM. I believe its time for you to sleep for the rest of the night before you speak another word," he insisted as he stood up and walked towards the door. He turned off the light, it instantly becoming dark.

The only thing that was running through my mind once again was the thought of..._I care about you._ And at that...i drifted back to sleep, in pure bliss and happiness at his words.


	4. Chapter 3: Closer

**Hi! My chappy's are getting longer and longer, don't you think? I have to say that I'm getting better and better, especially at Neji's point of views. In some ways its harder to write his since he usually doesn't show much emotion, but everyone has feelings and opinions on things that occur in everyday life, don't you have to agree? **

**Well, considering the few reviews I GOT...I'm assuming that not that many of you have a myspace...considering the few reviews I've gotten and the stats I've gotten...you guys are absolutely in love with the story...youre just lazy asses who just don't want ot review. So, to break you into the habit that most of my favorite writers do to endure reviews...I'm putting a limit. I warned you. I'm sorry. You guys aren't being very fair to the ones who WANT me to finish this...who want me to continue...your just selfish though**

**The limit is about...15 reviews per chappy. The stats, putting that into the ratio, is being GENEROUS...do you know how many have CHECKED this story OUT? Read it? Chapter 2's stats are...563 hits. You guys are eating this thing alive, yet you just don't want to review. PLEASE review and if you guys give more, I'll be generous and remove it...PS, if you want to boost it, review for the other chapters to help you out. **

**You guys who DO review, huuganejirulz, Daria, weaponmistressbunny, Nightshadow Dweller, rAnDoMnEsS iS fUnNy (THIS CHICK IS TRUE TO MY WRITING, YA DIG??) , BotulismFreak, 10Join-Fei (Another true reviewer! You guys should model after these guys! :P), WhimsicalSoul, and vampiredragongoddess. Thanks to you guys, I actually have a somewhat amount of reviews...Oh yeah, he hasn't reviewed yet, but Tenchi Muyo187 will be here! **

**Okay, the songs are slowly coming, but I neeeed to get to Sasuke asking her out and Tenten-chan going to the concert and everything...this is a hard and long way to get here...I'm not struggling, but I'm trying not to skip over anything...to be completely honest, I'm adding things...so, please be pleased! notice that their getting longer and longer each chapter...I'm taking more and more editing...**

**Don't forget to review! Guess what? (whispers) I've got the next five chapters already written and ready...so I suggest you guys get yourselves in gear...tata for now! Please review and stop making me yank my hair out! Thank you...**

**I don't own Naruto! I own this plot to the story though! I also own Sumare! And Princess of the Damned...and The Cursed Sages...and alot of other things, but you don't know about it yet...teehee! Read and Review you guys! **

* * *

Closer

Chapter 3

Tenten and I...have gotten alot closer with me watching her. I'll admit I expected alot of tension when I first started staying over there, but she took it very well. We eventually openly talked with one another and we even laughed some. We were somewhat best friends to a certain point. But I'll admit one thing...the first few days, I saw a few things I wish I hadn't.

The first few days staying at Tenten's house weren't very good...why? Because the first morning, a saturday, Tenten had obviously forgotten I had been staying there and came out of her room in nothing but an underwear and bra matching set. At seeing me laying on the couch, looking up at her with amazement and confusion, and slight amusement, she ran back into her room.

She often forgets that I'm supposed to be watching her because...well, she thinks she stable. I've read that sucidals aren't completely stable until they revert completely back into their old selves. A Tenten that smiles everyday. A Tenten that grins whenever Lee compliments her. A Tenten that doesn't have nightmares about a murderer killing her mother and herself.

I was just as surprised about the subject. The first few nights, she woke up screaming, and of course, I ran to her room and saw her in the cold sweat, tears streaming down her face. I remember the fear and distance in her eyes that reminded me of her in the hospital. It was painfully nostalgic. I asked her if there was anything I could do about it, she shook it off...

She woke up the same night, as usual, and screamed. Nothing seemed to be able to stop these painful memories. Not anything. I checked her mind before she went to be that night, and she had no idea where the bassist came from, much less the thought of sand, considering she loved to joke around with Gaara every now and then when he had time to be a kid, which he obviously was.

Nothing seemed to have come to mind when she thought about these horrible dreams. They were appearing from nowhere and we were both stunned. They seemed to have started after I stopped her suicide, and that creeped her out. All she could do was try and sleep through her dreams, but each day she was getting less and less sleep...including me.

Sometimes, she would be screaming...other times when I was up in the middle of the night, I'd hear her choking and I see that she wasn't breathing in her sleep, as if she was begging for air. That made matters even worse...that made me fear to sleep myself.

There had to be a way to rid her of these dreams. It'd be the death of not only her, but of me as well if we aren't careful.

The cold breeze blew over my chest into the entire sitting area, soothing me in my own sleep. I heard there, breaking my calm meditation a blood curdling scream. I threw back the blanket on the couch and instantly dashed for Tenten's bedroom.

The only cause of this constant screaming were the nightmares again. I couldn't help but run each time. What would happen if I didn't come to check on her? I could only fear what would be the effect.

I pushed open her door, looking inside. I saw her in a fetal position again, hugging her legs as she closed her eyes, looking away from me in shame for some reason. I closed my eyes, hoping to hide the sadness and pity in them.

"Neji, I...I'm sorry," she breathed as she continued to avoid my eyes. I could see tiny teardrops rolling down her cheeks, only confusing me even more. Why would she be apologizing to me?

"Why are you saying an apology? You're the one suffering from lack of sleep," I stated as she pulled the blanket back, pushing her legs over the edge. She decided tonight to wear a tank top that said, "Moby says, 'don't be dick!'" and no pants, but a pair of bikini white underwear.

"I'm keeping you up at night, checking on me constantly," she explained as she stood up, pulling her shirt down. "I know and you know that you have better things to be doing….like sleeping!" I shook my head and stopped her from walking past me.

"Tenten, I really don't mind. You're one of my closest friends and protecting you is something that I will do as long as it means you're safe. Trust me…sleep isn't something I'm deprived of," I explained with a warm hearted grin. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To get something to drink. I get thirsty after screaming blood murder," she said with a smile as she walked past me, towards the kitchen. I smirked at her scream.

"Neji!!" I followed behind her, closing her bedroom door behind me as I saw her standing in the middle of the living room, shivering as her arms draped over her arms, trying to warm her body.

"Yes?"

"I know that you're known as the human icicle, but THIS is ridiculous!" she squeaked as she ran across the room, towards the windows. I usually slept with a chill in the room...it made my more comfortable. All the windows were open and today was a very cool night, windy too. Tenten wasn't pleased with her envirornment though.

She raced to pull the stoppers off the windows and shoved them down, each running quickly to do the next, shuddering in her skin as I stared at the goosebumps on her arm. She shoved her arm out towards me and pointed at them.

"See? Look what you did! I haven't had goosebumps since I was seven!" she said with an annoyed tone, rubbing over them with the palms of her hands continuous.

"I like the cold," I simply stated, still amused with her actions. She frowned at me, pointing again. Seeing Tenten get annoyed or aggravated was always amusing, no matter what the case. It was always either because never got annoyed that easily, or because she didn't know how to act.

"I obviously don't! I prefer the temperature to be over eighty-five degrees!" she shot back, walking back into the kitchen. The tiles on the floor weren't very comforting to her bare feet then and there. She squealed as she backed away onto the carpet, shuddering, a vein visible to my eyes. I shoved her slippers from unto the bar towards her as she slipped in, walkin towards the refridgerator.

"So...? What are you planning on drinking? Sake? Wine? Beer?" I said with a slight tease in my voice. She rolled her eyes and even I knew that sometimes, she got a little touchy-feely when she got drunk according to Shikamaru at Temari's Twentieth birthday.

"No..." she pulled out the last thing I would have expected for her to drink. She slammed the gallon on the counter, a grin on her face.

Milk.

Tenten was going to drink milk in the middle of the night. Tenten claimed she only used milk for her cereal or cooking purposes. She swore she would never drink milk alone, saying it tasted gross.

"Okay...I thought you said you don't drink milk alone..." I trailed off as I saw her stand on her tip toes and pulled a tall glass from a cupboard, setting it on the counter. She was short. a five two sized girl...I alone was more six one.

"I only drink milk at night as long as its 'heated'," she emphasized on the word heated. Obviously she was trying to make a point by saying she liked heat. I knew she loved heat. Her bedroom was body temperature half the time. At times, I wondered what would happen if Tenten and I had to live together or share a bedroom...what temperature would it be?

She poured the milk into the glass and walked away and put it into the microwave, turning the timer to two minutes. She walked over and sat on the barstool, flinching slightly as she stood up again, putting a dishrag over the seat before sitting down. I sat down beside, and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"You're very stubborn and set about how you wish the temperature to be in your surroundings, aren't you?" I said with a smirk. She glared at me as she rubbed her arms again, avoiding my eyes. I have to say that her eyes seemed to have been getting better. They seem to be returning to their happiness little by little. But those nightmares drain them away every night when she wakes up.

"Yes, I am! I HATE being cold! It's the worst feeling in the world for me! I'm cold natured, and I can't help it!" she stated as she rubbed her arms again, closin her eyes. "I've always been like this..."

"No you haven't. If you love heat some much, why did you use to wear that sleeveless pink top?" I pointed out with a slight smart ass voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it in annoyance and aggravation. She pointed at her shirt.

"Listen to Moby, Neji. Listen to him," she said with a grin as the microwave gave an acknowledging sound saying that the milk was done heating. She pulled herself up and went to the microwave, grabbing the glass and started to drink it down before she got back to the stool. Amazingly enough, she didn't stop drinking as until she sat down, the glass meeting the table with a clink.

"Ahhh!" she said with a sigh of delight. I rolled my eyes at the milk mustache on her face. She laughed at the look on my face as she licked her upper lip before putting the glass into the sink. She grinned.

"You're such a child, Tenten," I muttered looking away from her at a brief moment. I had to say, sometimes childish acts can get on my nerves, like Naruto when I first met him, but the way Tenten acts, its so...adorable...

I'll admit...seeing Tenten smile seems to make my days better and better, and my heart seems to feel vibrant whenever she laughs. The way she responds to all my comments are just so...I really think I might possibly be...in love with her.

Tenten's the type of person who gets along with anyone, truly. Even though she and Temari got off on the wrong foot, they're best friends to this day. She and Kankuro even almost hit it off a few years ago when he quit wearing his kabuki paint. Even though she doesn't get along with Ino, she speaks every now and then, and those words are usually polite.

We always got somewhat along, but I always was mean to her, so of course the majority of the time, she thought I was a hopeless case. No matter what she said, I'd make a mean comment, enough to shut her up, somethin I didn't want her to do.

But feelings...for Tenten...I haven't felt feelings like this before. Feelings for a girl that you love. For a girl that you want to hug and hold. For a girl you want to comfort in her dreams. She probably wouldn't think the same about me. No matter how long she loved me or claimed to have loved me, I really don't think that she'd take me up on that offer if I accepted it.

"Being a child should be fun! Be random! Life doesn't last forever, " she explained with a grin. She looked away from me blushing instantly. I read her thoughts like a book.

"But you can't act like a child when you have one...can you?" I said repeating the words exactly the way she had thought it. She blinked and turned, facing me.

"How'd you...? How'd you do that? Can you read my mind or something?" she asked in complete and utter awe. I smiled and nodded, deciding to come clean about my secret. I was one of the only Hyugas with this talent.

"I can see all memories and thoughts whenever a person thinks about them. For thoughts, I read them like you read a book or a story. I know alot about you, more than you would have ever thought to be more specific," said with a warning tone. I saw her face blush harder than anything.

"L-like what?" she said in a quiet tone. I grinned, knowing the exact memory to use on her. It wasn't the exact wording, but enough to make her remember. She was truly naive if she didn't correct me.

"You want to sleep with me before you die," I said with a grin. Her entire face was covered by her hands as she squeaked, shaking her head furiously.

"No way! You didn't read THAT!" Tenten answered in a pleading wail. "Neji, why'd you read THAT one!" I chuckled as I leaned forwards against the counter. I loved to tease her.

"I couldn't help it. I had to make sure that you weren't going to kill yourself then and there, so I had to read every thought that crossed your mind," I said as she turned away, ashamed. "Come on, Tenten. Just because you're horny over me doesn't mean you should be ashamed of it."

At that comment, that was especially funny to me, she threw her hands down, completely flushed.

"I'm not HORNY over you or much less anyone!" she yelled back at me in aggravation.

"Not even Kankuro?"

"No!"

"Not even Shikamaru?"

"NO!!"

"Hmm...if you say so," I said in an unbelieving tone. She blushed as she covered her face uncontrollably as she groaned.

"Well, why do you get so horny off...off...porn!?" she asked, obviously saying the first thing off the top of her head. I rolled myeyes at her corniness.

"Tenten, I don't watch porn and I don't get horny," I explained truthfully. I then realized that that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. "Let me rephrase that. I don't get horny easily." Tenten smirked uncontrollably.

"Easy? I can fix that," she said with a grin as she jumped off the stool, pushing it under. I followed her with my eyes as I suddenly swallowed. What I had just seen in her mind...

"Tenten..."

"You already know what I'm about to do, right? Then you should be ready and prepared," she said with a seductive tone. She grabbed the end of the table and stepped on the footrest of my stool and swung her leg over. Her legs were parted by my body as she leaned forward, her arms around my neck.

"Tenten...seriously...don't..."

She scooted closer, only widening her legs even more as she put her hands near my thighs, gently running her hands over my lower waist. She was going to PAY. I already said that I loved her...what she was doing to me was TORTURE.

"You know...even though Naruto always calls you cold...you're very hot," she said with a grin, leaving a slight kiss on my neck. Right then and there, her hands dove onto my inner thighs, less than two inches away from 'you-know-what'. Right then, she stopped and laughed at me. My cheeks were so red, I could feel it.

"You say your not easily horny? Seems like it to me...I didn't even get to unbutton anything," she said as she jumped off my lap, winking while she was laughing, going towards her room. I frowned.

"Oh, I'll get you back in the morning..." I muttered to myself as I heard her door click closed. I went over to the windows and reopened them all and laid back down on the couch. Closing my eyes, all I could do was dream of the Weapon Mistress as I slept soundfully...

* * *

"Tenten! Wake up!" No answer. Training was Monday through Friday, starting at nine o' clock ending at five. Tenten and I usually started ours later on her behalf, but at the end, we stayed later sometimes. Why did we start later on her behalf? Because she almost always slept in and it took her a while to wake up.

My example...Tenten is sleeping soundfully in her bed right now as we speak, snoring softly while shifting slightly in her sleep every now and then. But then again, she did need extra sleep from her constant waking up at night. So the least I could do was give her more sleeping hours...I did...but let's say Tenten tries to take advantage of those moments...like she just so happened to be doing now.

"Tenten...time to get up!" I walked around the edge of her bed and shook her lightly, a slight grumble as she started to stroke my arm slightly. She was out of it... "Tenten?"

"Sanoko-kun...those bass notes you play are so awesome...you wrote them yourself didn't you?" she said with a grin on her face, her cheeks flushed. She was having a dream about a band member from that Seven Stars group she used to always talk about...I know because Lee claimed that girl Naomi to be his one day and Tenten constantly daydreamed about Sanoko during training...

"Tenten!" Eruptedly she awoke, looking at me with a slight daze in her eyes. She realized it was me and now the long haired bassist she dreamed of and blinked, a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked away from me.

"O-oh...Neji...hey...why are you in my r-"

"Don't even start it...you seem to sleep like a rock. You didn't wake up when I called you the last seven times," I stated simply as she blushed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I saw her guilty eyes and shrugged as I stood up again. This sorta thing was daily. Nothing new.

"Thanks, Neji...I'm up now...I'll head for the shower," she stated as she stood up as well, heading towards her bathroom. I went to the hall bathroom and showered in that one. I got dressed just like she did as we head to the grounds...I went first, she followed afterwards ti avoid suspicion. Lee and Gai seem to have enough crap going on in their heads, I don't think them thinking of us being together will help the situation at all in the least...

We got there seperately, and guess who we saw awaiting us instead of starting their own training...you guessed it, our lovable Youth Addicts are here...

"Tenten-chan! Neji-san!!" Lee called out as he ran past me and hugged Tenten. He wouldn't dare hug me, and I have to say that I'm glad he knows that. Who said I got joy out of hurting Lee? Sometimes its funny, I'll admit that, but juuken wasn't very pleasant if your the one receiving it.

"Hey Lee! Why aren't you guys training already? Is there a mission or something?" Tenten questioned as Gai and Lee shook their heads in unison. That made us start to think. Why would they be waiting for us when they could already be working on more techniques?

"What is it then? We have our own training too, you know that right?" I asked smartly as they started laughing for some reason...we were both slightly confused at that point in time. Was it a joke that we didn't get? Maybe, their jokes aren't really that funny...

"We're here to talk to you guys about..." Lee whispered the final part of the sentence. "Hormones." I almost swallowed my tongue and I could tell that my cheeks were slightly red, not even red, probably pink while Tenten was literally the color of a beet.

"Lee!! Do you have any idea how old we are!? Gai-SENSEI! Do YOU have any idea how old we are!? You should know! WHy would we need 'The Talk'!?" Tenten said with a high pitched shrilled voice. I couldn't help but smile at her raised temper. It just didn't fit her right...like always, I found it amusing...

"You are turning eighteen on March ninth while Neji's turning eighteen on July the third!" Lee said right off the bat, Tenten and I sweat dropped...Lee was the youngest when you thought about it...November twenty-seventh..."What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tenten and I have already had our own little talks from our families by this point in time Lee," I explained coolly as he looked at me slightly confused. I saw his face sadden, Tenten's saddening too. I suddenly regretted what I had said. Lee's mother died his second year...

"Your...families?" he said slowly, looking away. Tenten shook her head and hugged his head to her chest in a sisterly way. That always seemed to comfort him even though she was, oh, maybe seven inches shorter than the Youth Addict.

"But we'll have to talk from Gai-sensei just to make it all better for you, okay Lee?" she asked, her eyes pleading for me to endure the tragic "talk" with her. I closed my eyes and sighed, nodding slightly. She smiled as sat down, Gai-sensei grinning as Lee sat down beside her, I sitting on her opposite side.

"Okay! Lee! Since this is your first time hearing this discussion, you pay attention topnotch! And you guys have any questions, Tenten, Neji, you are allowed to ask them," Gai said with the "Nice Guy" pose. I think Tenten and I rolled our eyes in unison as Lee looked eager to learn about the subject.

"Okay...when a man loves a woman, they-"

"That...was the WORST...talk I have EVER...endured," Tenten groaned as we went to start training in our usual spot. She was massaging her temples at a steady pace, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts she had just gained. I had to admit this... but she was right...Gai went a little TOO far into detail, trying to make sure how well Lee got all the information. I think he might have gained a little too MUCH information...

"I have to agree with you there," I muttered softly and grinned uncontrollably as Tenten seemed to let out a cry of agony.

"Gai-sensei, how could you even possibly KNOW that much information!? You look like you haven't even gotten any in general from anyone!" she screamed as I couldn't help but let out a slight snicker. I had thought that Gai was pretty much a virgin himself...how can you get a girl acting like THAT?

"To be completely honest, Tenten...I truly have to say that the moment I saw Gai, I thought he was gay," I admitted as Tenten exploded into a fit of giggles. I knew she had the same thoughts in her mind that he was gay...she didn't want to admit it though...as idiotic and stupid he acted when we first met him, we never were going to listen to a word he said...unfortunately, Tenten had to stick by Lee and do just that very thing.

"O-Okay! Okay Neji, I think we should stop laughing before he hears us!" she said as she continued to snicker, pulling out a kunai, getting into a ready stance. Grinning as I muttered a single word to catch her off guard, I took that opportunity.

"Gay Gai." She bursted out laughing as I ran at her, Hyuga stance ready and prepared. She caught herself and dodged my pointed hand, swinging around and trying to stab me in the face with her kunai. Barely missing it, I bent back and lockered her waist around my ankles and threw her back. I heard her squeal and flip, barely landing on her feet.

"No fair! That was a cheap move!" she whined, pointing an accusing finger at me. I shook my head, a smirk on my face as I shrugged.

"Not neccessarily. You started laughing when I charged. You weren't paying attention...I can't help the fact that your so easily phased by laughing at your sensei," I prompted as she opened her mouth th speak, but closed it. Her brow knitted up as she stomped her foot.

"Damn it, Neji! Why do you always do that!?" She yelled angrily as I grinned...perfect opportunity waiting right there for me...She would be caught off guard so easily, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

I slowly approached her in a calm fashion, her eyes suddenly looking confused and worried at my quiet and continuing action. She blinked twice, backing away from me slightly.

"Ne-Neji? Are you okay? Neji!" she called as she backed away again. I was edging closer and closer to her and finally she backed into a large oak tree, signifying that this was our training grounds. "Neji, are you possessed or something? Neji!"

I took both of her wrists and lifted them eagerly above her head, leaning forwards, my lips right on the edge of her ear. She swallowed hard, so I knew she knew what she was in for...

"Neji...please, not nowww..." she groaned as I chuckled lightly in her ear, prying her legs open with my knees, easily pressing myself against her.

"Yes now...I said I would get you back, didn't I? This is the perfect opportunity if you ask me...I caught you perfectly off guard," I said with a grin. Torturing Tenten wasn't usually easy, but when she got her hormones out of whack and started to get horny, I'd have to say that is one of the only times I truly like to see her suffer.

"That's why I don't want you to do it nowww..." My hand slid up the back of her shirt, I felt her shudder in my arms. "Neji, chill outt.." she whined as she stomped her feet to try and forget about what I was doing. My hand was clamped on her bra hook, she managed to open her eyes and glare at me.

"You wouldn't dare..." she seethed at me. My smirk spoke the words I didn't need to say. Try me. I was about to slip the tiny hook out of the clasp until we were stopped in out tracks.

"NEJI'S RAPING TENTEN-CHAN!!" Both of us were caught off guard at Lee's yelling voice. Tenten's head jerked and hit the back of the tree trunk, hard, while I stumbled back slightly, tripping over the back of Tenten's leg. My hand still up her shirt and behind her back, she came down with me, landing on top of me. I opened my eyse and saw her face red with embarrassment, and i knew mine was just as bad. I suddenly felt a drop of blood fall onto my face and saw that she was bleeding from hitting her head.

"Lee, shut your trap!" Tenten seethed, nursing the bump on the back of her head. She sat up, my hand sliding from under shirt and sat down beside him, looking at the blood on her hands. She swore to herself. I suddenly felt bad, knowing that this was my fault for once. She was injured, Lee would surely tell Gai about this and then he'd give us yet another talk. Oh Kami...

"Lee, I wasn't raping her, I swear," I yelled at him as he paused and pointed an accusing finger at me. No wonder where Tenten got it from now...

"Then what WERE you doing! You were touching Tenten in places that she shouldn't be touched!" He explained with a high pitched amount of panic in it. I sighed, glad I was coming up with a plan in my head.

"I had knocked her against the tree again, and I had to check her pressure points again," I explained in an annoyed tone. "She was actually doing fine until you made her hit her head on the tree." Lee look at Tenten apologetically as she shrugged as if to say it didn't matter before she shot a true glare at me.

"I'm sorry Tenten-chan," he said in a dishonored tone. He looked away and bowed his head in hope of forgiveness. Tenten groaned and shook her head once more.

"Lee, its okay, I said it was okay. It's not even that bad of a gash..." she said softly as she stood up and dusted herself off. "What do you want? You came here mighty soon..." Lee nodded and looked up, his face once again vibrant and smiling.

"It's time for lunch! You guys coming to eat with us again?" Lee asked eagerly as Tenten and I both looked shocked and amazed. Had three hours really went by that fast? No way in hell...

"But we just started training fifteen minutes ago...that makes no sense..." I pointed out carefully as Lee grinned, scractching the back of his head with a grin.

"Considering Gai-Sensei's 'Talk' took up the usual three hours, I'd like to say that lunch today will be on time and training will not have its usual hours!" Lee concluded with a grin as Tenten clapped her hands gleefully. She wasn't interested in training as often as some people would expect. "Are you coming?"

Tenten looked at me with those eager, chestnut brown eyes, and i have to say that that always made me give in for some reason. At least her eyes were normal. Nothing was wrong with liking a normal girl...Sakura's eyes were that aqua green color, Ino's were crystal blue, Hinata's were almost identical to mine and...Temari's were oddly deep green. It was nice to see a normal ninja with normal eyes. People wouldn't expect me to like normal though...

"Yeah, we're going," I answered as Tenten cheered and Lee grinned, leading the way towards the restaurant we'd be eating at today. It was always different everyday until we ran out and had to rotate again. Tenten didn't really care where we went, as long as it was sanitary...Tenten was actually very nitpicky about here food.

We got there, to a Dango shop today, and by the way it looked, it was actually pretty nice. Tenten ordered the sweetest dango possible for some reason and a sprite while Lee ordered spicy curry without anything to drink along with Gai-sensei settling for regular beef ramen and a glass of sake while I ordered chicken ramen and a water. That was enough to keep me going until I got home and ate something there...I wasn't a fan of lunch.

"Lee has told me something about you two," Gai said egging on, trying to lead a conversation as the waitress brought our drinks over. Tenten blushed slightly but started to drink her sprite out of a straw while I drank my water right from the glass.

"Your point?" I questioned as I put my glass down after a slight sip, looking out the window, not paying much attention to anything except Tenten's wandering thoughts. I looked at her and merely pointed at my temple to tell her to stop thinking her those things.

Tenten constantly adding things in her mind with her very...vibrant imagination was distracting me enough...Obviously she continued my payback in her mind, adding very creative things to it...things that weren't helping me in anyway neccessary. She blushed and nodded, looking away, other thoughts running through her mind.

"We think that you're in love with each other!" Lee blurted out as Tenten's face turned beet red in unison with mine. Tenten started to object almost instantly with me.

"We don't love each other, Lee!"

"How could even COME to that conclusion!?"

"We're close friends, is something wrong with that!?"

"Calm down, calm down," Gai said with an easing tone as Tenten's face was still getting redder by the second. She wasn't really interesting in hearing the rest of the conversation and I wasn't all that fond of it either by now...I reached and started to drink some of my water again..."What we meant to say was that-"

"We think that you're sleeping together!" Tenten's entire face went down on the table to cover it up out of pure embarrassment while I, well, choked on my water. It went down the wrong pipe at that statement.

Tenten sat up instantly and tried to help me by hitting my back. I was thankful for that much beforeI practically exploded on Lee and Gai for even THINKING that statelment.

"How in the HELL did you come up with that bizarre, unethical, illogical, conclusion!?" I yelled angrily at them, slamming my hands on the table. I admit I lost my temper somewhat but Tenten joined me, making me not look someone psychotic.

"We wouldn't sleep together! We're best friends and much less, we have constant missions going in and out of Konoha dealing with the Akatsuki issue! Where would we have to time to get into each other's pants!?" Tenten seethed as the waitress cleared her throat, causing me to sit down. She passed out the food to each of us and left, silence throughout the entire table...

"I thought you might sleep with her to make her feel better," Lee whispered as Tenten's knife cut her finger from trying to cut up her dango and make it easier to pick up with her fork.

"Shit! Damn it, Lee!" she yelled as he face brightened again. I swallowed the bit of ramen in my mouth and stood up, leaving my partial amount for the bill before starting out of the restaurant. "Neji, wait up! I'm coming too!" she called as I slowed down to allow her to walk beside me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lee asked calling to us as I opened the door. "What'd I say!?"

"I think i've heard enough..." I stated as Tenten put her amount of money on the table too and strolled out of the door, right past me too. I didn't show my annoyance or my concern as I saw her practically power walk down the street. She was obviously upset.

As soon as that restaurant door closed behind me, I ran to catch up with her, seeing her eyes obviously watering as she tried to swipe them away. I managed to get a hold of her shoulder and hold it long enough for her to realize it was me.

"N-Neji?" she managed to say, glad it was only me. I have to admit I had no idea why she was blowing the whole thing out of proprotion like she was.

"Tenten, what's wrong? You're taking this a little harder than I expected," I asked before she pulled away rubbing at her eyes, hoping no tears were leaking out.

"Did you not hear what he just said? He thought that you would sleep with me to make me feel better! Do you know how that makes me feel!?" she seethed as I suddenly realized what Lee had done wrong. Women don't exactly like for people to say that they can get laid easily. Tenten especially since she held her innocence dear.

"Calm down, Tenten...I understand what you mean...but you know for a fact that Lee and Gai don't exactly mean it the way it sounds," I stated tryin to calm her down. Her eyes looked away from me as she nodded simply, realizing that I had spoken the truth.

"Y-you're right...I know for a fact they didn't mean it," she breathed as she massaged her temples. She groaned and turned to me, frowning... "Do we have to go back to training today? All this drama has given me a migraine..." I smiled unconditionally.

"Only if you want to..."

* * *

Anothe scream rang out through the entire house as I sat up, scrambling to Tenten's room for the fourth time tonight. I'll admit that I was restless and Tenten's sad and fearful eyes were wearing me out again. She covered her face and groaned, gesturing with her hands as if she was shooing me away.

Why would she want me to leave? She knew I was worried about her. About her life, about her psyche, about her mind, about her in general. Why would she try and send me out.

"Neji, please...I've woken you up enough tonight...they've gotten worse...I can't stop it, so why do you even bother to check on me continously? I'm always fine..." She breathed as she looked away. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Tenten, you're one of my closest friends now. You're obviously suffering and I'm struggling enough to sleep. It can't be helped for how your mind works while you sleeping...I'll keep checking on you until you sleep through an entire night," I explained calmly. She smiled and finally manged to look at me.

"You really do care about me, don't you? In a weird, older brother slash overprotecting friend way," she said with a slight joking face. I smiled back and nodded, though deep down, I felt slightly bad. She saw me as a brother in some way and another way a friend. That was enough reason for me to stop thinking about her the way I did.

"Yes, I do..." I replied as I started to think hard...there was an eerie silence between us and Tenten started to hum the melody that she had sung to me in the hospital. She stopped and blushed looking away from me as she realized I was listening to every note that her voical cords created.

"...You know...Neji...these dreams have happened before," she stated as I practically swallowed my tongue. I folded my arms across my chest in aggravation and slight annoyance.

"And why haven't you pointed this out to me sooner?" I seethed as she looked at me with those guilty chestnut brown eyes, shrugging with a slight grin. "Are they similar to the ones that are happening now?"

"Yes. I have to say that they are...but the dreams from before were when I was younger, and they didn't last long. I told my mother and she seemed shocked and worried...they went away after that..." she trailed off with a smile and slight blush. I knew her mother's actions to the issue were the reasons for her dreams stopping.

"Tenten...what did your mother do when you told her about your dreams? Was there anything specifically she did?" I asked as her entire face lit up in amazement and pure embarrassment. I knew it was something that was going to make me blush, I could feel it. "What is it?"

"My dreams of the murders were occuring and I have to say when I was maybe seven, maybe eight...my mother...she would get in bed with me, and wrap her arm around me, and I'd fall asleep...I'd sleep on for hours and hours and hours until it was time for me to wake up," she said as she covered her face in pure embarrassment.

I knew it. My face caught on fire. My first thoughts when she told me her mother had cured her nightmares was for me to do the exact same thing, hoping for the same result. I guess that's all I had to do. Hope for the same result.

I stood up and went around the edge of her bed and yanked her blankets back. She looked up in utter confusion and surprise as I laid down and gestured for her to come with me.

"If your mother cured your nightmares by sleeping by yourside, I'll sleep by your side," I explained as she laid down in front of me, her entire front body was obviously red with embarrassment.

"B-but-"

"I'll be here until you fall asleep," I explained as she nodded, pulling the blanket over us. I admited that the heat felt good for a full two minutes before I started to feel uncomfortable heat. I heard Tenten snore and scoot closer to me, causing me to tense slightly. If I pulled the blanket off, she surely would wake up. I decided to endure the heat. Draping my arm over her, I pulled her closer before I fell into my own slumber. I knew one thing...

I was not planning on leaving that room, much less that bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Concert

**Hi you guys! Seeing how you guys chose to review so much, I'm really proud! I would have posted it up earlier, but my computer was having bad connections and you know that sorta thing can't be helped at all...But now, to the reviews...**

**Like I s aid before you guys did really well...15 was actually pretty good and you all pretty much did what I asked. This time, My question is to have at least 35. That may seem like alot...but you guys are really, REALLY blowing this thing out of the water. If you guys can go OVER that limit, maybe to 40, I'll remove the limit and truly update whenever I can...deal?**

**Hmmm...the songs are drawing nearer and nearer each time I update...they'll start in two chapters, I'm pretty sure of it...I've found the video for both of them...Full versions and the parts that I want...so get ready...**

**I don't own Naruto, but i own the plot of this story...**

Concert

Chapter 4

That was the best sleep of my life, amazingly enough. Everything was comfortable, everything was soft, everything was nice, and everything was warm. Just the way I like it. Unfortunately, its been a while since I've had all these feelings and adjectives together at once.

The thing that amazed me the most though was how I made it through the night...Neji was there behind me when I drifted to sleep, and for some reason, I slept like a baby, and its been a while since I've slept that well to be honest.

Sleeping was always a famous past time I had, and I have to admit that, well, I like sleep and I always have. But lately, I've been starting to get annoyed with it since all the sleep I've gotten hasn't been exactly good or anywhere near the best.

That night's sleep though was amazing. That nightmare didn't come back to haunt me like I expected. I didn't expect it actually since Neji was right here with me the whole time. For some reason, his prescence makes me feel good. Makes me feel, calm and peaceful. He calms me down easily and i always seem to have a positive vibe from him being around the house so often.

I think I might want him to stay.

I knew the moment I wished that that it wouldn't be possible. This whole mission cover up isn't going to last long. Hiashi will eventually get annoyed and worried about him and ask Tsunade how long he would be gone and when would he be back. That would cause a corruption throughout all of Konoha.

Neji doesn't lie often, and when he does, its hard to tell when he is because I'll admit, he does have a hell of a poker face. His face is usually neutral and sometimes he'll crack a smile. He doesn't frown as often as he used to, something I'm faithful for.

I know ever since Kidomaru the Spider Nin Fight that Neji's warmed up. Ever since Naruto beat him, he's been nicer to pretty much everyone. But the point I get to is that I've always cared, worried, or had confidence in him.

Earlier years, that was probably from my crush. The Naruto fight mainly because I could tell, who couldn't tell that Neji had a LARGE advantage over Naruto being such a genius and a prodigy. But yet in another way, Naruto had an advantage over Neji, the Kyuubi of course, explaining his soon to be down fall. He fell from his pedastal.

But...The Kidomaru Fight...the Search For Sasuke Mission was the thing that scared me and ate at me the most. Anyone would worry, but me, I practically wrung Lee's neck out when he said Neji had gone along. I didn't know what to think. It being Orochimaru's servants, I panicked...and panicked...and panicked...

But when they said that they had returned with a mission failed, I was thankful only for Neji's return. His condition though, brought me to pure tears. I was so afraid for his life and not even my mother could calm me down from my constant tears and praying.

In that hospital when he was finally stable, I visited him every day at 4 o' clock PM. He waited for me and smiled. Talked about things that normal people would talk about. Not shinobi subjects. No missions, or fights, or scrolls, or even training. He claimed he hated the hospital food and missed the Hyuuga Compound. He said he was claustophobic and hated staying in the small room. I talked about each day and how I seemed to always find a way to come see and check up on him and his condition.

He finally came out of that hospital, my mother praised Kami for my happiness and joy returning. She always said, "That Hyuga and you are going to be a couple one day, just you wait. I can see it in not only your eyes, but his." How could she see his eyes?

One day, she had to talk to Gai about an issue, me not being able to train for a good month or two. I knew about the issue but Neji was particularly ticked off about not having his test dummy to pummel at the time. Ninjas were all out and missions were short. Money was low and I needed a small job to help. Hell, I was the one who offered. Someone needed to help her, why not me?

She said she remembered looking into his Hyuga eyes, deep down into his soul. My mother read eyes like a book. She could tell a personality instantly. I asked her first thoughts on him when I got home that night. "Cold. Stoic. Self-Centered." I flinched at my mother's choice. But then she smiled. "That's on the outside. Inside...Pain. Hurt. Kindness. Loving. Selflessness."

I see where she got that analysis from now. HE really was hurt. I always knew he was but now that she was gone, I know the pain that he felt when his father gave himself away to the Main Branch in placement of Hiashi. Kindness, he was was the sweetest thing at my house. Helped out more than you could think. Loving. His smile warmed my heart more than anything I've ever known. Selflessness. No matter what, he always put me before anything that had to do with the house.

Oh Kami...after all this time, after all this release, after all this STRUGGLE, I haven't shaken it a bit. It's grown even stronger. Somewhere along the line in life, I had a crush on the silent prodigy. And I tried to push it away, realizing that I could only get hurt. Now, I'm in love with him. Truly in love with him.

I care about him every waking moment, he's my first thought when I wake up in the morning, my last before I go to sleep at night. If the nightmare is lucky enough to not occur for a while, I'll see his face, his beautiful face. I was such an idiot.

Falling in love with him was stupid!! Not that nothing was wrong with him, he was perfect, absolutely perfect! But I found it obvious that he didn't find much interest in me other than much of a sister or close friend.

So what if we touch and feel on each other for payback every now and then. It's a little wholesome fun, neither of us take it seriously. It's funny! It meant that we were growing closer and closer to each other, getting more comfortable with one another. It didn't seem like a crime. But the last thing I wanted to do was get hurt again because of something done.

I've already lost my mother...I can't lose Neji.

I kept my eyelids secured and closed, sighing in pure delight at the night's rest I had been blessed enough to receive. I had to admit I was fully refreshed, more than I ever thought or believed to have been possible. Neji was a pure genius and he had to get his props. I must have been up earlier if he hadn't come to wake me up by now.

Shifting, I realized my room was warmer than usual. I knew how warm and/or hot my bedroom was at all times, and it was warmer than usual. I had to admit that it was slightly odd. Not to mention I felt a weight over my shoulder, around my body, holding me me tight and close.

Opening my eyes and saw an arm, that thing that was securing me tight and close. That weight on my shoulder. I turned around slightly and saw Neji's angelic face still in a deep slumber. I saw he his lean, yet muscular body that my back was once pressed against. He looked like a prince.

His face was perfectly pure and smooth, especially his skin. He looked somewhat innocent in his sleep. Then his body, it wasn't too muscular, but it was definitely lean. You could tell that he was a hardworker because he was lean in all the areas gentle fist would tone up. I couldn't help but smile. He was so sexy...

That caught me offguard at the thought. But I had to admit, he looked so sweet in his sleep. I sighed and turned back over, and started to blush when I remembered. He said he was going to leave after I fell asleep...maybe he fell asleep after me before he could leave. I suddenly felt loved for some reason. I knew he cared about me, but this love feeling was stronger...it seemed unlikely though.

I looked at the alarm clock and gasped, wide-eyed. Everyone knows that training starts at, oh...nine o' clock AM, right? Guess what time my clock had said? Two o' clock PM...I. SPAZZED. Turning around, I shook Neji hard, trying to wake him up out of his deep slumber.

"Neji! Neji!! Wake up!!" I seethed as his beautiful face formed into a mean scowl. I knew he didn't like being awakened either at the look of his face. I expected a frown, or a groan...well, not a groan, that's my area, but not that mean of a scowl.

"Tenten. I'm sleeping. My eyes are closed. Do not wake me up when I'm sleeping. It's pretty much the same concept when I say don't interrupt me when I'm meditating. Do you understand?" he said in a sarcasmic tone...if that's even a word...I continued to shake him.

"Neji, do you have any idea what time it is!? It's two PM!! It's, Wednsday!! Not to mention your still asleep in my bedroom in my bed!!" I seethed as he opened his eyes instantly and sat up, his cheeks obviously looking pink.

"Damn it," he swore to himself as he pulled the blanket back and stood up. He was in his usual main boxers that he slept in as he stood up and went to the bathroom. He always put the next days clothes in there so he could just go in a get dressed. "Just wash up and get dressed. We don't have time to dawdle." I nodded and ran to my bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.

How could this have happened?

We arrived at the training grounds, and i have to admit I was glad that neither of the Youth Addicts were there to be seen. I swallowed hard at the thought. They were probably out looking for us and I had to say that worried me. If we were, they would have went to my house and they would have went the compound, questioning Hiashi. All this because we overslept...

"Neji...what if-"

"I know...I've already read it and I have to agree...this could end everything," he explained in a low voice as I started to put my long brown hair, the hair that I had left undone, into a ponytail. We would start training as always, hoping that our absence would go unnoticed. Unlikely, but we could hope, couldn't we?

Our hope was then shattered when that loud, ringing voice of my little brother figure rang out. We were so dead meat. After that argument at the restaurant, the thoughts in Lee and Gai's heads were probably on the subject of us sleeping together again. Both of us were missing. Both of us came back at the same time.

Okay, sleeping together was different from what they were thinking. We slept in the same BED for ONE night. He might stay behind me again tonight to ensure that the experiment was a success, but we didn't do anything. Neji didn't stick anything anywhere. I'd put Lee straight...

But. If I told him that Neji was staying over to make sure I didn't kill myself, he'd go into a panic, probably causing a Youth Heart Attack, something that I wouldn't wish to cause. We'd only say that we late at the same time. It was the only thing we had, it had to work.

"Tenten-chan! Neji-san!! Where have you been for the last five hours!? Gai-sensei and i thought that you were dead! Or sent on a mission! Or...or...YOU SLEPT TOGETHER!!" He exclaimed, the last part of the sentence emphazised a little too much.

See? Told ya.

"Lee. For the umpteenth time, I will say it again. I will probably say it again. And again. And again!! I might even say in about a minute! Neji and I are not sleeping with each other!!" I screeched as Lee drew back slightly at the volume of my voice. "Where is Gai anyway?" Lee looked at me before he turned to Neji, glaring amazingly hard.

"He had gone to check the town and asked me to wait if you guys came back," He explained as he continued to watch Neji's every single movement. "You didn't touch Tenten-chan, did you? You better not have, or else..." he asked in a warning tone, his eyes shining with fire of annoyance and actual protection. I awaited Neji's usual, no I didn't, but instead, a different respond rung out in my ears.

"Or else what? What if I did?" he taunted amazingly enough. My face lit up like fire as I glared kunais at Neji. Why would he even JOKE about something like that? How could he? He wasn't playing around with my emotions, was he?

"Neji, you know just as well as I do that we didn't do-"

Out of the corner of his eye, I saw him wink at me slightly. Barely enough to know it was a wink if you didn't know Neji. I knew what he was doing. Testing Lee's protection of me. If I was ever to actually sleep with anyone, he wanted to see his reaction. This would be a treat...

"HYAH!!" I backed away from Neji as I saw one of Lee's long orange legwarmered legs swung at him. Neji dodged barely as he got back into a Hyuga stance. This was serious now. Lee didn't kid around about me. I was all he really had left at all.

"You guys, PLEASE-" I wasn't heard. AT ALL. Neji dodged all of Lee's attacks as he finally aimed a few pressure points and managed to make his right arm limp. That didn't stop his legs from going for him.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" He exclaimed as his leg aimed for Neji's face. He growled as he opened started to spin. It was so close to his face that I covered my in fear.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Neji calmly yelled. I couldn't look at how this would end. I couldn't step in either, knowing I wouldn't only get pummeled by accident. But there was someone who DID step in.

"ENOUGH!" Neji's arm was in a tight grip while Lee's leg was being held, holding him above the ground, upside down. Gai-sensei! Thank Kami! Wait...did I just say thank Kami?

Neji's eyes hardened as Lee frowned and closed his eyes in respect and apology towards his sensei. I had to say that it was going to be a big issue over this. I could just tell. Gai's eyes, for once serious looked at me for an answer.

"Explain to me what happened, our lotus flower," he asked me in a calm, yet aggravated tone. I sighed and looked at both of the fueding rivals. I knew I had to tell the truth about it.

"Lee accused Neji-" I was cut off, I'll admit, awfully rudely by Lee as he pointed an accusing finger, an upside down finger, at Neji, his tone of voice angry.

"He slept with Tenten!!" Gai's eyes widened as Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head, my face, as expected, bright red. My head was shaking very frantically, unlike Neji's, trying to spit out a true explanation.

"No he did NOT! Damn it, Lee! Don't you ever listen to a word I say? I'm not getting touched by anyone soon! Not Neji, not Kankuro, not Shikamaru, not anyone!" I screeched at him, forgetting to catch myself at Neji. I looked at him, seeing his smart ass smirk. I sighed and added to the end, "Shut up, Neji. Don't say a word." Lee looked completely and utterly confused.

"B-but he said-"

"Forget what he said, Lee! You know its one of Neji's personal hobbies to tick people off, especially you!" I responded as Lee realized that I was right. That fight was getting too serious and I'm sure that my pulse had sped up somewhat. He refused to respond.

"Lee, did you ask Tenten? The question is did you at least listen to her?" Gai questioned as he hung his head up, him still being upside down, in shame.

"I asked her...but I didn't listen at all," he said in a disgraceful tone. I smiled at him, seeing him being as childish as he always was. Some parts of him wouldn't ever change and in some ways, I'm glad for it. He always was like my kid brother.

"Lee, I wouldn't lie to you and you should know this by now as long as we've known each other. It's not neccesarily fair how you'd listen to me over jackass here," I said pointing at Neji as he gave me a scowl saying for me to shut my mouth.

"Lee, I think you owe both of them an apology. Tenten and Neji," he explained calmly as Lee was dropped by Gai onto the ground. He grunted slightly but stood up, regaining his composure immediately.

"I'm sorry Tenten-chan for not listening to you and believing you," he said softly as he then turned to Neji, a slight scowl on his own face. "I'm sorry Neji-san for attacking you."

I couldn't help but smile at him and his true hearted apology as Gai let go of Neji instantly as he crossed his arms across his chest, a blank expression on his face. I frowned and nudged him in the side, a slight noise escaping from his mouth.

"Thanks," he muttered, smiling slightly. I knew he would always listen to me. Neji seemed like that alot. He didn't like being told what to do. He wanted the authority. He wished to be in charge of the Hyuga Clan one day. I knew that he was going to fulfill his dream one day if he wanted to.

"Can we start training?" I sighed out of exasperation as everyone cracked a smile. They loved to laugh and smile at me whenever I got angry or aggravated. I think its because I'm so kind and sweet. I don't get angry often...

"If you really want to, Tenten-chan!" Lee exclaimed, slamming his fist into the air. I grinned as Neji grabbed my arm, pulling me towards our usual area for training grounds. I looked at him and saw his face, serious. He knew something was wrong.

"Neji...what is it?" I whispered when we were out of ear shot of Gai and Lee. He gritted his teeth and merely shook his head. I couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous when he wouldn't tell me. We usually don't hold really much of anything back!

"Neji-"

"Tenten...its fine...I don't only read your mind, don't you know that? Meditation helps me extend my area...I just heard something that just got on my nerves..." he stated refusing to look at me as he got back into his stance. I was offically worried.

Neji haad moments when he...well, you know, had his pissy attitudes and he usually told me why. I don't know why this time should be any different. It probably had to do with the Hyuga Clan. It wasn't that far from here. It was closer than my house, I knew that much. Maybe Hiashi was discussing something he didn't want to hear with the elders...

I decided to forget about it. If Neji was going to have a bad attitude, I knew it was goin to eat at me for a good while, but that didn't stop me from holding back in my training. I knew he was gonig to be more aggressive when he was in the mood, so I had to make sure i didn't get landed in the hospital from juuken.

He ran at me, surprising me slightly considering how Neji awaited me to attack him first on most occasions. He aimed for my right arm pressure point, allowing me to barely dodge and swing up towards his face.

Easing out of range of my attack, he managed to come back up and some how juuken me. I couldn't help but choke somewhat when I was forced backwards. I tumbled and rolled and finally managed to come to a stop. It didn't matter, I couldn't move...

I heard Neji gasp and saw his face oof guilt and anger with himself as he ran over to me, turning me over. He held my stomach, seeing if he had damaged anything other than my pride. He massaged my pressure points around my abdomen to heal it and reopen them, allowing me to move.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten...I should have held back more..." he explained as i glared daggers at him. Held BACK?? Held back MORE?? His he seriously saying what I think he's implying!?

"Did you just say you should have held back? Excuse me, held back more!?" I said in a venomous tone. "Neji Hyuga...please tell me my ears are deceiving me." He frowned and looked away, obviously ashamed. I continued to glare daggers at him until finally he managed to look back towards me.

"Let me explain..." he said with a slight plea in his voice, causing my eyes to soften. It was offical, I was in love with him, Neji Hyuga. It didn't matter any longer, he was going to get me to smile either way.

"I heard something that I didn't like and it made me mad. I'm sorry, I was tryin to hold back so I wouldn't beat you to a pulp...obviously my juuken was something that I had decided to use instead without thinking," he explained sourly to himself. "I didn't mean it really...I really don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt."

I felt my cheeks burn amazingly hot at his response to my injuries he had caused...he was worried, but then again, his juuken had almost killed Hinata and killed Kidomaru. I could expect why he was worried for my health so much.

"I'm fine, Neji...really..." I said looking away with my red hot cheeks burning like mad. "To be honest, I think thta ti've grown so used to it...I don't really feel it as bad as I used to...maybe I've gotten used to it." I said untruthfully. I always felt it the same as always...depends on where he hit me that hurt the most.

"Really, I have to make it up to you...allow me to take you to the Ichiraku Ramen..." he offered as I smiled at him and merely nodded. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? HE was really pissed off about what happened and now he was trying to...what it seemed keep me close.

"Okay..." We left a note for Gai and Lee, glad that they wouldn't know until they decided to check on us. I have to say that being away from them for a while wasn't as bad as it seemed until we got into town.

I sat down beside him on the stool and merely awaited for Ayame to take our order. We sat there for a while and it was complete silence until...Neji started a conversation.

"How's your stomach?" he asked eagerly as I merely stated it was better, and now fine most likely. He smiled and apologized again, and I have to say his smile made me swoon.

"What'll you guys be having?" Ayame asked eagerly as I merely ordered my usual.

"Chicken with a sprite please!" I exclaimed as Neji smiled.

"Oriental Beef with a hot tea," he answered for himself as Ayame nodded writing everything down. She turned around and started to get the order ready.

"How's your songs been going lately?" He asked completely out of the blue. I gasped and realized that I hadn't written anything really in ages! What was wrong with me? I shook my head and looked at him, slightly ashamed that I hadn't been writing.

"I haven't written in weeks actually...I haven't thought about it until you just mentioned it," I said in a disappointed voice as he smiled warmly at me. I practically melted away and drained into the dirt road.

"How about you write tonight when you get home? Maybe I could watch you or maybe here you sing," he offered as I shook my head frantically at the thought. Neji wanted to hear me sing, I knew it. But the songs, well, Mainly A Little Pain isn't done yet and I'll have to finish it tonight...Rose, I could finish that with my mother's voice...I can mimic it really well considering my voice doesn't match that style...

"No, no one can hear or read my work, Neji! You have to have ME ask you if you want to hear it or read it!" I almost blurted before covering my mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled and turned back towards the stand as they placed our drinks in front of us. Spinning his stirring straw around the cup, he looked at the sky, amazingly enough, an actual spiritual face on.

"Tenten...look..." he looked at me with a slightly embarrassing look, leaving me in pure amazement, and I had to admit, that caught me off guard causing me to blush. Could he really be asking me...I was surprised and shocked...what if he was...

"Y-yes...?" I breathed in pure amazement. Was he about to ask me out? To be his girlfriend? I saw his mouth open, but then close as his face turned hard and aggravated. He turned away and refused to look at me. I realized that his eyes reminded of me of his face in the training grounds. Something was wrong again.

"Neji-" Before I could speak, I felt another prescence with us. It wasn't negative, it was a lot of chakra, I knew that. Why would this be aggravating Neji? I turned around and saw the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Okay...even though Neji and Sasuke didn't speak often, all I knew was that this was agitating Neji for some reason unknown. Other than the fact he had returned to Konoha to become plead the fifth after killing Itachi, he was an all around nice guy now. He had no excuse for him to be responding this way.

"Uchiha," He muttered as he started to slurp down his now served ramen. Sasuke's face was unscathed and unshowing, but it instantly changed as he looked to Neji.

"Hyuga," he responded back. What the hell was up with them?Since when did they hold such a cold shoulder to one another? Since when did they scowl and glare at each other? Ruin each other's mood at the thought of the other?

"Okayyy..." I muttered as I started to eat my own water, burning my tongue slightly. I quickly put my chopsticks down and continued to drink my sprite soda. Sasuke sat down on the other side of me and ordered an ice water.

"Hey Tenten...how are you today?" he asked conversationally. I blinked slightly and blushed. I always loved Neji and I always will, but I have to admit, Sasuke is a sexy beast...I always looked at him especially when I was in my depression state...I thought he was oddly emo...but that made him hotter.

I cannot believe that I just said that.

"I'm...fine, I guess...why do you ask?" I said looking away. I saw Neji out of the corner of my eye, his face getting more and more agitated and aggravated each passing second. Sasuke grinned uncontrollably.

"I got back from an A-Rank mission with Naruto and Sakura, actually," he said in a boasting tone. I saw Neji roll his eyes as I covered my mouth to hide my giggle. He didn't seem to notice at all, thank god...

"Really? I was wondering why I hadn't seen you guys any where for a while..." I said back in a curious tone. Sakura and Naruto, who I seemed to see almost every day had disappeared. Sasuke, I don't really see much of him anyway...

"That's pretty much where we've been...but as a reward for a our mission, our client awarded us with something...we each got a ticket...to Seven Stars Concert tomorrow night," he said with a grin. I knew my eyes lit up completely like stars. Was he offering it to me? Going to give it to me? But for what cost?

"Are you serious!?" I squealed and clapped my hands together childishly. Some parts of me never reawlly ever grew up. I saw Neji drink some of his tea before he started to slurp down his noodles again, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Actually, yes...the entire team got a ticket each, and I have to say that Sakura didn't want hers, so she gave it to me," he said with a grin as he held up the tickets practically right in my face. My eyes were actual hearts now in amazement and pure happiness.

"You're going to give me a ticket?" I breathed in amazement as he grinned and shook his head, causing me to frown. He didn't NOT just play me! Getting my hopes up like that! I am in LOVE with Seven Stars! Who would kid around with me about that?

"I'm not going to just give you the ticket...you have to go with me, on a date," he said as he offered it. There was a loud crash of glass as I heard a voice biting back a yell of pain. I twirled around, seeing Neji gripping his hand, in his palm and the hot tea over it a gash in the center of his hand.

"Neji!" I felt his chakra spark, but I didn't think it was anything out of the normal. Neji was always protective of me. But he had obviously had such a sudden burst he broke his glass of tea. The hot liquid was on his hand mixed with a cut from the glass.

I pulled his bandage off his left arm, knowing that it was his weaker one, I took it off and simply called for a towel, wiping off his hand and putting it aside. Wrapping his hand up with the other bandage, I realized that he was angry with Sasuke because...he knew he was asking me out.

I wasn't going to turn down the tickets because Neji was being protective of me, I mean...my favorite band and my singing idol, my mother being her idol, I wouldn't want to miss the concert for the world. Who would?

"What was that again, Sasuke?" I questioned, my mind going so beserk from all these emotions and thoughts flying through my mind at such a pace. I really didn't understand what he had said.

"I want to take you to the concert myself," he repeated as he grinned, taking my hand in his own. My cheeks flushed amazingly as I looked at it. He was touching my hand, more like holding it. I saw Neji's face seeing it full of scorn and anger.

"Really?" I said with a smile. I wanted to go to the concert. Why would Sasuke be asking me anyway? Wasn't he interested in Sakura? Why would he be making moves on me of all people? Why not Ino, or Hinata, or even Temari...well, he's not that stupid...

"I'll go with you, Sasuke...I would really like that," I said truthfully. If I go out with Sasuke Uchiha and it all works out...I'd probably be the Uchiha Clan's main reproducer...how would I really deal with that?

But there really is no way I'd even get that far. My love for Neji is too strong to let that go through...I'm not going on this date for Sasuke, but for the tickets, for the concert. Seven Stars is worth a measly date with Sasuke. He's hot, he's quiet. There isn't much that we could do.

Sasuke smiled and nodded putting the tickets back in his pocket before he stood up, putting his money on the table, paying for his water. His grin was pure joy.

"I'll hold these till tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 6:30 so we can get a good spot at the concert...see you then," he said as he leaned forward, planting a kiss on my forehead. My entire face turned red as he walked away.

"W-wait! Is Naruto going?" I asked eagerly as Sasuke paused. He turned back at me and merely shook his head.

"I think he's going to sell the ticket or maybe give it away," he explained. "He only has one ticket, and Hinata's not into J-Pop, so it can't be helped and he doesn't really want it." I merely nodded and waved as I turned back to Neji, who was glaring at me.

"What'd I do?" I breathed as he looked away.

"You're dating Uchiha..." he stated as he stood up, putting his money on the table for both of us. I stood up as well, following beside him as I shook my head.

"I'm not going for Sasuke, I'm merely going for...the ticket, for Seven Stars...I don't like Sasuke," I explained as his face softened slightly at my answer. "If anyone offered me the tickets, I would have accepted it from anyone, just about." He smiled and nodded.

"So...this concert thing is tomorrow, right?" he asked curiously as I merely nodded. "You want to head home now?" I nodded as I squeaked and realized I had to pick out my outfit as soon as possible. Not to mention I wanted to finish A Little Pain. The sooner the better.

"I'll see you there later then," he stated as he started in the opposite direction of my house. I blinked uncontrollably and was utterly confused.

"What? Wait! Neji where are you going?" I called as he continued on. He didn't reply back. I folded my arms across my chest in complete annoyance. What was up with this day? What was up with him? God this day has been so aggravating!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Speaking

**Okay, I'm sorry but I WUV This story too much to let you idiots hold me back just because you won't review. TO be completely honest, this who story has over come the original, which had a number of hits of...21713 hits...yes, you guys are eating it up and some of you lazy asses who just wanna be...well, lazy asses SUCK...Join-Fei told me that reviews are nice to read, but the number of htis shows that your story's great. And I have to admit, she's right. Thanks alot! **

**Okay, well...(cough, cough) this is a BAD cliffy...its right before Tenten sings...she's about to sing, but she doesn't...this is Neji's point of view, so you know for a fact that...you're going to love this! Seven Stars are the only ones who really sing, and that's because...well, they're the ones in charge of the concert. I merely used, Raion again...Hehe...taht's my favorite song by Jinn! hehe...so please read and REVIEW if you don't review, you SUCK!! For those of you who do, bless you! **

**Hmmm...well, if you wanna see the original Raion, I left the link down tehre too...so check the out if you wanna hear the whole thing...the whole thing is my favorite one...its on my iPod...actually all the songs that I put up here are on my iPod...hehe...YES, you CAN buy these songs that Tenten sings on ITUNES!! HAA!!...I used my itunes card...:P but yeah, i love this story that much...hehe...**

**Considering I cannot translate japanese, I use the original subtitles and everything, I cannot translate the whole songs, so use the short version if you wanna hear it and understand it! The whole version...the one that I like, is good, but you jsut don't know what their saying...but that's okay! PS: for the links, don't use the http part...**

**Disclaimer!! I don't own Naruto!!**

**http : / youtube . com / watch?v (equal sign) skCiUmXZDOI** (**This is the whole version!)**

**http : / youtube . com / watch?v (equal sign) iV4T7Nf3knE (This is the short version, from the anime!) **

* * *

Speaking

Chapter 5

She was really going to go...that's the only thing that I seemed to have herad from that entire conversation. She said she would GO. I konw its her favorite band and everything, but with _Uchiha_? Why'd it have to be him? Why not Kiba, or Shino, or even Choji? Why was it Uchiha?

I admitted that I loved and cared deeply for Tenten but my doubts cannot be stopped. Tenten was a upbeat girl and like I said, I was slightly nervous to actually try and get her. I would hurt her or both of us in an emotional way and I'd be the one to suffer the most, knowing that I had caused it.

Love isn't much that I find and since Tenten has captured my heart, I'm struggling to pull the reins and I have to say that she's got a tight hold on it. One of us has to give and I'm trying my hardest not to. Tenten can fight and keep going on, so in the end, it might be me...but if Tenten gives...

The thought of me and Tenten has been in everyone's minds since they met us in general. I have to say that, that thought has been in mind as well for a while, not only recently, but a few years back in the Genin days. I held the appearance of not caring, but I actually did.

The only reason why I don't like Uchiha really, is because...he's the one who got me into my pissy attitude during training. How? Our training grounds are about maybe a mile or two apart and my mind reading has extended. So I heard everything...EVERYTHING...

I heard him planning on how and when to ask Tenten to the concert, so of course I wasn't thinking much on that. I didn't think Tenten would go with him in general to be honest, but obviously she proved me wrong. The thing that got me angry was...

He was thinking NEGATIVE thoughts about her. When I say negative, thoughts that have to do with him sleeping with her, and that crossed the line for me. Just seeing what he thought of Tenten's body and how he would do things to her set me off. Explaining my uncontrolled juuken. Explaining my now cut hand with first and second degree burns.

Of all people, why TENTEN?

Okay, I understand him there...think about all the other girls in konoha, even the fangirls. All of them obsess over him, so he'd want a girl that was somewhat neutral, not fighting for his attention. A girl that he wouldn't have to protect every waking second.

Tenten.

Sakura Haruno...was a little slow at first, but she gained her respect back to not only me, but everyone else when she took up training with the Legendary Tsunade...but still, she shows true feelings for Sasuke and from the moment she started the squad with him, he said a big, definite, NO...

Ino Yamanaka...is a bitch. I don't mean to be so mean and rude, but she really is in my opinion. For all you Ino lovers, you don't want to read the rest of this paragrah. She thinks she's soooo cute and soooo hot and sexy when she's not. I. Don't. Like. HER. And Tenten doesn't either...but I doubt she'll admit it to her face...I would...

Hinata...NO. Off limits to anyone but Naruto. I personally gave him my blessing and I think that he's the only one for Hinata in my opinion. Let's just say...its fate...I would NOT let any male other than Naruto near Hinata and personally, he knows his boundaries. Hinata is the pride and joy of the Hyuga clan. Uchiha is not going near that.

Temari...she's pretty much Shikamaru's and everyone can tell from that now and from before. No matter the age gap, it doesn't matter, Temari shows love to Shikamaru and he returns it. They don't even care that anyone sees anymore. They don't show it to the world, but if you watch them, see them walking and the way the look at each other you can tell.

Tenten though...she's got spunk, power, and is always in a pretty decent mood and she'll brighten your day even more. That's what everyone loves about her. At first no one really knew her until people saw her constantly around Lee and I...they grew to know her, especially Tsunade...she'll probably be promoted to ANBU soon...Just because she can't beat me doesn't mean she's not any good...I've already got my spot reserved on ANBU...I'm just waiting for the right time to join...

The whole point though is that Sasuke's thoughts on what he would do to Tenten were enough to make my blood boil, so he's pretty much already on my bad side. We didn't speak before, but now he's pretty much down to a zero on my scale of liking, probably lower than that.

I bet you he thinks that he can get any girl he wants. He'll just pick one and sleep with enough of them and make the clan all over again. It's ashamed how he thinks he can just take advantage of Tentne like that. But trust me, he won't even get that far. He won't even get that CLOSE to her...not while I'm around...I'm going to the concert, and no one is going to stop me.

I heard a slight giggle in the trees, one that was light and joyous, and it sounded oddly familiar. I knew who it was instantly and I had to admit that it was slightly egging me on. I was already in a dismal mood, who wanted to make matters worse?

I landed down in the middle of the training field and I literally saw Naruto beside Hinata, grinning up at the sky while Hinata was giggling at what it seemed to have been one of his jokes. I smiled.

Hinata would end up with the man she wanted, I was sure of it. After all, this cute little scene was out of a a hallmark card for sure. Or was it a kodak moment? Either way, it was adorable, as Tenten would say.

"Well, well, well...having fun, aren't we?" I said with an uncontrollably, unhideable grin. At the sound of my voice, Hinata's face turned beet red, almost redder than when she was merely an inch from Naruto's face in the hospital. Naruto, caught off guard as well was blushing too.

"N-Neji-nii-san! We w-we-were ju-just, um...we-were just t-talking a-about...and...um...h-he was j-just m-making me l-laugh and...and..." she couldn't even stutter the words out because her tongue was getting tied. I shook my head and turned to Naruto. He must have expected me to hurt him.

"Neji, I swear! We weren't doing anything!" he said at my gaze focusing on him. I grinned and shook my head as I crossed my arms across my chest. I just loved how I struck fear into Naruto. Even though he beat me, he knows for a fact that if he were to challenge me here and now...well, I'd win...

"No, Naruto...your misunderstanding me...I came here to talk to you...do you mind if I have a word?" I asked as he merely nodded and gulped, still thinking it had somewhat to do with Hinata and him giggling and laughing together.

We walked away from Hinata slightly, making sure we were out of earshot. I didn't need Hinata to know this. She wouldn't tell anyone, but I would surely get an uneasy feeling every time we would be in one another's prescence.

"W-what is it Neji? Is it something bad? Did something happen?" HE questioned as I shook my head, looking slightly at Hinata again, turning around to him finally. Naruto was mature, right? Since when, I don't know, but I'm sure that he knew...well, that he thought he knew how to take me seriously.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong...but do you have a Seven Stars Concert Ticket on you?" I whispered slightly, my eyes saying that i wanted it for a good reason. He bliinked slightly and nodded as he reached in his pocket. It was crumpled up really bad, but it was still legible. Thank god...

"Yeah, why? Do you want it? I remember you said you hated Seven Stars a few years ago," he stated, remembering correctly. Who would have thought Naruto had a good memory that went back for years?

"Yes, I do...I hate the band, but I still want the ticket...do I have to pay you for it, or do I get it free of charge?" I asked first as he looked back over to Hinata, who was gazing up at the cloudless sky. Shikamaru would be pissed...

"You have to pay...not in money though," he added quickly as I started to reach for my wallet in my back pocket. Damn... "Two things...I want to know what you want it for, and...put in a good word to Hiashi for me." I grinned. He was already trying to get in good with the Elders...Not a bad move, Naruto...

But then at the same time...he wanted to know what I wanted it for...damn it all... I would have to tell him if I wanted it bad enough...god, I really want it bad...I have to make sure that Sasuke doesn't touch her...what do I say? To make sure Tenten doesn't get raped at a J-Pop concert by Sasuke Uchiha? No way would that pass by.

"Look...Tenten's going and-" His face had a wide grin on it as I glared and shook my head.

"You want to go with Tenten, eh?"

"Naruto, listen to me...Sasuke asked her to it for some reason," I explained as Naruto's grin drooped into a slightly dismal frown. He didn't like the thought of it either...

"Why would he ask Tenten? I mean, she's a great girl and all, but she's off limits," He exclaimed in aggreement as i looked at him in an interested tone...what did he mean when he said offlimits?

"I want to go to watch her and make sure that nothing goes wrong...and you know what I mean when I say nothing goes wrong, right?" I asked making sure he understood. He nodded and handed me the ticket free of charge. I smiled at his face. He wasn't that childish annoyance I used to think of his as anymore...

"You got it, Neji. All you got to do is don't forget to put in that good word, okay? I can't let Tenten go out with Sasuke...God, that's like...Temari going out with you..." I flinched at the thought. Naruto's scenarios in his head went differently then mine...

He turned and started to walk back to Hinata, smillin at her as I called again. That phrase he had said...with Tenten being offlimits...that was going to eat at me for a while, I might as well figure it out...

"Eh, Naruto!" I called as he paused and turned back to me, looking puzzled again. I smiled at him and asked the question, loud and clear. "What do you mean when you say Tenten's offlimits?" I got a loud and clear answer back...

"She's yours, Neji! Everyone knows it! Why would you even ask that question?" he said with a grin, his face resembling a cat again. I felt my cheeks tint slightly at his loud outburst and Hinata giggled again. I turned away and ran off, embarrassed. Thanks alot Naruto...

He always loved to say things loud and about, especially when there was other people around...at least it was Hinata...she didn't believe in spreading rumors, and we're friends so I know pretty much she wouldn't disparage me on purpose.

I headed home...or more like Tenten's house...I've gotta get out of the habit of staying at her house, or more like calling it home. I think I may be getting a little too attached. What's going to happen when I have to leave? I can't live with Tenten.

I entered the house like I usually did, and always did and heard Tenten's electric guitar playing the song that was different, something that didn't sound at all like her tone in music. The one that sounded like her mother, one that would have worked with her mother's voice.

Her voice started to flow as she was singing, but then she stopped eruptedly and sang the same melody with different words. Obviously she didn't like the lyrics as she continuously stopped until finally I decided to knock on her door.

She stopped playing and singing as the shuffling of papers and her guitar hitting the floor saying that she wasn't ready. I found no point in her trying to hide it from me considering she claimed that she loved her music.

"Just a minute!" she called as I stood there for a decent amount of time, awaiting her to open that door. She was trying to straighten everything up even though I had seen her room when it looked like a hurricane had destroyed it...

"Okay! You can come in, Neji!" She exclaimed as I pushed the door open. Is it bad that she knows that its me when I haven't even spoken my name, or even just because I knocked? Maybe that shows just how close we are.

I saw her room was still messy, but all her papers and even her guitar was put away. I was slightly amused that she really didn't want me to hear or see her music.

"Why are you trying to hide it from me? I know that your writing music...what's the point?" I questioned as I leaned against the door's beam, her cheeks flushing slightly. She looked away from me with a smile.

"It's not done! If you hear it while its inperfect, you'll never know what it could have been..." she stated looking away from me, slightly annoyed. I sat down at the edge of her bed and smiled at her.

"You're not done with it yet? I could have sworn I heard you say that it was almost done," I replied smartly. i hadn't heard anything...I had read it from her mind and thoughts of course. She would never tell me that to my face. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't...

"...Wait a...Neji! Stop reading my mind! You know that gets on my nerves!" she objected as i chuckled, looking up at the ceiling, amused again. I didn't want to start another arguement, not now at this moment, so I decided it was best to change the subject.

"You said that you were going to get home and pick out your outfit for the concert tomorrow...where is it?" I questioned as she paused, looking over at me again. She blinked and pointed towards her closet door.

"I picked it out as soon as I got home," she explained and turned to me with a curious face. "Why do you wish to know?" she questioned as I rolled my eyes.

"Just wondering, Tenten. Don't get your panties in a bunch," I muttered as I stood up and walked towards the closet. I felt her glare in the back of my head as I pulled it open. Her clothes seemed not only a bit revealing, but...at the same time gothic/punk. I rolled my eyes.

"Tenten..."

It was a tube top that was black and had grey and white spatter designs that had it invisioned as paint, not to mention it stopped before it hit her belly button. It really only covered her chest to be completely accurate.

Then the skirt she had was a plaid one that was black, white, and gray, a black belt with silver studs on it with a large buckle. The skirt was obviously too short and she had long fishnet legging sfor each leg and boots. Big black boots.

Her accessories were obvious. A black skull headband with large silver earrings along with a neck buckle and bracelets that held the same silver studs as her belt. It was...different, but I have to say when I see Tenten in it...I will be a bit...uncomfortable.

Her going somewhere dressed like THAT not only in a crowded room full of strangers, but Uchiha was not something that I didn't want to see. If I told her what I saw, she'd be pretty annoyed with me, considering she'd take it that I was saying she couldn't take care of herself.

"I like it, Neji! I think it goes great with the occasion in my opinion," she pointed out in a slight snobby tone, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's a J-Pop concert and i'm sure I'm not the only one who's interested in this band and dressing like this."

"You'll have Hentais and perverts behind you reaching to try and grope on you in this, Ten. I think that..." I trailed off at the look in her eyes, the same one I had described. She was thinking that I didn't think she could take care of herself. The opposite of my thoughts and feelings on the outfit. I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."

"Trust me Neji, I'll be fine. I'll be keeping my scrolls hidden from sight so if they try and grab anything really, I'll be prepared!" she exclaimed as i rolled my eyes uncontrollably. "Shut up Hyuga!"

"Tenten...seriously though," I stated calmly as she looked at up me in concern and curiousity at the tone of my voice. I couldn't bare looking at her in the face when she held that expression. She saw me look away from her.

"What is it?" she questioned nervously.

"If Uchiha...ever lays a hand on you...tell me, okay?" I strained out as she merely nodded slowly. She didn't understand why I would ask her to do that I thought it would be best to leave it that way...Tenten...she's the sensitive type...After all that she's been through...I think its best that Uchiha keeps his hands where Tenten and I can see them...because for sure of this moment...

I don't trust him.

"Neji! Come tell me what you think!" she called from her room as I turned around, sighing. I was about to take a well deserved nap after Tenten squirming uncontrollably for some reason last night. No screaming and no fears. She just wouldn't stay still.

And I didn't sleep that well, I know that for a fact. Standing up, I head towards tenten's room as I looked at the hallclock. It said it was about six o' clock. Why did my opinion suddenly matter? Was she TRYING to look good for Uchiha?

I entered the room, seeing her face slightly flushed. Forget the flushed face, her MAKEUP...Tenten's face, her clothes...she wasn't even Tenten anymore. I saw her face, and I knew she was about to cry. She saw the same thing that I did.

She looked just like Ai-san.

"Neji...I don't...I suddenly don't want to go anymore..." she breathed, trying to wipe away her tears before the ran down her cheeks. I knew her mascara was water proof, and thank god...she was about to have a nervous breakdown by the look of it.

"You've got to go...this is...a test in a way..." I stated slowly as I pulled her towards me gently. She sniffled as she tried to stop her tears again. I pulled her into a warm embrace as she shook her head continuously again.

"But...this is too much for me...I knew that people always said we looked alike, but this..." she breathed as I pulled her away from my, wiping her tears myself. I knew it was a fact now. The way she looked at me, the way she smiled. The way she cried, the way she laughed. How she would look at me, everything.

I loved her.

It pained me to let her go to this concert by herself...not technically by herself, but on this date with Sasuke. It was slowly eating at me and it finally broke through. I love Tenten. There was no way I could show you...

"Tenten, there's no need to cry," I stated as her eyes widened, huggging me again for some unknown reason.

"Thank you so much Neji...I know what I have to do..." she breathed as she turned around, wiping her eyes again, going to redo her make up over.

Purple and pink, along with light blue eyeliner and eyeshadow...her lips were bright red and her lashes were longer than before. Tenten didn't wear makeup unless it was a special occasion, her being the tomboy she was.

The doorbell rang as I knew instantly who it was. Tenten jumped up and started towards the door and smiled at me before she headed out. As soon as the door closed I waited a good ten minutes or so before I head out myself. I had to watch this concert and watch over them. My distrust for Sasuke was digging itself deeper and deeper into me and frankly, it wasn't going to redeem itself after it got too deep.

That concert building, the convention center was PACKED amazingly enough. All the people there were no older than twenty at the most and some were as young as eleven! I was amazed that this Naomi singer was this famous.

Since all the bottom floor seats were taken, I went up to the balcony and got the spot where I could see pretty much everything. At the very front, I saw them. Sasuke and Tenten. They were talking as it seemed as Tenten seemed to be eagerly awaiting for it to start.

Her high pigtails were swishing about as she laughed at what Sasuke had said...Everyone started to cheer as I looked at the stage, seeing them enter.

A man with a pair of drum sticks had short hair that was spiked with with plenty of piercings on his ear while he wore a leopard jacket that was obviously too big with a colored black shirt underneath with a pair of baggy jeans. He was obviously the drummer, Nyosasa.

Then out next was a the guitarist to what it seemed, who had on a blue bandanna around his neck and a nice black flight jacket along with a baggy white tee shirt underneath. Obviously studded belts were in because that's what he wore to keep his green camoflauge pants up along with white sneakers. That was none other than Hani.

The one who seemed to avoid the eyes of the crowd was the amazingly hot (as Tenten would say) was Sanoko. He had long black hair like...MINE...even though mine was brown, sometimes it looked black. He had piercing all over his face and ears, though they were only on his eyebrow and his lip. A long sleve black shirt with a torn white one over it with red spray paint stains was his style. A studded belt of course with a pair of plaid yellow and green pants with elevator shoes was what was left.

Then last but not least was Naomi. She had long flowing brown hair that was dark and curly, flowing at least to her back. In her hair was obviously a fake red rose with a black tank top that had the band's name in the center of a circle of seven stars with a darkish red jacket over it with a white skirt. She had red leggings and black straps that wrapped around her leg wiht black boots.

Hani was holding a guitar, Nyosasa was holding his drumsticks, Sanoko was holding his bass as Naomi was the only one empty handed. Her microphone at he front of the stage had a red ribbon tied around it.

"Helloooo Konoha!!" She exclaimed to everyone as they screamed back outbursts of admiration and love. "Are you ready to rock?" she exclaimed. "Ladies and Germs, we're Seven Stars!" I heard the mere sound of a guitar strumming as they all caught on, Naomi's voice carrying throughout the entire arena.

Tenten's lips mouthed the very same words that she was singing. she obviously knew the song by heart to what it seemed. She knew every song by heart as Sasuke merely watched the stage and occasionally glanced at Tenten.

The final song, Tenten squealing uncontrollably as she knew what was coming up merely by Sanoko's slight bass solo. Everyone's screams were excited and enchanted. Tenten's voice seemed to spring out more than anyone else's.

"Saikou bokuto no semetai energy (High-speed lifeform energy)!!

"Konbatsu Kaikizu Konkouse Kairo (Strike dry, evade, patrol, organize, circuit)!" Tenten sang in unison with Naomi. I had to admit, it was amazing...

"Teitaion!! Teitaion!! Pope, saa! kurasha in the sky (Low temperature! Low temperature! Come fly! Crusher in the sky)!

"Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou...(Permeate, truth, mystery remains, let's return)

"Nani ga sakujii no mama de namida osareta no ka Maimo ni ton de itta kakera o? (Something from yesterday, was it stained with tears, the fragment that jumped out at the last moment?)

"Nani ka ga sasarete Dare ka ga warau (Something withered

And someone laughs)...

"Shunpase choupende kakou raiu (Spontaneity, delineation, glance, thunder)!!

"Topasen mabose kekou raion (penetration, confirmation, speech and action, lion)

"Kono sekai ni eien nante 'Modai dai!'Forever is this world saying, 'Out of the question!')

"Hitotsu datte aru wa zuganai yo, sou daro? (There shouldn't even be one, right?)" Tenten finished with her.

I wasn't even watching the performance of naomi and the rest of the band. My attention was completely focused on Tenten...her lips, how the mouthed the words perfectly matching the sound of Naomi's voice, you wouldh ave thouht it was her singing...

Only if you hadn't heard Tenten before. Tenten's voice is softer and gentler than Naomi's in a way. I was glad. Naomi's voice wasn't what I thought it would be. Obviously it was the best Tenten had heard. she needed to record herself and compare the two.

"Okay!! Thanks everyone for coming out and spending the night with us! Trust me, the guys really enjoyed it," she said gesturin towards them. Hani and Nyosasa grinned along while Sanoko gave a slight smirk. "The final song tonight...we will have someone come up and sing it with us!" She exclaimed as the entire group in the building went wild. They wanted to sing with Seven Stars. I remembered Tenten's dream...before she planned suicide...

Naomi's eyes were on Sasuke as she unhooked the microphone and pointed it towards his mouth after she stated,

"What about you, hotstuff?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head, gesturing towards Tenten. Her entire face lit up on fire and filled with hope.

"I think you might want her more than you want me, trust me," he stated as Naomi's gaze went down to Tenten's. She nodded in a pleading way as Naomi returned to Sasuke.

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously as Sasuke merely stated...

"This is Mayfair Ai's Daughter." Naomi's eyes widened as everyone on stage's eyes darted towards Tenten. The other people in the stadium, being how young they were had no idea who Mayfair was, much less Ai. Naomi stared at her for a slight moment before she reached down and heldh er hand towards Tenten. Sasuke winked at her as she was pulled up, everyone slightly annoyed that they didn't get picked.

"You are Ai-sama's daughter?" she breathed as she pointed the microphone towards her mouth. Tenten swallowed as she merely nodded.

"Y-yes...Mom...sung with Mayfair," she said respectfully as Naomi hide a slight frown as she grinned then.

"You have her amazing ability to read, write, and sing music, then...am I wrong?" she said with a grin. Tenten smiled actually for the first time and nodded. "So you've written your own songs, am I right?" Tentne nodded again, gesturing towards Hani, causing confusion throughout the arena.

"W-?" Hani handed Tenten his black electric guitar with a grin on his face. Tenten was utterly confused and astonished.

"We know your father is...the original basis, and your mother fiddled with the guitar...so you probably inherited your father's ability to play...show us that you can carry on the generation of Mayfair!" She exclaimed as everyone screamed and cheered. Tenten's cheeks flushed.

"B-but you don't know any of my so-"

"Trust me...Nyosasa and Sanoko can catch on to just about anything. Hani, he's going to get the spar guitar and is can do it too. Nothing will go, Ai-chibi-san," she said with a grin. Tenten sweat dropped about being called little Ai, but at the same time looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ready? Start when you want!" she exclaimed as she backed away slightly with a grin, Hani and everyone awaitin for her to play. She faced teh audience and I saw her eyes widen in my direction. She saw me. She smiled at me, and looked away, starting to strum. I blinked...it was the song that she said was meant for her mother's voice...

I saw her eyes widen as they all came in on cue, just as she had always dreamed and thought in her mind. That didn't stop her. She looked right at me, her eyes completely different...they weren't soft and cheerful like they were before. They were hypnotising me...they weren't hard or anything negative...they just weren't her...

And then it hit me harder than anything. I knew then and there that everything about her mother returned in her mind. Her voice, her laugh, her smile, especially her pain. Tonight...I didn't see Tenten singing that song to me...Ai-san was speaking to me...

Tenten was saying she loved me.


	7. Chapter 6: Murderer

**Jelly: Hi everyone! This is going by very, very well and i have to say that this is making my skin crawl in excitement on how well its going! Hehe...unfrortunately...neji and Tenten found out that I was using Hinata to look into their minds each chappy and reflect their opinions on each and every action that htey have or feel...**

**Neji: And we're very pissed about it...**

**Tenten: I'm not! I'm going to read this when I get home! **

**Neji: (sweat drops)**

**Jelly: Hehe..at least someone's on my side! These songs, I did really well on the songs, and guess what!! I TRANSLATED THE WHOLE SONGS!! YAYYY! CRUNCHYROLL THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! Even though all the anime is getting LISCENCED I still love it...hehe...**

**Neji: Yeah...whatever...**

****

Tenten: Ne, ne! Neji-kun! Don't be so mean! These people want to read about our relationship...one of the many starters...I love this one though!

Thank you Tenten! Why are you the only one who seems to want to read about the other's feelings?

**Tenten: I dunno! It's really more like Neji-kun and i are opposites...so everything i like in a way he hates...**

**Neji: I just don't like the idea that Jelly-san had to let the readers read my thoughts...**

**Tenten: Ohhh...Neji just doesn't want anyone to know how he TRULY feels about me! I LOVE YOU TOO NEJI-KUN!!**

**Neji: (blushes) Tenten...NOT now...**

**Tenten: Why not?**

Neji: I don't believe in PDA?

**Tenten: ?? I don't have a PDA, Neji...I think their stupid...The machine with the little buttons and that's supposed to be people's minds?**

**Neji: Not the machine, idiot...PDA means, personal display of affection. I don't think you should shout to the heavens that you love me.**

**Tenten: WELLLL, would you rather hear Lee and Gai or me proclaiming my love?  
**

**Neji:...what do you think? **

**Jelly: Okayyy...calm down you guys...everyone...if you want to find out more information on this couple, send in your questions and they'll answer them the best they can...You need to review to send in these questions...Tenten is most eager, but I think we can convince Neji to answer a few...please tell me who you want to direct the question to though! Arigato!**

**Tenten: (bows) Arigato!**

**Neji: Whatever...just keep Jelly-san away from me...**

**Jelly: Why?**

Tenten: Why?

**Neji: Everyone knows that she's a Neji-fangirl.**

**...**

**Jelly: ONTO THE STORY!!**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v (Equal sign) qPiFXY1B6NQ** (This is Rose, the first song she sings!)

**http : / / youtube . com / watch?v (equal sign) glanQFGOEIA** (A Little Pain, the second song she sings!)

* * *

Murderer

Chapter 6

He's here...he's really here...why'd he come? I could have sworn that over all the years I've known Neji, Seven Stars is the band he's most likely to curse and talk about in a derogatory way than any other. Why would he dare listen to their music now out of no where?

Maybe it was because...I had gone with Sasuke? The look on his face, I felt like I should have seen it coming, just by the look in his eyes that he was there to watch me. I felt kinda mad at first, but then I felt so good. He was worried about me, more like jealous of Sasuke. He wanted to be there with me...

So he came to the concert...to...watch me, as he claimed. I have to admit though, that...this went better than I planned. I had finished the songs before I went to bed last night...and now, I'm going to catch Neji's attention with this song...and then...hold him forever with the song that Mama inspired me with to sing to Neji...

This first one? Oh, no...trust me, this isn't the song that my mother wanted me to sing to Neji...I wrote this one out of realization that if Neji hadn't loved me the way i wanted, I would die...like I said, its just to catch his attention. Not to mention, this is part of my alter ego that wrote this, so they can't get mad at me...

This sounds like something my mother would write lyrics to, something that an unnamed male that should have been with me in mourning for my mother would have written from what i've looked over in mom's old CDs. But that's not what matters...

I will sing my heart out to Neji Hyuga tonight...Whether he likes it or not. All I know is that he better listen to me, or else I'll probably fall in love with Sasuke...

Now, he wouldn't want that would he?

The band...was amazing...I played a simple set of chords and no sooner did they almost immediately catch on! They had never heard my music before, yet they caught on like it was nothing. These were talented musicians, I knew that much.

I continued to strum the guitar, me being the main lead for the entire band. I started my song, my eyes watching Neji almost the whole time if I wasn't moving with my music. He almost seemed to know I was talking to him...good. Neji needed to know right now how I felt about him. The perfect way was in song...To tell him the way I was going to tell him.

I suddenly choked before my cue that I had planned to come in. I turned around and saw Sanoko grinning at me, in a way. But this image seemed nostalgic to my very first dream I had when I was starting my nightmares. Suddenly I was reluctant but at the same time, Neji was up there...he'd jump down and save me if no one else did.

That's when it hit me. Neji would save me. If I couldn't ever fend for myself, Neji would always save me, or attempt to save me. It didn't matter he would always be there, through the good and/or the bad. I grinned as I opened my mouth, starting to sing the very words...I must warn you...I made the words up very sloppily for this one...

"When I was darkness at that time...fueteru kuchibiru! Heya no katasumi de I cry... (When I was darkness at that time...my weakness lay in shimmering lips! In the corner of a room I cry...)"

I smiled at the look on Neji's face. He must have been thinkin the eact same thought I was. I sounded, looked, and was even acting like my mother usually did whenever we listened or watched her original videos and tapes of her performances. I knew the resemblence was there. And if he noticed it, he was paying attention.

"Mogakeba mogaku hodo...tsukisasaru kono kizu! Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me... (Struggling on the cliff of mourning...the moon restricts me with this wound! The arrow of hatred and broken promises hurt me...

Nobody can save me...Kamisama hitotsu dake...Tomete saku you na my love...(Nobody can save me...God may be the only one who can...Stopping only to avoid the problem, my love...)

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose...!

"Maichiru kanashimi your song! Ibasho nai kodoku na my life! (Pausing to listen to your song of sorrow! There isn't a place of solitude isn't in my life!)

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose...!

"Oh baby help me from frozen pain! With your smile, your eyes, and sing me just for me! I wanna need your love...I'm a broken rose...I wanna need your love..."

"When you are with me at that time...anata no kage wo oikakete...hadashi de kakenukete stop me...(When you are with me at that time...I follow your shadow...running barefoot, please stop me...)

"Tozaseba tozasu hodo...motsureteku kono ai...Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me! ( The more I shut myself away...the more this love gets complicated...Loosely and gently, kiss me...)

"Nobody can save me...kogoeru bara no you ni...yasashiku nemuritai my tears...(Nobody can save me...Like a frozen rose...I want to sleep gently, like my tears...)

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose...!

"Kare ochiru kanashimi my soul! Kuzure ochiru kodokuna little girl! (My soul withers and dies in sadness! I'm a lonely, collapsed, little girl!)

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose...!

"Oh baby help me from frozen pain! With your smile, your eyes, and sing me just for me! I wanna need your love...I'm a broken rose...I wanna need your love...!

"Nobody can help me...nobody can help me...I'm a broken rose..."

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose!"

"Maichiru kanashimi your song! Ibasho nai kodoku na my life! (Pausing to listen to your song of sorrow! There isn't a place of solitude isn't in my life!)

"I need your love! I'm a broken rose...!

"Oh baby help me from frozen pain! With your smile, your eyes, and sing me just for me! I wanna need your love...I'm a broken rose...I wanna need your love..."

I finished as the entire crowd was practically about to explode. I felt the floor board vibrating under me, more than when Seven Stars was singing...I was a pure hit!

But...at the moment, that wasn't what was on my mind in the least. I have to say that I was watching Neji, who's eyes seemed utterly astonished...he was amazed that I sang and looked like my mother. I believed that I had his brain in my grasp.

"Give it up for Tenten!" Naomi called through the microphone, breaking me out of my trance. Everyone rang out as Neji merely grinned and clapped while the other people went wild. Naomi's eyes met with mine and I felt pure happiness and bliss.

One of my dreams had come true...I only had maybe three more left...one that I could completely. Naomi's eyes locked with mine.

"Tenten...you know...we all know you have plenty more songs that you can sing...one more, please. Being merely in your prescence has blessed me enough," she stated as I practically fainted. I blessed her prescence? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"I'll...sing one more...you guys...this one...is slower..." I breathed as I looked up at Neji, seeing his eyes glued to mine. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes for some reason. I was going to actually sing it to him...I smiled at him.

Strumming the guitar softly, barely, ever so lightly...I knew right then, that his attention was mine. I had to sing this to him...I had to...They came in perfectly, like I always dreamed...my dream was coming to life right now, at this very moment. Who wouldn't feel overwhelming joy?

"Travel to...the moon...kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku...(Travel to...the moon...the dream where you first appeared fades out...)

"Dare mo...inai...hoshinda hikari ayatsurinagara...(Without...any reason...while the light I longed for is dragged away...)

"Tsuyoku naru tame...wasurete egao kitto...futari nara...torimodosu...(The smiley face I had to forget...in order to become stronger...for sure...If we are together, we'll take it back...)

"Kizuite! (Understand this!)" I held a hand out towards Neji, as if I was singling him out. He didn't seem to mind or care at all in general at this point. In this crowd of people...it could have been anyone that I was talking to. Not to mention I had a strap on the guitar, the hand I was holding out was not on the neck for that split second. I had Hani behind me playing the chords already...

"I'm here, waiting for you! Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo! I'm here, waiting for you! Sakebi tsuzukete!! (I'm here, waiting for you! There's a future different from now! I'm here, waiting for you! And I go on screaming!)

"Kitto! Kokoro wa! Tsunagu ito wo tayutteru! (The thread! That bonds! People's hearts is pulling!)

"Ano! Koro no watashi no sabasu you ni...(To bring! You by my side like before...)

"No need...to cry..." I saw the look in Neji's eyes...he remembered that's exactly what he said to me this afternoon before I left with Sasuke. I knew that his words were connected with the song. It had surprised me too, but I have to say that it makes me feel good that my song is really going to touch him...

By this point, I have tears pouring down face, and somehow, my voice stays steady and it doesn't crack at all. A pure miracle to me and my mother shared the same ability. Maybe it's hereditary...

"Travel in...silence...te wo nobaseba fureru no ni...(Travel in...silence...I'm sure I could touch you if I reached out...

"Kimi wa...tooi...sore wa omoide no naka no goto...(But you are far away so that must be in my head...)

"koe ga kikoeru...me wo tojireba chiisana...itami sae itoshikute...(I can hear your voice...if I close my eyes...even this little pain is dear to me...)

"Mitsumete! (Please look at me!)

"I'm here, waiting for you! Kaze ni hitori mayottemo! I'm here, waiting for you! Sora wo miagete! (I'm here, waiting for you! Even if I'm lost alone, blown upon the wind! I'm here, waiting for you! Gazing up at the sky!)

"Zutto! Kokoro wate wo hirogete mamotteru! Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made...(My heart! Will always open! My hands to protect yo! Until your back will then turn and look at me...)

"No need...to cry..."

It suddenly grew completely quiet, as if it was only Neji and I there, watching each other, speaking with our eyes. I can't help but feel my chest rising as I continued to strum the guitar silently as if it was a solo...I read something, more than I had ever read from Neji in my entire life...

He loved me back...

"Wide open ears...! Disarm the dream tickler..."

"(feel something, feel nothing, listen closely, listen closely...)" I opened my eyes, turning around, hearing Naomi singing behind me, adding her own words to the mix, which seemed to match perfectly...Her slightly blurry words were barely made out...feel something, feel nothing...listen closely, listen closely...was Neji listening to her words as well as mine?

"In the constant moment...(you will find me when it's quiet...

listen closely, listen closely...).

"Let the blood flow, through all the spaces...of the universe...

"Kizuite! (Understand this!)

"I'm here, waiting for you! Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo! I'm here, waiting for you! Sakebi tsuzukete!! (I'm here, waiting for you! There's a future different from now! I'm here, waiting for you! And I go on screaming!)

"Kitto! Kokoro wa! Tsunagu ito wo tayutteru! (The thread! That bonds! People's hearts is pulling!)

"Ano! Koro no watashi no sabasu you ni...(To bring! You by my side like before...)

"No need...to cry..." I finished as the band slowly stopped playing as the entire band went wild completely, for me. I have to say that when I put that mic down and gave Hani back the guitar, Naomi was looking at Neji.

She knew it was him.

I suddenly couldn't stop my shoulders from shuddering as Naomi pulled me into a friendly embrace of a hug. I closed my eyes and I started crying in front of the entire crowd of people, in front of seven stars. But that didn't seem to eat at me or phase me. Neji and I had just declared our love to each other and I had sang to him practically my true feelings.

When I finally managed to pull away, wiping my eyes, thankful I was wearing water proof mascara tonight. I smiled as Naomi held my hand as we both bowed.

"Thanks for all coming out you guys! See you soon!" I smiled as the entire area continued to chant, begging for an encore, for someone else to sing something, anything! I started to jump down, back down beside Sasuke...

Oh. My. God!! I completely forgot about Sasuke! I mean, seriously! I came here with him and we had fun, but...the past few minutes, the past hour I've had my attention on Neji, who wasn't even supposed to be here! I felt sick and annoyed...at myself. How low could i get?

I couldn't jump down though. Naomi had my arm, and caught me before I could do so. I looked at her with sudden curiousity and interest. Why would she not let me leave?

"Tenten-chan..." my eyes widened when she said my name. How did she know it? I hadn't told it to her, so I was obviously showing awe in my face. She chuckled.

"H-how-?"

"Tenten-chan, I know alot about Mayfair, especially Ai-san. She's my idol, so of course I'll know practically everything about her...and yet, there are some things that I don't want to know..." she trailed off, lookin away as she gestured for Sasuke to come. "He's your date, am I correct?" I merely nodded, with a slight strain as he climbed on stage as well. "There's something that you need to know...Since you came with him, I don't think it'd be polite to leave him sitting here."

We both nodded as we followed the band back towards the rear as I looked back, seeing Neji before we were torn apart by the curtains. I closed my eyes and turned around. He wanted me to come see him then and there, but...she knew something about my mom, Naomi...I needed to find this out myself...

I heard a loud yell as I turned around, seeing Hani as he stretched, grinning uncontrollably at me. I blushed slightly as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Hani-kun...we have a guest," she stated as I looked back and forth from Hani and Naomi. Hani-kun!? They couldn't have been dating! They were watched all the time by cameras! Naomi smirked and winked at me, holding her fingers to her lips. I nodded as Hani laughed.

"Naomi-chan, you know for a fact that that was stressful! Playing a song you don't even know right off the top of my head isn't as easy as you singing a note to it!" he said with a slight smart tone. I saw Sasuke watching the conversation as we passed through security.

"Eh, he's right Naomi. Something's that you do are easier than what we have to do," Sanoko pointed out as Naomi turned around and simply stated,

"BLEH!" I giggled as Sasuke shook his head at us.

"Ne, ne! We have guests with us! We should all behave tonight! No funny business!" Nyosasa stated tapping Naomi on the head with his pair of drum sticks. A vein appeared on her head of annoyance as I interrupted the moment.

"Ummm...Naomi-san...what happened? I mean, with my mom? You said you knew something about her. Was it bad?" I questioned as she looked suddenly saddened with the rest of the band. I realized I had desecrated the lively moment.

"When we get to the room..." she stated as she continued to walk down the hallway, refusing to look at me for the moment. With that, I knew that she was serious and nervous at the same time.

"WOW!" I couldn't help but squeal as I darted across the room, looking at all the posters and antiques and old items they had in their dressing room. Naomi-san sat down on the couch beside Hani, giggling at my response. I saw Nyosasa sit down and pull on a pair of sunglasses, grabbing a magazine as Sanoko leaned against the wall, his hand in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette from the other.

"Cool isn't it?" she said with a grin. I nodded as I saw Naomi growl and throw a magazine at him. "HEY! We have GUESTS! NO CANCER STICKS!" Sanoko paused as he had flicked his lighter, right when he was about to smoke.

"Damn it all..." He shoved it back away as Sasuke and I sat down on the long couch beside Nyosasa. I felt Sasuke's hand dangerously close to my leg, but I tried to ignore it.

"Now onto the subject..." Hani stated, all faces becoming serious. Nyosasa push his glasses up on top of his head and put the magazine aside while Sanoko looked completely interested and alert on the subject.

"Tenten-chan...I've loved your mother's music, I've never missed a concert from the day she's been promoted, even when she wasn't on a contract yet. She was the best thing that ever happened to me..." Naomi stated as I smiled. She really did love my mother...really, I did...

"All of us loved her, even us guys. She was our dream woman at some point in time," Hani added as Naomi gave him a stern look as he shrugged. "Buuut...seeing the age difference was the thing that held us back?" Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Nyosasa and I met before one of her concerts, and it just so happened that we both played an instrument," Sanoko stated as I smiled. My mother had pretty much created Seven Stars.

"But at the same time, when her cancellation had been announced and that the band had broken up...we were all annoyed and pissed...but Naomi was heartbroken," Sanoko pointed out. "She loved your mother with her heart and the fact that she couldn't sing brought her to tears."

"I was so mad, it was making me paranoid. Something wasn't right...Right after it had be discovered that she was dating Itami..." I blinked twice suddenly at that name. I had never heard that name before and yet I felt angry when she spoke it...

"Itami? Who is that?" I questioned as Naomi's head along with everyone else's turned and stared at me in astonishment.

"You...you don't know your mother's murderer?" she breathed as I felt my throat close up in pure astonishment and pain. I gagged slightly outloud as I felt Sasuke's hand creep into mine. It was slightly cold, and i had to admit that I didn't like it. I smiled weakly, but still those very words couldn't get out of my head.

That's my mother's murderer's name...not to mention it means pain, literally! I felt like I was about to hyperventilate or something. This sudden news hit me hard. My mother's murderer had gone out with her obviously by what Naomi had said.

"Momma's murderer?" I breathed barely. She nodded with a deep scowl that didn't suit her face.

"He's the only one who really wanted to kill your mother or had a reason to. Even psychos wouldn't dare to plot something against her life! You don't even know?" Hani pointed out, his face dismal as well. I shook my head. Naomi's hands took mine away from Sasuke's as her felt warm, calming down a bit. I felt she wasn't telling me something...

"No one ever told me what happened to me or how she died...I've been in the dark since then, I swear," I breathed, feeling tears in my eyes at the thought. Naomi saw them and started to wipe them away before they fell...

"She needs to know, Nana..." Nyosasa whispered slightly, the entire room silent. Hani nodded, his hand on Naomi's thigh, trying to calm her down. Obviously that was her nickname.

"Say it Nana...with as the minimum amount of words you can do, say it..." Sanoko seethed as I swallowed hard, waiting for it. I saw a tear roll down Naomi's face, leaving me in pure shock.

"Tenten...Heaven...Itami...your mother's murderer...is your father."


	8. Chapter 7: Abandonment

**I'm so sorry...I haven't updated in a while. The end of the year is approaching and the EOCs and EOGs are starting to come closer and closer...PLUS we have a science EOG, so I'm pretty pissed off...BLEH**

**But i'll try and update as soon as I can...plus there will be a few fillers and I have to say that I want a certain person for each poin of view...the next chapter is supposed to be Tenten, so I gotta fill in something...that's where I have to think of something...**

**I've got an idea in my head, but for those of you who wanna try and help me, I'm open for suggestions, but I can't promise I'll use it...My AIM is Ganimechick, and my email is...well, Ganimechick at aol (dot) com. So hit me up! **

**I don't own Naruto or much of anythin but stuf that I've created...hehe...Thank you!**

* * *

Abandonment

Chapter 7

It couldn't be true...out of all the people in the world, out of all the PSYCHOS in the world...Tenten's mother...her mother had been killed by her father.

Why did it have to be Tenten? It could have been anyone else in pain, in confusion, in utter remorse? watching her go through this alone is enough for me to bear.

I wanted her to come with me afterwards, but I remembered she was Sasuke's date and I had noticed that Naomi wasn't letting her leave the stage. I read her lips and realized she wanted ot discuss something with Tenten about her mother.

I instantly understood.

I knew she couldn't come over and walk home with me beceause she wanted to discuss her mother. Obviously Naomi knew more than she was letting on. Plus she came here with Uchiha. If she just ditched him, she'd never forgive herself. She was too kind of a person to do that so heartlessly.

When you think about it, sweet, innocent, loving Tenten ditching a guy she was on a date with didn't seem very likely. Everyone loved her and had mutual feelings for her or greater. Uchiha had just decided he wanted those feelings greater than mine. To hold her feelings in his hands.

For some reaosn, I felt he wanted her to be his mistress and/or something to wave in my face to say he had won. Like everyone seemed to have claimed, it was obvious that Tenten and i held feelings towards each other, or at least that's what they pictured. He wanted to break the ties between us that had been knewly bound.

Why'd I think mistress? He wanted to sleep with her, and it was clear to me and I'm pretty sure that its coming clear to her, or at least that's what I was hoping. Anyone laying hands on Tenten in a sexual way made my skin boil. I knew I couldn't take it.

Just like how Tenten couldn't take it when she found out the truth about her mother's murderer. It just had to be her biological father.

* * *

Tenten almost fell over on her knees to the carpeted floor before Naomi caught her with Hani. Tenten's face was pure shock and pain. I had to agree with her. This feeling of remorse that she was letting off seemed to have been sinking into me. We had been so attached for so long, is it possible that we could possibly share feelings?

Nyosasa's eyes looked slightly saddened and filling with pity towards her while Sanoko avoided her eyes, obviously trying to hide his annoyment at seeing her mood suddenly change like it had. Tenten's smile seemed to have brightened him some.

"No, no! You have to hold on, Tenten...don't let go," Naomi whispered as her shoulders started to shudder uncontrollably. Her sobs started again, like her wounds from the b eginning had reopened. Nothing could stop her now, not even me or Naomi...

"Hold on? This bastard...the one who's supposed to be my father..." she breathed covering her face in hurt and pain. "What kind of baleful person would separate us!? We were all we had for each other!?" Their eyes seemed to be showing sympathy.

"We understand how you feel...Itami was always the only person who seemed to be giving off a bad vibe out of the entire band. We expected Kirai, and he was the sweetest one. And Kietsu, we expected him to be the one to be with your mother but...he was her-"

"Diva..." Sanoko finished seething silently as he pulled out a cigarette. Naomi eyed him but he brushed her off. Sticking the stick in his mouth, lighting it, he inhaled deeply. "You're mother was the greatest Diva of J-Pop, and I say that with the utmost respect. Itami was always a fake, and we could tell. Unfortunately, he somehow lured your mother in and managed to stay with her through the entire band. A full seven years of that band and then...she found out you were on the way...he spazzed."

"Everyone was excited, the fans were at least when they discovered her secret about you. We expected the child to be the greatest celebrity baby to ever live. No one at the time knew that Itami was your father though...in his favor, he ran...no one knew where he had disappeared at first until it was discovered..." he explained.

"You're mother was desperate. She thought she loved your father, despite everything he put her through. He used to abuse her, Ten...she always ordered the lights dimmer than usual at her concerts so they couldn't tell," Hani explained sadly. "I have to say that if the third Hokage hadn't taken your mother in, you wouldn't have made it out of her womb." I saw Tenten swallow hard, still avoiding all the eyes.

"Why would he want to kill Mama? She's the sweetest person in the world and...she wouldn't want anything to do with him after all he put her through, right?" she breathed, covering her face in despair.

"True...your mother didn't even attempt to find him after he left...she simply said, 'I don't want him anymore,' and that was that," Nyosasa stated as he closed his eyes. "But...Kirai and Kietsu seemed to have stayed in contact with her since she left."

Tenten's eyes widened in amazement as she gasped uncontrollably. Her mother's old bandmates stayed in contact with her for the past eighteen years! Why hadn't they been mentioned? Why hadn't she spoken to them or heard about them?

"B-bu-"

"Your mother's missions weren't always missions...and eventually...she started seeing Kietsu more than she should have..." Naomi trailed off as Tenten covered her face in confusion. "They were...in love...but your mother wouldn't dare admit it, I believe. It was obvious though. How she looked at him, how she started to smile even more."

"You're telling me..." Tenten seethed uncontrollably. "That he tore us apart because she moved on!?" Hani shook his head, but then paused and nodded, but then shrugged.

"His main goal in life was to cause your mother pain and inflict her life with chaos and discord. At seeing he wasn't doing much anymore, he decided to take her life..." Sanoko explained, putting the finished off cigarette butt in an ashtray on the side.

"...I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do before I die," she breathed angrily, wiping her hot angry tears away. "He drove me to suicide...I would have killed myself if...a friend hadn't stopped me..." Sasuke looked at her interested in her story now instead of what Seven Stars was saying.

"That IS suicide going after him, Ten," Naomi explained calmly as she stroked her hair in a comforting way. "You're father is an S-Class Nin, wanted for not only murderering your mother, but plenty of other innocent people. You're mother was just his most recent victim."

"I'm sorry to say this as well, Tenten-san..." Sanoko stated as he paused, looking at her eyes with intense seriousness. "But since your mother is gone, he will come after you...and he will await for your children to be born before he comes after you, and so on, and so on...he cannot age or die easily as it seems."

"But my mother's mission was due to finding the Akatsuki, nothing to do with him! Did he go after her?" Tenten questioned as Nyosasa shook his head.

"No, it was an Akatsuki mission, definitely," he stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "He interfered and got to her before she could make it back."

"How'd she...what killed her, ultimately?" I barely heard Tenten whispered as Naomi swallowed hard, looking away.

"It was a mix...between suffocation and drowning..." she calmly breathed before looking Tenten in the eye. "The sand went through her wind pipe...and eventually clogged it up...her lungs also had sand debris around the walls." Tenten's breath stopped when she heard sand.

Those horrid nightmares that we had dealt with daily for that month was about someone killing her and/or her mother with sand. The only reasonable explanation was that Tenten was dreaming about her father.

"T-thank you, Naomi-sama..." she breathed, standing up, gesturing Sasuke to join her. She seemed to have heard enough, more than enough. Part of her was satisified, yet another part was utterly disgusted, like she would rather be in the dark about the entire thing.

"No problem. If you need anything, give me a call," she stated, grabbing a pen before scribbling down her phone number on her hand. Tenten smiled eagerly and nodded. "Now, that's my personal cell. I'll answer it no matter what, okay?" She nodded as she gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you so much...really..." Naomi giggled as she rubbed her head.

"Whatever..." Hani held out his arms for a big bear hug as Tenten accepted it generously, her body getting the stuffing hugged out of it, she gasped for air when she was released. Nyosasa smiled a big brother smile as he gave her a loving pat on the head.

"Ne, ne...we're here for you, okay? If you feel like you have no family left, we're here...we'll always be..." Tenten nodded, tears appearing in her eyes as she blinked them away. She felt like enough tears had been cried enough.

She turned to Sanoko, who seemed to be nonchalantly leaning against the wall as always. She smiled warmly at him, he grinned, reaching for her hand. He lifted it and kissed it gently in a slight old fashioned way.

"Give me a call as well...Tenten-chan..." her face lit up and I had to say that it sparked me slightly in a way. I was jealous, yes, only the fact that Tenten was accepting all these famous and wanted people's displays of affection. Sasuke's eyes threw out a threat as well, but Sanoko seemed to be good at ignoring it as well as anything else.

"See you guys later!" Tenten called as she walked out of the trailer room, closing the door behind her. I watched closely as they walked out of the back door together, starting towards Tenten's house. It was getting late and edging towards one o' clock am...I started to follow from tree to tree, watching every single move that they made.

There was utter silence between them as well as no kind of contact showing that they were supposed to be on a date together. I relaxed some, but not enough to trust Uchiha again. That would take a while...

"I'm sorry about your parents," he stated as Tenten looked at him, seeing his calm, nonchaulant face looking straight ahead as if he hadn't spoken. Tenten smiled weakly but shook her head.

"It's okay, you have no reason so apologize! You didn't do anything and...well, how could you have known if I didn't tell you?" she simply pointed out, looking at her feet nervously. "I mean, you had no idea she had died in the first place...only Squad Thirteen knew...or at least that's what we thought."

"I knew your mother was Ai, because...you look just like her...at the funeral or the day of mourning, I saw you were in the front with Lee and you were the only one who didn't seem to do anything...cry, sob, mourn...you just watched the service," he said with a slight frown.

"We were all we ever had for each other. Literally. When she died...I felt so lost and alone...but then..." she paused and smiled. I saw in her head that she was thinkin about me. That made me feel like this battle had been won between Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Then what?" he asked carefully, turning to her with full suspicion. "You said earlier that your friend saved you from killing yourself. Who was your friend?" Tenten swallowed hard and must have been thinking the s ame thing that i had. She talked too much.

"It was...um...but...we swore never to tell..." she breathed as the managed to make it to her house. Not only was i pleased, but I could tell she was as well. Tenten wasn't exactly well underpressure. "We're here...I guess all I can say is goodnig-!?" I wanted to stab him until he bled to death.

He kissed her.

HE KISSED HER. ON THE LIPS. He had pushed her against her house and practically forced his lips against hers. I could see his tongue from where I was and I swore on my life I would make sure he paid for what he had done.

He stole Tenten's first kiss from her. Something that I wanted to have. Did that mean it was really her first kiss if she didn't neccessarily want it? I was practically spitting fire while plotting what to do to Uchiha until my heart shattered.

I just heard Tenten MOAN.

Was she seriously enjoying this!? How could she just switch guys like she just did? If she loves me like she says she does, why would she dare enjoy it and tell him she wanted more by moaning?

"Sasuke..." That was it. The final straw. I had been trying to calm down, seeing them making out against the brick wall of her house, but enough is enough. She was moaning his name, kissing him BACK now, and his hands were all over her. At this point in time, I didn't care.

I was not going back into that house, I was not going to sleep in the same bed with her, bad dreams or not. I was pissed and after all that we had practically signalled to each other the whole night, she just threw it away.

He pulled away from her finally, Tenten was panting for air, while Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was in that state. Perverted bastard.

"May I?" he questioned, gesturing towards the door. At that, I sprinted off, I didn't want to hear another word. I'm no longer staying at her house. I'm not longer watching her. She can sleep with Uchiha all she wants, she can kiss him all she wants. After all she's PUT me through...

I knew I felt love tonight, just by how she was singing to me and I felt actually freed from my cage. Tenten had always been my key, but unfortunately, she liked to play with my emotions, by what it seemed. Like she opened the cage, but she closed the window. Another issue for me to deal with.

Heart break.

I thought I knew what heartbreak was. The feeling you get in your chest when you lose something so close and dear to you, the feeling that makes you want to never hold anything close again.

I was wrong.

Tenten had scarred me. I wasn't careful enough and now I'm in pain and in hurting. I could feel the scowl on my face permenantly sketching into my face. She had done ten fold of that. Shattering my heart, stepping on it, and then practically laughing in my face was what it seemed.

I knew where I was going to go, the only place I really could go. Where? The Hyuga Compound. I bet you thought I wouuld go to Lee's or some girl's house? No, no. I would never stay a day in Lee's house, and I'm not going to do the same thing Tenten did, or is possibly doing to me...

I walked up to the gates and greeted the guards like i usually did, or more like they greeted me. I didn't say a word because of my pissy attitude. And I had a feeling it would change anytime soon by the looks of it. They bowed in respect towards me before the pulled open the gate and let me in.

Instantly when I opened the front doors, a maid with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes paused in mid walk while she had a basket full of white towels in her arms.

"Neji-sama! You're back from your mission! I will run you a hot bath, no?" she questioned as she paused and shook her head. "Excuse me sir, I meant would you like a cold bath?"

"No bath at all please, Siras," I simply stated as I continued past her without even looking at her. She blinked twice and bowed like all the other maids and officials did.

"Yes sir, Neji-sama! I will announce your arrival to Hiashi-sama-" I spun around at hearing Hiashi's name. I didn't need him on my back about anything right now. I could feel my scowl intimidating her along with my cold glare. Siras was one of the most reliable maids I knew and she had been working here since I was a child. She didn't take angry orders very well and i didn't help her out at all.

"DON'T tell Hiashi that I'm here...got it?" I seethed as she practically froze in her steps before she merely nodded out of fear and shuffled off in the other direction.

"Yes Neji-sama! I won't say a word, I promise!" she breathed before she ran off. I headed up the grand stairway before I turned and went down the right hall, heading towards my room. Fortunately, I didn't come in contact with anyone, especially Hinata considering her room was right beside mine. But I had to admit, at this time of the night I like the quiet.

When I made it to my room, all I could do was undress and go to bed. There was nothing else to really do. No reason to stay up for a while and watch her sleep peacefully. No reason to hold her in my arms.

Pulling off my shirt, I threw it in the hamper and the pulled off my pants, throwing them merely aside. I shuddered slightly, catching me off guard. Great. She changed my body too. I'm suddenly not a fan of the cold and I asked Hiashi to always keep my room at sixty degrees.

I guess being around her body and sleeping in her hot room all the time caused me to adjust. I never did think I'd come back to be honest. I pulled the blanket back and got in the bed, and it was freezing the instant I sat on it.

Forcing myself down, I laid down and turned off my life. I kept shifting in myself, more than Tenten had done the night before and I knew it was eating at me whether or not she had accepted his offer or not. Whether she was stupid enough to...

"DAMN IT ALL!"

* * *

I didn't get ANY sleep last night. I could only think that if she had slept with him like he wanted, the sounds she would have made, the moves and every twist and turn...I swear I didn't get anything out of staying at home last night.

I made it to the grounds that morning and saw Lee practicing Taijutstu against one of the tree stumps. His hands did not stop punching and swinging, the sweat pourin down his face. He had been goin at it for a while...

"Neji-san! How are you? Why are you here so early?" he questioned. I looked at the sun, seeing that it was barely peeking over the mountains. It was at least 6 o' clock. I shrugged before I went to our tree and sat down, beginning to meditate.

"I just couldn't sleep," I muttered slightly annoyed as I saw him grin as he continued to throw punches. Something told me he was about to say somethin to piss me off bad.

"Maybe...it's because Tenten-chan goes out with Sasuke Uchiha..." he trailed off as my eyes dug into the back of his neck. That didn't stop him from fighting and continuing.

"I don't care about Tenten's personal affair...I just wasn't comfortable," I lied to myself, feeling my stomach starting to hurt. It did that whenever I lied to myself, unfortunately...

"You guys have been really close friends lately though," Lee pointed out as he swung a round house kick to the top of the stump. "I thought you would be protective of her like you have been the past few months." I didn't mean to say it the way it came out...

"Well, you thought wrong. I just made sure she was okay after her mother died. Don't mistake that for friendship," I seethed as I started to meditate. I swore under my breath as I felt her presence behind me, watching me. Her face was heartbroken.

"Tenten-chan...I see you're up early as well...what's wrong with you? Neji says he wasn't very comfortable," Lee pointed out as I felt her approach me. I heard her slightly cracking voice.

"L-Lee, can I talk to Neji...alone for a moment?" she asked as he stopped at a punch. He merely nodded as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He knew this was a serious, intense moment.

"I've got to do my laps around Konoha anyway," he stated as he sprinted off, his worried face not saying a thousand words as well as his thoughts. I felt her sit down beside me, just as she started to twiddle her fingers.

"Neji...what happened? Why do you hate me all of a sudden? I thought you had just gone out for a walk like you occasionally did, but...you didn't come back," she whispered. I finally managed to look her in the face as I saw the dark shadows under her eyes. She didn't get any sleep at all.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" I breathed. I didn't feel sorry for what i had done. A night full of sleep was more than enough punishment, but my heart wouldn't dare forgive her from what I had seen last night.

"Tell me what I did...I can't believe it, but...I need you to sleep..." she whispered, rubbing her eyes. "The nightmares came back without you there...just tell me what I did and I'll fix it..." I'll admit, I got out of hand when I yelled at her.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Shikamaru, Kankuro or even Uchiha?" I seethed as she swallowed hard. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't you dare tell me this is about Sasuke!" she yelled back as my meditation finally broke.

"Who else would it be about? You're the one he wants to sleep with, you're the one he wants to hug and touch all over...and you sat there and let him!" she yelled back angrily. I saw her draw back as she balled up her fists.

"I did NOT sleep with him!" I stood up finally, walking away. I had heard enough. Whether she had or she hadn't, she still kissed him and enjoyed it. I practically shoved my heart at her and she accepted it. She obviously just stepped on it. I was through with her, I was threw with women in general. They say men play games and they do it just as much as we do. I knew one thing though, and its the one thing I regret doing.

I abandoned Tenten when she needed me the most.


	9. Chapter 8: Apologize

**Hiii! Im back and I'm ready to get going! This chapter was a little harder and I only got ONE request for an idea, so obviously you guys are just reading and you don't really care. BLEH. So...I'm updating. I'm not going to use your idea, Kiba's Cute Puppy, I's sorry, girl. I thought of a better idea and well...it sorta goes along with the whole Sasuke thing...soo, I's sorry, but thanks for even PARTICIPATING...**

**Umm...This is about TEnten and there's a little ShikaXMari in this one. But...just for you guys to know...I'm NOT an Ino fan. I'm becomin less biased towards her, and its very, very difficult...but I'm getting there. I believe in ShikaXMari. ROCK ON! I's sorry Ino fans...but she's not really in this...I'm just givin you a warning before you mark me as a favorite author...not to mention most of you HAVE, but...yeahhh...**

**This is chappy 8! YAYYY!! I don't own Naruto characters or anything. I own the plot of this idea though! **

* * *

Apologize

Chapter 8

That egotistical, self-centered, horrible, son of a BITCH! UGH! I can't believe he did that to me! Neji Hyuga is mad at me because he's jealous of Sasuke! What should that have to do with anything?

Okay, I know I kissed him, and I'll admit that I enjoyed it, but if it had been Neji kissing me, it would have been at least ten times better if not more! I mean, Sasuke's a good kisser, but I haven't tested Neji yet, so he's the only one who's a candidate.

I'm just as mad as Neji is beceause Sasuke also took my first kiss from me without permission, which I'll admit was something that I didn't like. He just forced himself on me and particular, that took alot out of the "moment".

Plus, either way I would have enjoyed it. He didn't have to be a bitch about it! I mean, Neji knows for a fact that I'm a very...horny girl, and I can't help my hormones very much. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have liked it at all unless it was actually Neji.

Well, not anymore.

I hate how he just does that! He says tha girls are moody, he's the one who's happy one moment and then so friggin bitchy another! Not to mention he LEFT me there in the middle of the grounds and stomped off somewhere, swearing under his breath. He had no idea how much that hurt me. He think he's in pain over a tiny little kiss?

He hasn't felt what I feel. Falling in love with an idiot isn't something that happens everyday, especially when it started off as a crush. Someone who doesn't acknowledge your feelings, much less your existance until finally somethin bad happens and no one else is there but them. And when he finally returns those feelings, their gone in less than twelve hours.

I'm so mad, I can't even cry over him, no matter how much I want to. Now that this has happened, we can't even be together, much less FRIENDS. If this is how an argument is going to end if we go out, there will be no end to them. And someone will say the wrong thing...

Like Neji did before...about my father...

I can't believe that bastard wanted to kill my mother and actually did just because she moved on and wasn't in pain anymore. I thought I didn't care before but now I hate his very being. Even...

Myself.

Everything about me is going wrong. I'm part of my father, in a way. And I can't help but hate myself. I'm self-loathing, and I was last night, all night. Those nightmares came back and were even worse, now I could barely see his face. Every despising thought that went through my head made me dread the night even worse.

And it wouldn't get better.

I almost had him, almost until I found out everything, the real truth from Naomi and the others. Ever since then its been down hill and I swear I want to die now. I've lost Neji, I'm stuck with Sasuke, and my father's going to come after me and my children, and my children's children from what Sanoko said.

And I hate it, its not fair!

Why should my children and their children have to suffer for something that they weren't aware of? That's why I want to kill him, destroy him, and get rid of him for good. There's no way I would ever beat him though.

Even though I'm about to be promoted to Jonin, I couldn't take on a S-Class Wanted Ninja, my father or not. That's no joke I assure you. They were right, it was suicide to do something so drastic and stupid.

My life is hell. I've lost my love, or my so called love, I'm with someone who I really don't like that way, and our squad's just about broken up. If Lee finds out about this, Squad Thirteen will be no more.

I stood up, my shoulders shuddering with anger and annoyance. This idiot really did just walk away from me, not only without an explanation, but with utter rudeness and it hurt a lot in my chest...

I started to stalk towards him until I felt a tight, yet gentle grip on my arm. I knew who it was, even when I turned around and looked him in the face. Lee's face was filled with concern and worry, and was slowly edging toward annoyance at see Neji just leave me in the dust.

"L-Lee..."

"Tenten-chan...what is wrong? You look..." he didn't want to say the word and I knew what he was going to say. Heartbroken. And I knew deep down and really was...but that didn't stop me or keep me down...I was going to make sure he got a piece of my mind, because the Hyuga was in for it...

"It's nothing, Lee, trust me," I muttered as I tried to pull away. He wouldn't let go. He gave me the most brotherly look I've ever received from him. I can't believe that he was being this way. Hyperactive, youth-addict Lee...this was a side that was not often released.

"Tenten-chan, you must tell me what happened...did Neji-san do something?" he breathed, his voice stern with questions. I closed my eyes and shuddered slightly, his grip tightening a little. I looked away from him. "Tenten...what'd he do?"

I swatted him away before I sprinted off towards Neji, amazed that I broke free of his grasp. I heard him scream my name, yet he didn't chase me. Maybe he knew it was a lost cause, either way, I was glad. No one could out run Lee...

"I'll be fine, Lee!I swear!" I called as i finally caught sight of his ponytail swishing behind him. He knew I was coming, and it didn't matter, because he didn't turn around to face me or even stop me.

I started to slow down as I caught up to him, grabbing his hand within mine. I gasped when i gripped it between my own fingers. They were...so cold...like before we were close friends, like before my mother died. I remembered how warm they were before...now their like ice. I think I felt tears in my eyes...

Neji was gone...at least the one i loved was...

"Neji Hyuga, you better hold your horses!" I yelled as I yanked hard, pulling him to a stop. He paused, glared at me as he turned around. That stoic, icy glare always got me and now it was back. I winced from being caught off guard.

"Maybe you should be taking your own advice...you should have held your own," he muttered as I stomped my foot hard on the ground, trying to intimidate him. It didn't work unfortunately.

"Damn it, Neji Hyuga, I didn't sleep with Sasuke and I never planned on it! In fact i never WILL!" I yelled again, my chest heaving. He finally faced me, folding his arms across his own chest.

"Oh really? Maybe you need to keep your friggin hormones in check!" he finally stated, raising his voice slightly. I rolled my eyes, glaring at him again.

"You know for a fact I can't help that I'm being sexually attacked by all these guys and at the same time for the first time! I can't control them YET!" I yelled back, starting to get heated. "And what makes you think that i would just give my virginity to Sasuke just because he has my first kiss?"

"I would expect it! When you start you don't like to stop and I really don't think it matters to the person who it is," he seethed as I swung a hand at his face. He caught that one. Lucky shot I guess.

"You bastard! You make me sick!" I screamed trying to yank away. He rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of your bullshit, Hyuga!"

"Out of everything you've done and called me? I'm tired of your bullshit...you're the one who's the whore of Konoha," he stated coolly. I growled and tried to swing again, he caught the other arm.

"...How could you ever speak about me in such a degrading way? After all...after all..." I suddenly couldn't pull anymore or move anymore as I whispered, closing my eyes. "After all I've done for you...after all we've done for each other..." I suddenly slumped to the ground, see Neji's face out of the corner of my eye. The worst was yet to come...

I knew it was going to happen.

My eyes were starting to water and I knew what was going to happen. After all that fire and anger burned out, I always just so happened to soak it all down like rain. In other words, that meant the tears were about to flow...

"Tenten..." I heard the old Neji come back, this one somewhat loving and caring, obviously filled with guilt. That was the one thing Neji didn't want to cause. My tears. I was glad... What kind of guy wanted a girl to cry over them? ...my father, that's who...that's the only one I could think of...

I was sitting in the dirt, on my knees, crying into my hands, Neji unsure of what to do. He was mad at me and himself now and then he knew I didn't want his hands on me...I'm not surprised...

"T-"

"Ever since my mother died...all the tears I've shed have been mainly for you and over you," I breathed honestly, his eyes widening from where he was. "And now...I can't believe I wasted them over a heartless, self centered, cold-stoic bastard like YOU!"

I pulled myself up and sprinted away, hearing him yell my name. I was tired of this bull shit. of everythin I've felt, all my pain and now it was offical. I really wanted to die. I wouldn't let him stop me this time. if he got in my way, he would probably be dead. I don't care anymore. I'm not taking my time either.

I got tired after a while, slowing down to a walk as i passed through the market area. Guess who I saw there? The only two people who could probably get through to me.

"Oi! Tenten!" I paused and smiled painfully. Leaving these two, my main two best friends behind was what I would feel the most. I hoped that they would deal with my death, especially at seeing their smiling faces now.

"Tenten-chan!" I grinned and walked towards them, glad I was in their presence before my death. The pain in my chest was throbbing and growing worse each passing moment, second, millisecond. I wanted to collapse at this point in time.

"Temari-chan! Shika-chan!" I exclaimed as I gave them each a loving hug. With that, I felt my heart ache a little bit. Leaving these two behind was the worst thing I could ever do to them...they needed me...

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked in a worried tone. I looked up at him, trying to fake a smile and expression. At first it was pretty well, but as long as we've known each other...

Temari tilted her head sideways and looked me in the face, trying to figure out what was wrong as well. I hated it when they got together and did this to me.

"Ne, ne! Something is wrong!" she exclaimed in a slight surprised. "You greeted us with such a smile, I would have never guessed you were down..." She smiled mischeviously. "You know...Kankuro will be here tomorroww...without his Kabuki paint..." I felt my cheeks burn as I tried to cover them up. Temari laughed.

"Just because your brother's coming won't make her feel any better, I'm sure of this Temari," He muttered smartly as she shot a look at him.

"And what are you implying about my brother? Are you saying that he's a nothing? They almost went out...forget that, they dated for a seven months!" She stated observantly. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. "They broke up beceause of the distance...but Tenten likes younger men...right?"

I had to admit she got me there. Younger boys were so cute to me and if I dated someone, (which was rare) they usually were younger than me...Kankuro was a year younger as was Sasuke...Neji's younger than me by a good four months. I don't know what's up with it, but Temari was right.

"okay, okay! Can you discuss her type of men when I'm not present? Sheesh," Shikamaru muttered, still trying to decipher my emotions without speaking or asking. He knew I wouldn't answer.

"Maybe its because your jealous and want Tenten's love to yourself," she stated as Shikamaru's eyes widened and looked at Temari with slight disgust and astonishment.

"Are you CRAZY? Tenten-chan is like a sister to me, if nothing less! I couldn't date her if I tried!" he spat back, trying to regain his red face back to normal. Temari-chan giggled and covered her mouth.

"So it is true..."

"Ah! Baka mite!" he yelled at her as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I draw the line at being called an idiot," she stated at the moment, lookin away from him. I smiled actually for the first time as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You'll be okay," he muttered. They always bickered like that. But the older they got, the less they bickered. Shikamaru was sixteen and Temari was nineteen. Unfortunately, these arguments happened often when Temari came to visit.

"Maybe you should just date each other then and stop all this avoidance," I questioned, pointing out as their cheeks turned bright red almost instantly. I had silenced them with a single sentence! I am genius!

"Well...we-"

"See, Shikamaru-"

"Ummm...the distance-"

"Gaara and Kankuro would break his neck-"

"No reason-"

"Suna needs me-"

"Konoha needs me-"

"Yeah, yeah, the usual excuses from you two lovers," I added as I started to walk away. Their faces darkened as I continued down the road. I had side-tracked them and got away. Even Shikamaru couldn't have seen that coming.

I have to admit leaving those two behind would bring a lot of pain to them. And I won't ever be proud of that afterwards. Its just something I want to do...my pain is greater than any others. I have to make it stop.

I got to the Hokage faces a little later, while the sun was rising behind the Konoha Forest. I reached into my bag and grabbed a double-edged kunai, spinning it in my fingers. I knew this had to be done.

No way I could stay and live like this.

I put the knife to my wrist, swallowing hard as I closed my eyes, hoping that the pain wouldn't be what I imagined. Bleeding nonestop would hurt more than I could imagine...but its the only way I can do as quickly as possible.

"Don't even try it." My eyes widened as I stiffened, my wrists being clasped by someone's strong hands. I had been stopped again, this time by someone who I knew figured it out.

"S-Shikamaru..." I opened my eyes, seeing his face stern and completely annoyed with me, the same look that Neji had given me. I knew I was in for major de ja vu.

"Troublesome woman...what in hell were you thinking?" he growled at me as I tried to pull away. That didn't loosen his grasp, it only made it tighter.

"I...I...Shouldn't you be escorting Temari-chan home or something?" I questioned as he rolled his eyes. "You know...that is a classic mission Tsunade assigns you every time she visits the village."

"I already did and followed you after making it quick," he explained as I rolled my eyes. It figured he would come after me. I wasn't surprised. "Now why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I just...don't want to hurt anymore," I stated shortly as he rolled his eyes. He knew me too well to a point. All those missions together was really starting to realize that he was like another younger brother to me.

"Then fix it," he seethed before completely snatching the kunai and throwing it over the bridge. "Why are you sulking around, making matters worse to a point you want to die? Just do something about."

"I tried! It...it didn't work..." I stated, rubbing my arms. My chest felt like a wound in my chest was reopening at the thought. My heart was hurting. It wouldn't stop this time. Everytime a beat echoed through my body, it put a blow to me each time, bigger than the last.

"Killing yourself won't work. Think of all the people who need you. Some of them you'll drive to suicide by you killing yourself. You don't think matters through," he simply stated with a bitchy tone. My brow furrowed together as he let go of me.

"I'm not you."

"I didn't say you were. But you should act like you have a brain. You should use it. Instead of sulking around, why don't you try to classic 'talking it over'? That can help everyone out," he breathed. I looked away, feeling ashamed for my thoughts. Once again, the one stopping me had made me feel stupid as always. They made me feel ashamed.

"I'm...sorry...i'm just in pain..."

"You're not the only Tenten. Just think it over..." he simply stated, letting go of my wrists. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes. "Look...this never happened, okay? If I have to stop you again, I'll alert Lady Tsunade and get you Pyschiatric help, and i'm sure you don't want that, do you?" I shook my head frantically as he nodded in agreement. "Good. Now...head home and think about the people who need you. I'll see you later."

Disappearing in a poof of smoke like many Ninja did, Shikamaru was gone as I decided to head home. Training had obviously been cancelled today. I wasn't in the mood for anything either. So I went home, and thought about the people like Shikamaru mentioned.

I realized I was stupid. Of all the people in the world to be stupid, I was one of them. Not only was I being idiotic, but also selfish. He was right, I'm not the only one in pain and hurting in the world. I shouldn't take my own life because I can't handle it. That's what friends are for. Not to mention some people would have been worse than I was for my mother.

Rock Lee. I'm all he has, and I'm all he jhas ever really had for a good ten years...his mother died from AIDS and he's been living by himself, my mother paying his way through the academy. Just because he had Chakra Syndrome, (meaning you cannot control your chakra into using it for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu) he was picked on and ignored by alot. I'm his one true friend in life.

Temari Sabaku. She's the only female sibling and she's the oldest one of the Sabaku family. She needs female advice and female talk every now and then. She lost her mother too when she was younger and she didn't dive into becoming emo.

Shikamaru Nara. It doesn't seem likely that he needs me, but he does. When things go too far with his mother and father picking on him, calling him lazy, or just nagging at him when he wasn't in the mood wasn't something that always could be dealt with. So he usually came to my house to cool down.

Hinata Hyuga. She often came to me on advice about Neji, or Hanabi, or just anything in general at times. She had low self esteem and she always has. She needs someone to talk it out with, something she doesn't have at home.

And so on, and so on, and SO ON! I knew I had friends, but I realized she had needed me, especially Lee. It had all came clear to me then and there.

After he cooled down, I would go see Neji. And when I say cool down, I mean I'll go see Neji. He's still mad at me, I'm sure of it, and I'd still be mad myself if Shikamaru hadn't done anything. I'd be dead right now if Shikamaru hadn't done anything. Either way, this bickering had to end. No matter how bad it is.

Someone's gotta man up and apologize.


	10. Chapter 9: Expression

**Hiiiii!! How's ev eryone doin? I hope you enjoy this chappy, its very lovey dovey, but at the same time, Neji gets his ass kicked, so you might wanna read this one. It's very interesting, I've been brain storming this for a while, so ENJOY! **

**Ummm...Review please...that's all I have to really say other than that...I mean, come on you guys...You guys, MAJORITY of you are being asses and as you read this your like fuck off...I can't say anything to MAKE you review, but hell, keep bein bitches if you want...(shrugs) for all of you who favorited this story and/or put it on alert or anything like that, I've got an ENTIRE list of all of you...I know who you are...well, THOSE of you...I'm not gonna do anything, but I mean the list is PRETTY long...v.v I mean, it just won't stop...its longer than the other one, Losing Everything's!! But anyway!**

**I don't own Naruto or anything...no sue...**

Expression

Chapter 9

Everytime this happens, if not to me, to her. Whenever we start to fight, things always eventually get out of hand and I'm the one always throwing the finishing blow. It's not fair, not in the least. I'm always the bad guy for some reason.

But maybe in a way, I have an excuse, more like an amplifier for my actions. OF course everyone knows of my father's death and being marked with the curse on my forehead, and it makes my temper thinner and less durable unfortunately. Maybe Tenten is eating at mine and I just throw the final blow without seeing how week she is.

Whenever we argue, we think the other is the enemy, so we don't even think about what we're yelling at the other person, yet we're taking the other blows. I should have been more careful, unfortunately.

I always say that Tenten's weaker than all of us, more fragile when it comes to her emotions, her heart, especially now more than ever since her mother passed away and her discovering her father being the murderer.

I claimed she stepped on my heart, what did I just do to her?

There's not much I can do to help my temper at this age. I waited a little too long to deal with the issue, and now it's permanant. Not to mention, I remembered how I had to deal with my temper tantrums until I learned to hold it in.

All the dents and horrible marks on my bedroom walls and ceilings from punching, kicking, and even throwing weapons at it before I finally passed out from crying and just tiredness. I was a disaster. A spoiled brat.

After the first two years of my father's death, that phase disappeared considering no one seemed to notice whenever I threw those fits. Hiashi would normally pick me up from my waist and take me into my room, sitting me on my bed, walking out and leaving me to myself.

Hiashi started to acknowledge me saying that I was beginning to act the proper way of the Hyuga. Not ro raise your voice, temper, or emotions. That happened as my mind realized that it wouldn't change no matter what I did.

My smiles stopped. My laughs were silenced. My father always taught me to be kind and considerate, to actually be nice and talk to other Hyugas and deal with them. I always did with him by my side. With him gone, everything I learned flew out of my ear.

They all considered me to be the trash of the Hyuga Clan's Side Branch. I was the weak one, the bastard child. No one looked at me or cared for me, not even Hiashi, at least not even in the prescence of others. The Hyuga Elders even wanted to rid myself of living here, saying I was ruining the clan's good name.

Then after all those emotions melted away, they recognized me still as the pompous little brat just because I used my smarts, being a smart ass from the beginning. I never spoke unless i was spoken too and I usually showed plenty of respect by means. But...that didn't stop me from completely despising them.

But...ever since Tenten's came in my life, even from the start, when we were in the academy, she was like a tiny little lightbulb in a large cave. No matter how far she went, she never made any progress, or so it seemed. I always felt it though.

My eyes developing at my age were amazing. When ever she wasn't watching me, I'd stare at her and be in utter awe at her smile, her laugh, giggle, and even her body language. I always thought, how can someone even possibly always be that happy?

I studied her more and more often, realizing at once she had a parent, almost the one that anyone longed for, one that would always love and care for you. One that you would get along wtih no matter what they did, no matter what happened.

I hated her.

From then on and there for good, I hated Tenten and her mother from that very day Ai-san picked her up from school, greeting her with a warm hug as she took her hand, walking down the dirt road.

I saw Lee was weaker than me, much less and he had nothing to lean on either. He was just like me, yet, he was always timid and didn't stand up for himself. Tenten always seemed to do it for him, didn't she?

Yes she did. Everytime someone even looked at Lee the wrong way, she would stand up and say something back before dragging him away with her. I started to see him start to absorb her hyperness and lovablility. He started walking home with her and my despise for him evolved then and there.

I couldn't help it. I envied everyone who had it better than me. After I learned to be quiet, to stay silent unless spoken to, I realized that there were people who didn't have to deal with what I had to. I studied them, wondering why they had been better off.

I was indefinitely selfish.

I always thought about me me me. I couldn't help it to be honest at my age. I wanted what I wanted, I hated those who had what I wanted. Tenten had a mother. Lee had friends, even though he was disabled...I had a crappy "family" who honestly didn't give a damn about me.

Except Hinata.

Hinata was like a little sister until I noticed her treatment, how she got what she wanted, how she was supposed to be the pride and beauty of the clan. At my silence engrossing me, I thought about a lot of things, a lot of deep things. I started to hate her as I did many others.

I got older and older, growing, using the bloodline in my veins to my advantages. I knew i was stronger than any other. My blood was maybe the purest of all of the others. Using that, I wanted to destroy the branches and much more, prove that I will exceed the main branch.

With that, I felt I had no use for the stupid things called emotions. I knew it would get in the way after watching how kids expressed their at the academy. They would laugh, smile, get distracted because they were mad, sad, or even just a little too hyper. It was annoying.

I saw that in Tenten.

She was always my main target, I watched her like a hawk whenever she wasn't noticing or watching me. Always smiling, giggling, yelling, showing almost every emotion in the book except the one that I wanted to see.

Sadness.

I don't know why, but I just wanted to see her cry then. I was a cruel little boy and I know that seems wrong, but seeing someome ful of happiness and joy all the time and seeing them fall from a pedastal was the best thing ever at that point in time.

But it never came.

Something told me if I wanted to see that, I would have to do it myself. No one ever spoke coldly to her or gave her a mean glare. Even then she was loved by everyone and no one had a problem with her except me, and even so, no one ever knew.

Graduation.

We were put into squad thirteen together with the one and only Rock Lee. What were the chances? I was shocked, practically my head was spinning with thoughts. Dealing with this perkiness and happiness daily would give me a permenant headache. From the day she spoke to me, I knew I would want to try and crush her but...

But I couldn't.

Ever since that day we were together at the memorial stone, I realized she was sweet, and really curious. She never had much to say unless you spoke to her. She could read people's vibes and emotions. She knew not to come head on at me, not to talk a lot and I respected her for that.

I knew from that day on, I wasn't going to be able to crush her like I had always wanted to, like I always dreamed. I knew I deep down still wanted to, but i couldn't unless she started something. So I warned her not to talk to me unless I talked to her first.

She went along with it, until training exercises, Lee challenged me and I have to admit, I gave him a bad beating and I refused to stop, no matter how many times he got up. She yelled at me, protecting him like she always did, the thing she was infamous for. So...I said something. Something I have to say I regret.

Not as much as when we brought in a rememrable item of someone important us. I crushed her, seeing how it felt just to test it. I couldn't help it. I had to admit the feeling great, just what I expected, but she didn't cry, and I knew she was on the inside. The immediate feeling afterwards like the aftertaste of a gross drink...was guilt.

I didn't want to ever do it again.

Unfortunately...this time, I actually caused shedded tears, a new record in Neji Hyuga history. Something I have been avoiding for over ten years. And i got just what I didn't want. I was in for hell...I knew it, emotionally, physically, and spiritually.

* * *

She was gone. She had ran away from me and I tried to stop her, but there was no chance of getting through to her or catching her. She never listen to me at this point. I just wanted to grab her and hold me in her arms. Unfortunately, that was impossible.

Right when I was about to run after her, I felt someone or something grip my arm tight as I paused. I slowly turned around, curious and confused about who would do anything to stop me. In an instant, I felt a first meet my right cheek. Stumbling back onto the ground, holding my now broken jaw bone. I knew it.

"That is one."

It was Lee. I knew it was Lee. Just by that amount of brute force he had used to hit me, which wasn't even his fullest, he was the only one who would grab me like he did and punch the shit out of me. I hada feeling in my stomach that I wasn't done yet...

He yanked me up by my shirt collar and pushed me backwards, causing me to stumble. I couldn't fight Lee whenever he was this angry about anything, especially Tenten. He would go eight inner gates on me just to make sure I got what I deserved. He swung again, hitting the same sight, causing me to groan in pain.

"That is two."

Swallowing hard, I didn't know why Lee was counting for, but I knew he wouldn't stop until he realized I was at his mercy. He grabbed my collar once more and kept throwing blows, not too fast, but enough to catch me off guard every time he threw one. He only threw about four or five more...I lost count at some point. I heard his last number.

"Seven," he said finally as I fell to the ground completely. I felt my eye swelling up and I could barely breath from my nose being busted up. I was going to have to see Sakura as soon as I got away. If I got away.

"Stand up." I didn't move an inch. I couldn't move an inch. Lee had practically bashed my face in with my brain and I have to say that I was getting response from my limbs..."STAND UP." I couldn't even speak to tell him I couldn't move. He eventually yanked me up and held me barely inches from his face. I could only manage to say four words.

"Why...are you...counting?" His eyes, for once in my entire life weren't happy and cheerful, upbeat and filled with joy and "youth", they were utterly filled with anger and malice. Protection the most of all.

"That is how many of Tenten's tears I saw fall from her face to the ground. I saw a total or seven tears from where I was," he stated calmly, his eyes not softening a bit. "I'm sure there were more." I swallowed, knowing Lee wanted to hurt me.

"All the times you've hurt her feelings, made her angry, or even cry, she told me not to do anything to you. She was the only thing holding me back. And now, since she didn't have time to tell me or even think about it this one time, you're in for hell," he breathed as I swallowed slightly. "First, I want you to know what she's been dealing with at the same time."

I paused completely. What she's been dealing with the whole time? What else could she have dealt with? I mean, I know that her mother was gone, but what else could she have possibly deal with? I slightly lost consiousness for a moment, but Lee punched me in the stomach. Hard.

"I expect you to stay awake and listen to me as well," he seethed as he gripped my collar tighter than before. "Tenten's been in love with you for over ten years at least and you haven't done a hell of a thing to acknowledge it."

"W-what?" I barely breathed as Lee's stare didn't cease.

"She's been in love with you for ten years at least. You just dumped her the way you did. Everything you have ever said inflicted her in some sort of way and you and i know for a fact that the majority of those things were negative," he explained. "Ai-san and I had barely made Tenten through the week with how much she cried over you. I have to say that she wasted every tear. I heard the same sentence every week to this day. 'Lee-chan, please...don't hurt him.' I did what she said every week too.

"Ai-san always calmed her down the best the fastest. I wasn't as good at it as she was. Her mother was her distraction in life, it helped her get by. Now everything's gone downhill since she's been dead. I can't calm her down at all without Ai.

Now all of a sudden, you've decided to be nice out of nowhere, just because her mother dies and she's all alone in this big world. Neji Hyuga to the rescue, right? I know how you are. You wanted to be her knight in shining armor. That's your style. You go after the weak and fragile ones," Lee stated with an icy tone that competed with mine. I felt a slight tinge of guilt inside of me. Why did I go after Tenten when she was in pain?

"N-n-"

"Shut your trap!" he yelled before I could barely speak. "You knew it deep down that you wanted to beat Tenten into the ground and never let her get back up. That's why you became her friend, started being nice to her, giving her everything she ever wanted...and then today you crushed her."

"L-"

"This last hit is not only for Tenten and I, but Ai-san who always said you'd be the one to save Tenten...I guess for once in her life, Ai-san was wrong," Lee breathed as he rose his fist. Something told me that that punch was going to be one of the last things I'll remember and/or feel before I fall to the ground. I only said one sentence before Lee's fist rose above my head...

"I want her back!" In mid swing, Lee paused, for some reason. I saw the look on his face and I knew he was translating those words I had just spoken in his head. There was an eerie silence between us as I swallowed barely. Lee dropped me to the ground, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You love her, do you not?" I swallowed hard as I nodded, his face changing from pissed off to a happy grin. He reached into his Ninja tools bag and pulled out a pill. He put it in my mouth before I could stop him and it slithered down my throat. I tried to cough it back up.

"Lee! What the HELL-!?"

"It is a Elixir Pill. It heals all your cells in your entire body in a matter of a few minutes," he explained just as I started to feel the effects instantly. The pain he had cause was starting to melt away and I knew he was right. He reached his arm out and tried to help me up with one arm, smiling at me.

"Lee...why are you-?"

"You want Tenten back because you love her. That means you did not mean to make her cry...You've been in love with her for some time, and I've been able to tell for a while...I was too rash, I am sorry...But I do not regret hitting you! That was punishment enough!" I couldn't help but sweatdrop. He apologizes for being rash, but he does't regret hitting me and punching me to a pulp? Wow Lee, that apology goes a long way...

"What are you planning on doing?" Lee questioned eagerly as I blinked. What?

"What do you mean what am I planning on doing?" I questioned as Lee folded his arms across his chest again. He shook his head as if I was an idiot and he was the genius. Now he was the confused one.

"You said you wanted Tenten back. After what you've done, that seems nearly impossible at this point in time. You have to prove your love to her some how some way without dealing with her yelling...you are in deep, Neji. Very deep," Lee explained as I suddenly turned serious. I knew he was right, deep down Tenten might not ever speak to me again. I've gotta see her...I want to see her...

"What do I do?" I questioned as Lee blinked.

"What?"

"You're the one who's spent over ten years with Tenten! How do I get through to her whenever she's angry or sad?" I questioned smartly as he frowned and started to think deep thoughts. He smiled at me...

"You have to give her a reason when you see her, a reason for her to talk to you, to even look at you if she'll be that mad enough about it," Lee started, nodding to himself, agreeing. "Yes! You must give her a reason to talk to you, but it has to be a good one."

"Okay, I already have a few in mind," I stated as I nodded. Forget a few, I had plenty. Tenten's love is now driving me crazy and I want her for my own. I can't let my pride get in my way now, I can't let my ego get in the way either. If I can't have Tenten, I don't know what i'll do.

"Then, you have to 'express yourself' to her," Lee answered slowly, causing my eyebrow to twitch uncontrollably. He thought I was slow when it came to expressing myself. Just because I don't do it often doesn't mean I can't do it at all.

"I'm not emotionally retarded, Lee. Don't talk to me like I'm slow. I know how to express myself, especially if its going to be to Tenten," I seethed as Lee laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good! Because if you couldn't, I would tell you now that you would be screwed!" he said with a 'youthful' grin as I rolled my eyes. "Ummm...yeah. After that, I think you should prove it to her, that you mean everything you say. It'll have to be big though. I mean, I would normally recommend a teddy bear, or even a bouquet of flowers, but I can't think of anything else."

Something sparked inside of me, and I knew instantly what to get the weapon mistress at once. It was something that she would want and always has wanted. I would be able to give it to her and now was the perfect time.

"Thanks Lee...a lot, really," I said honestly. He blinked twice before realizing my words, nodding in acknowledgement. Lee was the slow one, why was he always picking on me?

"It is nothing! As long as Tenten is happy and you are happy, I am happy!" he said energetically as I grinned, nodding in his prescence. I waved before I started to walk towards Tenten's house on the spot. Lee looked at me confused.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?" he called as I grinned.

"Going to get Tenten," I stated as Lee gave me a grin, holding up the nice guy pose towards me.

"I wish you the best of luck!"

I nodded before walking towards Tenten's house, the lines running through my mind. I kept wondering the outcomes each and every time and I wondered how to she would take these things I would think about it.

The thing that was getting at me the most was the thing I would give her to prove to her that i was serious. Would she take it, or would she return it? I could only wonder if she'd love me after everything we go through ends...

I arrived at her front door, hearing russling inside the house, saying that she was up and moving. I paused before I rang the doorbell, wondering if I should do this so soon, but that didn't stop me.

Tenten answered the door a few moments later, a slight face of hurt and annoyance, also a tinge of surprise in it as well. She didn't expect me to show up and be the one to apologize. Who would?

"Tenten, I-"

"Wh...what are you doing here?" I paused not only because she interrupted me, but I hadn't thought about her asking me that question. After swallowing, I proceeded.

"May I...come in and talk to you about...the fight this morning?" I questioned as her eyes widened. She was remembered the painful words I had spoken along with how angry she was with me.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you, or anything you have to say?" she seethed back, catching herself, covering her mouth. I knew she wanted to make up, but she couldn't help her temper. Even Tenten had pride as well.

"Because if we don't talk and discuss this, both of us will be heartbroken for too long," I explained as her eyes widened, gripping the door panel. She avoided my eyes and made a path for me to enter. I came in and found the house just as warm as ever.

I missed it.

"W-what is it? What do you want?" she asked, avoiding my eyes. I saw that she was about to cry, from happiness that I stood up first. She saw it as a sign of friendship, deep down a sign of love.

"Tenten...I care about you...a lot, I've told you that before," I stated as she closed her eyes, trying not to look at me. I knew she was hurting, I knew it.

"I know...you said that when I tried to kill myself, after you had stopped me," she reminded as I nodded, reaching for her hand, holding it in mine. That caught her attention as she looked up at me, her eyes begging me to say the words she wanted me to say.

"I don't care about you Tenten...I love you," I breathed, amazed that I could even say the sentence myself. I grinned uncontrollably at her response. She was crying. I liked this crying better for some reason. I wanted her to cry tears of joy for me, I wanted to be the cause of those tears.

"Neji Hyuga, if you're pushing my buttons again, I swe-"

I didn't let her finish that sentence. I pulled her gently, enough to stop her from talking, pulling her lips gently to mine. Unlike Sasuke's, I didn't force it on her. I pulled her gently, closely. If she didn't want to kiss me, she didn't have to. I could tell by her eyes that she wasn't going do that.

It was a simple kiss, like a kiss you give when you're barely a preteen, just barely a light one on the lips. Then we deepened it, little by little, bit by bit. Her eyes were still pouring out tears even after we stopped, she just stood there and hugged me close.

I was all she had, I couldn't mess this up. Tenten loved me back, she didn't even have to say it. She need to, I could see it in her eyes. We were officially a couple, a true one, one that loved each other.

There was nothing but silence between us, yet there was so much being said at the same time. Tenten's love was overwhelming mine because she had kept hers bottled up for over ten years. I just started feeling mine about a year ago. I expected her to have more love anyway.

"Neji...you know I love you too, right?" she breathed barely, still crying her tears of joy. I smiled to myself, nodding as I hugged her tighter. Everything was perfect. Everything...

Everything.

At least until...

"Oi! Tenten! Open up! It's me, Sasuke!"

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Separation

**Heyyyy...this is where I come in and update the chapter! You guys will be happy because, well...this is where Tenten breaks up with Uchiha. This is a great thing is some ways and then enter SEVEN STARS!! I'll tell you now that this will be longer than the original seventeen chapters...maybe somewhere near twenty...then i'm still planning my ShikaXTemari...Be prepared! That'll be like, THIRTY!!**

**...THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS REVIEWED!! I got like TWELVE reviews for that ONE chapter...maybe its because Tenten and Neji finally got togehter...if you don't review much for this chapter, I'll be kinda disappointed, but I have to admit that, the chapter after this one, you'll be able to review no matter WHAT...hehe...**

**Everything seems to so great right now...and even now, the chapter after the one after this one (Chapter twelve) goes downhill from there. Just to let you know...(looks away) but don't leave me just because I tell you that! No one dies! but they're'll be a LOT of drama...so be prepared! **

**I don't own Fish Cake! (did you know Naruto means fishcake? NOW YOU DO!) Thank you! Please read and review as tremendously as you did the last chapter! It practically brought me to tears...(wipes eyes) thanks!!**

Separation

Chapter 10

Is this really real?

Maybe I'm just dreaming again...I thought I was dreaming for sure when he hugged me. That's how most of my dreams were. Neji hugged me and said those three words I always wanted to hear him say...

"I love you."

Usually in my dreams, right before he could kiss me, I would wake up, cursing and swearing to myself, wishing that only that dream could be a reality. I'm not the only one who dreams that and i have to say that I wish that would work out some how.

But it did.

This time when Neji leaned forwards to kiss me, I didn't wake up, pissed off as usual...I felt his soft lips press against mine, deepening into a french kiss.

I was not only in bliss, but I was amazed, not only at what I always thought about how this scene would work, but also how Neji seemed to have been able to be the one to come and apologize first.

Knowing Neji Hyuga for almost longer than a decade, I thought I knew him pretty well. He would never apologize to anyone or anything, his pride was too big, too priceless. I have to admit that he has changed though.

And I'm glad.

Neji Hyuga, the one that I'm in love with, has changed ever since my mother died. He didn't like seeing me in pain and sadness. Maybe that's why he wanted to help me back up to my feet himself, to prove he could do it to not only himself, but me too.

The Neji I've been with for the last month or two was the sweetest person I ever met, the one that always seemed polite, yet he always was still a smart ass in a way that was adorable and cute. That made me love him even more.

My only wonder is how did I fall in love with him in the first place?

Maybe it started in the academy, when we first met, the first year. We never met face to face until we were at least eight years old, so I just knew his name and his face.

That was it. His face!

I had a physical attraction to Neji when I was little, causing me to have a crush on him. At first glance, with his long hair and pupilless eyes, I had to say I thought he was a girl, remembering how Hinata looked when I saw her once at the entrance ceremony. But once i found out that he was a boy, I fell head over heels.

When I met him at the Memorial Stone, he had only grown some, not much, mainly in height and his hair lengthened slightly. But I still remembered that baby face with unique eyes. That was the first time he ever spoke kindly to me, and I knew at that moment I wanted that boy.

But I wasn't stupid. I could tell how people should be approached, my mother taught me how to identify body language, and Neji's was my first try. He seemed sad, depressed even along with him being cold and snobby.

For some reason, that didnt' stop me either.

We grew older, together, we never spoke again until we were put into squads that day. Lee-chan was the one who was worried about how to deal with the genius snobby little child. I knew how to act around and in front of him. Lee did not.

Maybe that's why they were always rivals at the beginning, and even maybe that's why Neji didn't even like Lee at first and vice versa. They didn't know how to act around each other.

Lee and Neji are two different people though. They're pasts are similar, and Lee's been through a lot more than Neji, but you could tell in a way Neji wished he was Lee.

Neji being stoic and cold, always being mean and rude, smart ass all the time would rather be an orphan who lived alone than deal with his clan on a daily basis as he did.

Lee, being cheerful and happy, hyperactive and jolly all the time probably wouldn't careless about the world other than living life to the fullest, filling it with youth. He didn't care if he had a family or not.

They clashed almost immediately and they hit it off. Neji being the genius, used his brains and techniques while Lee only fighting using hardwork and brute strength. Everyone knew the outcome of that battle and I had to put an end to it.

Neji for the first time that day spit words at me like I never knew before. I didn't seem to care until I got home for some reason. I couldn't stop crying at all and my mom thought I was hurt, or just sad. I told her what happened and she talked me through it.

It became a weekly, sometimes daily thing.

Neji spat words at me and I would be okay until I got home and actually thought about it. That annoyed me most of all. Why didn't it hit me then, so he could see my tears, so I could make him feel guilty, make him regret it and make it stop once and for all.

But I never could.

I have pride too, ya know. I didn't want to cry in front of my crush, the one I had obviously fallen in love with at this point. It would have hurt me more than it would have hurt him. I doubt he would have gotten hurt by it at all...

Nonetheless, not matter how much he made me cry, how much he made me hurt, physically and emotionally, I couldn't help but love him more and more each passing day, hour, second. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

My mom said she had the same feelings every day when she fell in love with my father. I didn't pay much mind to it at the time, but I notice now that if Neji didn't come back to me or had accepted my apology, I wouldn't have been able to feel the feelings my mother would feel.

Then again, if Neji does what my father did to my mother, he wouldn't even be able to even try and kill me at that point in time...I'd kill him myself.

I know that may seem kinda harsh, but me having to deal with everything i've had to deal with in my life, I'm tired of taking bullshit from my emotions and just my daily life in general.

Speaking of bullshit...when SOMEBODY just had to ruin the moment between me and Neji-kun (I SAID NEJI-KUN!!) and make me and Neji not only spaz and panic, but worry about what would happen if the Uchiha saw us together...

* * *

I pulled away from Neji, his eyes staring into mine, thinking the exact same thing I was. For some reason, we're really connected all of a sudden. Not only now, but a few months ago. I guess that's what happens when you get to know each other.

Instantly breaking apart, I started to push Neji towards my bedroom, planning on locking him in inside until I say otherwise. He seemed pissed that he had to hide me, but he didn't say much of anything about it.

"Come in!" I called as Neji was pushed completely in my room. Unfortunately, it was a mess as usual. You know, clothes scattered, music sheets everywhere, not to mention a few kunai here and there.

Neji rolled his eyes as he stumbled slightly over the stuff from behind. We heard the front door open just as he rushed to try and back away completely into my room, stumbling backwards falling over my guitar case.

This is where the bad thing happens.

Neji, who has now proven that he isn't as graceful as he makes it seem, he fell backwards. I started to laugh until he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with him. I screamed, of course before I landed on top of him in a very intimate position.

I looked up at him, into his eyes, seeing his cheeks were actually kinda red while I could feel my were probably flaming just as much or more. I heard foot steps instantly pause as I turned around, seeing Sasuke's face, obviously pissed off and hurt.

Turning his heel, Sasuke stalked out of the room at seeing us like that. I felt the guilt starting to eat at me, in my stomach, my heart. Neji didn't seem pretty disappointed, but I could tell he wished it didn't go down that way. I had to agree.

I stood up after stumbling over him a few times to go after him, Neji's glare piercing the back of my neck. He probably thought or even felt that I was going after Sasuke just to make myself feel better about the whole issue between this love triangle, but either way, I couldn't let this go unexplained.

Chasing after Sasuke, i did wonder to myself why I was chasing him. Maybe I did just want to make myself feel better by apologizing. Or maybe I just didn't want this break up to be a brutal as it seemed. Either way, I was going to deal with this.

Catching up to him was easy, thinking about what I was going to say was the hard part. Sasuke was always quiet. Other than the other night, I hadn't really heard him speak this much before. I was actually happy that we were breaking up.

Sure Neji wasn't that expressive either, but at least he proved that he wanted to be with me instead of bribing me with Seven Stars tickets. If Sasuke really wanted me, he shouldn't have been so subtle and forceful. I did enjoy the kiss, but that doesn't mean I liked it.

Sasuke deserved someone other than me, one that can smooth his edges out. Sakura is best. She'd round his edges off the best because she's aggressive and sweet at the same time, yet very forceful and soft. I'm too cheerful and upbeat for him. He doesn't need that. I'd only annoy him...

"Sasuke!" I saw him stop and turn around, his eyes piercing through me. I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen to the bone by his glare. It was worse than Neji's had ever been. Or at least close to it.

"Sasuk-"

"What do you want?" he seethed, not changing his eyes or facial expression at all. I swallowed hard, knowing this was going to be a long talk. I sighed to myself.

"I...I want to talk...nothing happened, between Neji and I, I swear-!"

"So you just so happened to be on top of him, on the floor of your bedroom?" he stated sarcastically, his tone worse than before. I rolled my eyes to myself, hoping he didn't see it.

"I was trying to hide him!" I explained, covering my mouth. My BIG mouth. How did that sound to Sasuke? That made matters worse. I saw him turn and start walking again before I grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Uchiha-!!"

"Go back to Hyuga!" he yelled as he swung his arm, trying to get my grip free. Fortunately for him, he lost it, unfortunately for me, his elbow got me dead in the nose.

That hurt...a lot. That was a lot of pain that I felt inflict my nose. I'm sure it wasn't broken, positive but that didn't stop it from bleeding. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. I blinked and turned around, grabbing a fist, barely.

"Neji, stop!!" I yelled as I blinked, amazed that I had guessed right. Neji was the one who had tried to hit Sasuke. I could barely see because of the hit I had recieved but I knew just by how tense his arm was that he was angry.

"Give me one good reason why..." he breathed, still struggling not to hurt him, to calm down. My vision was stable as i could see his face. I could barely grip his arm from my bloody hand from when it had gone up to caress my nose.

"Because I can handle this myself..." I seethed back, his grip loosening some. My eyes were glaring at him now. "Neji...back down. I'll deal with this."

Sasuke's eyes were watching us silently through this argument between whether Neji could beat the pulp out of him or not. When Neji was angry, he did have a slight advantage as did Lee, and any other fighter.

"..." Was the only response I got from Neji before he let go. He stood there, struggling not to do what he wanted. I gave him a look telling him to leave us alone. He gave me a well deserved scowl before he stalked away. I knew he wouldn't go far after seeing Sasuke elbow me.

Once he was out of hearing distance, I turned back to Sasuke, pulling out a gauze and wiping the blood from my nose. The person who caused this was avoiding my eyes, knowing that I had just saved him of a lot of pain.

"Sasuke...would you let me explain?" I asked after rolling the gauze back up, putting it in my ninja pouch. He was obviously hesitant before he merely nodded. I thanked Kami that he was willing to listen to me.

"I...I...well...What you saw was me, yes trying to hide Neji, but only to avoid seeing you like this. The exact thought of you seeing Neji in my home, what would you think?" I stated as he avoided my eyes, knowing htat I was right.

"I'd think you were cheating on me...sleeping with him..." he barely muttered as my cheeks flared up almost instantly. Slightly ignoring that comment, I smiled at him.

"Neji and I had had an argument earlier and he just came over to apologize," I explained, leaving out large chunks that I felt un needed to know. Sasuke smiled at me.

"But you don't want me anymore, am I correct?" he stated as I suddenly felt that glomp of guilt flood over me. I smiled to myself as I took his hand sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but yes..." I barely whispered, his eyes saddening, but he still held a slight smile on his face. "It's not you...its me...if this continued, I'd never be faithful...and you know why."

"You love Hyuga...I'm not stupid...I was trying to take you for myself...I was selfish in a way...I always wanted you, but thought that with Neji always being around you, he would never let you go. Back then, I saw you as his trophy girlfriend, even though you never dated," he confessed, making me blush again.

"You could have had a chance-"

"Don't even try that. I know for a fact it wouldn't work. You were obsessed with him like Sakura was obsessed with me. You knew that just as much as I did," he stated with a slight smart ass tone. My eyes narrowed some.

"Yeah...he just...expressed feelings to me...and it was like a dream, really...I couldn't do anything but accept them like I always wanted to," I breathed, feeling the guilt continue to eat at me. I was regretting bring it up at all. "I'm really sorry, I swear. I didn't want to hurt you at all! I never wanted to hurt you..." His hand fell over my had like Nyosasa's had before I left. A brotherly feeling.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt..."

"No one said you were...we live a life where we get hurt emotionally and physically. Sometimes in other words, being a Ninja sucks," Sasuke simply stated as I laughed. I was amazed at this. He was actually like an older brother.

"You were stressing over this, weren't you? You had been planning this since I kissed you..." he said with a slight grin starting to form. I laughed before I could stop myself and nodded.

"Yes, very much...I was trying to do it in a non-painful way...for both of us," I explained as he turned around and picked up a stone, spinning it around in his fingers before flinging it as far as he could. It disappeared from sight.

"There's no easy way to give up someone you love or care about, especially when your nice and fragile. That's something we both no about personally, Tenten-chan," he stated as I felt my heart tug slightly.

Mama...

He turned around and started to walk away from me, heading into town as he gave a slight smile wave. He wasn't walkin away fast. Before I could stop myself, I had to add something in...

"Sasuke!" He paused in mid step, but didn't turn around. I knew he was listening though. "There is someone out there for you. Somewhere." With a gust of wind he disappeared, appearing in front of me. I staggered slightly before he gave me a slight peck on the cheek.

"S-"

"A small souvenir for myself...Tenten-nii-san...Tell Hyuga I said he better treat you right or else..." He disappeared completely as I blinked again. Wait a minute...did he just call me nii-san? That's right, I was older! Then why was i so SHORT!?

"He better not have kissed you on the lips," he stated as I turned around, seeing Neji standing there, a sour look on his face. I laughed uncontrollably as his face.

"Calm down, Neji! He wouldn't dare!" I laughed before he rolled his eyes again. Taking my hand, he pulledm e gently closer to me before he kissed my forehead. I heard that meant "I want you" from somewhere...

"Neji..." I could tell he was annoyed at me interrupting him. He didn't let go of me either way.

"What?"

"My cell phone's vibrating," I stated as he scowled again before letting go of me. I pulled out my phone and unflipped it, reading an unknown number. I started not to answer it, but I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tenshi-chan!!" I blinked slightly. Angel-chan? this had to be the wrong number...My name is Tenten. Half of it means heaven, but together it means, here and there, little by little, or even sporadically. But Tenshi?

"Umm...I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number," I stated as the voice made a disapproving tone. I couldn't help but wonder who this person was...

"Tenshi! It's me! Tenten-chan, its Naomi!" she said with extreme excitement. I almost dropped the phone before I squealed uncontrollably, allowing Neji to give me a sickening look. He hated it when I did that...

"Naomi-chan!? Why'd you call me? Is there something you want? You need?" I begged eagerly. Neji gave me a interested look at the sound of Naomi's name. He knew that one anywhere.

"We're in town, actually! We wanted you to come to the Sushi Shop over where we are!" Naomi said with a slight perk in her voice. I grinned to myself. I was just INVITED to eat out with Seven Stars!!

"Sure! Where's do you want to meet?" I questioned eagerly as Neji's jaw dropped in amazement at the sudden question. I nodded eagerly as I heard her state,

"Shikotami's Sushi Shop!" I nodded as hung up the phone, hugging Neji really tightly for some reason. I was amazed as he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Exactly WHERE are you going?" he questioned curiously as I jumped up and down.

"Naomi-chan and the rest of the band invited me to dinner!!" I shrieked in pure excitement. His eyes widened as i gave him a kiss on the cheek excitedly as I let go of him completely.

"When are you going?"

"Ummm..." I remember hearing her say somethin about six thirty, but I didn't know what time it was now...I checked my cell phone clock. It read about one...I swore to myself...

"About six, seven," I muttered slightly, Neji grinning at my slight realization of the time. I didn't seem to be very happy. I wanted to go nowwww...

"You were about to get over excited, weren't you?" he stated smartly as I rolled my eyes at him, pulling him back towards the house. Today, we were just going to sit at home and talk...it'd make everything a lot better...the stress will go away hopefully.

We walked home, hand in hand, fortunately no one seeing us yet. It was way too early for someone to see us and start spreading the news. Neji didn't like the ninjarazzi very much, especially its main leaders, Sakura and Ino.

We got to the house and I unlocked the door as we entered, sitting on the couch together. I don't know why as soon as i got in the house though, Naomi-chan called again.

"Tenten-chan! We're coming to get you now!!"

"WHAT!?" Neji paused as sitting back as i stood up, my hand on my hip, the other to my ear. I heard Naomi chuckle from my end. I didn't find this funny.

"Well...we didn't plan reservations, so we're going to have to go in early and stay long enough...you know, come home at just about seven, maybe eight..." she explained, trailing off...

"That's about six, seven hours of EATING!" I practically shrieked as neji sat up straight, watching me carefully at my raised and clearly high pitched voice. I heard him snicker slightly, causing me to shoot him a glare.

"Well...its packed and we wanted to eat especially there...so we're going to pig out as much as we can...not to mention the eating courses are split up shortly, so you're barely filling up to the end," she added as I sighed. I really wanted to go with them...

"Okay...what time do you think you'll be here?" I questioned slowly before slipping on my shoes, or at least attempting it before she stated.

"We're here now." I froze instantly before sprinting to the window, seeing a tour bus parked on the main street, in front of my house. It aws black with silver stripes and the Seven Star Logo on the side, along with a picture of Naomi's face and the guys behind her. My jaw DROPPED.

"N-Naomi-ch-chan..." I barely breathed as she hung up on me. I watched the door open of the bus as I saw the elegant singer step down, her long, curly dark brown hair flowing like always. She was casual today, a black pair of jeans and a pink tube top with a pair of hot pink heels.

Neji was still watching me in his original spot, slightly concerned, annoyed, and interested at this point in time. You'd think he would have already asked, but he was trying to figure it out himself. It didn't work.

"Tenten, what's going on?" he questioned as I watched Naomi's piercing blue eyes approaching me as I suddenly turned around, watching Neji carefully. He didn't get it. I merely gestured towards the door as the doorbell rang.

"Tenten-chan! It's me!" she said with a happy high pitched tone. Neji's eyes widened at the sound of the rockstar's voice. I had to admit it was slightly amusing to see Neji caught off guard.

I walked towards the door and opened it, being practically bulldozed down at once. I backed away carefully seeing her happy expression and happy grin on her face.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!" She paused at seeing me laying on the ground before she looked at Neji, cocking her head to the side, holding a confused expression. Then it clicked as she grinned.

"N-"

"You are the boy Tenten-chan was singing to at the concert! I couldn't ever forget you! You have hair like Sanoko and those eyes are practically unforgettable! BEAUTIFUL!" She squealed as she winked at Neji jokingly before his face tinted slightly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Naomi-"

"You don't mind if we borrow Tenten-chan till about seven, maybe eight o' clock tonight?" Naomi questioned eagerly. Before Neji could respond, much less open his mouth, Naomi answered it for him before dragging me out of hte door. "Thank you! Ja ne!!"

"Naomi-chan!" She paused halfway to the bus but then continued to go towards it, listening closely. I could tell she was eager to hurry up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you so HYPER?" I questioned as she grinned uncontrollably at my question. Something told me that deep down I wanted to know the answer and it would make me just as hyper.

"As soon as we get on the bus you'll understand, trust me," she explained as we travelled up the steps into the bus. Sanoko was smoking a cigarette but put it out instantly at seeing Naomi return onto the bus. Nyosasa was reading a book, obviously unconcerned with anything in particular while Hani was writing music, humming notes to himself, swearing before erasing them and writing new ones.

Hani was in plaid jacket that was green with a baggy teeshirt with Seven Stars Logo under it. He had long jeans under it and the usual studded black belt. He was getting it wrinkled laying like that...

Sanoko was wearing another black shirt with a white torn and ripped up one over it with a pair of beige khaki pants under it with pockets all over.

Nyosasa was in sorta business profesional because he was in a dressy black shirt and a bright yellow tie. and a pair of jeans. He didn't change his style unless, he was actually playing...

"Tenten! Hey!" Hani exclaimed, his attention turning to me as the other guys noticed my prescence as well. Sanoko smiled at me as I blushed uncontrollably. He looked just like Neji without the eyes. But they did share one thing in common.

They mezmorized me.

"Tenten-chan...how are you?" Nyosasa asked kindly before placing his book away, placing his stopping place. Sanoko gestured for me to sit beside him but Naomi stopped me before I could react.

"Tenten-chan has a man! He's waiting for her when he gets home! You know why she is here!" Naomi nagged as Sanoko's face turned disgusted at Naomi and slightly disappointed at me. He looked away, pretending to look out the window.

"What are you talkin about?" I questioned curiously as Naomi sat me down beside Nyosasa, the one she could actually trust, as she had said. He smiled at me before paying close attention.

"Did you get your proportion yet?" Naomi questioned eagerly I looked at her confused completely. What was she talking about? Proportion? She shook her head, grinning uncontrollably. "You'll know what in a few days. check the mail frequently if I were you..."

"Why?"

"The Concert made more than enough money. Triple what we expected. Not to mention you were recorded live. You're on national television and I have to say that you're just as famous as us. You will be getting junk mail very soon from record companies," Hani stated eagerly, changing the subject instantly.

I blinked.

"WHAT!?"

"You were amazing Tenten-chan. We patented your songs under your name for you so no one could steal it or claim it. But..." Nyosasa stated. "That means your father knows about you and where you are."

I practically swallowed my tongue before Naomi told me to breath. I did so and coughed slightly as she nodded for the next person to continue.

"We want to have someone like you to help us too. Hani's been losing his touch lately with the music...we only use what we want to, especially Naomi. She's very picky about the songs she sings," Sanoko stated as he winked at me. "We want you as our backup composer and lyrisist."

I gasped, covering my mouth with both hands, not able to contain the high pitch squeal that was escaping. They wanted me to write their music for their songs. I swallowed hard before starting to breath again.

"But...is Hani okay with this? With me writing music in his place?" I questioned nervously, looking at the bright blue haired boy. He obviously dyed it after the concert...it was originally brown with his matching eyes. He looked up at me with none expecting eyes.

"Oh, its okay! I have dry spells too, every now and then! I was the one who recommended having you write for us anyway!" Hani said with a grin while Nyosasa gave a slight smile.

"You should be careful, shouldn't you Naomi-chan? I think Hani has taken a liking to our star composer slash singer slash ninja, don't you agree?" Nyosasa teased. My face tinted slightly before shaking my head furiously. Hani's face brightened red in disagreement as Naomi frowned and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"No, no! Hani's not stupid enough to try and choose Tenten-chan over me. I'd castrate him first. Besides, everyone knows that Sanoko's the one who has an eye on her," Naomi hinted slightly to me as I blushed uncontrollably.

Naomi stood up and glided towards me before plopping down beside me, a bright grin on her face. Sanoko's face didn't change color wise, but I saw a slight smirk appear on his face as he continued to watch me carefully.

"Don't worry about it, Nyosasa. Besides, Tenten-chan is very beautiful and talented...that's how they always get pulled into Sanoko's trap...he is after all a player," Naomi slipped as I felt my cheeks flare up. "No matter...she's got a man waiting for her at home later." I saw a slight frown on his face, but that didn't stop his eyes from trying to reel me in.

"Anyway, what do you say to the job?" Hani interrupted eagerly as I responded with a grin. I merely nodded as he jumped in excitement.

"When are we going out to eat? I'm starting to get hungry," I stated as they nodded, looking at the Tour Bus Driver, Nakini. He had been driving for a while but we're only a few minutes away from the shop.

"Tenten-chan?" I looked up at Naomi who seemed to have been smiling awfully hard.

"Yes?"

"Is there a way you can write music that combines the styles of the two songs you sang at the concert? Have you written anything like that?" she questioned as i thought about it. Rose was darker and harder while A Little Pain was softer and made you think about life and love...

"Yeah, but it'd only suit my voice. It's called 'Wish' and your voice wouldn't work with it. You're is unique for that kind of sound, it needs a lighter tone like mine," I explained as she nodded.

"Well, can you write some music like that song that would match my voice? That would work a lot better for me," she explained as I nodded with a slight laugh. Naomi-chan was really cool and she seemed to favor me. She was becoming more than an idol, a friend as well...it felt nice and sisterly even.

* * *

After we went out for the sushi dinner, I was dropped off at home. I was eagerly awaiting to see Neji as soon as I got home. Unfortunately it was late because afterwards we went out ice skating. No answer when I called to warn him, so i didn't worry.

There was a note on my door though when I came to it. I opened it and saw Neji actually sleepin soundly in my bed, as still as a statue. I smiled as i read the note.

Tenten

I had a feeling you'd get home late so I decided to go ahead and go to bed. Don't think that you don't get away with sleeping in tomorrow. No more dawdling, back to training...you're lucky I'm being easy.

Neji

I got into my pajamas reading the note over and over in my head, smiling to myself as I snuggled closer to him, a slight grin on my face the entire time. I was tired after such a long day. His arm tightened around my waist protectively as I closed my eyes...Now that I think about it, he was...he was being easy on me...I had to admit one thing though...

It felt good...

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Acception

**Hi everyone! Sorry its taken forever! Down where I live, we have final tests for an entire week and I actually have one next week. so, I'm amazed I've been able to write this AND finish it. I've had some influence, so you should thank him...my boyfriend...**

**YES. My boyfriend has become addicted to this story as well as many of you have. He's now a member and he's going to start reviewing...he got mad when I told him about hte reviews...so he dropped one in the first chappy...i suspect his is since he's going to be the main one reading...he's been a little naggy, but that's why I love him..**

**This is about a day at the lake! Please enjoy! I don't own Naruto or anything except the plot to this story!!**

Acception

Chapter 11

She's mine...all mine...

Not to sound selfish or anything about it, but Tenten really is mine, or at least she's my girlfriend. I don't consider her as an object, but as a person. No one else can say that Tenten is their girlfriend or that they kissed Tenten or any other bullshit.

No matter what I will promise that no matter what, I'll stick by her, through thick and then. Whenever she can't make it, I'll carry her. Whenever she's hurting or in pain, I'll console her.

It's weird. I never really thought much of me being with Tenten. Being with someone like a friend for a long time can cause you to fall in love with them, and you can't let it go. I never expected it at all, I thought that at some point, she'd fall out of love with me.

Obviously, it didn't work.

Then she pulled me in, not only by proving she can cooperate and be the girl of my dreams, but she sang to me in front of thosands of people, and only Naomi was able to pinpoint me somehow...another thing I need to figure out...

I wonder though...

What did I do to pull her in? To get her to fall in love with me? I understand that usual meaningless crushes are caused by the looks of the person the crush is on, but how did she fall in love with me even though I treated her like pure dirt?

I have to admit that I believe that I am lucky. Tenten never left my side, whether through thick or thin, no matter how much I hurt her physically or emotionally, no matter how cold I was to her. If i had lost her like I should have to Sasuke, I'd be boiling in a pit of jealousy.

Even if she hadn't made it to that point.

If I hadn't STOPPED her from her suicide, she'd be six feet under, definitely and I would be haunted by knowing her wanting to die and the mere success. Even I can't survive that kind of guilt and stress. I'm glad I did at this point.

Lee hit a nerve on me though. When he said I save girls when their in distress. Tenten may be the only girl I've ever saved, but I wouldn't have even considered going out with her if she wasn't depressed. In a way it makes me feel bad.

Then again I shouldn't worry about pointless things like that. Tenten's always that way. She doesn't get down easily and whenever she does, she always has someone have to save her whether it be her mother, Lee, or even me...

Tenten's just unstable like that though. There are all kinds of people like that and Tenten just so happens to be one of them. She can take care of herself, yeah, but everyone would like someone to be with them, to know someone will never leave their side. That's what I'm with Tenten for.

Not only because I love her, its in plain sight that I love her. But because I want to be the one who'll always be there. When she's mad, I'll make her feel better. Whenever she smiles, I want to smile with her. When she laughs, I want to be the cause. Whenever she cries or is sad, I want to hold her and console her.

That's reason enough to be with her.

My love for her only makes me want this more, to be the most important person in the world to her. I was glad that she chose me of all people, but cause now I want to be the only one who she can trust that much. I don't want to be behind Lee, or Temari, or even Shikamaru! I want to be the one thing she can forever trust in...

Her song that she sung ot me practically said everything that was needed to be said. 'I'm here waiting for you, there's a future different from now. The thread that bonds people's hearts is pulling to bring you by my side...'

We're by each other's sides. I can only imagine what she must be thinking about us finally being together for once in almost ten years of knowing each other, and now she's got what she's always wanted.

I'm happy.

For once in my life I think I truly am happy. Tenten can even me out, especially since she's known me for so long and so well. It can't be helped that she just knows what to do when I'm in a bad mood.

Being with Tenten isn't going to be bad at all in the least...

It's goin to be the best thing that has ever happened in my life.

* * *

That night's sleep was probably the best I've ever had in my life. I know i said that before but I think this is better. Tenten actually being mine and getting to hold her in my arms while I sleep.

I heard her come in the house when she came home and she got in bed right beside me and cuddled closer to me. I hugged her close and went back to sleep in the middle of that night. I knew she was expecting me to be awake, but too much had gone on.

When I wake up, I see Tenten still sleeping, still out of consiousness like always. She didn't seem to notice me get up and go to the other bathroom. After a good shower, I saw her barely awake, just starin at the ceiling.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. I wasn't going to evade her personal space by reading her mind any longer, no matter how much I want to. It wasn't right. Before I only did it because I could get away with it, but I don't think it'll cut it.

She turned and looked at me, a slight smile on her face. She knew I was watching her stare into space.

"Hi sleepy head," I stated, tossing her the spare towel, it landing on her head. Pulling it off she smirked before standing up, flipping it over her shoulder.

"You don't have to be on a tight schedule, Neji. Just live a little!" she exclaimed as I rolled my eyes, holding back a smile. She frowned at me and threw the towel back, hitting me in the face before she pushed me back onto the bed.

"Tente-"

"Pinned ya!" she jumped up and head towards the bathroom after I pulled it off my face, the door closing with a click. Smiling to myself, I got dressed as the shower turned on. My girlfriend is crazy.

That's just what I like about her.

I got her up earlier than usual and after she discovered what time it was, she was mad at me for a whlie until I cooked her breakfast. She didn't know I could cook anything. Tenten can't even boil water right while I can make a whole course.

I was taught by the chefs of the Hyuga Mansion when I was younger. They didn't mind showing me anything or teaching me family recipes in the least. They were glad there was a Hyuga who actually spoke to them and was kind like me, or what they thought.

I didn't get to cook for her. It turned out the only thing Tenten had to actually eat in her house was pure Milk, cereal, rice, and instant ramen. I had to admit I was annoyed.

Tenten came into the kitchen, frowning at my frown. She had originally came in with a big smile until she saw me. Folding her arms across her chest, she gave me a slightly curious look.

"What's with the face?"

"Every time we ate, you always brought take out or ramen...now i see why..." I trailed off as she looked at me with a confused face until she realized what I had said. She frowned slightly looking away.

"I don't know how to cook at all, to be completely honest. My mom was supposed to teach me on my eighteenth birthday...you know, it is three days away..." she trailed off, my breath catching in my throat.

Three days...?

It was March fifth, isn't it? This is VERY bad timing, but in the very least, at least she reminded me. I almost forgot her birthday, and since she was my girlfriend, that wouldn't have been good at ALL. I had to get her a gift at some point, but right now, I've gotta stay in control with her...

I smiled sadly at her, seeing her face. She was thinking about her mother again. Whenever that happened, she got really quiet and avoided my eyes, knowing if she looked into them, she's burst into tears. Gently taking her face in my hands, I lifted her chin up to my face, the smile on it changed to a kind one.

"Well you're in luck. While I'm your boyfriend, I'll be the chef of this house, okay?" I reassured her as she smiled at me, her eyes slightly watery. They disappeared when she looked away, blinking furiously, laughing to herself.

"Thanks...but...I don't really wanna eat today...I'm not very hungry to completely honest..." she admited, blushing slightly. "I'll eat though if you started cooking already!" she added quickly, trying to be nice. I shook my head, turning around, grabbing my ninja pouch.

"I didn't start yet, thankfully. You're lucky...if I would have to, I'd shove it all down your throat," I said sinisterly. She paused in mid walk as i rolled my eyes. "I'm _joking_, Tenten. Calm down." She sighed as she grabbed her own pouch, following me out the door.

We've not officially decided to tell them that we're living together in her house, that technically, I'm not sleeping in her room, but we're going to admit that we go out with each other to the two Youth Addicts. Hey, it works, doesn't it?

Walking down the pavement path of her house, Tenten stopped before we even started the way there. I blinked and turned, looking at her. She was checking the mail, something that she usually did every morning...

"Damn it!!" she yelled, looking at a bill that seemed to be annoying her. I turned back around and walked to her, standing beside her, reading over her shoulder.

"What is it?" I questioned as she looked away.

"Bills, bills, and more bills. And guess what? I'm flat broke!" She squealed uncontrollably, looking at he price of the rent she owed, then her cell phone bill, the electricity, water, and more...I couldn't help but wonder why she was broke though. it's been a month since we've lived together.

"Why don't you have any money? What's different this month than last month?" I questioned as I grabbed the bill to get a better view. The bill had not changed for the rent, her electricity is a little lower along with water, but I don't see why she's struggling.

"Neji...I haven't been on a mission since Mama died. That's a month ago. As a Ninja, missions is my main intake. If I don't go on missions, I don't get any money," she said as if to call me dumb pure blankly. I frowned slightly at how she responded to me.

"I know that, I'm just asking why, well, you know you don't pull money out of your account that your mom had left behind for you," I trailed off as she frowned.

"I can't..."

"Why not?" I pried slightly.

"Because in her will, she didn't want me to touch the money unless I were to use it for a wedding," she admited nervously, blushing frantically. "The exact wording was, 'I leave everything to Tenten, my only daughter. I wish for her to use all the money I leave behind for a wedding since the absence of her father discludes him from paying for it.'"

I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her. Her mother wanted to pay for her daughter's wedding in the event of her death, none the less, that didn't stop her in the least.

"I understand in a way," I admitted, seeing her distraught face. She's really nervous that if she doesn't pay for it, she'll be kicked out of the house. Even if that happened, I'd talk Hiashi and the elders into moving her in with me. I frowned slightly.

She still didn't want to leave the house her mother left her just yet, just because she couldn't pay for it. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a handful of money, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. She didn't expect me togive up that much money that easily.

"Neji, no," she instantly responded, causing me to pause slightly in the the exact amount of time.

"Why not?" It was becoming my constant response to everything she objected to, and I could tell it was slightly annoying to her.

"I can't take your money, I can't depend on you. I expect that you will at some point in life want to support me if we go far enough with this, but still. I can't just do that so soon. Plus you know I'm a feminist," she admitted. "I promise that you will someday be able to do that for me, but now, I want to show the world that I don't need my mom to live..."

I smiled at her response as I put the money away when she finisehd explaining. She was rihgt though. People saw her crack when she lost her mother. The best payback was to prove them wrong, not to switch over to living off her boyfriend.

"If that's what you want," I simply stated. She smiled, going throuh the last of the bills. She blinked a what was supposed to be a letter, not a bill. I saw the address. It was to Tenten, but it said, Blast Record Company. It was slightly confusing.

"What is-?"

"I have NO idea," she admitted, opening it, pulling out a letter and what looked like a check. She grabbed the check off the ground and her jaw instantly dropped. I was slightly confused as I saw the numbers on that check.

5,000,000,000 RYO.

I almost choked myself at that large number. I only knew it was five MILLION because I counted the zeros. Looking at the letter in her hand, I saw her reading it to herself.

"Read it aloud!" I responded quickly. She nodded, swallowing hard.

"'Dear Tenten-chan!  
We, Seven Stars hit the JACKPOT at the concert. Since you participated and introduced new songs to the public, you deserve a share. You are going to be seen across TV for a while and you'll be harassed by record companies, so I suggested that you get paid for it. I love how well you did it, how you just flowed with it. You deserve every ryo on that check.

From, Seven Stars," she finished reading, looking back at the check to see if the number was real. I blinked uncontrollably at her as I hugged her.

"There's no reason why you can't pay your bills now," i admited, seeing her grin uncontrollably. "You're not goin to waste it, are you?"

"NO!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I could live off this until Tsunade sends me on another mission! I can be content with ANYTHING for almost over a year with this money! I feel so blessed!" She breathed, still staring at the money. I smiled at her joy, seeing it had returned. SHe was glad she didn't have to give up the house. She could afford anything in Konoha now...

"Now, about that new katana in the weapons shop..."

"TENTEN."

* * *

We walked to the training grounds after we put the money in a safe place, hand in hand. We both couldn't help but wonder about what they would say, how they would react. They always wanted us to be together, to be paired with one another...

We arrived, and there was no one in sight. We were actually early today and I saw Tenten roll her eyes in annoyance once again. Whether we were late or early, they were never here. They always got mad whenever one of us were ever late...

"Where the hell could they be now?" she mumbled to herself, not letting go of my hand. I smiled. She didn't want to let go at all, I could tell, just by how tight she was holding it. She looked at me and saw her watching our hands, causing her to let go reluctantly. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you wanted to let go..."

I laughed and took both of her hands, pulling her gently towards me, leaving her face inches from mine. Her cheeks flared instantly at my actions, her eyes looking away from pure embarrassment.

"I didn't want to let go...I was just thinking about yesteraday," I admitted carefully, seeing her face look slightly confused.

"What about yesterday?"

"About the kiss," I added carefully, her cheeks flaring again. She smiled at me, her cheeks still red as she took my face, pulling it close.

"I get to take today's kiss, deal?" she questioned as I smiled uncontrollably, nodding as her lips were inches from mine. I could feel her pulse beatin faster and faster, showing she was obviously nervous. But unfortunately as always...

"WHAT IS THIS BEAUTIFUL SIGHT!!" Lee exclaimed appearing in front of us, scaring the hell out of Tenten again. She let go of me completely and punched him square in the eye. I held back a snicker as he tumbled like he always did, falling back in a daze. Just then, Gai appeared.

"Good morning my youthful students!" He said eagerly ready to start the days training. He paused at seeing Lee's condition, causing him to instantly turn back to Tenten, a slight smile on his face. "What did my Priceless Pupil do to my Lotus Flower now?"

"He knows DAMN well not to sneak up on me, and he does it almost every morning! It's friggin annoying! Not to mention I've told him a million times not to, and he still does! It doubles my pulse every time!" she screeched annoyed. I let out another snicker, seeing her turn and glare at me. "Shut up, Neji." Gai turned to Lee, slightly disappointed that once again he was knocked out again...

"Lee..." he sat up instantly, a black eye starting to form as he started to plead his case.

"They were about to KISS!!" he objected uncontrollably as Tenten's cheeks flared up instantly, causing me to smirk at her own reaction and Gai's. Like I thought it would be...

Priceless.

"Is this true?" he breathed uncontrollably, his face welling up with pure joy and excitement. Tenten nodded timidly, her face getting darker each passing momment while I merely stated a simple,

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT WOULD WORK, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!" Lee proclaimed loudly, slamming his fist into the air. I shot a glare at him, tryin to protect my pride. If tenten knew I had to ask him for help to g et her, she'd taunt me about it for a good while...Finally seeing the look in my eye, he shut up...

"What does he mean he knew it would work?" she pryed suspiciously, a grin on her face startin to appear. "You didn't actually ask Lee for advice on ME, did you?" I scowled and looked away, but before she could respond, Lee stepped in again.

"What bout Sasuke Uchiha, the last Sharingan holder discluding Tobi and Itachi?" he said amazingly all in a single breath. I rolled my eyes at him, turning to Tenten to explain it.

"We broke up...simply put it as that...yesterday, and then Neji stepped in," she said with a wholesome smile as I grinned at her...her eyes were saying somethings that made my heart actually lift until Lee stepped between us again.

"Okay! Since you two are now offically a couple, I shall lay down a set of rules for each of you, and I think it'd be best to start with Neji-nii-san..." Lee trailed off, facing me head on. Neji-NII-san? he is NOT my little brother...when did I accept him?

"First off! No touching Tenten-chan inappropriately at any moment in time! Second, No staying at her house later than ten o' clock! Third, no googling Tenten-chan's body parts! You will taint her youth!! Fourthly, you are not allowed to sleep with Tenten-chan until you two are married!" He said evilly, his eyes burning with his so-called passion. "If you break any of the following, you know what happens, nii-san...am I right?" I merely nodded, knowing the pain I felt was still somewhat hurting...just the thought...

Nodding successfully, he turned toTenten facing her to lay down some rules. I swallowed hard looking into her eyes, seeing that we'd already broke half those rules...I slept in her room almost every night and then we did used to seduce each other PURPOSELY...

"Tenten-chan! You're innocence is a great thing you must hold! Do not give it up to this mean, stoic, self-centered man just yet!" he exclaimed as I slapped hiim in the back of the head effortlessly. "But! Save it so he'll treasure you more than ever when you two become a married couple, forever filled with youth!" he eclaimed finishing his speech towards her.

That heated me up...

"Wait, you're going to give me a set of rules while you tell Tenten to save her virginity from me?" I seethed a little annoyed with that response. He nodded approvingly as I rolled my eyes, taking tenten's arm, pulling her towards our training grounds...i'm done for the day of hearing this bull...

"Nej-"

"We've gotta start training..." i simply stated as she frowned. I looked at her slightly confused as I rolled my seyes. She'd try and make up an excuse to cancel it again.

"Neji..."

"What?"

"Do we HAVE to train today? I mean, its scorching heat out here! It's about to be after noon, and then it'll be on ME...I don't want sunburn..." she whined as I grinned mischeviously.

"Good. Pain makes you work harder in some cases of training."

"NEJI."

"I'll think about taking a break or maybe cutting it short, okay?" I said slightly annoyed about how soft I was towards her. Who thought a girl would change me into being a nicer person? No one, that's who. Not even I expected that.

As soon as I saw that look of hope and that grin, I melted and had to give her a way to cool off after training. Those brown eyes were so innocent and i couldn't deny them.

I'm a sap.

She came at me first just as I fell into the Hyuga stance, pulling out a kunai, before pausing, backing away. This was new...sticking the Kunai in the grond, she ran in a circle, grabbing another one from her pouch, sticking it into the ground again. She did this two more times before pulling out a scroll, activating it.

"Te-"

"Weapon Vortex Jutsu!" she exclaimed, grinning uncontrollably as she performed rapid hand signs after jumping into the air. This was not her Twin Dragons, I know that technique. This was different. The weapons automatically appeared from her scroll and automatically aimed at me as soon as I was targetted. I had to activate my Byuakugan and dodge every weapon coming at me, which instantly reminded me of Kidomaru's spiders...

She's smart...

Finally she pulled out a separate scroll and instantly a katana appeared just as I continued to dodge her other attacks, she came at me head on. Instantly she aimed and shoved and me backwards, rising the katana above her head. I closed my eyes and opened them, seeing her face approach mine closer and closer. She was trying to kiss me again.

"Pinned ya again." I smiled as soon as she almost kissed me, but once again...

"GAI-SENSEI, THEIR MAKING OUT!!" Tenten screamed again, jumping just as her cheeks once again flushed the color beet red. She stood up, the katana tightly gripped in her hand before I grabbed her shoulder, quickly calming her down.

"Tenten-"

"HE DID IT AGAIN!!"

"Tenten!"

"What!?"

"You wanted a break right? I think this heat is getting to you...let's go to the spring," I offered as she frowned slightly. She knew I was only trying to prevent her from killing Lee. Something that she would probably regret at some point, but she didn't mind beating him to a pulp...

"The hotsprings on a hot day? Come on, Neji, I thought you were a genius prodigy of a prestigious clan," she said under her breath, creating a scowl on my face.

"I didn't say hotsprings, did I? I say spring. Or the lake...maybe we could cool off there, how about that?" I questioned as she grinned uncontrollably. Tenten and I each knew how to swim, Lee was the only one uncapable. figures, doesn't it?

"Really!? The lake!? I haven't been in soooo long! Can we really go? I think my swimsuits too smalll...you don't even have one do you?" she qiuckly asked as I held up my hands to calm her down.

"There's a shop by the lake that sells swimsuits now, so I'm sure we can both find one for I'm sure a cheap price...anything's cheap now considering how loaded you are," I mumbled, her glare piercing through me.

"Oh no, Neji! I'm not spending of that money for fun. That's backup for the house and necessities!" she explained sharply. I rolled my eyes.

"What was the katana you were talking about a little earlier?" I hinted as she blinked twice, her face changing into a scowl.

"Shut up...you're buying the suits, considering you are the man in the relationship. Treat me!" She exclaimed, hugging my arm. I rolled my eyes at her innocent, yet demanding ways. Sometimes it was annoying, but at the moment it was very cute.

"Come on," I simply stated as we headed towards the lake as a couple. Eventually she let go of my arm and just held my hand, something that I think was her favorite thing to do. We got to the shop and we picked out our suits. I got a plain blue pair of trunks while she got a black and red bikini. I wasn't going to buy it to be honest.

"No."

"Why not!? I love black and red! It's soo cute!!" She exclaimed, whining slightly. I have to admit that seeing Tenten in that might cause me an unforgettable nose bleed. Something that I didn't want to happen in the least.

"How do you know who's at the lake? There could be hentais, and perverts there!" I objected as she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Neji Hyuga, what do you think I am, a rape victim? I won't get hurt by anyone! If someone tries to touch me, I'm sure that I'll give them what they deserve, and if I can't, you will," she stated simply. Suddenly a mischevious grin appeared on her face. "Or would you rather me swim with no clothes?" I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Or would I? You know Neji, its sooo hot, it might be no point in me swimming with a suit at alll...I want a full body tan and everything-"

"How much is it?" I breathed uncontrollably as she cheered and hugged my neck in happiness. Knowing Tenten she would probably be dead serious. She wasn't really scared of doing much of anything.

"Five hundred and fifty ryo!" she exclaimed as I reached in my pocket for my wallet. "Oh, don't forget yours! It's the same price!" she exclaimed as I rolled my eyes, putting he money on the the table. We left the shop and she noticed I wasn't speaking to her slightly.

"I'm sorry Neji...to be honest...that was the only suit in my size," she explained as I blinked slightly, staring at her in awe. I knew she was tiny, but not that tiny.

"Well...no offense to you, but what size do you wear?" I questioned slowly. She smiled eagerly.

"A zero, sometimes a one. Every now and then a two!" I almost swallowed my own tongue. That was amazingly small, even for Tenten. She was short, and she was round in the right places, and she was growing taller still, but seeing that she was so small...

"Are you serious?" I questioned as she grinned, merely nodding. "How can you be that small? Is it even possible? Aren't you seventeen? About to be eighteen?" She nodded again. "So you're saying...if I hadn't bought that, you wouldn't have had a swimsuit in general?" She nodded again.

"To the lake!!" She exclaimed finally, a grin on her face as she pulled me there. We changed in the stalls and got there, seeing not as many people as we thouh...only four to be xact...but you would have never guessed who it was...

Squad seven.

That's it. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the dreaded Sasuke. Just great. I'm just in luck. Tenten's swim suit, the red and black one was not only showing cleavage, but showing off every curve that she has and she in front of three men and one girl, one that I'm sure isn't gay. Two of the men were perverts and the emo one is the perfect one who seemed to want Tenten the most.

"Tenten-chan! Come on in! The water's great!" Sakura called in her hot pink one piece swim suit. Naruto was in a yellow swimsuit while Sasuke was in a black one. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading Icha Icha of course. I saw her back away from me and run to a head start, jumping in the water headfirst.

She surface, swinging her hair out of her face. She decided to let it down in the water as Naruto's face glowed at her body as I shot an evil glare at him. Kakashi was silently peaking over his book while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Neji-kun!! Come on!" She called as Sakura looked at her pure amazement and excitement. Tenten and I both seemed to roll our eyes at the same time. Everyone knew Sakura was the gossip queen along with Ino. It was going to be around the village in a whole hour in the least.

"Neji-kun?"

"He's my boyfriend now, yes, yes, yes..." she admited slowly before dunking her head back under to avoid the response. I stepped in and swam over to Naruto who seemed to have been googling her.

"HEY..." He looked at saw a piercing glare as he swallowed hard before looking away.

"S-sorry Neji-san...I mean, she's just a team-mate and you know that...well...you know..." He paused and then grinned uncontrollably as I simply nodded. "I KNEW IT!!" I smiled at Naruto before throwing a punch in his arm.

"Don't spread it around...let them find out on their own," I explained quietly, feeling Sasuke's glare in the back of my neck. He may have let Tenten go, but that didn't say he wanted to.

"Gotcha!" the fox exclaimed as I swam over to Tenten who seemed to have been backstroking around the entire lake's circumference.

"Tenten?" she paused and saw me, grinning at how I was staring at her.

"You like?" she teased as I rolled my eyes. She frowned at my response. "Come on Neji, you can say what you want. Lee's not here!" I smiled as she sat up, floating in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I paused, frozen in the water as she pulled me closer.

"Go ahead and say it..." she taunted as she wrapped her legs around my waist, rubbing slightly against me.

"Tenten..."

"Neji..." she whispered with a slight laugh. "Kiss me..."

"I thought you wanted the kiss today? Yo usaid you were gonna give it," I pointed out as she rolled her eyes, pulling my face to hers. I paused before our lips could touch.

"What now?" she whined, annoyed obviously at my stopping her. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We should make out in a lake in front of all these people," I stated calmly as she rolled her eyes.

"So!? You're point!?" she seethed. "I don't care if they're watching. I want them to watch! I want to show off my boy friend!" She said selfishly. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Neji!"

"Maybe when we get home..." I stated as she folded her arms across her chest, only worsening her cleavage. SHe was annoyed with me getting her worked up over this. She started it, I should be the one mad.

"Fine..." she finally decided, letting, sinking back into the water before diving upside down backwards, kicking slightly before stroking through the water. Meanwhile I saw four pairs of eyes watching me. Two of them were looking slightly aroused, another was filled with romance, and another was full of annoyance. You can figure them out.

After a few more hours of constant swimming, we headed home. I gave Tenten my towel while we continued to walk around Konoha until we got home. I opened the door for her as she took off her clothes in her room, I changed in the bathroom. I came out and saw her in another attire that was tight and showed off her body, but it was for night clothes. I saw her face and she looked slightly sick.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my period...just started..."her face flared again, but her face still showed slight pain.

"Why didn't you say anything this morning? How'd you go swimming!?" I questioned, hiding my slight digust. I'm sorry, but bleeding in an open lake, and i was abuot to make out with her in that condition.

"It always starts at night for some reason," she admitted slightly. "I never really get any sleep to be honest the first night. You might wanna sleep in the living room," she stated as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of long pants. I shook my head.

"I said I'd stay by you through and through. Even when you're on your period, especially since you're in pain. I'm staying in here," I said slightly as I hugged her. She smiled as she winced, getting in bed after I let her go, squirming slightly as I layed down behind.

"Goodnight Tenten." She painfully smiled as she nodded.

"Goodnight Neji...I love you..." she breathed, closing her eyes.

"I know you do...I love you too..." she smiled.

That entire night, I felt her squirm, kick, whine, and I even heard her start crying at some point. That didn't stop me. I held her close and kissed her cheek. She didn't sleep at all that night. I felt bad. The past years I made her work harder on her period. I never knew she had to feel this much pain.

Either way, I'd stay by her side, forever more and more.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: Unwanted

**Hiii I'm updating early because...well, I dont know why...maybe I'm just really eager to get this over wiht and plus the school year is almost over and all tests are done. BUT I've still got a major thing up my sleeve.**

**The play**

**I'm in the Wizard of Oz and I have to say that I'm Oz itself. That means i've got the long big paragraphs wiht words that no one knows the meanin to. So pray for me. They changed oz into a girl for me and...well, I'm going to be wearing a short tiny green dress with a lot of extra stuff that makes me look cool. As for the lines, I"m getting there! I'm almost done, one more paragraph to memorize. And the play is on the...third...of JUNE...**

**OH YEAHHH THe song things taht she's singing...here ya go! it's at hte bottom! The first is the orginal, the second is the short version! The first one is the entire song. Arigato!**

**Anyway, you probably dont care but about the sotry, so please just read and review! Arigato! So many of you have been great!! **

**I don't own Naruto! dont sue me!!**

**http : / / youtube . com / watch?v (Equal sign) cn9M5IllNkg** (Original version!)

**http : / / youtube . com / watch?v (Equal sign) V5RUJtp9BZ4** (shortened...)

* * *

Unwanted

Chapter 12

This feeling of love inside me, it can't fill the void that was created when Mama passed. Yet at the same time, it masked it amazingly well and still is to this day. I loved my Mama, more than anyone else would have. I shouldn't have been so careless.

I knew at some point she would die, whether it be sooner or later. Attaching myself to anything that well and so hard was bound to snap, whether to end I ended it myself or it be done by force out of my hands.

I felt so stupid after she died, not even anywhere near the pain and remorse I was feeling. I was barely stable to go to the funeral, imagine what I thought about while sitting in that empty hospital room, all alone and nothing to do but let my mind's thoughts slowly eat away at me.

It was no doubt to myself that I'd be driven either insane or to suicide. I was planning to kill myself from the start the instant they lost her pulse. I felt so sick. I felt so lost. Nothing could guide me back on my daily track. She was the only thing that seemed to be able to do that for me. I was so selfish of her.

I wanted her to myself, to show her off when I was so young and little. The older I got, not only did I attach myself to her worse and worse, but I grew careless and ungrateful to her. My mother who could have aborted me, who could have gave merely given me away, the one who could have completely ignored and possibly wouldn't give a damn about me. I knew that.

Lee always said the same thing every time I saw him since I met him up to the day she died. "You're blessed for a mother like yours, Tenten-chan. You should be grateful." I always said I was, but I didn't know what it meant. I was ungrateful, I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like I did.

I always whined to her about every little thing, cried to her, and it was disgusting now that I think about it. I was a spoiled brat about her and I always ran to her first thing, even to this day. I'd be doin the same thing if it wasn't for her death. How would I thrive on my own? Live by myself? I'd still be dealing with Neji's evil side and I'd still cry myself to sleep about this one boy who was there to wipe my tears away now.

I know its a horrible thing to say, but in a way, its a good thing my mother died. I miss her terribly, yes, and I love her more than ever now that I don't have her with me, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to discover I could fend for myself and still be able to fall in love with my man of my dreams.

Neji Hyuga.

He's the main reason I'm still alive. The main reason I was able to keep moving on and on. The one who's slowly changing me back to myself carefully and little bit by bit. I'm thankful for him more than he can guess. I'm trying to detach myself just in case the same thing happens.

It's not working in the least.

Neji is my baby. I've fallen in love with him all over again. I can't help but care about him the way I do. I'm trying to pull away but yet he's doing things that I believe are supposed to draw me closer. He doesn't understand completely, I'm sure. He lost his father when he was four. he wouldn't. He couldn't. But yet, he's endured much more than me.

That's reason enough for us to stand by each other. He can help me thrive better for myself and I love him while I can help him open himself up more to more people other than me. I believe that at this point, we've both grown to love each other more than you would believe. He's attached to me just as much as i am to him.

That will cause our downfall.

* * *

Last night, I didn't get an ounce of sleep, not even a single iota from all the thrashing and moanin I did. I couldn't move an inch. The pain I felt in my lower stomach and between my legs could not compare to anything imaginable that i had felt. It was partially my fault.

Before Mama had died, I had been on birth control for I think three or four months. She obviously agreed that my cramps would cause my inevitable downfall in being a ninja. Like she had done, she set me up on a set of pills that stopped my dreaded period.

As soon as i entered the hospital, they said that the pills I was taking would clash with my anti-depressants and I had to stop takin them. This sudden erupt in my body concluded that my next period would be the worst I would have, yet it would only last a good two days at the most. I was blessed for that part of the news. The next period that would occur would start everything back on track.

Neji didn't do or say much at all last night, and I had to admit he was being really sweet about the whole thing. He hugged me close, and even kissed my cheek, trying to calm me down, but unfortunately it didn't stop it. I feel bad about the whole thing, keeping him up. At one point I went to the bathroom and puked.

I swore I would NEVER deal with this again. I wasn't depressed any more, so I felt that I should get right back on my birth control. The sooner the better. Not only will that stop a monthly annoyance, but it would also cause Neji and me to do whatever we want.

Hehe...just kidding.

Neji and I didn't consider anything like that. We hadn't made out either really, now that I think about it. We weren't really a touchy feely couple anymore since we were...well, a couple. That much was okay with me, but I would still like a kiss or two, something that Neji provided...wait a minute...I didn't get my kiss!! DAMN IT!

I stayed in bed all morning. Neji went to the store for me and bravely bought a heating pad and midol for me. That's one hell of a boyfriend I have. I got a response that I didn't expect.

"I do it for Hinata more often than you believe. She goes through it monthly too."

I was proud that he was willin to go get me some medicine, but when I took it, it didn't work. He went to Tsunade's and asked for a narcotic. She gave it to him understandingly and I took it and it still had no effect. I felt like these cramps were invincible. I slowly sleeped and I hoped that every time I woke up, it was almost over. I barely slept for ten minutes at a time sometimes.

I was a complete pitiful mess.

Neji had offically seen the worst of his beloved Tenten and at the moment, I didn't care. I got calls while in my darkest hour and they were from the record companies that Naomi-chan had warned me about. I swear I wasn't aware of what I was saying to them half the time until I hung up.

"Is Tenten there?"

"Fuck off..."

"Tenten? Is this Tenten?"

"Bite me."

I know that doesn't sound like me in the least, but still, that's how I answered every single call. At some point Neji refused to let me answer the phone and he took every incoming call. He simply stated that I wasn't well, or I was sick and hung up.Eventually he got a phone call from bill companies and he said he'd be going out.

"Where?" I groaned uncontrollably, managing to open my eyes barely. He was on his knees, his head on the bed watching me with his round lavender eyes, watching me closely. I refused to think anything for a split second. I knew what he was trying to pull, I wasn't that stupid.

"The bill company. I'll pay them this month, oka-" I didn't even let him finish. How could he pay for anything in this house? I was the heiress whether I liked or not, whether he liked it or not. I refused to let my prince pay for anything.

"Nooo..." I whined as I tried to sit up. I bit back the worst pain as I fell over on my pillow, moaning in pain again. He barely moved at my actions. He knew i would last at sitting up, barely the most at standing up.

"Tenten, I don't mind. You're in no condition to go to the office anyway. I have to do it this month, and I should. You're the one who I feel should rest. Plus I've been living here too. It's my payment," he objected, stroking my cheek. I smiled at him a painful smile. He knew what I was thinking.

He's too sweet.

"I'll pay you back-"

"No need," he stated standing up completely. "Just stay calm and still. Don't strain yourself to do anything. I'll be back. I'll lock the door and the windows, so don't get up and do anything, please." I merely nodded as he left my room, closing the door behind him. I smiled at his absence.

"Travel to...the moon," I barely groaned as i felt another seething pain. I balled up into a fetus position, hoping hte pain would end. "Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku (the dream where you first appeared fades out)..." I felt my eyes getting heavier and no pain struck me. I didn't know what to expect, but before i knew it, I fell asleep.

I slept well for what seemed like a little while. I was on stage again, with Naomi-chan, Sanoko-chan, even Nyosasa and Hani. We were playing another tour for some reason and she did the same thing. Calling someone from the audience on stage. She said I got to chose. It wasn't that hard. I saw a face that I wanted to pull up and join me for some reason. He was on the front row. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"You!" I called towards him. A smile spread across his face as he scrambled up, standing beside me, his grin growing wider and wider. I didn't know what to think but he was responding more than I had when I had been chosen.

"So! You've been chosen to sing with Seven Stars feat. Tenten! What does it feel like?" Naomi asked eagerly, pointing the microphone at his face. He smiled at me especially.

"It feels great! I've been waiting for this! I just knew I would get picked!" he said with an unexpected grin. I rolled my eyes at his modesty. I suddenly regretted picking him. I didn't want him near me anymore. It was...strange...

I got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to get him off stage, away from Seven Stars and myself especially. I took Naomi's hand and pulled her away slightly. She wouldn't listen...it was as if she couldn't hear me.

"Tenten-chan! Start off your song! Rose!" she exclaimed, tossing me the mic. I held it in my hands as he grinned, Sanoko tossing a spar guitar from the back towards him again. I swallowed as he started to follow just as the others had. He needed to get away from me...

I don't like him...

"When I was darkness at that time, fueteru kuchibiru (my weakness lay in shimmering lips)," I sung into the mic, the corner of my eye continously darting towards the strange boy. We played the entire song through and he was just as happy as could be. We finished and it sounded better than ever.

"How did I do?" He questioned silently, a slight grin on Sanoko's face. "You played well for someone who we randomly picked. What's your name?"

I heard a blood curdling scream, instantly I whipped around and saw Naomi's leg being devoured by sand. She continously tried to yank it away until Hani threw his guitar aside, running to her aid. I knew it was helpless. No one could stop this. I clasped my head in my heads, uncertainly causing my pulse to speed up. I felt sick.

"NAOMI-CHAN!!" Her waist and up was the only part of her visible, and now Hani had attacked the grains, causing his body starting to disappear as well. Sanoko and Nyosasa panicked uncontrollably as they called for helped and tried to free the couple.

"Please stop..." I couldn't stop myself from saying. People scrambled and ran, fleeing the stadium we were preoccupying. I turned around and grabbed the mike stand, spinning it between my fingers. I swallowed hard as I pointed at him.

"Let them go," I demanded shakily as he rolled his eyes stepping forward. I stepped back before he grabbed the mic and snapped it between his hand, throwing it to the side. His arm extended to my neck, pinning me again a stage wall. I felt sand seep out of his hand around my neck, pricking every cell in my body.

"Stupid girl..." He muttered, strangling me even more. I gasped for air as he laughed maniacally at my struggling. I couldn't pull away and the feeling of his body against my was frustrating. "They were to distract you. My real target is you..." he admitted, squeezing my neck even more. I coughed, tried to pull away, but I couldn't see.

"Leave me alone...you...you..." He leaned forward, his lips against my ear, the sound of his name causing my entire body to shutter.

"Itami's the name..."

I sat up, screaming blood hell again, this time my stomach starting to cramp slightly. it felt wrong. That boy...that man, was Itami, my father. I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't get out of bed faster and puke into the toilet. The entire time i was thinking about the man who was named Itami. He did look like me now that I think about it. I look like my mother's face but somehow I looked more like him...

I started crying.

Uncontrollably, I couldn't stop. I hated myself again. What else could I do? If I hadn't come along, my mother would have been happy, been famous, been the greatest thing to have ever been in the J-Pop and Rock industry. Just one slip up can bring your entire world crashing down. She had to give up singing and turn to being a Ninja as her backup to support me.

I know that if it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have found out that my father was an ass all along just wanting to destroy her slowly and painfully but still I know she would have been better off. She wouldn't have been struggling through her life. I saw her cry herself to sleep some nights, I saw her look so bad I wanted to cry for her. It couldn't have been helped though.

She had pride. That's where I got mine from. SHe never accepted help from anyone except for the Hokage to get her way into becoming a ninja. I feel like that there was no reaso nfor how she had to end up.

Dead.

Killed by her so called lover on a mission. Someone who always wanted her to suffer and she lost her life for it. I don't know how she made it through life. I suiddenly wanted to kill him, yet I knew there was no way I could at my skills. Me kill an S-Rank Nin? Not even Neji could manage to that at his ranking.

Finally when I got tired of looking a while, porecelin, toilet bowl, I got up and headed for my room. I realized that my cramps were slimming down better and better to where I could move and walk around. That was something that made me feel a little better.

None the less I still felt like my bed was haunted. All my bad dreams happened in tha tbed whenever Neji wasn't there and I was scared of it. There were times when I would wake up without breathing or worse. I needed to avoid that whenever Neji wasn't present.

Where else could I go?

The only other bedroom in the house was my mom's...I hadn't dared to go in there since she had died. I wasn't scared, I just wasn't ready in a way to clean out some of her old stuff. I felt like I wasn't worthy of going in there, that no one was. I had to though...I might end up dead from a dream if I didn't...

I excited my room and closed the door behind it, stopping at the door. I swallowed hard at the door, staring at the dusty doorknob. No one had entered it since her death. I felt nervous as I grabbed the doorknob, turning it slightly. I didn't push it until in the dead of silence, I heard a beeping noise. I curiously pushed the door open and saw the silent clean room.

It was as beautiful as I remembered it whenever I went to see her at night before bed. The same deep blue comforter and beautiful white carpet. Her books and everything was in perfect shape as if she hadn't ever left.

I felt slight tears in my eyes at the though of Mama-san. I loved her more than life at some point in my own, but just the thought of living without her made me want to cry and mourn over her all over again.

The beeping noise continued to ring out and out, causing me to pause in my moment with myself. I looked around the room cautiously, afraid to taint this sacred room until it seemed loudest near her bed. I pulled the pillows back and saw mama's black with diamond studs flip-phone ringing. I picked it up and saw it blinking, alerting somethin new had occured.

I opened it...I felt bad because it wasn't mine, but I could tell them taht obviously she was dead. I gasped at the contents. Mama had been dead for at least a month. She paid the bill right before she died and it was hooked on the charger. She have thirty seven missed calls and sixty seven new text messages.

Who did my mother talk to!?

I checked the missed calls...there were some that differed here and there like obvious bill collector and phone companies, but I saw a name Kietsu appear the most, Kirai appearing here and there.

The one who was calling right now was Kietsu, but right before I could answer, they hung up. I swallowed hard, going to her text messages. My mom was still young. She had me when she was sixteen. Add seventeen and that's thirty three. She was younger than you would have ever expected and...well, she was up to date with technology more than ever! But still, speed texting much?

I went down to her inbox.

Kirai: Happy birthday, Ai-chan.

A simple birthday love text. I loved getting those until they got annoying at some point in my life. I smiled at the thought.

Kietsu: Happy birthday, Ai-chan. I hope you have a great day. I wish you were here with me. I send my love.

That was...a little more than I would have expected. My mother had saved that one to the phone. I checked her saved files and saw that almost a majority of her saved files were from Kietsu. I suddenly felt the phone vibrate in my hands. I reluctantly answered it...time to set this person straight about Mama's death.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ai-chan!? Where have you been the past month!? I know i shouldn't worry so much about you, but-"

"This is Tenten-chan. I'm sorry, but Mama's not here," I interrupted the person as there was dead silence for a full minute or so. I heard a slight cough as well. He wasn't expecting her daughter to answer the cell phone.

"You said Tenten-chan? Oh, you're Ai-chan's daughter. Nice to hear from you! You sound just like her on the phone," he chuckled as I twiddled with my fingers slightly. He was obviously nervous about being on the phone with me.

"Who is this?" I finally asked as he laughed slightly.

"I'm Kietsu."I blinked slightly, the name sounding vaguely familiar, yet it didn't ring much of a bell in my mind. Something told me that finding out who this person was would be a major shock to me. it made me want to know.

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is..." I apologized stupidly as he chuckled on his end. I rolled my eyes and knew instantly that this guy was nervous at speaking with me to a point.

"I'm Kietsu Konosa, the drummer of Mayfair," He explained as I almost dropped the phone. Kietsu. I remember now! Naomi and the others were talking about how my mother was seeing one of the old members again. It was...

"Kietsu?" I barely breathed. I swallowed again, knowing that if he was still calling he didn't know about what happened to Mama. I didn't want to break the news to him, seeing how much he cared for her. Mama was a lot to a lot of people.

"Yes...Kirai is the guitarist, but that's another story. I haven't heard from him in a good two years since he moved out of the Land of Lightening," He admitted as he cleared his throat. "where's your mother? May I speak with her?" I obviously erked into the phone because he asked if I was still there. Would I even be able to say it aloud? I always thought it, but I couldn't ever admit to it...

"Mama...she's...not here..." I slowly started, hearing his disapproving tone towards himself for calling at such a late time under his breath. I saw the time and they were time zones. It was seven something over here from the look of the shadows outside.

"Can you tell her to call me back then if you don't mind?" he questioned politely as I felt the pain in my heart starting to reopen and seep out, like stabbing an old scar. I started to cry on the phone before i could stop myself. "Hello? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Mama-san...she's...she passed away about a month ago," I barely whispered as I heard him gasp. There was absolute silence on the phone except for my shuddering and gasping for air. He tried to comfort me but if Lee couldn't, no way in hell this guy could do it.

"Who did this? Was it of a sickness she didn't tell anyone, or-"

"My father murdered her while she was away on a mission," I seethed tryin to calm down my breathing and stop my sobs. He growled through the speaker.

"Is he arrested? Sentenced to death? Being tortured as we speak?" He pryed evilly as I grunted a no. He wanted my father to go down just as much as I did. We had something in common from the start even though we didn't know each other's faces.

"No...he's still out there. The ANBU Team Mama was with on the mission didn't get to him. They just found her body beside him. They knew it was him because they saw him laughing before he fled," I explained ot him as he swore under his breath. He was struggling with this as much as I was.

"Tenten? You're in your mother's room, aren't you?" He asked randomly as I nodded carefully at the sudden question. What was he getting at now?

"Yes."

"Look under her bed and get the plastic box that's got a top on it. I want you to pull that out. You can look at the CDs later, but get the binder and look through the songs. You're mother wrote the lyrics and the music to that after your father disappeared, some of them before," he stated. "I've gotta go now, but take care. If you need anything, I'll be here. Talk to you later sweetie."

He hung up and the dial tone played for about ten seconds before it said to hang up. I swallowed hard, hanging up the phone instantly getting down on my knees, pulling out the plastic box. I saw it instantly as i yanked it out, popping the top open. There were over twenty different cds lined up. Taste My Beat, The Last Lolli, Mayfair Best, Slap That, My Fate, Strip Me?, and so much more! I hadn't heard half these songs! I wanted to listen to them so bad, but he said listen to them later.

At the bottom of the pile was a white binder that was old and tattered and kinda dusty. I pulled it out and flipped through the pages. There were nothing but music sheets. I read through some of them and saw that I knew some of the songs like Lucy, but then again at the same time I had never heard some of these songs. Taste My Skin, Slap That Naughty Body. They all said composed by Itami Tsugaru, Lyrics by Ai.

He was the main writer for all my mom's music. She was literally nothing without him. I continued to browse through the old notebook finding a last song that seemed the one she had written about...nineteen years ago!?

I checked the date again and it seemed around the time that she ahd stopped singing, when my dad left when she...found out she was pregnant with me. I looked at the song. It was called...Kuroi Namida. Black Tears. It sounded depressing, so sad. I wanted to read it and play it...to sing it in my mom's tone.

I had to.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my guitar and hooked it up on low amp as I strummed the notes. The more I played the more I realized that this song was slow and sad, depressing almost. It was depressing the more i played it.

Memorizing the notes, I looked up and saw the composer and lyricist columns. They both read my mother's name. That means she wrote this song by herself, completely by herself. I didn't know what to expect. Whether to think it would suck or to embrace it. I love my mother to death but she could only sing music, she could not write it.

I started to strum it, looking at the words above the notes signalling how long to sing certain notes.

"Ashita nante konai you ni to...nagatta yoru kazoekirenai...Yume mo ai mo nakushi ame ni utaretamama...naiteru naiteru naiteru naiteru...(I can't even count the number of nights I wished tomorrow wouldn't come...without love or dreams, beaten by the rain...crying, crying, crying, crying...)" I sang, feeling my mother's words in it...

It was so sad...she must have been having mood swings when she was writing this while mourning over my shitty father. It made my sick and annoyed at the thought that he could inflict her so much, to do that much to her.

And that's what he wanted to do.

"Kazari tsukenai de kono mama no watashi de ikiteyuku tame? Nani ga hitsuyou... Jibun sae shinjirezu nani wo? Shinjitara ii no

kotae wa chikasugite mienai!! (To live just how I am now, without changing...what is it I need? If you can't even believe in yourself, what are you supposed to believe in? The answer's too close; I can't see it!!)" I swallowed hard at the song's deep lyrics. They made my want to cry. It made me feel so...sad, so full...it practically spoke for me when she left me. Was this the feeling she had?

"Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa! Nani mo nakute!Kanashisugite!! Kotoba ni sae nara nakute...Karadajuu da itami dashite!! Taerarenai hitori de wa...(Black tears flow

inside of me! and there's nothing else! just sadness!! I can't even put it in words...my whole body is releasing pain!! and I can't face it all on my own...)

"Yonaka ni...nakitsukarete...egai jibun ja nai jibun no kao...

Yowasa wo kakushita mama...egao wo tsukuru no wa...

Tomeyou, tomeyou, tomeyou, tomeyou...(In the middle of night...in tears...it's not me but my face that I'm drawing...hiding my sadness to make a smiling face...make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop...)

"Kazari tsukenaide ikiteyuku koto wa kono yo de ichiban...Muzukashii koto? Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii...Kowareru mono wa mou iranai...(To live on without changing myself...is that the most difficult thing in this world? If you're giving me something make it something without shape...I don't need anything else to break...)

"Kuroi namida nagashisakendemo!! Shiranu kao de...ashita wa kite!! Onaji itami ni butsukaru...Sonna hibi wo...tsudzukeru nara!! Tooku kiete shimaitai...Wagamama to wakatte mo...(Shedding black tears even as I scream!! Not even caring...the morning arrives!! If I'm going to...keep being battered by...these painful days!! I just want to disappear far away...Even though I know that's selfish of me...)

"Kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa! Nani mo nakute!Kanashisugite!! Kotoba ni sae nara nakute...Karadajuu da itami dashite!! Taerarenai hitori de wa...(Black tears flow

inside of me! and there's nothing else! just sadness!! I can't even put it in words...my whole body is releasing pain!! and I can't face it all on my own...)

"Kuroi namida nagashisakendemo!! Shiranu kao de...ashita wa kite!! Onaji itami ni butsukaru...Sonna hibi wo...tsudzukeru nara!! Tooku kiete shimaitai...Wagamama to wakatte mo...(Shedding black tears even as I scream!! Not even caring...the morning arrives!! If I'm going to...keep being battered by...these painful days!! I just want to disappear far away...Even though I know that's selfish of me...)" I finished as the lyrics ran again through my head.

I swallowed hard at the thought though. The lyrics were so deep as expected from my mother. But none the less, who would expect this kind of musical composury from her? Something so sad and deep but yet so true with so many lives of people hiding their feelings about everything?

I suddenly started crying out of nowhere. Whether it be from the old feeling of remorse and sadness...or from the feeling that my mother had to deal with this sort of hurting and pain internally while she was pregnant with me. I felt suddenly like such a burden and I was beginning to self loath again.

"Tenten? Tenten! Where are you?" I heard Neji call as I dropped my guitar. I had completely forgotten about Neji-kun through all my negative feelings. I didn't want him to see me like this. He'd already seen my worst, I dont want him to see anymore at least for another month. Unfortunately before I could clean myself up, he found me in my mother's room, slightly surprised.

"Tenten? What are you doin in here? Are you still hurting?" he questioned as he walked over towards me, pulling me into an embrace that made me feel so much better on the inside as much as outside. I suddenly felt content all over again.

"I'm...I'm fine...the cramps are gone..." I stated carefully as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. Laughing slightly, I grinned.

"Good...I'm glad your fine," he whispered as he finally cradled me bridal style and took me back to my room. I was glad that I had Neji since Mama was gone. It didn't feel the void but it numbed the pain to a point where I felt great. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll be in a little later," he stated as he laid me down and covered my up with my comforter.

"Where are you going?" I asked instantly as he chuckled.

"I've gotta go to the store and get something..." he stated as he kissed me this time, briefly holding me there till he saw I was okay offically. "Love you Tenten. Try and sleep for me, okay?" I nodded as I turned off, shuffling slightly as he nodded before heading out again. I didn't like seeing him leave.

I drifted to sleep from the sudden exhaustion before i could think much about it. I couldnt' help from being up all night and slight brief naps. I was glad to be able to get rid of it. But I thought one thing while thinkning about Neji's face before sleeping.

I love you.

Don't ever leave me.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Pressure

**Well, well well. I haven't been up here in a while, have i? YOu might've noticed since i updated early last time, i took longer this one. I updae when i can and well, instant messager is my thing. Plus i'm dealing with loneliness because a fellow reviewer isn't here...so i've been kinda down lately. but this chapter is long enoguh to sustain your hunger long enough...**

**Hm...this chapter is obviously gonna be interesting and you will see WHY in a few seconds. People have been asking about lemons. Well guess what? NEXT CHAPPY! Yes, chapter 14 will be the lemon. I've been reassured to make sure its somewhat good. This is coming from the virigin, so I'll do my best. :-P**

Well, guess what! I'm going to high school next year! ANd guess what that means? Less frequent updates. I hope i'll be able to finish this by the end of summer nad my sister is considering taking this computer wtih her...TO COLLEGE. So you might have to go a long time like you did for my Lee story. I hope not though. This is gonna be over twenty chapters long by the way its looking to me. So we'll all have to work at it, especially me the writer.

**Well enough has been said. I think you guys just wanna get to the story which is SO FRIGGIN LONG...hm...i guess this gives me enough time to start the other chappy with the lemon...**

**OH YEAH...for oyu guys who read the original...you guys remember during the lemon right? I edited it a bit. Just be prepared...:-)**

**Okay, enjoy and read! I don't own Naruto! **

Pressure

Chapter 13

What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of love?

Some people say happiness, some people say heartbreak and heartmend. Some people say flat out sex. But either way, it always ends the same no matter how much you love and care about some one.

Pain.

Everyone eventually dies in life and the longer you spend time with someone the closer you are to them. Hearts break and die at old age and they eventually end up hurting and in pain alot. I know that eventually I'll feel that pain...

Tenten will feel that pain.

That risk deepens for us more than anyone else now that I think about it. Ninja go on death defying missions on a daily basis and at least one dies if its dangerous enough. Imagine what families feel. Imagine what lovers feel. Imagine what parents and chlidren feel. It must be unbearable.

Tenten's pain was possibly the worst. Since she's attached herself to me so tightly in the moment of remorse, she's going to feel the same thing if I ever die, whether it be of natural causes or if I get stabbed in the chest with a kunai. I just don't want to see her like that before I do die whenever that is.

I'd never be able to rest in peace.

Who would ever want to see their lover like that before they slowly slipped into eternal darkness? Who would want to see their wife crying over their body, begging for them not to leave them, their love unconditional?

My exact point.

I'm just as bad though. Unfortunately I'm just as attached to Tenten as she is to me. I'm willing to fight just to live to see her, to see her face. I'm willing to go on as long as she'll come back to me. There's no one else for me to look forward to as a person.

She's the only one who brightens my day, I see the moment I wake up and before I go to sleep. The one I think about instantly the first person who's feelings I consider before I say something mean and rude. I don't know what it is but its there.

What if I die within the next few weeks? Or months? Or even years? Either way it'll get worse and worse and worse to a point of when one of us dies the other will have to as well. I hope it doesn't come to that. But if we keep going on like this, it will exactly end up like that. Whether our heart will stress out to a point where it dies out or someone commits suicide, we will not outlive one another by much.

That's what I call true love.

Maybe its not the best love in the world, some people might even be jealous of it and call it fake and unreal. To be honest, if this much love was truly in the world, humans would die out at some eventual point. Human love is unconditional. We cant' help it. We automatically love our parents, our siblings, and grandparents and so on and so on. imagine how many people would die.

I believe that's how Tenten and I will end.

* * *

The day after tomorrow is not only a very important day for me, but a very important day for Tenten. Some people may wonder why, and all i'm going to say is that today is the date of March seventh. Still don't get it?

Tenten's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow.

Yes. I have asked her constantly towards this upcoming day what she wants and every time she said she didn't care. At some point I went to Lee and asked him.

"She does that all the time! She says she doesn't want anything but she knows that she does! If she is presentless, she gets really mad and angry, and sometimes even cries! Just guess with something!"

I knew what I wanted deep down to get her. I paid for the cheapest of three things. I still needed a lot of money for what I wanted the most, the thing that would probably mean the most to her. But in order to do that, I needed money. The only person I could actually get it from was...

Hiashi-sama.

The name I said was yes, Hiashi-sama, the Lord in charge of the entire Hyuga Clan. Yes he was the only one who would probably lend me any money whatsoever, but at a price, I would have to explain why I wanted it.

So in other words, that means the past four months have gone down the drain.

Not unless...not unless I lie. Lying to Hiashi is something that I've never done, something I've never even thought about. Ever since I've been with Tenten, I wouldn't have done half the things I've done for her. That shows what a girl can do to a guy in love. Tenten sure as hell did that to me.

So first off, what am I going to lie about? It would be a waste to lie about what I'm getting. I'll tell him that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He'd probably just ask why it was so important to me. That made sense since he was my guardian. He would of course be nervous. But then it hit me.

I knew what to lie about.

Staying at Tenten's. The whole mission thing would just have to be the main base. Tenten and I were obviously in love. I couldn't have been gone while she was here and just have magically fallen in love with her in a complete month wihtout seeing her.

Tenten would have been on the mission with me. There...that's it. We were both on the mission. With us spending time together caued us to fall for each other. It was perfect. I knew it would work. Hiashi-sama didn't read minds anymore, considering it a violation of privacy. It's actually forbidden without permission to be using it on each other or guests.

I've got my story down. There is no way Hiashi would ever guess that I would lie to him for Tenten. Seems kinda predictable don't you think?

I headed home first of all. The gates opened when I arrived, they automatically knew it was me because...well, its me the famous Neji Hyuga. Who could forget this face? No pun intended please...

I entered of course, and well, it being a little late, about eight, Hyugas were still roaming the hallways along with maids fulfilling their daily duties. I knew that even though this plan worked well in my mind, would it go as planned...

"Hinata!" I called as she paused dead in her tracks. Pulling a strand of her blue hair behind her ear, a smile breaking across her face. I smiled at her, her mood was obviously very light.

"Neji-nii-san! How are you?" she asked in a cheerful tone. I nodded lightly saying i was fine.

"I'm good...why are you so happy today? Did Naruto kiss you or something?" I teased lightly as her entire face flared up worse than when she and Naruto's faces were inches apart in the hospital. I laughed slightly as she shook her head.

"No...Father has decided to give Naruto a chance...he wants to meet him very soon!" she exclaimed happily as i smiled warmly at her. She finally got the man she wanted and her father accepted him? She was probably feeling better and better the more time passed by.

"That's great, Hinata...really..." I said truthfully as her smile widened. It seemed ot her that I seemed to have just accepted Naruto as well. I winked at her as she gave me a warm hug. I felt like the brother she always acknowledged me as.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san..."

"You're welcome..." I whispered as I let go of her. She smiled again, her grin only growning wider and wider each passing moment, second, minute... "Where is Hiashi-sama, Hinata?" She blinked slightly.

"Oh! He's in his room, I believe," she said with a slightly nod. "I've gotta go though! Naruto-kun and I are going out to eat again!" she said before running off. "See you later, Nii-san!!" I headed upstairs towards Hiashi's, thinking once more about how hard it'll be to decide this...

Coming to his door, I knocked eagerly, trying not to sound to forceful, yet not to pushovery. I heard his calm voice beckon me to enter. In my mind I couldn't help but think, this is it. I've gotta make sure this goes through.

"Neji? You're back. You've been gone for a good month, haven't you?" he said at the sight of me. He was sitting at his work desk, obviously looking over Hyuga Laws and such. I seemed slightly nervous about doing this, especially since he was busy.

"Yes...sir...but please. I must ask you a favor. I swear I will pay you back for it though," I added quickly as he looked up, instantly interested. I never asked for help or for favors from much of anybody amazingly enough. Shut up.

"Oh really? What is it then, Neji?" he questioned gesturing for me to sit down in the chair across from him. I sighed and rolled my eyes uncontrollably, glad he didn't catch it. How did he not?

"I need to borrow some...money," I strained out as his eyebrow quirked uncontrollably at my request. It was slightly confusing why I would ask for money since I never really spent any of my own. No one he would be slightly suspicious.

"Did you not just get back from a A-Rank Mission today? Shouldn't you be abundant with money at this particular moment?" he pointed out obliviously as I swallowed my tongue almost. I realized he was right. I knew this lie was going to be stupid...

"Our clients didn't have enough money to pay for the entire cost of the mission, so instead they just paid for our journey there and back," I slide with slight ease, hoping he would buy it. Hiashi frowned uncontrollably as he looked down at his papers.

"What do you want the money for anyway? If you don't mind me asking, but I want to know that its going to something that is somewhat...positive..." he asked curiously as I swallowed hard.

"My...girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow," I stated slightly blushing from the feel of my cheeks. Hiashi's eyebrow quirked without warning in curiousity and surprise. He never expected me to have a girlfriend and I had to admit neither did I. It caught him rather offguard.

"Your girlfriend? When did you get this girlfriend?" he asked curiously as i felt my cheeks starting to burn. Hiashi always questioned things but it ahd never really been anything this personal. It wasn't something i was used to, something I didn't expect.

"She's been a friend for a long time and...we started going out after the beginning of the mission. And we've gotten really closer over the past month," I explained as Hiashi smiled warmly at me, saying he was pleased.

"Was it a Hyuga here in the mansion? Possibly Ariku or Nami?" he questioned as I almost gagged in my mouth. Ariku and Nami were fangirls who have been trying to go out with me behind one another's backs. They claim taht they can have me, causing me to refuse both offers. Yeah, they were pretty, almost most prettier than Tenten...unfortunately for them I don't base what i feel on beauty.

"No, sir. It was a friend from my squad. The only female...you know-"

"Oh, the Tenten child? She seems very nice, by the look of how she watched out for your other teammate and supported you through the years. I'm not surprised at your choice," he said without hesitation. I smiled at the thought of him accepting Tenten. She was great.

"Thank you sir..."

"How much money do you need?" he questioned as I swallowed hard. I wondered deep down if he would even give me such the large amount.

"About twenty thousand, thirty thousand ryo," I stated slightly embrassed for the large request. (is equal to two hundred, three hundred dollars). Hiashi chuckled before standing up, putting his papers aside. I blinked twice.

"No problem as it seems Neji...I have to say that I love you like you were my own son. I would do anything in my power to grant any request you would ask for. But in order to make sure that this girl is worth the while, invite her to dinner tomorrow night," he stated as I gasped before i could stop myself.

No.

No, no, no, no, no! Tenten would spaz being surrounded by all those Hyugas at dinner. Not to mention the elders would be obviously present and they do not welcome outsiders very kindly. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Hiashi-sa-"

"I'm sorry Neji, but I have to review her as well as the elders and the rest of the other Hyugas. We want the best for our prodigy, you are our pride and joy," he admitted with the placing of his papers away. I swallowed hard.

"But, sir-"

"No buts, Neji. I think this evaluation wouldn't be an issue. But you're taking it very hard. Are you ashamed of her?" he asked precisely as I shook my head eagerly.

"I don't think she's ready is all. Her mother died recently and she has no other family. She might be overwhelm when she sees the entire clan at dinner," I explained as he nodded merely.

"Not in the least. I will not have the whole clan present like usual. We shall have a smaller one separate from the usual dinner to help calm her down, okay? The majority amount...ten at the most," he stated as I swallowed hard. It was better than the usual.

"Yes sir...I will tell her." i bowed in respect as I started to headed out.

"Neji." I paused and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You haven't slept with her, have you?" My cheeks flared as I shook an innocent nod towards him. He smiled at my embarassment but he knew I wasn't lying. "Okay. That is all. Thank you. I will give you the money tomorrow in cash." I nodded and bowed again before I walked out of the room and headed towards my own.

Tenten would have to eat dinner at the Hyuga Compound with ten other Hyuga members to be sure that she is worthy enough to be with me. She's going to freak. She's always been afraid of what Hyugas would think of her. She thought they were all like me until she met Hinata. I hope she'll be okay now...

I locked my bedroom door and pulled open the window. There was no way i was going to stay right here when Tenten was home alone. If she was sleeping right now she could be writheing in terror as i was thinking.

Jumping out my window, i headed for Tenten's house. Opening the front door, which i had to unlock myself, i went inside. She had made me a key for her house. I think that's a little much, dont you think? But then again, I do need one just in case of emergency.

Entering the house, I saw Tenten sleeping in her bed again. Waking her up would be pretty rude considering all she had been through today. Her cramps had taken a toll on her body and she was probably exhausted. I'll tell her about the dinner tomorrow morning. It seemed safer.

Taking my clothes off I slid into bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist. We hadn't actually gone to bed at the same time at all the past week. We hardly said goodnight anymore. Sure it wasn't much but it was little things that usually got on my nerves. Before i drifted to sleep that is...

* * *

The next morning, I got up earlier than usual. Tenten was still sleeping as usual. It was about twenty after six. I had to write a note and leave the house and go back home. If they don't see me leave there'll be suspicion and I don't need anymore.

At home i changed and showered and headed to training. When I got here I saw Tenten slightly annoyed and confused at my sudden disappearance. She instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Neji...what happened last night? I could have sworn you were right there behind me the entire night," she asked instantly as I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug. I missed her after two hours...what are we gonna do when we go on serious missions?

"I left you that note on the nightstand," I stated simply as she paused and thought back, blushing slightly. I knew instantly that she didn't see it. I should have known. When she's half sleep anything can happen.

"I didn't see it..."

"Tenten...I had to go see Hiashi and ask a favor. So now he knows I'm back and that we're going out," I started to explain before her eyes widened. "As a result, you are coming to dinner tonight at seven to be evaluated to be worthy of being my girlfriend." She gaped at me for at least a minute or two.

"Are you SERIOUS?" she breathed barely as I nodded, not surprised by her reaction. She grabbed her hair frantically, closing her head, you can tell she wasn't taking the news well. I couldn't help but feel the cause of it.

"It's not...that serious, Tent-"

"Yes it IS!" she almost screamed turning to me again. Her eyes were filled with worry and confusion. "Neji, the only Hyugas I know personally are you and Hinata. I don't know how to truly act in the presence of elders, or much less the head of the clan, Hiashi! If I mess this up...i can't be with you at all!"

I swallowed hard. In a way she was right about this. If Hiashi didn't see her fit for my girlfriend, much less wife, he would see no reason for me to stay with her or in contact with her, knowing emotions would become attached. I wouldn't be able to stand for that, whether Hiashi or anyone else said it.

"I know...you'll be sitting by me, i'm sure of it and all he'll really ask you is a series of questions. I'll help you the best I can, I'll tell you if you can do certain things," I reassured her. I loved Tenten enough to help her through this, to tell her not to be herself just in the presence of the Elders and Hiashi. I didn't like it, but it was worth the price.

She didn't like the plan either. She hated posing for someone or anyone in general. She was a real kind of person and she wanted to show that she wasn't two faced like half the Hyugas in the house. She's seen a few here and there in the market place.

"But-"

"I know what your thinking, just by knowing you. You dont want to go this far. I don't either, but I've done a lot of things just to be with you. This one isn't a problem at all considering it. Please Tenten," I pleaded slightly as she sighed.

"i wasn't talking about faking...I knew it would come to that but...it's something else...I've got to tell you..." she whispered slightly. I had to admit I didn't know what to expect. It wasn't anything we had done that should have anything to do about it. I only hoped that it wasn't bad news.

"What is it?" I questioned as she closed her eyes.

"I found my mom's cell phone...someone had called and...his name was Kietsu. That was the drummer of her band. Her boyfriend before she died, up to the date she had died..." she explained, breathing slightly. I looked at her confused and slightly worried. "I know the real reason why he killed Mama..." I saw her eyes watering as her shoulders started to shudder. I pulled her into an embrace...

"Tenten, its okay, you don't have to say anymore..." I whispered, knowing that it was tearing her up on the inside and the out at thinking about her mother's death, when her father took her life so brutally.

"I have to tell you..." she breathed as she hugged me tighter. "Kietsu called me this morning on mama's phone...and he told me something he was trying to hide...something he didn't want me to find out...and I swore that it wasn't true, but...it had to be..." she breathed as she sobbed into my chest. "He killed Mama because...she was pregnant."

I lost my breath in my throat. Ai-san was pregnant? With this Kietsu's baby? It makes all the sense but still, how did Itami, Tenten's father know about it?

"How-?"

"I don't know and neither does Kietsu. But he knew that's the exact reason why he killed her. Because she had moved on. Because she wasn't in pain anymore. Because-"

"It's okay, Ten...don't worry about it...he's not going to bother you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded trying to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes just as Lee jogged up to us, covered in sweat.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san, ho-" He paused when he saw Tenten's tears and saw how unconditional they were. He instantly knew it had to do with her mother. His face saddened as he nodded and started towards Gai-sensei. He knew when to leave other's alone in their time of need...

"Do you want to train today?" I questioned as she shook her head quickly. I knew we had been putting off our daily training for a whlie now and that we needed to get it back up and started again, but Tenten's more fragile than ever since Ai-san died. I can't just force her to train with me in her time of pain, especially when i'm supposed ot be there to console her.

It would only weaken her...

"But..." I blinked and looked down at her, her eyes avoiding mine unexpectedly. "I need to train. I've been putting it off and avoiding it for a good while and it'll come back and haunt me if I'm not careful. I have to train." I shook my head at her.

"Tenten, forcing yourself doesn't-"

"Neji...I'm training today," she breathed as she pulled away, her eyes throwing a piercing look at mine. I blinked and swallowed hard at her reaction as she walked towards our spot. Lee appeared behind me, watching his elder sister figure.

"Is she okay?" I asked him as he shrugged uncontrollably.

"Wellll, she only gets like this when she thinks someone forgot," he explained as he walked away. "That's why she snapped at you." He went to his training spot to begin his warmups, awaiting Gai sensei as i instantly knew what he was talking about.

She thought I forgot her birthday.

No wonder she was so...snippy about it today of all days. It's relaly weird how women have their sudden mood changes. It can make us guys feel really stupid. Then again, females do do that often if you ask me...

I instantly headed towards our training grounds, watching Tenten stretch, her face knotted up slightly as she stretched her legs by going down into a full length split. I stopped dead in my tracks as she reached to each leg to another leg. She looked up at me when she saw me approaching.'

"Hey...you ready?" she asked as I pulled her up, her chocolate brown eyes blinking at my own. I smiled at her reaction as I pulled her towards me, my lips pressing against hers. Her entire face lit up once more, and I smiled as my tongue made its way into her mouth. She just hugged me closer, her eyes closing until after a few moments, I pulled away.

"W-what was that for?" she questioned. I grinned.

"That is one of many presents you will receive today, Tenten," I whispered lightly in her ear. Her eyes widened and I saw tears swell up in her eyes. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

"Are you sure we can-?"

"This is pure genius, Tenten. We'll pull this off, trust me," I explained as she rolled her eyes at me, tugging slightly at her he dress. I smiled at her beauty. This wasn't going to mess up, it couldn't...

After brutal training for three straight hours in that heat, i was amazed at Y

Then came the dress. Tenten wanted to wear something black, as usual. I protested as always...she rolled her eyes at me the instant i disagreed.

"What's wrong with black? It's classy!"

"I think I've seen you in enough black for my lifetime, Tenten," I objected to her as she whined about it like the four year old she was in her mind. None the less, to she ended up with a black strapless with lace alone the trims and fish net covering her bare skin from her neck to her waist.

Then Sakura did her hair.

Not like it was a big deal, but...whenever Tenten's hair was in a ponytail or left out, it ussually looked fine. Unfortunately, whenever it was tried to have something extra or special done to it, it automatically resisted.

Sakura tried a flat iron that had a comb attached to pull out the knots. It didn't work. She combed it straight out and tried to curl it, but the curls fell out too fast. Tenten was laughin at Sakura's struggle while she quested to figure out this hair phenomena.

At some point, Sakura called it quits and pulled it back into a hair clip by twisting it back and pointing it up, placing two clear chopsticks into them with a flowery design on them each. Tenten was very pleased.

After Sakura went home, Tenten and I discussed the questions taht the elders might ask along with Hiashi. Some things that might be personal would most likely come from the elders. Hiashi would be more subtle with his questions. I'm sure Tenten would surely be embarrassed at least once tonight.

"You ready?" I finally asked as she turned to me, her brown eyes illuminated by the pink and blue eyeshadow around her eyes. She nodded, her face showing pure confidence.

"Yeah."

The whole time we were walking to the Hyuga Mansion, Tenten's eyes stayed straight and steady the entire time, like she was trying to get concentrated, ready, prepared for anything that the fellow Hyugas would lash out on her.

She was very smart.

We came into the mansion and i saw Tenten's eyes light up almost immediately. Yes, the beauty of the entire compound was being seen by a ninja who's rank was less than jonin and I have to say that the way she looked at it made me smile.

We were a very prominent and social clan, one of the most known and highly wealthy. When you grow up around these walls it doesn't see much than anything else. To Tenten you could tell she thought it was a heaven on earth by its beauty.

It shows that we waste our money...

Hinata was waiting for us at hte entrance to the dining hall in a tight purple dress with silk gloves over her hands. She was wearing make up and herh air was done as well. Tenten blinked before lookina tm e.

"Do oyu guys always dress up casually for dinner?" she questioned. In a white dress shirt and a blue tie and black dress pants. I shrugged at her question.

"Only when the elders are present. They usually don't join us for dinner," I explained as she blinked slightly, nodding. I could tell she didn't think that the elders were that important for us to get dressed up.

"Why are they that important? They're just a bunch of old men and women, right?" she said before thinking as she paused and slapped her forehead. I chuckled and took her hand, kissing it before Hinata explaining.

"They are the original decscendants of the Hyuga Clan. They helped discover the capabilities of many of us ninja," she explained as Tenten blushed at her rudeness. She knew she was wrong for sayin that so sudden and such immaturity. This was Tenten though.

"I'm sorry, Neji-k-"

"It's okay, Ten." Hinata nodded towards me as she pushed the door open, seeing a row of Hyugas lined up on a table. Including the Elders, there were twelve people there, including Hinata, Tenten, and I. I knew this was going to be it.

Hinata sat down between Hanabi and her father while I saw the row of elders exactly across from them. That side was permitted for them and only them. Then There were two more seats between Hanabi and...

Ariku and Nami.

Damn it. I knew this was too good to be true. This wasn't going to work. I didn't want to sit beside Ariku, but if Tenten sat beside her, there would definitely be issues. I had to take one for both us, to sit beside Ariku...and Nami was right beside her. Just great.

"Neji-kun..." I saw her eyes. They were filled up with fear. I knew this was scaring her. Those Hyuga eyes all staring at her. Ariku and Nami's parents were there along with two of the elders, Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. The other three weren't present. I knew that once i told her that she would be okay.

"There are onnly two out of five elders present, calm down," I explained as she swallowed, nodded slightly. I pulled her towards our two seats while I began to sit down beside Ariku. Her face broke out into a slight frown as Hanabi whined slightly.

"Neji-nii-san, sit beside me!" I knew she was older than she was implying but, Hanabi tended to be a common annoyance. Then at the other point, she didn't know Tenten and she was probably nervous about being near her at first sight of her.

I did not want Tenten near Ariku and Nami. I would only cause issues and probably get Tenten a bad name and a very bad first impression. Tenten paused as i shook my head.

"Hanabi, does it really matte-"

"No, Neji. I'll respect Hanabi's wishes. Sit beside her," Tenten objected as I gave her a look implying not to do that. She shrugged and sat down beside Ariku. I knew that this was going to be bad...

Tenten sat down as my ears were instantly perked up and interested in whatever was going to be said. Ariku and Nami were not going to be quiet while my girlfriend was present. They would do just about anything in their power to find a way to get rid of her.

Tenten turned slightly and nodded in respect towards the Elders in front of her and the parents of the two annoyances. I smiled as she held out her hand to shake them for the teenagers our age. I frowned as Ariku shook it gradually.

Ariku was amazingly beautiful, but her attitude was the antithesis of her looks. She was mean and crude in the presence of people her age, but around the adults as her parents and Hiashi, she was a pure angel. She was very smart. She had the Hyuga eyes of course, but she had long blonde hair that was in natural tight curls around the ends. She was eighteen, so she got away with a slinky blue cocktail dress that was strapless.

Nami was the different one out of them. She had a father who wasn't a Hyuga and was actually a mistake and someone who was considered a mixed breed by many when she was younger, but the older she got and the more figure and the more beauty, they shut up. She had a dark brown complexion that clashed with her Hyuga eyes and short cut black hair. Her attitude was pretty much like Ariku's, but hers wasn't as bad...

The two of them together was the worst thing possible.

Tenten held out her hand for Ariku to shake. She took it kindly.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ariku," she stated sweetly as I rolled my eyes unseemingly. Hinata saw me. She knew I didn't like either of them.

"You too. My name is Tenten," she explained as she turned and did the same to Nami. After facing all the way around, Ariku muttered something into Tenten's ear that only Tenten, Nami, and I could hear.

"So, this is Neji's newest slut? Dressed her up nice, don't you agree Nami?" Tenten's jaw dropped as she turned and looked at Ariku like she had just been slapped in the face. All I could do was shake my head. She turned to me.

"Did she just-"

"So, Tenten is it? You and our prodigy have been together for how long?" an elder asked shakily as she snapped back into place. Nami snickered slightly as Ariku's smirk flashed across her face. Just great.

"Well, Neji and I have been friends for over about a decade, eleven years at the most. But recently, we've been talking to each other more frequently as a relationship point of view for about a month," she stated politely. Ariku's face frowned briefly as the elder smiled sweetly at her. They exchanged glances as Hiashi smiled.

"Where was your mission most recently?" he asked as Tenten almost caught her tongue in her throat. We didn't think about that issue at hand. She didn't show her distress though. Almost instantly, she remarked in a quick comeback.

"We went to the land of waves to escort a Lord back to his land. Of course we were expecting great payment, but we were only rewarded for not paying for our journeys," she explained. As Hiashi looked at her with intense curiousity.

"Exactly how old are you? Miss Tenten?" Nami questioned as she grinned uncontrollably. Tenten eyes strained to hold back a glare. Women were so cruel and full of scorn.

"I'm eighteen as of today. Neji especially told me about this this morning at training. Not exactly what i expected," she said sweetly with a bright smile.

"So you are older than Neji?" Ariku snapped in as she merely nodded.

"How'd you get Neji to become interested with you?" The male elder who was present questioned as Tenten smiled weakly, her face obviously not prepared for the question, but knew she could answer it right off the top.

"I didn't. He became interested himself," she admitted as Hiashi looked at me and could tell that she was being honest. I heard Nami mutter under her breath as Ariku scoffed.

"Do you believe that Neji Hyuga and you are in love with one another?" Hiashi pryed slightly. Tenten's cheeks lit up as she nodded truthfully as the food started to come out on the trays. Tenten merely ate spaghetti while Hinata and I ate ramen. Hiashi and the elders ate chicken and turkey while the others...well, i wasn't paying attention.

Then Hanabi got in it...

"So, your name's Tenten?" she questioned as Tenten nodded, smiling as she took a sip of her water. "Why do you want Neji-nii-san to be your boyfriend?" she thought a while and almost forgot that Hanabi was smarter than she would ever think...

"Because I've always liked him deep down. I feel lucky that he even liked me back," she admitted as I continued eating my ramen, Hinata watching her little sister closely.

"Is it true that Neji beats you up?" she asked as Tenten laughed, me choking slightly. The elders turned to me instantly, shooting me a glance that meant they were disgraced and ashamed to have me as a member.

"Yes, but only during training. In fact, if it wasn't for him always beating me up as you say, i wouldn't be such a strong kunoichi," she stated as the Elders suspiciously lifted the aura of disclaimment above my head. Hinata giggled slightly.

It was then that the two witches decided they're silence would end.

"i wonder what he means by training, don't you agree?" Tenten's cheeks flared as she looked down at her half eaten spaghetti. I frowned uncontrollably i turned back to Hiashi who was still interested in Tenten.

"Where are your parents dear? You could have invited them as well," An elder asked curiously as Tenten's eyes widened slightly as I looked at him with a pleading look.

"Sir-"

"No Neji, its okay," she stated as she swallowed looking at everyone. "My mother raised me alone and took care of me up to about a month ago. She died recently on a mission right before Neji-kun and I left for ours."

Ariku mocked her by rubbing her eyes as if she was crying while Nami snickered. I wanted to kill them.

"What about your father dear child?" The female elder questioned as Tenten shook her head.

"I've never met him..." Hiashi frowned as he looked at me with slight sorrow in his eyes. In deciding to change the subject, he started the final question as he finished off his own dinner.

"What is it about our prodigy that you like the most?" he asked as Tenten smiled at the thought, forgetting the previous discussion. Ariku and Nami snickered slightly as they started whispering between one another.

"I bet she likes the most how his tongue is in her mouth," Nami breathed while hiding a snicker. I hide my blush as Tenten's uncabability to shield hers was a failure. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she started to stammer.

They were ruining everything.

I saw the female elder's eyebrow quirk up slightly at her sudden embarrassment as she looked away, closing her eyes. Tenten swallowed and started to talk.

"Um, well...N-Neji hasn't always b-been the nicest person in the world...and recently he's been nicer than anyone I've met," she started as Hiashi briefly glanced in my direction towards me. I smiled in response until I heard Ariku.

"I bet your right...or maybe she likes how she always touches him in places that needn't be touched..."

Her entire face flared up as she continued.

"An-and, um...he's helped me a lot throuhg training and I've became better than anything before. H-he's offered to help me in si-situations..."

"Hm...I wonder how she even ended up with Neji...common trash is not often accepted by him," Nami spat under her breath as my nostrils probably flared as her face started to dim slightly.

"To be completely honest, I love h-"

"How much you wanna believe that she sucked his-"

Tenten spazzed. I mean, she didn't jump out and run all over the place, but she instantly stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"No I did NOT!" I slapped my face and groaned slightly to myself. I knew she would snap, deep down if i let her sit near those two bitches. Hiashi looked at her slightly confused while the elders frowned.

"Is something wrong Tenten?" An elder asked. She swallowed hard and was amazingly embarassed. I saw tears flood her eyes. She was scared. Not that she would be in trouble, but only because she thought that she ended it. Ended our relationship.

"I-I'm so sorry...its just...they were talking and..."

"Who was talking?" Hiashi questioned as she looked towards Nami and Ariku, who's faces were purely innocent. I saw a tear hit the table. Looking up, I saw Tenten tryin to regain her composure. I stood up, Hiashi then looking to me.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama...Let me take her out for a second and t-"

"I think that there is no need Neji. Come with me," he stated as Hiashi stood up as well, gesturing us to follow him outside with the elders. Ariku and Nami winked at one another as I shot probably the meanest glare to each of them. Hanabi looked slightly confused as Hinata's eyes looked filled with worry.

"Nata, wha-?"

"Hush, Nabi."

"Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry, I will leave as soon as possib-"

"Don't think of saying that, Tenten," he interrupted, holding his hand up to pause her. She blinked slightly at his response as the elders smiled at her with a warm smile. She looked at them all and then turned to me.

"Do you mean?"

"Yes i mean. You are worthy enough to be with Neji. We all have noticed a great difference in him when he has returned. Hyugas know how to keep their emotions intact, but Neji has released some of it into positive energy. We owe you that and Neji's heart," Hiashi explained as the elder woman stepped forward.

"My chlid, I see great things ahead in your life. Things that I wouldn't have thought possible by someone who's fragile heart has obviously been shattered deeply," she whispered shakily as Tenten sucked air in her mouth holding her breath. "Neji put it back together. Even when you lost everything."

"All is well that ends well," Hiashi finished as he reached into his pocket and handed me a check folded in half. I smiled ear to ear as Hiashi nodded towards me. "I knew you had good taste in your somewhere Neji."

Hinata appeared at the door, a warm smile across her face as Hiashi gestured towards her. He whispered something into her ear as she grinned and nodded, taking Tenten's hand. She blinked and looked slightly confused.

"Hinata, wh-?"

"Come on. I'll walk you home. Hiashi-sama has to keep Neji here for important business," she explained as they started out the door. I saw Tenten's eyes look purely disappointed as he smiled at me.

"You better hurry and get to where you're getting. Konoha Shops close at nine. It's eight thirty," he stated as I nodded, Hiashi grabbing my shoulder. "Don't worry about paying me back Neji. Just promise me you'll keep this one close."

I grinned.

"You don't have to worry about that."

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: Love

**Hi everyone. If you haven't noticed yet, I've been updating more frequently. Why, I don't know to be completely honest, but it's just I want to get ths story over with so I can do my MariXShika...Hehehe...i've been doodling with that one and i'm having a lot of fun. I just need to get it off my FRIGGIN floppy disk...**

**Right now hasn't been the best time because a lot of people have been annoying me in my life and my OWN love isn't present wiht me at the time so I've been really lonely. He told me to keep writing while he was gone so I've been doing so for a while. Ehhh...I still miss him though.**

**Some people have been really bugging me about a lemon. Well, I wrote one, and yes in first person. It was a challenge, and i think it came out pretty good for a virgin (SHUT UP BRIT!!) hem, hem...anyway...please enjoy this chapter. Original reviewers from the first think they might know what's gonna happen, but i mixed it up a little. So be prepared. (i'm talking to you 10Join-Fei, lol. Love ya! XD) **

**Please read this and review. Stay tuned, I will be updating more frequently, so check more often as you send in your reviews. Arigato. (bows) **

**I do not own Naruto. I am a complete disclaimer.**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v**** (equal sign) Y2QU7Z1zdiA (Wish) First song**

**http : / / youtube . com / watch?v (equal sign) IL8iDEwyn68**** (Free Will) Second song**

Love

Chapter 14

Sex.

What is it?

Well, let's think about that for a sec...this is me, Tenten talking here. Sex is...well, sex. The real question is how does sex affect love? I never thought deeply before Mama died. I was free spirited and carefree more than anyone else I knew. Once she passed, I started to think deep thoughts about love and sex. About how it affected Mama and my father's relationship.

Is in some ways different things. Sex can equal love, it can end stress (note the term 'all you gotta do is get laid'), it can be for money, prostitution, and some people can even become addicted to sex. The only thing I can say is that they're forgetting what sex was originally meant for.

Reproduction.

Yes, i used the older term for it, but it was originally meant for having babies. People parade it around now and I think its disgusting. Well, not neccessarily disgusting, but its the main thing tha can ruin a relationship because of pregnancy or diseases. Then some guys go around parading the fact that they slept with some girl and all this other stuff.

I'll say it now, Neji and I aren't going to sleep together until we're married.

Okay...I know for a fact that's not gonna work. Like i said, sex can equal love. If we think that we can go that far we can and we will, but I have to admit that sex is over-rated. I mean, until Neji and I think of having children thus far in life, i haven't thought much about it. But when we do I've thought...

What if i get pregnant and we weren't actually planning it?

Neji wouldn't dare do what my father did to my mother. I would castrate him and sue him and the Hyuga Compound for everything they had and probably wouldn't be able to fill that void. Imagine that. My father ran, I would have to see Neji every day of the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to do that.

Neji wouldn't do it though. He's too sweet, kind, loving, and generous to say the least. I would be very disappointed if he did. But he isn't like that. Sure he's mean, stoic, and can even be surly sometimes, but never to a point that would cause me or anyone else to hate him.

I don't think I could ever hate him though.

But think about it though. How often do you hear about people breaking up because they cheated, or they got an STD, or even they had sex and got pregnant. Its something that can't be stopped, especially in the Ninja society when adults always seem to say, to one another taht they're stress and need to get laid. Yes, they say that. But unfortunately, it cannot be helped.

The issue with my mother and father was that they were having sex and I came up unexpectedly, causing him to flee. Either way, he was trying to cause her pain. her pregnancy was actually a convience to his plan because pregnant women are unstable creatures. But just the thought...

It's a shame that the worst in people come out when things go wrong. It can make people very distrusting towards other when they meet new people, or even towards the ones they already know. But still no one wants to get hurt like that. It's something that is hard for anyone to take. Imagine someone getting an STD from being raped and because of which that person breaks up with you? It's horrible.

I have to say that unfortunately there are people like that in the world, and more than enough them can even be here in Konoha. It's something hard to deal with when the person you thought you knew isn't that person.

Obviously that is what Mama had to deal with for the past nineteen years up until she died. Wondering what would have happened if she hadn't chose him, Itami, my father. I wouldn't be here right now, obviously. If something happened and you could change it, it'd change EVERYTHING.

If my mother was still alive to see this, Neji and I wouldn't be together because we would have never gotten this close because he wouldn't have been staying here in this house, sleeping in my room with me. I know that for a fact.

Things wouldn't be what they were if Kami hadn't set them into place.

BUT AS I WAS SAYING...before I got off subject in this monologue, sex can complicate a lot of things in life, especially love unless your married. So the chances of me and Neji having sex is highly unlikely...

...I think...

* * *

Hinata-chan walked me home that night and I had to admit it was kinda odd why all of a sudden she was supposed to be taking me home and at such a SLOW pace as well. I believe I saw two snails slick past us on the way home. She was holding a monologue with herself while I wondered about what was going on.

I had to admit, I'd probably remember this day the most out of all of my birthdays. Not because I had been over to the Hyuga Compound and been accepted, but beceause something about today stuck out. Maybe it was what the elder woman said so clear as day to me.

Maybe it was because of the fact that I had celebrated my first birthday without Mama. Yeah, that was it. An entire month has passed since she died and I've been doing better, but...celebrating a birthday without her didn't seem like a birthday. Sure, no cake, that was her specialty, and maybe no presents either, but it was her presence that i remember now was my favorite gift.

I think my eyes started to water as I rubbed at them, Hinata pausing in her mid sentence. She stopped completely and looked at me, eyes full of worry and concern.

"Tenten-chan? Are you okay?" she asked with a worried tone as I nodded, feeling the tears on the back of my hand. I smeared my make up a little as I swore under my breath.

"I'm fine, Hinata. I'm just thinking too hard about old memories," I merely stated as her eyes saddened uncontrollably. She looked away before turning to me. For some reason, I didn't see pity like I usually did. She obviously knew what I was talking about.

"I know that feeling. My mother died from Hanabi's birth. Something that is common among Hyuga customs. I never thought it would happen to her though. I thought she was too strong to let something like that happen. Obviously I was wrong," she admitted. "Everyone isn't invincible. Anyone can die. I could be dead and gone tomorrow. It's something sad that you learn about life. We all take it for granted."

I knew she was right. Then why did I put so much faith and expectaction in my mother? Even now to this day I don't know why. Human's are such annoying and self-absorbed creatures. I hate being one now that i think about it. At least I have sense enough to know about it.

"But-"

"Being a Hyuga, the elders have examined many parts of the human mind. They've become some known to why we act this way that they have learned not to show human emotion like normal ones like you do," she explained. "But if you were to wish to be like them I wouldn't recommend it. They've boxed out emotions their like robots..."

I laughed at her comment. It was funny. Robots?

"It's okay..." I stated as we started walking again. My house was right up the street as Hinata smiled sweetly at me and asked...

"You love Neji-nii-san, right?" I blushed amazingly dark, I just knew it as i nodded. She smiled even wider as she paused and gave me a big hug, a sisterly hug that I never expected Hinata to give. Not beceause she wasn't nice, but because she was so timid and nervous all the time.

"Hinata-"

"I could tell completely. Just by looking at you guys you love each other. You are the one female in this world to break the barrier to Neji's heart. And I'm sure that you understand now that I respect you more than ever before," she whispered in my ear as I smiled. "My mother used to say that once the barrier to a man's heart is torn down, it can never be completely rebuilt."

That meant Neji would never be as mean and stoic as he was before we fell in love. I was so proud of myself. Who would have thought a woman like me would have been able to cancel out that big chunk of meanness out of Neji's heart and replace it with love? I tell you one person who didn't.

Me.

No matter how much I loved Neji when we were younger I would have never dreamed of ever being able to go out with him and him loving me. Even when I did I still thought he would be himself, mean and surly. I never actually thought he would love me back. That sounds pitful now that I think about it...

"Thanks Hinata." We stopped at my door. I smiled at her a warm sweet smile and gave her another sisterly hug. She smiled and waved and walked away while I wringled the doorknob checking to see if it was unlocked.

It wasn't.

Odd...Neji knew better than to leave it unlocked when I wasn't there.

"Neji! Why'd you-?" I paused dead in my sentence. I looked in the front door and there were a trail of blue rose pedals leading along the floor towards my room. I smiled and almost laughed at the thought of Neji sitting on my bed in no underwear. Yeah right, I wish...

Wait...I wish? Damn it.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I looked and saw a white note card among the rose pedals. I picked it up and read it, a smile spreading across my face, I swear I couldn't help it if I tried.

_Meet me in your room for your presents. I promise you won't be disappointed._

I followed the trail slowly, trying not to look as eager as I hoped and felt. i wanted to act like I didn't want to act like I wanted gifts even though I deep down really did. Getting presents on your birthday is a celebration that my mother always put into affect no matter how old I was.

I pushed open my door and saw, no, not Neji naked on my bed like i had hoped, but I saw three boxes that were wrapped promply on my bed. I smiled at the thought. He had me thinking he didn't get me anything he got me three. I felt so blessed for him.

Well, one box on my bed was very large, holding the two small ones on top of them, and when I say small, I mean small, not even bigger than my hand. I suddenly wondered what they were.

"What do you think? Romantic enough for you?" he asked, his voice causing me to jump. I turned around and saw him fully clothed, leaning against the door frame. I smiled at him and saw his smirk as I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Neji-kun," I breathed as I felt the tears starting to swell in my eyes again. I blinked them away quickly as I felt instantly overwhelm. I felt loved more than ever, not because of the gifts, but because he was willing enough to spend his money on me.

He smiled a chuckled, expecting the response as he had. I know I sounded over dramatic but i couldn't help it deep down and he knew it. he knew me so well now it wasn't even natural at this point. It was instinct.

"Aren't you going to open your gifts? I spent money on them, don't you think?" He questioned with a slight chuckle. I pulled away and went for the smallest gift as he stopped me, taking that one away. I frowned. "That's the best one. Save that for last."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the other one, seeing that it was smaller than the one that he had taken. I smiled uncontrollably as I tore the paper and saw a silver and black with a red heart on a small...guitar pick. I blinked and turned to him.

"How'd you know i needed a new one? I didn't say anything about it," I explained as he smiled.

"I can tell to be completely honest. You haven't been playing like you used to and I saw that you didn't have one, you broke the old one," he pointed out as I rolled my eyes. So observant. Why can't I be that smart when it comes to common sense?

I reached for the next gift, the larger one and saw that it was long and thin. I didn't know what expect at this point as he nodded. I pulled the paper off and saw a box. Pulling off the top, I gasped and saw there, in a onyx black sheath was a katana. The one I was wanting from the weapons shop. I squealed.

It was perfect. He had extra stuff added to it. I mean, he had it engraved with blue and red roses around the outside and my name written in chinese symbols. I pulled it out of the sheath and saw a ruby on the shaft.

"Neji, this is too much, I can't accept this-"

"Yes you can. It's your birthday. you should not only be glad that you made it to another birthday, but be glad that you could celebrate it again, knowing you can without your mom," he stated as I smiled weakly.

"Ne-"

"Open this one. This is the most expensive one," he interrupted, handing it to me. I blinked and something told me that this would top the katana for some odd reason. What could? He probably paid a lot for the katana and this may not have been worth a lot of money as i though.

I tore open this box and i pulled open the top. I dropped it and Neji caught it before it hit the ground. I started crying instantly as I covered my mouth, hoping to stop the sobs of joy. He smiled as he took it out of the box.

It was a ring.

A PURE diamond ring.

I knew it was pure just by how i saw my face in each turns reflection like a clear kalideascope. He put it on my finger and kissed my forehead, hugging me as I hugged him tighter than i have ever hugged anyone.

"Neji-"

"I promise never to lie to you, hurt you, or leave you. I'll protect your life like its my own. I bought this as proof that you mean to me as much as my own air i breath," he stated as he pulled me away, wiping my tears from my face. "I don't seem like the type that would confess this way, consdering I already have, but I know for a fact that you mean a lot to me because of my heart."

"Just say it," I breathed as he smiled at me again. That beautiful, sexy smile. I felt like i was going to melt again. how long does it take to get rid of the swoon?

"I love you," he breathed as I smiled.

"Thank you," I stated.

That was all I wanted to hear. It was for some reason that i just wanted to hear him say that. A person expressing their feelings instead of saying them is corny to me at this point in life. I just want to hear him say it and I will remain content longer than eternity.

He chuckled and sat me down on my bed.

"Let's hear a song with that new guitar pick," he stated as I rolled my eyes. He wanted to hear a song. I knew he wanted somthing even thought it is my special day. Oh well, he deserved that much.

"What do you want me to sing? A Little Pain? Our national anthem?" I asked jokingly as he shook his head.

"Even though that, yes, that is my favorite song, I want to hear something new, something different I've never heard," he asked as I thoguht hard. A new song. Something I haven't prepared? Hm...I think I would have to just sing Wish. That one is awesome and i think he would like it for a start.

"Okay. If you want to hear it. I'll sing it only if you really want me to, okay?" I stated as he nodded eagerly. I went and pulled from under my bed my guitar as he handed me my pick. "I haven't sung in a while, so i might crack. My voice might not be able to hit its high notes anymore."

His eyebrow twitched.

"You sung last night."

"HEM HEM!!" I stated as he laughed at me. I started strumming hard, a smile on my face as he stared at my finger movements up close. Before he was from a distance, but now he knows what i really can do.

"Mabataki ga...kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga...zawameki wo...keshisaru. Anata no me sumu tenshi ga sasayaku...subete ga ima hajimaru to! (A twinkle of light...calls the wind...a smile dissolves the noise. The angel in your eye whispers...That everything is starting now!)

"Nami ni nomi komareta youni!! Iki wo tome te wo nobashite!! (I feel as if I'm being swallowed by a wave!! So I hold my breath and extend my hand!!)

"Baby kono sekai wa...kinou to wa chigau!! Anata no koto shika mienai!! Baby my wish on a wing!! Kono sora wo saite!! afureru hitotsu no kotoba de... (Baby,this world is different from yesterday's...I can't see anything but you!! Baby, my wish on a wing!! Is to tear up the sky!! With a single overflowing word...)" I finished. He frowned at me, my face frowning back.

"What's with the face?" I questioned as he rolled his eyes.

"There's no way you could have wrote a song that short...its longer," he stated the obvious as I rolled my eyes. He wanted an entire song deticated to him. I shook my head.

"I can't sing this song alone. I need more voices, like A Little Pain," I stated as he folded his arms across his chest. A smirk slide across his face as I rolled my eyes. "What now?"

"Sing a song off the top of your head, like you used to," he dared as I dropped my jaw. I don't think I can really do that anymore, I haven't done it in years. Last time I did it was in a game my mom and I created and that was four and a half years ago.

"I don't think-"

"I've heard you and your mom do it. You can surely do it now. You want a subject?" he questioned as I nodded. That might make it easier if he gave me something to work with. He pointed out the window. "The sky. The stars. The moon." He had been planning this the whole time.

"Okay...I'll try." I started strumming the guitar again. I smiled weakly as a tune came in my head. I GOT IT!

"Now, I look up and see, there's something up there...feel the endless clear blue sky...I think of the seas, of just what could be, that some day I'll see if I try..." I put a break in with nothing but a guitar solo as I saw his eyes widen at the notes I went to as I thought of the next few lyrics...

"When I am alone, I let the memories come racing through my mind. The things I've said, I've done, the ones I've lost, the dreams I left behind. Sometimes I felt like I would defeat myself, until I giv-"

I stopped. Well, its not because i wanted to if that's what you're thinking. I was doing fine compared to what I thought and my voice was carrying the note very well, but I was stopped by Neji. He didn't grab me or anything he just...

Kissed me.

He just pressed his lips ever so gently against mine and I stopped. I dropped my guitar on the floor, my hands suddenly frozen as he opened my mouth gently with his and started to slip his tongue in and out of my mouth. He pulled away, that kiss only lasted for at least two seconds.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as I shook my head. No way. What made him think that I wanted to stop that moment.

"No." He pressed his lips against mine again and this time he took my frozen arms and pulled them forward and around his neck and slowly leaned forward, pushing me back. I opened my legs and he slid between them, his arms holding me close as we kissed.

I admit, i would have been okay with just this as my birthday present. Sure like we said, i am a very horny teenager and I wouldn't mind a make out session with my boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, but something was different.

He finally pulled away looked at me with those light lavender eyes as he started to kiss my jaw line again and suddenly my pulse picked up. I don't know why but something was telling my heart that something big was going to happen.

He headed straight for my neck, and I was admitting that it was feeling awfully nice the way he nipped and sucked on my neck. I didn't know what I could do because I surely didn't want this to stop at all. The kisses he left, I knew they were there.

I locked my legs around his own and felt something between my own as Neji froze. His entire body went red in embarassment as I realized what it was. I snickered slightly as he set a scowl at me before he sat up. I saw his chest heaving and I realized that my own was too.

My own face turned red.

I knew what was about to happened and he knew what was about to happen. We both were completely embarassed not only because I felt him on my leg, but because we almost went to the point of sex.

I knew that goin against all that I stood for would seem hypocrital but I see why people sometimes start and dont stop. When that blood starts flowing and you start getting hot, you don't want to stop.

"I'm sorry," he stated as he sat up off of me, wiping his forehead off. He grabbed his head and stood up, stepping into his shoes. I blinked uncontrollably.

"Neji, where-?"

"I've offically overstayed my welcome," he stated as he snapped the buckles on and turned towards the door. I knew he was blaming himself because he started the kiss. I knew that was going to happen as I sat up.

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have!" he exclaimed back turning and facing me. "If I'm in love with you, I should be man enough to stop us if it starts to go too far!" I stood up facing him too. I was annoyed, I admit to it.

"Why are you putting the blame on yourself? You asked whether or not to stop and I said no. It's my fault as well as your own," I pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked, I should have just stopped it!" he said again as I stood up, stomping my foot down.

"Damn it Neji, stop trying to carry everything in this relationship by yourself! If you want to prove you're man enough, then let me bear something too!"

"I can't! You're already in enough pain and dealing with enough pain! I don't want..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go back into depression again. I almost lost you not once, but twice." MY eyes widened.

"Yes. Shikamaru not only told me, but I saw it in your eyes when I came to your house. I didn't feel the same. I felt like I was the blame. And if I do something stupid, I might start it all over again," he explained. I took his hand in mine, holding it close.

"Neji. If we have sex, I know there will be precautions. Definite precautions but...I'm willing to take them for you just like you would for me," I stated as he looked at me, his eyes looking slightly nervous.

"But-"

"Just say yes. Or no," I stated as he closed his eyes.

"What's your choice?" he questioned as I swallowed hard. I knew he was going to ask that at some point in time. he wanted to agree with me so I didn't feel bad.

"Yes."

"...No..." I sighed as I merely nodded at his answer, even though I knew hew as still feeling that he didn't want something to happen even though...

"Neji...?"

"Yes?" I turned around as he sat down on the bed beside me, looking into my eyes.

"Do you want to have sex or not? I already know the answer...you just have to say it," I explained as he closed his eyes. I'm not the only one who can read minds in this household, trust me.

"No, I don't," He said clear as day as he pushed me backwards, his forehead against mine. Wait, did he just say no? Then why was he getting me into position? I swear boys are confusing, men are just a blank SLATE.

"Then why-?" I blinked slightly as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. I saw a sweaty chest and it was Neji's and suddenly I was lost for words. DAMN HORMONES!!

"I don't want to have sex with you, Tenten," he whispered as his mouth lingered slightly at my ear. My heart beat was racing again without warning and I didn't know what to say at this point.

"Then what are you planning on doing?" I asked slightly annoyed that he wouldn't just come out and say it. I heard him chuckle.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered as I felt a chill go up my spine even though I was dead hot in that dress I had been wearing all night. "Is that okay with you?" he requested as I nodded.

Neji wanted to make love to me. He didn't want to have sex wiht me. He wanted to make love to me. For some reason, at first I didn't see the difference but now I do. Love makes sex better. Its sorta like...adding chocolate to vanilla ice cream. It can be better than it appears if you add something in it. If I gave Neji my virginity, I knew it'd be the best thing I've ever felt in my life. I knew it.

He pulled the clasp down at the back of my dress and I felt my heart beat speed up, i was suddenly nervous. I was scared. I knew for sure it would hurt when he got lower but, why was I? It was making me nervous. He saw me and kissed my cheek. It calmed down a little after that.

"It's okay...I'll try my best not to make it hurt as much," he whispered as I nodded. He yanked the dress of and tossed it aside as I was left in a strapless black bra and a black lacy pair of panties. I was suddenly more embarassed than anything.

That didn't stop him in the least.

He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my chest and sometimes just stopped and hugged me. Either way it was getting hotter in that room some how. More so between my legs. Then he started to lick me. It made me shudder at first because it felt slimy but then when I realized it was warm like everything else if felt like heaven, especially when he licked between my two boobs.

Okay, I arched at that point.

Unhooking my bra, he tossed it aside and sucked on my nipples. That tickled and it felt amazing. I knew he was laughing at me from the smirk on his face by how I was reacting to every little thing. He better remember that, that's all I can say...

Then he went down and got lower and lower after he removed my underwear and he kissed my sex. The one thing that I could claim mine on my entire body and he kissed it. I admit I was embarrassed and it felt amazing, at least not compared to when he started to...eat...

That was the first time I ever moaned in the prescence of Neji Hyuga in an aroused way. The farther his tongue went in the more I just...rocked. I think I came into his mouth by accident.

When he decided to appear up again, he licked his lips before pressing his against mine again. Oddly enough, he pulled himself completely up and pulled his own clothes off. That was the first time I saw Neji's...well, YOU KNOW.

I mean, I had seen pictures of penis's before but only in health class! The outside had never occured to me. It was longer than I ever expected one to be, and obviously he was hard because our actions but, I knew this was it.

I was going to offically lose my viriginity tonight with my boyfriend, Neji Hyuga. My boyfriend was wish enough, but losing it to him? Wasn't that a wish I wanted before I died?

He slid into me, ever so tightly, I gritted my teeth together and almost screamed in pain. He captured my mouth in a kiss again, silencing me briefly before I closed my eyes and felt actual tears as he pushed in deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

I knew it would hurt but I never expected like THIS. It felt like a pole was piercing that sensitive area more than it should and the more he slid in and out, the more it hurt. I should have thought more of it.

Finally at some point, the pain just melted away and it felt like pure bliss. The more he drove in and out the better it felt. I started to moan and groan like I never did before. I knew my body was tightening around his because I could feel the friction below creating so much heat and friction I was sweating everywhere. I looked up at Neji and saw him sweating too, just as bad as me, his teeth gritted as he threw his head back, coming into me, as soon as I did too.

I arched and fell back onto my bed, blinking slightly at the feeling now between my legs that was spreading across my entire body. I swallowed hard and leaned backwards, about to fall asleep. He fell beside me, his hair falling against my body from his ponytail he always wore.

He looked so cute as he opened his eyes and sat up, laying his head on my chest, leaning up just enough to give me a goodnight kiss. I smiled uncontrollably as he blinked. His eyes didn't open either.

I drifted away at that as well. A goodnight's sleep sounded good after a hot night of s-I mean, love making. It can really well down on. Deep down, I know for a fact I need to change my temperature in my bed room lower than eighty degrees.

Things might be kinda hot for a while...

* * *

While I was enjoying that delightful sleep, I felt a tongue on my neck and I knew instantly who and what is was. It was Neji obviously. If it was anyone else, well...they wouldn't still be alive. Opening my eyes I saw him, Nejis smiling down at me warmly. More warm than anyone else had.

"Yes?" I asked as he smiled, kissing my forehead. I gave him another kiss in return as he laid back down beside me. I guess it was true. Getting laid made things ALOT brighter.

"You're phone was ringing is all," he stated as he passed it to me. I looked at the missed calls. It read Kietsu. I wonder why he would be calling at a time of the night. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him wanting to say happy birthday before it actually came. It was actually kinda sweet...

I checked the listings. They were twice Kietsu, then Hinata, then Sakura. And Shikamaru. I smiled at my friends as I turned to phone onto speaker by accident on trying to turn it off. Right when I tried to turn the power off it rang.

It read Unknown number.

I blinked. I had everyone's phone number that I knew and it wasn't common for them not to use their own phone. I picked up reluctantly. It was probably just a prank call.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked as Neji's ears stayed wide open as I laid down on his chest. Him gently stroking my back made me want to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, I heard a hard masculine chuckle that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked as I heard the chuckle again. I swallowed hard and knew that this was creeping me out.

"Hello my darling, have a good nights rest?" he whispered as Neji pulled away and looked suspiciously at the phone in unison with me. Then he turned and mouthed the question I had no answer to. 'Who is that?' I admitted I never heard the voice in my life but that didn't stop the person from talking.

"Excuse me, but please tell me who you are," I requested as he laughed to himself again. This was a kinda creepy moment.

"I've known you for eighteen whole years Tenten, but you've know me like you know knew your mother's past," he whispered cruelly as my face grew distraught.

"I know nothing about you-"

"Exactly." I grabbed the phone and started to end the call but Neji grabbed my hand, stopping me. He was tryin to wait and find out who the caller was. I didn't care at this point in life. He was disgracing me and my mother. I didn't want to hear it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I questioned as the man froze, silence across the entire room.

"I'm Itami Tsugaru. Your father."

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Anxiety

**Hi everyone! I'm early again! This is saying what? CHECK MORE FREQUENTLY. lol. Some of you guys are showing up late like, OH its already OUT? and that's makin my stats drop. Either wya I knwo you guys lubb this story. **

**Okay, most definitely that I have to say that this one is shorter than EVERY chapter that I've ever written. BUT the next one will blow your mind uncontrollably. I'm trying to hurry it up because on account of my friend, 10Join-Fei she's going to africa in about a month soo...i'm gonna have to finish it for her. She's been with me from the start, that's why she has special treatment. If half of you reviewed, this wouldn't be a problem... :3**

**Anyway, I know this is shorter and there is a slight fluff in it so be patient with me. I'm trying to save all the most interesting parts for Tenten's point of view. You guy'll be like WHY'D SHE LEAVE? SHe'll tell you next chappy. So until then, be patient/ I know it coulda been longer and I coulda had NEji be more expressive but...that would ahve taken an extra three days...**

**Tenshi's chapter is being written right now...i'll get working on it ASAP. LOve ya!**

Anxiety

Chapter 15

They say that I, the Human Icicle would never love anything after the death of my father. They said I would never behave, they said I'd be the problem child of the clan that made the entire household look bad.

I'd be the one who would never be anything.

Those disgracing words of constant rudeness and unfaithfulness brought me down a long way. I wouldn't be anything that I was today if they hadn't always constantly talked about me the way that they did.

My father wasn't there to protect me like he always was. He wasn't there to tell me how to respond, positive or negative. After he died, as I said, I went ballistic. When I finally came out of that stage my main wanting, with the help of Hiashi was to destroy not only the main branch, but prove every person wrong who talked about me.

The best revenge right there, is to prove them wrong. And that was exactly what I did. Hiashi being my uncle and slight step in as a father stood by me the entire way. Even though I never talked or even though I never showed much emotion, I passed through everything the top of my class.

That's when people started to shut up.

I felt ultimately proud of myself when I saw my success and even more when they stopped being mean to me and disgracing me to and away from my face. I thought the better I did the more respect I would gain.

Matters only got worse.

They found a new reason to pick on me, they called me stuck up and self centered. They thought that I believed I was better than everyone else as I grew older and older. Enhancing my looks and my bloodline stronger than almost anyone else in my family, they thought I was spoiled rotten.

I learned that people, no matter what kind you cannot trust in the least. They will always find some kind of reason to dislike you and if they can't, they just want to bring you down because they're jealous or scared of you.

Explaining why when everything else went down the drain, they always said I'd die old and alone curled up in some corner with my pride.

They think that I have too much pride to date someone or go out with them, or even if I did, marry someone because I was afraid of commitment. Deep down, I knew that even I wanted to love a woman, but I swore I was too afraid to have one.

People wonder why.

When someone has a temper like me and has kept it unstable like I have for so long, you fear for other people's safety physically and emotionally. If I look back to how many times I hurt Tenten emotionally I would not be able to live through it if it was physical. Loving someone takes self control and effort.

I was afraid.

Yes, I was afraid. Very, very afraid. That's why I was reluctant to my first feelings towards Tenten. Putting her down was something I was used to and I might forget about her feelings and say something oh so hurtful, one that would possibly break her down into tears, something that i've done.

She's so fragile and I loved her so much that I feared for her safety in my hands. I am a man, well, I will be on my eighteenth birthday, but I didn't want to scar her like her mother's death did. She's already put so much faith and love into me, if I shattered it...

She gave me her virginity.

I know I may not look it, people think I'm a virgin all the time, but to be honest, I'm not. Not interested in getting into the detail about it, but sleeping with Tenten was amazing, more than I thought it would be and I believe it was because that for once we actually loved each other when we did it.

Yes, those other times I wasn't in love.

Tenten's my first and only love. I've had several gifts from older perverted members of the clan who hire women to sleep with me and yes, I did sleep with them. I thought that was good but, I love Tenten. That love I believe made when we made love memorable.

I believe Tenten agrees as well.

Yes, I knew she was in pain but she knew that it was going ot be painful, unfortunately. She was obviously enjoying it more than she expected too. But something told me deep down and I know what happened.

Something was going too well for it to be a simple love between me and Tenten. It was something that was too perfect, even for me, even after everything Tenten and I went through together.

It was her father's call.

He chuckled maliciously again as Tenten dropped the phone, staring at it in confusion and terror. She knew it was him, no one would dare play a joke like this on her in ther time of struggle. No one else woudl even think of torturing her like this.

I saw the look in her eyes. It was saying that she was reliving and rethinking everything about her mother, everything baout her believing herself to be an accident, all because of this one phone call because of this one man.

Itami.

* * *

Her sobs continued as I cradled her into my arms, stroking her back as she tried to stop, them continously running. I heard him laugh again on the phone, obviously because he heard her sobs. That struck a nerve with me. Quickly I grabbed the phone, Tenten's eye widening.

"Neji, NO-"

"Hello?" I asked gruffly, slightly amused at how abruptdly his laughter had stopped. He paused and spoke with eager voice of curiousity.

"Who is this?" he questioned confused and slightly annoyed at this point. I chuckled back to show I was not afraid in the least. I knew he was frowning, I just knew it.

"I'm your future son in law," I said in a snippy tone as he laughed slightly. I knew he believed I was joking, or he thought I was serious and was taking it very well.

"So, my daughter ended up like her whore of a mother after all? Shame, shame, shame..." I felt a nerve s trike again as I snarled through the phone.

"She's NOT a whore and netiher was Ai-san! Don't be mad because she was able to move on without you," I sneered as I knew his tone and mood had changed immensively.

"Who said she got over me?"

"Ai-san was pregnant when you killed her, and we both know that you did it because it was Kietsu's," I stated as he growled uncontrollably. I grinned and knew I hit a nerve back.

"Foul mouthed son of a bitch..." he muttered as I rolled my eyes at his threats. He couldn't do anything. "You're the famous Neji Hyuga, aren't you?" I almost swallowed my tongue as Tenten gasped.

"Maybe, maybe not," I eased as he rolled his eyes.

"Amazing enough you need to get laid by a slut to feel alive?" He asked cruelly.'

"I love Tenten more than i love anyone else in my entire life. She's no slut," I seethed again as Itami laughed maniacally into the phone.

"Idiot boy. A man can only love himself and power. No one else can come between those two things in reality, especially not a female," he sneered as I felt my brow knit together. "Foolish boy...let me speak to my daughter-"

"She does not wish to speak to you," I snapped back instantaneously. I turned to Tenten and saw directly in those large chocolate brown eyes that I had spoken the truth. I was suddenly nervous for her. Speaking to this man had taken a lot out of her.

"Well, just tell her this before I depart from the phone call that since she is offically legal," he stated as he laughed. "Her head is mine. I'll be there soon...in about a month exactly...goodbye."

"WHAT!? WAIT-!" I heard the phone click as I heard a slight thump behind me. I turned and saw Tenten, eyes closed slumped over as if she just fell over. Her heart was indeed racing but it wasn't a heart attack thankfully. She had merely fainted.

I don't blame her though.

That bastard father had called her and said that he was going to have her head, or in other words kill her as clear as day. I wouldn't let that happen even at the risk of my own life. It was scaaring the hell out of her but to me it was going to be a challenge.

He said he was coming. When he did, i would have to defeat taht S-Rank Nin by force to make sure she and I could live on together, more so her live on. The chances of me survive were indefinite.

I didn't like the thought of it though, leaving Tenten behind if I died. I knew within that hour she would slit her wrists, knowing her. Her heart was put back together. If I died, she would offically have lost everything and see no reason to live on.

I wish she wasn't such a dark, feminist woman.

She wouldn't be that wasy if it wasn't for her mother's death or more so her mother's past in which she was entirely facsinated by with all the punk and rock she was amazed with and her mother raising her by herself made her believe in female independence.

That's just how she is, and I doubt that even I could change that part about her.

But all I knew right then and right now is that Tenten was spazzing so much that she just lost consiousness. I wanted to make sure that I was going to murder her father for everything he did to her and her mother.

It was worth it as long as Tenten lived forever.

The question is, how will she get by?

Chances are that if I die, tenten will not last longer than a week without me. She will at some point commit suicide and they do say third time is the charm. Yes its very selfish of her but she wants to put herself out of misery and other people when they see her the way she is if i DO die.

I understand that much but leaving all those people behind would make them all down and depressed about Tenten, especially Lee. He cares an awful lot about her and I don't want her to pull him down too. Tenten is literally all he has left.

This plan is going to take a lot of thinking and discussion to get this through. I'll have to wait till tomorrow to discuss it with her completely.

I didn't want to wake her up and worry her so I put her back in bed and covered her up with the blanket before I slid in beside her, cradling her close to me. I knew that she was scared and anxious about the whole thing. Just the thought of her father comin to kill her made her lose consiousness. I believe its best not to say anything about it until tomorrow.

Amazingly enough, Tenten woke herself up that morning and thought about the previous nights arrangements. The only reason I kenw was because she was muttering to herself and I saw her stiffen. She turned around and looked at me, my eyes appearing closed even though I could see through my eyelids because of my Byuakugan.

She stood up and shivered, forgetting she was naked from our night before. Going to her closet in the hallway she got a towel and headed straight for the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on as I heard her singing slightly to herself, none of the songs she had written, but a serious of nonsense words.

I sat up and looked at the clock just as the singing faded slightly and then ended at a stop. I looked at the bathroom door and stood up, heading towards the door. I pulled the door open and closed it silently once I had entered and saw her not even standing up showering, but laying inside the bottom of the tub, the tiny beads of water raining down on her face, her eyes closed.

I knew she was alive, only because her chest was moving saying she was breathing. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms across my chest. She was being so depressing it was getting me down even more.

I made her jump when I spoke.

"What exactly are you doing?" She sat up and saw me as she blushed at seeing me the way she was. I rolled my eyes uncontrollably at her as I pushed back the entire curtain and stepped in. She sat up and grabbed the supporting handle.

"My exact question to you. Why can't I relax in peace?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I scoffed and took her hands in mine.

"Because its six AM. And you woke me up two hours earlier than I'm supposed to be awake," I stated as she realized that she was awake very early and that I was a very light sleeper as well. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed the bar of soap and started to shower as well.

"Neji what the HELL-"

"Saving water," I stated as i finished after rinsing myself off in the hot steamy water. She watched me carefully as I washed my hair next. I could feel her eyes staring me down. Once I finished washing my body completely, she attempted to turn the water off, but I grabbed her hand.

"Wha-?" I smirked at her as I picked her up and pinned her against the bathroom wall. Her face turned the brightest red.

"Neji Hyuga, don't you dare-!"

"Or else what?" i taunted as the hot water started to rain down on both of us under the shower head. I started to kiss her neck again, her body stiffening as if she was trying to hold something back.

"Neji, please don't start," she groaned as I took each of her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Her mouth opened as I started to gently kiss around her lips, hers taking control of mine. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. This was Tenten, the horniest girl probably out of all ninjas.

"I thought you didn't want to start?" I whispered in her ear after breaking away from the kiss. I heard nothing but a swear word as I lifted her up higher as I began kissing across her chest and sucked small hickeys where her shirt would be sure to hide them from Gai and Lee.

She held me neck and leaned her head on mine as she started to calm down her breathing, failing miserably. I wanted to ask an odd question, and I knew it would be an obvious one.

"You're a Pisces right?" I whispered as she blinked and muttered an unstoppable,

"What?"

"They say that Pisces are the sexiest people around. They love being the center of attention and they're smart, funny, and thoughtful. Silly, and weird but in a good way. The thing is that they're the best to find, but the hardest to keep," I explained as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a Pisces...you're a Cancer right?" she questioned as I nodded. "Well...what about them?" I smiled and I knew she was goin to ask that question.

"if I tell you, you'll think I'm conceited."

"That's because you are," she pointed out in an annoying tone. I scowled.

"We're passionate, extremely smart. The best kissers-"

"Nuh-uh!!" she interrupted as I frowned at her. We were arguing a bout zodiac signs in the shower, naked together.

"What?"

"I think that Taurus's are the best kissers!" she objected as I thought about what she said. I frowned and knew instantly who she was talking about.

"Do you want me to drop you?" She grabbed my neck tighter than before as she hugged me closer, afraid I was going to drop her. No way I would...not in the shower at least...

"As I was saying, we're the best kissers, we're the most complex, ultra smart and adaptable, and protective," I stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you're hiding the sexy stuff. Stop being so PG rated," she nagged as I sighed, slightly annoyed with how she was taking this.

"Arousing, great in bed, unpredictable, and addicted to sex," he stated finishing off. I heard her shout,

"AHA!"

"What now, Tenten?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"I knew you were addicted to sex! I knew it!" she exclaimed louder than she actually needed to. I pulled her back down and eyed her suspiciously.

"Exactly what does that mean?" I saw a smirk glide onto her lips.

"You got in the shower with me. you were expecting something to happen, weren't you? Admit to it!" She demanded as I smiled back. I saw the look in her eyes that she knew what that meant. "Neji..."

Well...let's say after that, we both needed another shower.

* * *

"You know you liked it, don't even try and act like you didn't," I whispered in her ear as she turned around, a permenant blush on her face. She had that same blush about three hours ago, even when we got out of the shower.

"Neji, shut your trap!" she seethed as she covered her ears in hope of evading everything I said. I shook my head as I took her hand.

"So you're telling me that you didn't like having s-"

"NEJI SHUT UP!!" she squealed in her high pitched voice, yanking her hand away completely. I snickered uncontrollably at how she responded. I loved getting on her nerves for some reason. It was not only cute but as I've said, very amusing.

We came to the training grounds as I took her hands in mine, pulling her close to me, her face glowing brighter than before. This time she didn't yank away.

"Look...you know just as well as I do that last night did happen, both the positive and the negative," I whispered carefully as she stiffened again, her eyes as I gazed into them looking like they had lost life all over again. She tried to look away as I took her face, not allowing her to.

"Neji, can we not talk about-"

"We have to at some point. I don't want you to die because you're father wants to be the bastard you always claimed him to be. So we need to figure a plan. Call Tsunade. If he gets through, you get to safety whether it be Lee's house or the ANBU. I will stay back and fight-"

"NO!!" She instantly screamed as me. I blinked at hte loudness of her voice. "I will NOT lose anyone else to him! Especially not you!" she screamed as I saw her eyes fill with tears. "He took Mama from me. Don't let him take you..."

"Tenten-"

"TENTEN-CHAN!!" Before a tear even dared to fall she was yanked into a bearcrushing hug that made me feel slightly bad for her. Lee didn't need to see her this way.

She almost instantaneously changed her expression as he smiled at her.

"Tenten-chan, you're birthday was yesterday! Why didn't you come over like you usually do?" He questioned as Tenten pulled away from the tight bond and dusted herself off.

"I had to get ready for an important dinner at the Hyuga Compound with Neji," she stated as Lee frowned slightly. He didn't like the thought of Tenten cancelling traditions for me.

"Is this going to be yearly-?"

"No Lee, just this year," I interrupted as he smiled.

"Well, training is cancelled! We're taking Tenten out for lunch before we present her with her gifts!" he exclaimed as he pulled her away from the grounds.

"Wa-wait Lee! Where's Gai-?"

"Already at the restaurant!" he stated as I followed quickly, Tenten looking like she really wasn't in the mood. Halfway on the way there, Lee paused.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Yes Lee?" she responded tiredly.

"You're glowing," he stated the compliment as she blushed slightly at the sudden comment. She smiled and nodded as he refused to change the subject almost eruptedly.

"Thanks-"

"No...its almost like..." I could see the sadness in his eyes and I knew what he meant. It was almost like Tenten's mother had never died. She was back to normal almost. It was slightly relieving and also slightly odd.

"Almost like what?" she questioned as I sighed.

"Almost like...Ai-san had never died," I stated as her eyes widened. She swallowed and turned around, as if she was trying to regain her composure. She was slightly scared and angry with herself.

Because she had moved on.

"Yes that, but another thing," Lee stated as he glared at her and I back and forth continuously.

"Almost like what?" she snapped.

"Like you two have been a little TOO close for comfort," he stated. "For some reason, I'm positively sure that you two slept together." Her face flared up as she slapped him in the back of the head harder than ever before.

"ROCK LEE-"

"YEOWCH!!" he squealed as I rolled my eyes at the bickering friends, but I was slightly impressed at Lee's observations. How could he possibly tell? There was no way he could prove it obviously, but he said he was sure that we had and...well, we had.

Lee's odd that way.

"I am only saying that because Neji looks like he's glowing as well!!" he stated as i blinked slightly at his statement. I hadn't changed my usual procedure at all. How could I look like I was glowing to him?

"Lee, quit your nonsense for once," I stated annoyed as he glared at me before turnin around leading the way again. I knew he still had a feeling what I had done was not something in his head.

"Fine. This one time. But if you two ever sleep together, I expect nothing but protection!" he stated pointin a finger at both of us. I felt like i almost swallowed my tongue as Tenten coughed slightly. "I do not want to see anything coming out of Tenten's v-"

"OKAY!!" she screeched stomping away from both of us, almost immediately, going opposite of the restaurant as well as us. Lee called her but she ignored him. I started to follow her but she stopped and turned, giving me the most evil glare, worse than any of mine, causing me to stop in my tracks.

Disappearing, Lee shook his head at me.

"Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn."

"You've got that right."

No one saw Tenten for the rest of that day or that week even more. She was more angry and confused than I could have ever imagined and I felt slightly ashamed for some reason. I called her cell a few time and she picked up, talking for a while before saying she and Temari were going somewhere to relax. I was starting to worry. Temari was in Suna wasn't she? I found out she went to stay with Temari in Suna for a while to get her mind cleared. When she finally came back, she was a new person almost.

A new hair cut. Cut to almost her chin with tiny pigtails at the base of her neck. Her eyes looked cleared just as much as her mind was and she was almost a new person almost. First place we went was Ichiraku because she said she had had a long trip.

But something about Tenten was so different it was eating at me almost like anxiety. Something told me that something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

And she didn't even know it yet.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16: Release

**HI!! I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER!! Well, its because this one is like, 10.00 words and to be exact, its not that far off...i think 9,000 is good enough. Why? because I knew you guys would want to know what happened in Suna and what happened afterwards so i made it long enoguh to explain it all! Trust me, there isn't a lot of Neji fluff in this one until towards the end, but its really cute if you read it.**

**This chapter is about what happens while she's gone and the real reason why she was acting fishy. The original readers knew and originally they already know what's gonna happen, ebfore they read this and afterwards, so don't ruin it for anyone else. I don't expect any of you to anyway. **

**Well, my darling Join Fei reminded me about Lee's respectful manner of talking so I've been working on that and it's been well this entire chapter. But I think that the thing that you'll feel the msot afriad of is when you hit the ned of the chapter. You'll want me to write even MORE when you get there.**

**Yeah, yeah, i said more frequent updates, well, i had a slight delay the womanly curse and i dont touch the computer the first two days of it so BITE ME!! hehe...ever read Don't Mess With Tenten? Yeah, that's me... :3 Anyway...**

**Read and review as many of you are known for! Arigato! Tell me what you think! **

**I don't own naruto or anything else that is...well, not mine...**

* * *

Release

Chapter 16

Life can make you think every now and then if you know what I mean. Not only about the big things, but the little things. How you feel when something's gone or when you get something brand new. Then when you try to think back to what it was like without it, you simply can't remember.

A lot of things have brought this accusation to my mind.

Wellll...one thing is not only my mom and Neji, but for some odd reason Temari was the first to come to mind. I didn't know exactly at first but i knew after I thouht about it what it was. Temari was an odd subject and came up only every now and then. That's why she was my best friend I bet.

Butt, I believe its because that Temari's someone who's never really changed at all in the least ever since I've known her. Sure she has a different wardrobe every now and then but everyone has more than one outfit when you see them. Discluding Naruto...BUT, she hasn't changed her attitude or how she believed life was or anything. It's hard to find someone like that.

Yeah, Shikamaru's the same, yeah Lee's the same, but Temari's always been mature in her life and she's never had to actualyl grow up because she already did. Her being the eldest inflicted her the most because mainly had matured at being the only one able to care and support her family in the time of need.

Lee, well, Lee will always be Lee deep down inside and even I know that much about him, but he had to learn not only after the Gaara fight, but when he challenged Sasuke that he could do anything he wanted as long as he put his mind to it. He set him mind to try and become the best. I love Lee, he is my brother adopted yes, but still he grew up were he was supposed to.

Then Shikamaru has been annoying and lazy as much as the clouds in the sky when you just want to see the sun for once. He was so mean and crude sometimes just being the smart ass he was but after a while he figured it out that no matter how rude and mean he acted that wouldn't change anything, so he decided to clean himself up, especially after meeting Temari.

I wonder why...

I know for a fact just like everyone else that the instant that they fought each other and he let her win, they knew that they would not stop seeing each other whether professionally or occasionally, especially when Shikamaru was moved up to Chunin and everyone else followed. Her transitions between the Sand and Leaf caused them to become really good friends even though they argue often and get on each others nerves. I can't wait for them to actually become a couple. If that happens...

Well, seeing your best friends together can make you almost cry.

* * *

Buttt, back to my subject of before. Now that i think back, I can't really remember the old Neji, the one that was always mean to me on a daily basis, the one that wouldn't give a rusty nickel for me if he had to. The one before he fought Naruto. Maybe its because once he started to change, I fell even more in love with the new and improved Neji, forcing the unwanted version away. Then I can barely see how he used to treat me just in general. Friendly, nice, and yes he was still a smart ass, but none the less, that never stopped Neji from being Neji.

Then the thing that hit me the most was how I was feeling when Lee said that I was glowing like my mother never died, like nothing had ever changed from before Neji and I got together. When he said that...I felt ashamed of myself and utterly disgusted. I was suicidal over my mother's death and now I'm back to normal, or better than ever because of my boyfriend. I felt so wrong for all the fuss I made and everything's okay now just because Neji saved me. I felt like I disrespected my mother.

Maybe that's why I wanted to get away from Konoha. No, I wasn't even planning on leaving Konoha. I was only planning on going to the Hokage faces to calm down some, but...that was before I received that text message. I was so afraid and I spazzed out so bad it wasn't even funny...

Okay...I was walking down the street, calming down bit by bit by talking to myself as I usually did when I was angry or aggravated. Then I got a text message from an unknown number. I wondered again and remembered last night. I reluctantly opened the message and saw what it read. I almost fainted.

It was written in Chinese...

_很好，很好，很好。 看見，因為時間是午間，您和您的朋友應該準備好訓練，我決定傳送簡要的信息。 我開始了我的方式為您讀了這則消息。 我不能幫助，但是想知道什麼您看似，我凝視您在醫院玻璃您出生的天。 熱切地等待，直到我看見您…哀情_

_Well, well, well. Seeing as the time is midday, you and your friend should be ready for training, I decided to send a brief message. I've started my way for you read this message. I can't help but wonder what you look like as I stared at you in the hospital glass the day you were born. Eagerly waiting until I see you... Itami_

Okay. My mother was the only one who was Japanese in my family and she said I had Chinese decendants from my father's side. I barely knew how to read it, to be honest. I gave up on Chinese a year after I started the academy, but I knew instantly some of them based on some of its simple similarities with Japanese.

The point was of course that this man was serious about killing me and anyone else who got in his way of doing the deed dirty wise. I was scared not only for my own life, but Neji's as well. He was talking about staying behind and fighting him until I could contact the ANBU and Tsunade in time. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of my bastard father.

And oddly enough...I feel like he isn't my father. Maybe its because he wasn't there for my mother when I was supposed to be born. Or maybe its because he actually killed my mother because she gave up on him, because she killed him. Or maybe its just because I've never seen him in my entire life.

Maybe that was the exact reason why I was scared. In a month Icould just walk by someone I've never met and he could grab me by my throat and I'd feel that sandprickling sensation crawling up my skin and I'd scream bloody hell like I always did...except this time I probably wouldn't wake up.

A lot of things are making me spaz about the entire thing. It's been hurting a lot and everything was too good to be true, I knew something was going to mess up. But I didn't expect something as bad as my father to happen. And now I think I'm paranoid, or more than usual at the least. I love Neji and I don't want to lose him because of my father. I just want to be with him and be okay.

Buttt...after reading the text message, I got scared and went to the park by the edge of the forest. I didn't know who to talk to. If I said something to Neji, he'd try and hold me and say it was okay. It'd scare me even more because there was nothin else he could possibly say. Shikamaru would report to Tsunade and Lee and Gai would spaz. I knew who I could call...more like forward the message to. As soon as I did it. I got the replying phone call.

"Ten-chan? What the hell is this?" she questioned as I shook uncontrollably at the sound of her voice. She took Chinese and Japanese and was a translator for almost every language known, even though she uses mainly Japanese as everyone else did. I knew if i told her this, she would understand the situation more than anything and she wouldn't snitch. She'd get me through it.

"My father, Temari...he's threatening to come to Konoha and kill me Mari...I'm so scared...I don't know what to do, I'm terrified," I breathed as I actually started crying instantly, unable to stop my sobs. Just the thought of seeing him made me sick for some reason. I had to sit down on the bench and lean over...I suddenly wanted to throw up.

"Does anyone know about this? Anyone at all?" Temari-chan questioned nervously as I grunted a no almost instantly. I forgot about Neji for a brief moment before I corrected myself and coughed slightly from my throat being closed up...

"Y-yes...Neji-kun knows, but that's all who knows. I'm scared of telling anyone else. I just...I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of him, because of me," I sobbed as Temari grunted slightlyas if she was thinking hard about something.

"Ten-chan, head over here ASAP. Sunagakure, ASAP, okay?" she demanded eagerly as I blinked slightly. What would she be possibly thinking to have me come here while there's a possible chance of me being killed by my father. Even though he's got a month to be here, i don't want to take any chances.

"Temari-c-"

"Tenten, if he's coming to Konohagakure, he will not expect you to be in Suna. Trust me, please trust me Ten. I care about you more than almsot anyone else I know because you're especially in trouble, please Ten!" she begged almost as I sighed and grunted a yes. "Don't bring anything, come as you are."

"Wait, you want me to teleport there?" I breathed as she nodded and grunted a yes again. I sighed and told her I would be there. I honestly wasn't sure in my entire knowing of life that i could teleport that far away so quickly. I had to try...

Closing my eyes and thinking hard about the land of Sand, Sunagakure, thinking about its sandy climate, the blowing cooling winds, and even the Kazekage faces. Instantly i felt my body leave the safety of Konoha and realize that from the intense heat waves and incredible sands blowing, pricking my face that i had arrived.

"Tenten! Over here!" she gestured as I looked and saw her waiting right beside the gate towards the entrance. I broke out into a jog and came right in front of her as she hugged me close. Before I could stop myself, I started crying as she stroked my back as if I was still the child I acted like I was. "It's okay...everything's going to be okay."

Obviously Temari-chan didn't tell Gaara or Kankuro that I would be staying in the area without warning. Temari called Tsunade and explained everything almost as quickly as possible, even telling her about Itami, my father coming after me. Tsunade looked up his file and said almost instantly that she would set up a border team in three weeks for whenever I came back.

Gaara didn't seem to care at all in the least in giving me a room. he had greatly changed yet he was always still quiet, even though he still talked to me every now and then. Kankuro's face was red for the first hour of me being there and I knew it. I showed no interest or reaction to him.

That didn't stop Gaara and Temari from getting me my own room for as long as I was going to be staying here in this area. Then Kankuro had to take me out for dinner once I got settled in and everything. She forced him to take me almost because she had her own engagement.

Obviously she and Shikamaru were going out somewhere to discuss "The Village Issues".

Yeah right.

They claim they aren't seeing each other yet everywhere everyone goes they see them together. They're best friends but something like that will not stop them from eventually being together, falling in love. I can see it now. Temari Nara. Hehe...I wonder how Gaara and Kankuro will take THAT wedding.

Well, we went to a curry shop at first but before we went in I refused merely because of the experience with Neji, Lee, and Naruto with the Curry Of Life. I don't really like spicy foods in the least to be completely honest. Soo, that's automatically a no. Instead we went to a tea shop and while we were waiting for our food, the silence was eerie, so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"So...Tenten...how's it been?" he started slowly, unsure of how to approach me after so long. Yes, I went out with Kankuro when he stopped wearing his Kabuki paint, and at some point we both belived taht we were very in love. The separation from being in different villages was the worst. It was painful, and he was greater than anything I ever thought at the time, but that didn't stop the pain.

Temari was the most hurt when she found out. She was the one who paired us together and recommended that we dated and went out with each other. She was right we were a match and everyone seemed to agree. Unfortunately being separate all the time was something more difficult than I could expect.

Every night I wondered what he was doing, if he flirted with anyone else the entire day, or whether or not he had been secretly cheating. Even then I was paranoid and scared and I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. That lead to fights and aggravation and finally I ended it with a slap in the face and a march away without ever looking back

That was when I was fifteen, barely about to turn sixteen and he was older than me by I believe a year, seventeen. He had better things to look for eiether way the feeling of actually my first love being taken by him was painful. I was still in love with Neji but I saw at the time that Kankuro was better because he actually cared, that he actually liked and/or loved me back without any doubt.

Obviously we were both short tempered and we had very little trust.

"I've been doing fine I guess," I mumbled playing with my glass of sake that I suddenly didn't want. I had an instinct deep down that said alchohol would not be a good thing in this sort of situation. Whether it be a one night stand or a morning hang over, I knew I better not drink it. I called a waitress and requested a water instead as she took the sake away. "Other than the fact that my dad's trying to kill me."

"What?" he asked quickly as I mumbled the last statement under my breath. I blinked and realized what I said. Waving my hand as if what I had muttered was nothing, I shrugged and put my face in my hands.

"Nothing, nothing...What about you? Has anything been happening interesting for you?" I asked actually blushing from how I mixed that sentence up. He chuckled and looked out the window seat we were sitting at.

"Actually no. No reason why exactly either. I guess I should start doing something if i want results, right?" he asked as I shrugged as my cell pone went off in my pocket. He frowned slightly as I flipped it open.

From: Mari-chan

How's the date goin? Anything sparkin? Hehehe...

I power texted and slapped my phone closed, my own cheeks burning uncontrollably as I looked at Kankuro, a look on his face that was almost unrecognizable. I wasn't sure if he knew what I was thinking or that he was laughing at me.

"Temari right? She set us up again, I just knew it. Shikamaru's not gonna be in town for another two weeks...she's trying to put us back together again," he explained as the food came. I had some sushi rolls considering how I wasn't hungry while Kankuro had Udon Noodles.

I started to break my chopsticks as Kankuro dived into his noodles before I could respond at all in the least. I ordered two courses of the whole sushi platter so I pushed my now finished plate away as Kankuro continued to slurp his noodles. He stopped briefly and looked at me.

"You didn't answer me."

"What?" I asked without paying attention. Rolling his eyes, he twirled his chopsticks inside his own bowl. He was obviously trying to avoid my eyes.

"That was Temari who sent you a text message wasn't it?" he asked again as I felt my cheeks flare once again. Most people in there must have thought that Kankuro and I were together considering our resemblence with one another. Brown hair, brown eyes...

If it wasn't for Neji, I admit I'd go for another shot.

"Yeah..."

"Are you seeing anyone or not Ten?" he asked almost instantly as I felt my head jerk up so fast I think I pulled a muscle. He saw the look in my eyes and swore under his breath as I sat back, looking out the window disappointed that i hurt yet another man's feelings. Like Sasuke's was bad enough...

"I'm sorry," was all I could say unfortunately at the moment.

"Do you mind me asking who it is?" he questioned as I smiled at him.

"It's...Neji..." I admitted as his nose scrunched up in disgust. Neji and Kankuro never really liked each other in the least to be honest, especially when we were dating. Neji never spoke a loud about Kuro, but I knew hew as thinking it, despising it whenever he came to visit with Temari. Kankuro would mention Neji every once in a while when we were alone.

"Why-"

"He was there, Kuro...that's all I can say...he was there," I interrupted with a whispery tone that cloned Hinata's. Kankuro's eyes were digging into mine, trying to look into them so hard I just felt them.

"But can he-?"

"Yes he can. Stop doubting him," I seethed as the check came around as he sat back, folding his arms across his chest in defeat and unconvinced. He didn't believe Neji could be there for me like he could. He was just being selfish. He put his money on the table as he took his hand in mine and pulled me towards the door to leave the restaurant.

Finally we came to the Kazekage Office as we entered. When we got into the elevator to take us all the way to the bedrooms, he stopped and looked at me, almost staring. I turned to him, my eyes turning to his.

"Kuro, look, I-"

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me briefly, without tongue, just one that said simply I love you. I pushed him again instantly as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close.

"Kuro, let go!!"

"Tenten, please...I'm sorry..." I blushed and continued to struggle with pulling him away from me but I knew it was no use, Kuro was a lot stronger than me and I couldn't get away from that.

"Kuro, NO-"

"Tenten...I miss you," he whispered as I continued to struggle towards him. I loved him, at some point in my life, but now I can't do that because I love Neji. I knew this wasn't going to be something good if I went to eat with Kuro.

"Kuro...I'm sorry...I love Neji-kun now...if you were only so much sooner," I breathed as his grip loosened and pulled away from me, his face looking so hurt it was almost sickening. He was amazingly good looking, to let down something like that...I let down something like Sasuke. Neji was so lucky to have me.

"I'm sorry," he merely stated, avoiding my eyes as the gates open. I saw Gaara as soon as the door opened, his eye twitching slightly as we stepped out and he stepped in. I saw him looking at me with an odd look. I knew he knew something...he didn't know about the elevator issue did he? I looked beside the plant was a pile of sand.

My face caught on fire again as I bowed before going into my room, away from Kankuro. Feeling SO loveable. Why were all these guys suddenly attracted to me? Sasuke, Kankuro, its so ANNOYING yet it makes me feel special almost. Why was it that suddenly every single ninja went to me?

Either way I decided to turn my phone off, first checking my recent calls. I had already gotten three calls from Lee, and seven from Neji. Checking the time it was eleven thirty pm, he was probably worried sick. The number he was callin from was my house number so as soon as I attempted to call it back, my phone died on me.

I swore to myself and threw it at the burgandy carpeted floor and laid down on my guest bed. Temari lended me all her old clothes that she couldn't fit anymore and I was was tiny compared to her. She wasn't be and fat but she had a lot more curves than me and they were all in the right places. I was more petite...explaining why I got her old clothes.

* * *

After I went to bed that night, I woke up at the sound of someone knocking early on my door. Checking the time it read eight AM and i was aggravated. I wasn't in the mood at the moment and I had to admit it...opening the door I saw Temari-chan dressed in what seemed to be a swimsuit.

"What are you doing still asleep? It's refreshment time!" she stated as she came into my room, searchin through her old stuff and pulling out a one piece bathing suit. She looked at it for a brief moment and nodded before tossing it at me. She pulled me to go out of the door once I dressed.

"Mari, what's-?"

"You need relaxation, you have too much stress on your life, especially yourself," she stated as she continued to pull me. "We're going to a spa." My eyes were wide away and I felt them twinkle at her words.

A spa?

"A SPA!?"

"Yes, a spa. Gaara got me a life time warranty for me and one friend of whomever I choose, AND it can be a different friend as many times as I wish," she bragged slightly as if she was having a friendly tease. I rolled my eyes at her smiling weakly. Temari was lucky. I had never been to a spa before in my life because my mom never really had the money. Her entire family was almost descended from Kazekage's so obviously she was abundant in money...

"I've never been to a spa before," I admitted as she smiled at me.

"I know. That's why I'm taking you, and treating you on all the extra accessories," she stated as we got into the elevator. On the way down we didn't talk for the first time. We always had a conversation with one antoher about something but this time it was complete silence. Temari-chan was my best friend and she didn't know everything about me. I think the only reason I was talking was because of the issue with Kankuro.

Would her brother really have that much of an affect on me?

Well, when we got to the spa, the first place we went was the steaming sauna just to sit and sweat, to let ou bodies rest and just release everything, every bit of negative energy taht our bodies had. We were eached covered in merely a white towel while we sat in the intense heat, sweating ourselves out amazingly.

The silence didn't last long.

"So...how was last night with Kankuro? Anything spark in the least?" she asked sitting back, her long, sandy blonde hair cascading down her back and on her shoulders. She was getting careless about keeping it as short as she usually did. I sighed and turned to her a frown on my face.

"Temari, I'm seeing someone," I stated as she paused and turned, those green eyes looking at me filled with amazing suspicion and curiousity. I rolled my eyes as I looked away, feeling my cheeks starting to burn again.

"And who is this someone?" she pryed as I sighed.

"Neji," I mumbled as her eyes widened. She reached over and gave me the biggest sisterly hug I ever received from anyone or anything. If someone walked in they might think yuri but I felt a warm sisterly vibe from Temari in that hug.

"You got to actually go out with Neji-chan? And you are really with him? I'm so happy for you Tenten, really more than you can guess," she stated as I smiled weakly at her. She knew that I wasn't going out with Neji to satisfy my feelings, but because I actually loved him at this point in the relationship. "I'm sorry about setting you and Kankuro up...I've got to stop my matchmaking days."

"But you're good at it, I mean...when you set me and Kuro up it worked almost like magic it wasn't even normal almost," I pointed out as I twiddled my fingers in my lap. She rolled her eyes as I turned to her, blinking slightly. Something didn't fit right in me. "Didn't you only matchmake me and Kuro anyway?"

She grinned uncontrollably and looked away, off into space. Obviously she wasn't trying to hide the fact that she had match made someone else in heaven but I knew it had to be good to make her face break out into a grin that wide.

"Who was it Mari? Gaara?" I muttered jokingly as she grinned even wider. I blinked and turned back to her, my eyes wide with interest and amazement. She merely nodded as I squealed uncontrollably. Gaara had a girlfriend. Or used to. Well, either way he agreed to particpate with whatever Temari did. I couldn't imagine with gaara with anyone not because of him, but because he was a loner by choice.

"With WHO!?"

"No one you know. She's a maid that works in the kitchen, Gaara's top servant actually. Her name's Yusa Yusa and she's simple by almost all means. Black hair, red eyes, very elegant and cheerful. I recommended the date while they did the rest," she stated with a grin on her face.

I had to admit that was a smack in the face. The girl sounded great, terrific and everything but I knew the issues of them seeing each other would come to. Unfortunately it was because of the rankings. Gaara being Kazekage and Yusa Yusa being a maid would not sit well with the fuedal lords. I made not response about that.

"Gaara likes her?" I questioned as her grin switched to a warm hearted smiled.

"Tenten-chan, he loves her, more than Choji loves Ino," she stated as I blinked and remembered that he was indeed in love with the conceited blonde in my attention. That was most definitely a relationship that Gaara would stay in if he held that much affection for that one woman.

"Wow..." was the only thing I could say.

"Lately, you have to knock on his door, the Kazekage door before you can enter," she stated as my face flared at the thought of Gaara-chan sleeping with anyone. That would seem very awkward to me.

"Do you mean they-?"

"Screw? Oh, no. Gaara wouldn't do that. They've been together for aobout three years and they still haven't done anything. The Fuedal Lord is her father and they've been tryin to discuss matters to convince him to allow Gaara to take her as his bride," Temari explained.

"Speaking of...why didn't you tell me about Neji? I mean, it's just Neji, I don't htink of him as anything of importance to be honest," she stated trailing off looking at me in the eyes. I swallowed and felt my cheeks flare once again.

"I wasn't sure...how to tell you to be honest," I admitted looking

away for a brief moment. "I mean, you saw me and Kankuro as always being together considering how on and off we were. And you weren't going to let it go...you want me and Kankuro to be together. You still do."

Her eyes saddened slightly as she sighed, looking away as she folded her arms across her chest. She knew I was right but Temari wasn't the type of a girl that wouldn't admit to that sorta defeat. Even i could tell.

"Mari-"

"Look, you're right. I do want you and Kankuro to be together, not because i want you to be a sister, you already are but...your the best for Kuro, and you know it just as well as he does and I do," she stated as she unfolded her arms. "He's dealing with some issues, his missions are overflowing, and Gaara can't help but send them because the Fuedal Lord recommended him."

I felt my anger spark.

"You want me to go back out with Kuro to relieve his STRESS?"

"No, Ten! I want you to go out with him because he loves you! Both of us know it! He's been beating himself up lately and since you've told him about you and Neji even more. He feels like he's lost you and he's putting personal pressure on himself," she stated as I swallowed hard. "I'm just saying if your going out with Neji and you don't love him-"

"I love him!" I snapped back before I could stop myself. I loved Neji more than i had loved any one before and i hated to admit it during this moment, because it would hurt Temari and she would undoubtfully tell her brother my exact words. Her eyes widened at my words and looked away.

"If you really loved him, you would have slept with him by now. You and Kankuro ALMOST that one time-"

"Temari, you TALK too MUCH!!" I squealed interrupting her. I admit, I almost, ALMOST slept with Kankuro, and it wouldn't have been a problem if Gaara hadn't came into his bedroom that one day. Gaara always smirked at me whenever he saw Kankuro and I together...

"You're point?" she smirked as she leaned towards me slightly. "Something has been different about you though. You're almost glowing even though your scared stiff for some reason." I blinked and frowned.

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm glowing? Nothing has changed!" I lied as she frowned and looked at me.

"When more than one person notices...that's not neccessarily a good sign, hun," she stated as she looked at me, my face catching on fire again. I felt the entire room get even hotter even though we were in a sauna. Her eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I didn't say I did."

"You didn't say you didn't either! You slept with Neji!" she squealed almost uncontrollably. I felt my cheeks get hotter as I looked away. "When? When did this happen?"

"Like...two nights ago..."

"Right before you CAME!?" she squealed again as she slammed her hands on the wall beside her. I could tell she was disappointed, very disappointed and at the same time amazed that I would give it away the way I did. I mean...I'm a a very innocent girl and i dont sleep with a lot of people. It WAS my first time when Neji and I did it but, Temari knew that if I gave it up, it meant I was willing to try and stay with that person.

"Temari, its not the way it sounds-"

"Just tell me everything!" she begged as I rolled my eyes and looked away. Neji would kill me if he found out I was telling Temari everythign about our sexual moments together. I mean, we had only had two total, it wouldn't hurt to tell her just one.

"Well, it was on my birirthday-"

I heard yet another squeal rom her throat as I rolled my eyes at her. She clapped her hands over her mouth and gave me a look that said she was going to stop. I hoped that that look was being honest. I told her the whole story and the entire time she was looking at me like she was positively intrigued. When I finished she smiled at me.

"So...this must mean that you and Neji are really in love. I'm surprised yo ugot him to even sleep wit hyou, that sour puss," she muttered looking away as I rolled my eys with a slight giggle included at the sound of her comment.

"Yes, Mari. I love him. More than I thought I could ever love a man, ever love anyone," I stated as she smiled warmly again at me. She was reading inside me, inside my eyes which lead to my heart saying that my words were true.

"I know you do. I just feel bad for Kuro...all the women here in Suna want him for his looks...and because he's Gaara's brother. Same for the men here who are trying to constantly talk to me," she snarled as I frowned. That must've sucked and amazingly enouh, Gaara, the Kazekage ended up with a maid that was supposed to be working for him, one taht obviosuly loves him dearly.

"Well, there's always Shika..."I eased in as her cheeks started to flare .This conversation was no longer about me and Kuro, or me and Neji. I was gonna get her, all my payback was always good, trust me.

"Ten, not this again-"

"Yes this again. You guys deserve each other, you know that right?" I stated as she rolled her eyes at me once again. I frowned and stood up as she looked at me with a very puzzled look. "I'm about to melt, can we change rooms?" She nodded and stood up.

Next we went to the salon area. I know it sounds weird to have a salon area in a spa but they knew what they were doing. Not only did they massage and relax my scalp and hair, they made me feel like the treatment was on my entire body.

Soon after that the woman started styling my hair however seh wanted it to look while i had cucumber slices over my eyes. That made me worry slightly. I didn't know this woman at all and I wasn't sure how to take the fact that she was doodling with my hair however she wished. I started to objected by Temari shook her head at me and I knew it even though I didn't even see it. Temari trusted them with her hair there was n reason why i shouldn't. So I sat back and began to relax.

That's when the conversation started.

"Are you going back to Konohagakure?" she asked slowly as I swallowed hard, merely nodding. She had just had her cucumbers placed over her eye as she sighed. I blinked at her reaction.

"Why do you ask?" I started as she scoffed at my question like it was stupid.

"He's trying to kill you, Itami Tsugaru. He's wanted here too, and the only reason is because hwas originally used to test the placement of the Shukaku spirit in his soul," Temari stated as I felt my tongue almost slither all the way down my throat. Did she say...?

"What do you mean?"

"He was originally meant to try the attempt of placing the Shukaku spirit in a human soul. Unfortunately, he grew too fond of the power and tried to over throw my father. He managed to extract it barely and ran away, still holding a piece of it in him. That's why he has the sand abilities as well," Temari explained to me as I swallowed uncontrollably. "He was a failed experiment only because had to try and take over."

I swallowed hard and heard a few snips as Temari's ears probably perked at mine. We heard them speed up faster, the quick and timeless snips as I qeustioned the noise. Temari made a grunt that sounded as if she didn't know either. Finally the eventually stopped as we both sat up. I looked in the mirror and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?"

* * *

"Ten-chan, I'm soo sorry," Temari stated again as I looked at my hair in the mirror. I saw the lengthy ends being snipped short in my mind and I almost wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Mari. Really," I strained, lying slightly as I stared at my hair. It used to go all the way down my back but now. It stopped at my chin. I groaned and sat back down in my room, feeling my mood sink lower and lower at the sight of my new style. I'd never gone this short before.

"I mean, it's hair Tenten-chan, it'll grow back right? How long did it take you to get your hair this long?" she asked as I put my hand down, feeling a tear in my eye. Yes I was very attached to my harir because with it I reminded myself of my mom's longish black hair while mine was now short and black. I didn't look like my mother anymore in my eyes.

That's why I was rtaking it so hard.

"Seven or eight years," I whined as Temari swore under her breath.

"Well, just think in another seven or eight years-" I started crying completely before I could stop myself. I mean, I know I was upset because of my hair but something else was bothering me. I think it was being away from Neji-kun so long without speaking. Either way I think that I was crying harder than I should have been.

* * *

After that week of relaxation with Temari-chan, iw ent home with my new clothes (curtesy of Temari) and my new hair style. I was so sure people would ask where I had been and why I cut my hair. To be completely honest, the only person I would honestly tell the complete truth to would be Neji-kun.

No way in HELL am I telling Lee.

Well, its not that I don't trust him, I trust Lee a lot but I don't want him to worry. To be honest I didn't want to leave Suna that morning because Temari-chan gave me some shrimp the night before and I think i had bad food poisoning, so that explained my stomach ache.

But that didn't show once I got to the gate with Neji.

For some reason, it just went away almost instantly as I ran to him and hugged him like I hadn't seen him in months. I knew he had missed me too by how he ad responded to my return and yet he didn't even know I was coming back. I looked at hiim with that question in my eyes.

"No one had seemed to had heard from you that week and everyone was nervous. They said you had left, so I felt like I had to wait for you even thoguh I wasn't sure where you had gone," he stated as he kissed my cheek and hugged me close. He pulled away and stared at my face for some reason and then he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he stated as he looked away. "I saw...Kankuro...in your head..." I felt my face soften as I gave him a kiss on the cheek in response.

"He did try and go back out with me, before you even ask the question," I stated as he frowned even more. "But, I said no when I remembered you." He smiled at me and just gazed at my face again. "What do I have a bug on me or something? Or is it just because you haven't seen me in so long?"

"You cut your hair," he stated as I smiled weakly, hiding my slight disappointment as I pulled him away from the gate towards the town.

"Come on, let's go eat, I'm starved," I stated as he smiled at my cheerfulness.

We both decided on the ramen shop for a change as I ordered shrimp before I could stop myself. I was undeniably hungry and I was amazed that I had chosen that flavor after last night's incounter. Buttt that didn't stop me from eating it. I expected my body to return it to the surface at some point in the day anyway.

While we were waiting, we didn't talk much, not because we didn't want to, but we knew what we were hoping to discuss shouldn't be spoken in the public where we could be overheard. Like why I left, why i cut my hair, where I had been for he past week, was i okay, dot dot dot, etc, etc, etc.

But...

"TENTEN-NEE-SAN!!" I felt that bonecrushing hug from behind almost like I was gonna be crushed completely. I couldn't even breath and i knew it was because I hadn't been seen for such a long time.

"Lee, I-can't-BREATH!!" I squealed as he finally let go, grinning at me with that face. He obviously missed me those past seven days of my abscence. It surely didn't feel like I was gone as long as it had been. Maybe it was just me.

"Tenten-chan! You have been gone too long! I have missed you! You missed the giving of gifts on your birthday! You have finally bloomed into a lotus flower!" He said in a mouthful in a single breath. I smiled at his happiness to see me. I'm glad i didn't kill myself now. I knew what Neji and Shika were talking about when they said I would inflict too many lives.

This one was the one that would take the most damage.

"I'm sorry, Lee-chan. I had to go somewhere is all," I stated slightly annoyed that I had to lie just a bit to my friend. Rolling my eyes as he jumped with joy and tried to pull me away from the stand, leaving my steaming hot ramen.

"Lee, my food!" I stated seeing the steaming bowl just waiting for me to consume it. I was longing for that shrimp ramen as he dragged me. Neji wrapped them both up, the ramen bowls and followed us, a smile on his face the entire time.

The only place we were going was the training grounds.

There was Gai and...two boxes on the tree that Neji-kun and I usually used for training. I was suddenly confused about them because they were neatly wrapped and they had big bows on them. I suddenly realized that they were supposed to be my birthday presents. My LATE birthday presents.

"You guys, you don't-"

"Yes we do! It is traditional!" Lee stated as he handed me his present personally as he quickly snatched it away. I looked at him confused as Gai passed his first. "I must save the best for last!" I giggled and opened Gai-sensei's as I smiled warmly at it.

It was a picture.

Something new though. I've only gotten two pictures from Gai-sensei discluding the one in my hand. It was the average squad picture of everyone and then it was a separate one of me and Lee in the hospital after that fight with Temari. This one was perfect though. Gai-sensei took a picture of us each year since we were twelve.

And we each had our own row.

Gai had no reason to put his picture because he never really seemed to age. I saw at the top was Lee's. His captured my attention the most. The first picture Gai took when we were twelve, he was timid and in his beige clothes, his hair flipped out, a feign smile. The next year, i saw him progressed, greatly with his jump suit, a confident smile on his face. Then I continued to watch, his height expanding all the way up to this year.

Next I saw Neji's. He didn't seem to have changed much either. Except for that scowl and his baby face seemed to have matured. This I saw his eyes soften little by little and I saw his hair grow and his clothes change every now and then. Then that picture he took this year of him actually giving a full smile I loved the most.

I looked at my own picture next. I looked horrible in my opinion because i still looked like a baby myself. Then I checked each year my eyes. I knew that they were filled with confidence and I saw my hair grow and then I saw this years. They took one of me in all black...the about a week after Mama died. I stared at my eyes and I felt pitiful.

I could see right through it. My eyes watered slightly as I shook it off, just as Lee passed me his next. I smiled and ripped it apart as and opened it, my eyes widening at the sight.

It was a beautiful gold necklace. You know the kind that opened up and had two pictures in side of it. I knew it had pictures inside of it, yet i hadn't looked yet. I expected it to be, Lee and Gai, or Lee and Neji, but what I saw instead cause me to start to cry almost immediately.

It was a picture of my mother.

A single picture of just her and on the side ingraved in the gold in tiny letters it read Ai-san was the one who caused Tenten's heaven on earth. I didn't know what to say. The picture of my mother was beautiful, not a rockstar, not a ninja. A beautiful one that i didn't even know that Lee could even get a hold of.

"Happy Birthday, Tenten-chan," Lee stated as I couldn't hold it back anymore. I cried. I cried harder than I ever thought possible, harder than i cried for my mother when she died. I cried because i realized I had proven myself wrong. I could live my life without her and be happy. And still be able to remember her.

Mama wasn't the only thing I had in my life, i could live perfectly fine wihtout her, just wanting her was reason enough to live on. She would want me to, my mother loving me with all her heart...and she still does. She would want me to be able to move on.

* * *

After that, Neji-kun took me home and we reheated the ramen, eating it while we finally discussed afterwards. I knew he had a lot of questions and I was surprised by his patience because he was able to keep himself calm. After that, we sat down on the couch and just sat back taking a break, enjoying me being back home.

"Why'd you leave?" he questioned as I instantly pulled out my phone, pulling up the inbox message after pressing the translate button. Neji's brow knitted tightly together as I rolled my eyes. I frowned in agreement.

"I was scared. Very scared. And I called Temari and she had me come visit her almost ASAP. The hair thing was an accident," I added as he merely nodded as he hugged me close and kissed my forehead. I sighed in delight at being in his arms again.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered as I smiled uncontrollably and dug my face into his chest, breathing in his scent that everyone individual human had. I felt back home almost as soon as I breathed that in.

"I'm glad to be back," I whispered as i pushed him back, started to kiss him gently along his jaw line before I could even stop myself. Suddenly I stopped and remembered the shrimp I ate. I jumped up and went to the bathroom, puking it all back up. He followed me and saw me retching, his face concerned.

"Tenten, are you-?"

"I'm fine," I muttered as the upchuckin came to a stop. He sighed and looked at me with an odd look as he turned me around after I wiped my mouth off. I looked at him as he disappeared briefly for about ten minutes before coming back.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he questioned as I shook my head before I felt myself straining to go. I did have to sorta pee now that I thought about it. I nodded and went towards the bathroom as he handed me something. It was a paper cup.

"What the hell is this? Are you drug testing me or something?" I questioned suddenly offended as he rolled his eyes.

"Just do it."

I decided to listen to him and I peed in the cup as he wished and i passed it to him. After about three minutes of being in the bathroom he came out, a brief smile on his face as he sat on the bed and pulled his shirt off. I knew it was kinda late and I understood why he was tired.

"Are you going to bed?" he questioned as I blinked slightly and nodded as I leaned backwards playfully and fell beside him, looking at hiim with the widest grin possible. He smiled warmly back as he yanked off his pants leaving him in his boxers as I kicked off my own pants and shirt, turning to him in my bra and underwear. I knew i should put more clothes on but i didn't feel like it...

I pulled his face to mine and gave him a kiss on his forehead before turning over and going to sleep. Sleepin as well as i did, I felt Neji's prescence leave me at some point and i couldn't go back to sleep and sat up, waiting for him. Deciding it wasn't worth waiting for I got up and went into the bathroom.

"Neji-kun, what are-" he back was facing me as he turned around, something in his hand. He turned completely, the object he was hiding completely behind his back. I looked suspiciously towards it as he showed no expression.

"I couldn't sleep. I'll be back in a little later," he stated as I started back out of the bathroom door, wondering to myself what it was. I knew he was slightly releived when he came back but i watched him carefully the next week or two.

For some reason that feeling of sickness didn't go away and it was making me very aggravated and very moody because i was getting kinda scared. Whenever I got sick I always got kinda nervous and annoyed because it was an annoying feeling to deal with. Obviously Neji was the one who figured it out when I went into the bathroom.

"Neji, what are you doing?" I asked exhausted from the mission dealing with the tiny children from the academy today. He shrugged and put something on the shelf as he headed out the door. I didn't let him get away that easily. Grabbing his arm, i stopped him. "Neji-"

"Tenten, it's nothing serious-"

"What are you hiding?" I seethed as I looked towards the cabinet door again. He saw my gaze shifted towards it and tried to draw myattention away from it. I was suspicious, very suspicious. Neji wasn't the type to hide things, to hide much of anything.

"Tenten, I need to be-" I was tired of being lied to and for somereason my patience had been cut down to size. I drove past him and stood up on the toilet due to my size and opened the cabinet. It looked like a thermometer in the cup of pee that i had about a week ago...no, it was before when i had to go to the doctor and pee to check for that food poisoning again.

I felt him lift me from my waist and pull me away before i could get a good look at it in the least. I started to kick and squeal before he threw me onto the bed, my eyes showing that I was very angry with him. My eyes started to burn for some odd reason causing me to rub at them furiously, distracting me for a brief moment.

"Do you really want to know what that is?" he asked as I looked up at him, my blurred vision started to return back to its twenty twenty in a matter of seconds. I nodded, folding my arms across my chest awaiting an answer. "It's a pregnancy test."

My heart dropped and I felt like I couldn't breath. It was a pregnancy test. One of those things that tells girls if they're going to have a baby. But, I haven't slept with Neji other than those two times and...they weren't protected in the least.

"When will the test say the result?" I barely choked as he looked back at the bathroom door.

"That's what I was checking now," he stated as he went back in and brought the thermometer looking device out. He handed it to me as I pushed it away. I didn't want to be the first to find out. He looked at it and then passed it to me, his eyes avoiding mine. My heart nearly stopped beating at the word pasted in the system to say one of two answer. For some reason, I felt like in the reflection of that tiny glass I saw my mother.

Other than that odd resemblance of Ai of Mayfair, all I could possibly see was...

_Positive._


	18. Chapter 17: Suspicion

**Well, took me long enough. lol. I dunno why i was so distracted lately and now...well, let's just say that I got up this morning and said, THAT'S IT!! No internet surfing, you're GOING to write this chapter!! And that's exactly what I did...I's so proud of myself...too all my friends who i chat will on line, that is the excuse for my absensce...lol...**

**Anyway, this chapter is about, well after everyone finds out she's pregnant, or more so that Neji does and so does she. She's a little unstable now and you can tell something but, there is a slight lemonnn...the emotions of women when they're pregnant can be pretty confusing and annoying if you don't know what's going on in their head. Note: I have an older sister who has a two year old son...I remember it clear as day...Trust me...it'll suck...  
**

**Hmm...nothing too interesting except Gai-sensei being nosey so..enjoy! Oh yeah, Lee not going crazy off rum is something i had to do to fit the scenario...dont annoy me about it...Arigato!  
**

**I don't own Naruto or anythin except the plot of this story! **

* * *

Suspicion

Chapter 17

There are a lot of things about Tenten that people should know automatically when they first meet Tenten. Something that we as her friends noticed before and after Ai-san had passed away and before she had plunged into depression over the event.

She was easily attached.

Ai-san's death wasn't the first one to affect our beloved Tenten-chan. She's had a loved one die before and I think if she had kept him longer than she had she would have been worst than Ai-san's death. Most people wouldn't expect it but, Tenten was in love with a little boy.

That might sound right. Let me explain.

When Tenten, Lee, and I were younger, I remember when we went on a specific mission that had to include taking a village leader's son back to the safety of his home. We were about fifteen, sixteen and she was the one who was incharge of the child's safe keeping the entire time while Lee, Gai, and I kept watch and were the outer exterior towards teh safety of the child.

She spent all her free time with the boy and watched her that entire journey like a hawk, her and the boy whenever the enemy attacked, such as bandits just looking for robbery. Unable to leave the boy unattended, she held him in her arms, a katana in her hands just in case they got too close. And in those eyes of her I saw something that was real.

Love.

She loved that boy. He told her everything and she absolutely listened and remembered every bit of it. Every name of every person he mentioned, even if it was just random little gibberish that made no sense she agreed.

Then when we got there, Tenten hated giving the little boy up because she had to leave him there, to leave him with his family and go back to the empty house taht she and Ai-san lived in...she was going to feel lonely again.

I remember the look on Tenten's face when we came back the next year to escort the father instead of the child. She was constantly worrying about him even though she never dared to ask. Finally after making our arrival, she asked the question.

"Where's Soushi?"

The father looked at Tenten with sad eyes and shook his head, turning away. Tenten knew it was bad news and demanded the answer. The father refused once more until she grabbed as his collar, her eyes actually filled with tears. Gai and Lee had to grab at her to prevent her from hurting him. Then she heard it.

"He died."

Tenten's world came crashing down that day, over that one little boy. She didn't show her tears, even though she wanted to. I knew as soon as she got home she cried for hours and hours until she put herself to sleep. I knew she didn't want to show it.

That entire two months she watched that seven year old boy, she loved him like he was her own. After Tenten ran away for a while, just to go and seclude herself, the father explained what happened.

"There was an invasion and they got to him and held him up for ransom. No way to get through, we paid the money in full. We got our son back. Unfortunately, they never promised him alive."

Tenten had a love for him greater than any other child for some reason unknown and she always did for children, but that one in particular seemed to hold her heart dearest. Lee tried to go and see her after she ran away but she didn't say much of anything about it, about him, about anything.

One night after she had put him to sleep singing "Rockabye Baby", she came outside with us. She was talking to Lee about something and he just suddenly started questioning her about the baby. She took it very well.

"He's so cute and innocent, so adorable and sweet. Nothing could possibly be wrong with that boy," she stated as she folded her arms across her chest, leaning against a tree for support. "When I get older, I'm going to have plenty of children just like him."

I never really thought about the boy much until today when I saw the look on Tenten's face when I handed her that pregnancy test. I thought it would merely be best to have her tested without her knowing because I didn't want her to spaz and pace around. We both knew we had made a mistake and we didn't want ot make it known. Unfortunately it was going to be.

Someone was going to figure it out eventually.

The only thing that I saw as the issue with the pregnancy is that Tenten had a love for children that was almost impossible to understand for her type of person. She had absolutely no patience, was unbelievably unable to cook actual food by herself, and barely knew a thing about parent hood.

I knew one thing that once she thought about this baby after everything got through, she'd think about Soushi almost instantly. How cute and adorable he was, how sweet and kind. She'd want the baby then and she wouldn't give anything for it. She'd baby our child and make it a spoiled brat and when it got out of hand, she'd spaz.

The only sad thing about this entire situation is what would happen when people found out? You can't hide a nine month old pregnancy for the full nine months. Tsunade would eventually have to know along with Shizune and Shikamaru, her current Squad leader. These things wouldn't be good.

If the Hyuga Compound found out, the elders would be greatly disappointed in me as would Hiashi and the rest of the family. They'd keep Tenten close in the family because she was still bearing a Hyuga, but they'd view the baby as a bastard child as they did to all out of weblock babies. That couldnt' stop us though. We had to think of something. There really wasn't much we could but keep it.

But something told me there was worse and then it hit me, hard.

Itami Tsugaru.

* * *

The look in her eyes was unbearable. They were scared, worried, and confused all in one big set. She turned to me and looked at me onnly hurting me deep down inside knowing that if I had just said no...just said no...

Her body started to shake just as the test dropped out of her hands onto the floor, it still reading the same single word over and over again. I picked her up and hugged her, trying to make her feel better but we both knew deep down that this wasn't going to the child growing inside of her.

We both had that gut feeling that the child would be not an issue, but would cause an awful lot of fuss. People like Lee and Gai would make a big fuss over it and they would probably be mad and blame the whole issue at me once they discovered it.

That would not be good for Tenten.

Tenten-chan was pregnant and her body, emotions, and hormones were completely out of whack unfortunately and she was unstable at the most. If all these mixed emotions get to her it can possibly lead to a miscarriage anyway and that's the last thing that either of us want to happen.

Even though we don't want a baby right now and even though we weren't expecting one, now that we've got it, we're going to take full responsibility unlike most teenage parents, especially ninja merely because they have missions and what not to do. Most of the usually get abortions.

I'm sure Tenten and I will not go that far.

"I can't be..." she muttered to herself, her tears soaking into my shirt as she started to shake with fear and from her constant sobs. "There's a possibility...that all tests...can be wrong right? Then it's wrong, it has to be..." I shook my head.

"I got the one that had the best probability of getting the answer right. You are pregnant, Ten-"

"No I'm not!! I haven't been acting like it all!" she objected pulling away from me, grabbing at her hair like she was frazzled. I knew that she was feeling so many things that she didn't know what to think. I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Yes you have, Tenten," I stated as she looked at me with eager concern to disagree almost instantly. "You've been throwing up every morning for the past week."

"I had food poisoning in Suna while I was with Temari!!" she objected as I rolled my eyes. She was completely in denial about this and i was amazed at how scared and objective she was being about the whole thing. I guess she was more scared than i thought.

"Food poisoning doesn't last longer than a week, Ten, especially if you see a doctor about it," I pointed out as she swallowed hard and looked away. "You've had massive mood swings and you've been eating food that you usually hate."

"Like what?"

"You put ranch dressing on your ramen last night," I stated flatly as she folded her arms across her chest, her anger sparking almost instantly. "You're moods have been everywhere-"

"No they haven't!"

There was ultimate silence in the room as her anger died down the instant I saw her tears. Tenten was already an unstable type of person when it came to emotions that she couldn't take as well as she wished.

"Ten...I don't mean to be a smart ass about it..." I apologized as she looked at me, her eyes almost overfilled with scorn and annoyance. I blinked at the sudden change. If I had to deal with this the entire nine months, I'd rip my own hair out.

"Yeah, sure. You would think I would have gotten used to it by now, but I guess not!" she snapped at me before lookin away from me. "This is all your fault. And you know it, that's the pitiful part about it."

I swallowed at her remarks. I admit she was being pretty snippy and annoying, but she was not only blaming me, but she knew that deep down i was blaming myself. That was the only thing that was really eating at me to be completely honest. I was blaming myself again as I saw her eyes start to water again.

"Te-"

"What?" she yelled back covering her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. "i'm distraught right now. I can't help it. I can't handle this whole thing myself. I don't...I don't want to be like Mama..." Closing my eyes I tried to hold her again, this time she didn't yank away.

"I won't ever leave you like your father did to your mother. I swear on my own parents's grave that I will stick by you...no matter what," I whispered as she swallowed hard, coughing slightly from the tears clogging up her throat.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"But...how are we going to get away with this? I mean, we can only hide it for so long before people start seeing me show...I already know the Hyugas hate out of weblock children-"

"You're thinking too hard and too fast. We can make time before we have people find out...we might not have that much, but we'll make it work," I explained as she nodded frantically, swallowing hard.

"Yeah...we can just go on a mission when i'm three months, a mission that keeps us gone for about a year. If we come back-"

"No Tenten, we have less than a month," I stated as she stopped her thought of a plan, that would have worked if we were the slightest bit normal. She gave me that, 'what are you up to?' look like i wanted to have people know that she was pregnant.

"Why is that?" I sighed and looked away before swallowing hard.

"The Hyuga elders discovered that if a child is being made inside a woman who isn't of Hyuga background, the mother will hold they eyes until the baby is born," I explained, pointin at my own eyes. She swallowed and looked into the mirror, imagining my eyes where hers were.

"We're dead," she mumbled as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat that was producing tears. "We're in for it! You know we are!" I sighed again, feeling my patience thin, yet thicken at the same time from merely knowing she didn't mean what she was causing.

"Tenten...the way we can solve this is simple," I whispered, her hands in mine again. My thumb was eagerly stroking her ring hoping she was thinking what i was thinking, yet she came up dumbfounded. Yes, you guys must know.

"How Neji? If I knew, we would have said something about by now, don't you think?" she stated as I rolled my eyes as her and kissed her forehead, her facial expression changing automatically to a neutral, yet warm one. "What is it?"

"We can get married."

"Say WHAT!?" she screamed as she pulled away, pointing an evil finger at me. All I knew to do was blink. That's all I could do to be honest. Why was she spazzing now? "You want me to marry you!?"

"Yes," was the simple answer as she shook her head.

"Neji, we cannot get married just because i'm pregnant. That causes...issues, bigger issues than we can handle! That's why people usually get divorces when they marry because of a baby!" she objected. I gave her a look.

She was DOUBTING us.

"What makes us like them-?"

"What DOESN'T?"

"WE love each other!"

"Apparently they thought so too!"

There was a loud knock on the door and I knew instantly it was Lee and Gai-sensei. Tenten finally gave into them taking her out to eat for her birthday party since she missed it. Only god knows what happens to Tenten on these birthday parties...

"Tenten-chan!! Is Neji already there yet? What are you guys doing?" He called trying to peek through the window. I frowned at how nosey her 'Little Brother' was towards her privacy in her own home. I snuck into the guest bathroom and saw Tenten walk past and open the door, Lee jumping out and giving her another brutal hug.

"Are you ready to go, Tenten-ane-chan?" he asked eagerly as she merely nodded and Lee started to pull her away. She stopped causing Gai and Lee to look at her with a lot of confusion.

"We're waiting for Neji. He's using the bathroom at the moment," she implyed as I knew they were going to wait for me. She turned around, her eyes cutting through the crack of the door where i was looking out of. She was ordering me to come out.

Flushing the toilet and walking out I shrugged as we all started out. Considering hte sun was going down we went to yet another bar, but this time we made sure to keep Lee away from the sake. Instead, he went for rum. He was yes, drunk, but for some reason the alchohol wasn't working like sake usually did. Oh well, that was a good thing at the moment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TENSHI-ANNEEE-CHAAN!!" he gurgle as he swallowed down the rum just as the waitress appeared, looking at Lee like he had four heads before attempting to take our order.

"What can I get you?"

"I would like some Udon Noodles please," Gai said politely, as he turned and pointed at Lee. "Same for him." she turned towards me as I shrugged, mumbling something about sharing a plate of sushi with Tenten. She nodded as Lee pointed at Tenten and said,

"It's her BIRTHDAY! What does she get for free!?" Her entire face flared up as she gave Lee the most dire look of all time from embarassing her in public. The woman chuckled and nodded towards Tenten.

"Well, if you're legal, you get a free bottle of Sake to yourself," she said as I rolled my eyes at the leisure. I saw Tenten start to nod before I coughed slightly, reminding her of her body issues. Alchohol with a baby was not smart at all.

"Oh, um...no thank you-"

"Come ON Tenten! A FREE bottle of SAKE!! You LOVE sake!!" he slurred as I saw her face darkening, shaking my head as she covered her face with her hands, continuing to say no.

"Well, maybe i should bring it out for him-"

"NO!!" Gai, Tenten, and I all screamed at once. Ever since seeing Lee fight at the bar and I had to hold him down, I never want to experience that again. If it were up to me, I would have hurt him, but...then agian, he wouldn't be alive.

"Okay...I'll bring your food out in a sec," she stated as she hid away the tablet and pen she had before going back towards the kitchen.

"Tenten, FREE SAKE-"

I winced at the power of Tenten's punch to Lee's face as her eyes started to water again. Uh-oh...her emotions were going to start acting up if she didn't calm down. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks as Tenten turned around and stalked away out into the hallway right before the bathrooms. Gai looked at me for an explanation as I managed to fake a shrug.

"I'll go...check on her," I stated as I stood up, stepping over the unconsious, drunken handsome devil heading after her. I saw her wiping at her eyes furiously, trying to slow down her breathing. I gently touched her shoulders as she jumped, turnign around seeing my face.

"Oh...Neji..." she breathed. I wanted to hug her but i knew she didn't want me to make her look even worse in this case scenario. "I can't handle these emotions...are they supposed to be this bad?" I wanted to say i didn't know because I really didn't. I wasn't a woman. I'd never been pregnant before...

"Yeah. They won't go away for a while but, it'll all be worth while..." I whispered in her ear as she sighed and smiled again, pulling me into a hug this time, not ashamed anymore. "Come on, let's go back and eat." She frowned.

"But..." I paused.

"But what?"

"I'm not hungry anymore..."

"Tenten..."

After we went back outside to the table, Lee had regained his composure, but was still as drunk as ever. Tenten sat down and sipped at her water the entire time while I ate the sushi that was both ours to share. Even though Lee was trying to sit quiet and be nice to Tenten, that didn't last for long because he fell asleep right on the table.

Gai-sensei knew something was up with her, I could tell just by how he was looking at her with that suspicion eyes as if he was trying to read something out of it. I saw Tenten lurch and hold her stomach, holding it deep in. I looked at her as she stood up, going to the bathroom, running when she got away from our table. Gai's gaze was now on me.

"What has been up with Squad Thirteen's Lotus Flower, Neji?" he questioned as I blinked and looked up, swallowing hard, realizing it wasn't my imagination, he WAS suspicious. I shrugged my shoulders before putting the last sushi roll in my mouth, pushing the plate and chopsticks away.

"I'm not sure..." I stated as I drank my own warm sake, I swallowed hard as I looked away, out the window as if I wasn't paying attention to him. I knew not to drink too much merely because they say a drunk man never lies. And i was no about to confess now...

"Oh really? Don't you spend the most of your time with Tenten now?" he pointed out as as I shrugged again.

"Yes, I do. I love Tenten. But we're not to the point where we can tell what's automatically wrong with each other," I stated as he gave me a harder look. He knew I was good, there was no denying it.

"I saw the ring on her finger," he said calmly as I gripped the glass a little too hard, hearing it crack in the slightest. I swallowed hard, knowing he was slowly catching on. "Are you two planning on eloping anytime soon?"

"No," I lied as I took a sip of sake again. "It was...her birthday present. A promise ring."

"A promise ring with real diamond? Bold move don't you think?" he edged as I felt my face turning red from embarassment and running out of excuses.

"You just don't get it-"

"No, YOU just don't get it," he interrupted as he plastered a grin on his face. "Just because she's legal doesn't mean you are just yet Neji. If you leave Konoha without Tsunade's permission and you are not overage, you're wanted nin."

I swore to myself instantly then and realized he was right. The smart ass, Youth Addict was annoying when it came down to matters like this. I swallowed hard and looked out the window.

"I told you, we have no intention of eloping in the least," I muttered as Gai sat back. "So you're going to come out in the open soon enough? Well, if that was the case, isn't it naturally against Hyuga Laws to marry outside the family...?"

I slammed my hands onto the table, standing up, my face probably seething red, my teeth grit. I was mad, past mad. I was angry at his words. He was always such a smart ass.

"I don't care! If I want to make her mine, those damned rules don't apply!" I yelled as the entire restaurant was silent, all eyes on me, my exposure of anger.

"Neji?"

I turned around and saw innocent Tenten standing there in front of me, fiddling with her thumbs, tears running down her cheeks. I was afraid that it was because of me because Tenten really didn't like yelling or anger.

"I'm sorry-"

"I need you to escort me home, now," she whispered as her body jerked with a sob. I looked at her confused more than ever as Gai's eyes turned concerned while Lee awakened from his drunken slumber, his eyes reading hers, searching for an answer.

"Okay," I whispered as I took her hand after I stood up, waving my hand towards them before we walked away. They knew not to say anything while Tenten was this upset. She never really got upset that easily and when she did, everyone seemed to notice and let her be. This time, she wanted me to be with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she stopped halfway to her house, we were standing in the opening as she pulled out her phone, another text message that had no return address. It wasn't in chinese, but it was plainly english.

Someone's paying the same price as their mother did aren't they? I won't let that generation continue anytime soon. The line of famous singers and ninja end at you Tenten. That thing in your stomach is dead. Don't expect anything after you lose it. Once you lose it, you lose yourself. Itami.

She started to sob in her own hands and once again I felt it was not only the need this time ot hug her, but to make her feel safe and try and calm her down.

"How could he know about the baby?" she whimpered as she sobbed harder into my chest. "We just found out this afternoon and now he's just...?"

"I don't know and I don't care at the moment in particular Tenten," I stated as she looked at me with a hurt look in her eyes. "It's not that i don't care about the baby, I don't care what he says. He's not getting to it and i put it on my own life."

"NE-"

"Tenten...will you marry me? Please?" I whispered as I got down on one knee, my head to her stomach, feeling a tiny kick as I smiled. She hugged my head close as i felt her tears falling on my head. I was awaiting an answer.

"No, Neji...I'm sorry." I looked up at her with an explanation and frowned.

"It's not that i don't love you but...we're rushing too much...we're been dating for two months. That's all. I don't want to ruin it. Until I feel we're ready...we'll just be boyfriend and girlfriend," she whispered as I gave her yet another look of objection.

"But, the Hyu-"

"I don't care if they figure it out!" she screamed as I stopped. "I already decided that I love this baby and I want to keep it and cherish it closer than anything before. More than...Soushi...and, in order to do that, we have to wait for my father and deal with him. Then after that...the baby will be the next and only priority."

I smiled at her logic and knew that deep down she was right. If we were to plan a wedding and one of us were to get married, that'd cause everything to come crashing down. The chances of that were great at this point in time and the thought of being with Tenten for yet another two weeks would make me feel lucky.

That's all the time we had? Two weeks?

I remembered the dreaded phone call that night in the middle of the night. Yes...he said a month. Tenten was gone for a week and then she just came home this week and that meant we had only two weeks left with each other. I knew something the instant I thouht baout that...

Life is too short.

"It's okay...I understand now," I muttered as I felt her smile from where she was standing.

"Thank you...I know i love you more than life itself but...you never know what could happen, you know?" she whispered as I merely nodded before I stood up, kissing her instantly. She blinked twice before I slipped my tongue into her mouth gently and she hugged my neck, her eyes closing.

After breaking the kiss, she tugged me towards the house, almost running in her condition as i blinked slightly, following her into the room. As soon as we got into her room, she pushed me down against the bed, controlling the kiss instantly. I wondered why she suddenly wanted to be in charge of everything.

She started to kiss my neck and around my jaw as I smiled at me just being able to sit there. Unfortunately, I knew it was wrong for me to think the thoughts I was thinking but...I admit i wanted to go just as bad as she did.

"Tenten, do-"

"Shush," she muttered as I felt her tongue along my chest, sucking on spots that could only be seen by us. I bit back a moan as she worked her lower body against mine. She was being mean by what she was doing, and I knew it. I started to reach for her butt, but she stopped and gave me a glare.

"You do nothing..." she whispered as I frowned at her mind made decision. She was going to do all the work by herself. I wanted to help more than anyone could guess. She She pulled off her shirt and reached down, grabbing my face gently and kissing me as she groaned at the feeling of me between her legs.

After she had just came from feeling off of me, I swallowed hard as she pulled off my pants and removed hers, my body obviously impatient on her time limit by how fast she was going. It could be seen through my boxers at the moment but that didn't last long before she yanked them off herself.

She started to kiss me down my jawline, to my neck, all the way down my stomach and even kissed my own sex like it was nothing. Gulping again, I was slightly wondering if she was about to do what I thought she was about to do...I knew that was wrong but, I never would have asked her to if it was up to me...

Obviously I didn't need to.

I didn't even want to watch was she was doing, so I just laid my head back and felt her mouth engulf the me entirely. I gritted my teeth as I felt her slide it in and out of her mouth.

"Tenten...stop," I stated through struggled breathing as she paused and looked at me, for some reason her eyes full of lust.

"Give me one good reason," she whispered before she pulled away, shoving me back down again. "I'm not stupid. I know you want me to."

"Tenten..." I state as she pulled away, a frown carved deeply into her face. I suddenly saw her eyes swell up before she stood up completely, turning around and grabbing her shirt and pants. "Tenten, where-?"

"Don't follow me, please..." I couldn't help but grab her arm as gently as I could, telling her not to leave, that I cared about her.

"Last time I did that, you disappeared for a week," i stated as she turned and slapped me hard across the face, leaving me in amazing shock. I touched the wept forming on my face as she yanked away, walking out the door, silence creeping over the entire household.

"This for nine months? I'll have a heart attack before we get to two."


	19. Chapter 18: Communication

**Well...um...I'm guessing htat you all are annoyed with me and my late updating ness...I can't help it, lately I've been more lazy because a lot of stuff has been going on...I already know Sydney (Kome) was talking to me about me being a Shika-Clone so finally I tied myself down and said, "YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE!" Well, i wrote it and I have to say I am pleased with myself...I did a very well job in my opinion.**

**But anyway, the song she talks about is Passion, by Utade Hikaru...It's goregous so I decided to use it...It's that Kingdom hearts song that everyone seems to love...for those of you who don't know it...the link is at the bottom. Please enjoy.**

**Anyway, the whole ANko thing, ignore it. that has to do with another of my stories, so please read that and enjoy it. I LOVE that song so MUCH!! . anyway, please read this and enjoy...that was kind random...**

**I do not own anything here except the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

http : / / youtube . com / watch?v (Equal sign) bZ3n0gOv9Is

* * *

Communication

Chapter 18

I think that almost all girls know and have come to an equal decision about boys and men. There are yes, a few strays here and there. Even those who have never dated or have had over twenty boyfriends. Even those who are lesbians and bi, even those who only have guys as best friends know that men are idiots.

I think I'm the only one to beg to differ that i personally know. I don't think they're COMPLETE idiots like most women believe them to be, I just think they're misunderstood and simple. It's funny how someone who has a genius as a boyfriend is the one to say that, ya know?

Sure, I don't think Hinata thinks that men are completely idiots, and neither does Sakura or Te-Well, Temari probably does considering how Kankuro and Shikamaru act. 'Gaara's actually kinda passive when it comes to women,' she stated with a wide grin. 'He just goes for the simple ones...' Kankuro's a flirt, well was a flirt before we actually got together. He always made passes at me and other girls like it was nothing.

I think the main thing about women is just that...well women are more complicated only because men are more simple. Not saying that one is more so than another but, we don't understand each other's anticts when we do certain things. We're more emotional, us women and girls while men are more outward and carefree. Explaining why it seems to us that their idiotic primates.

I admit at the first sight of actual men discluding ninja on the missions I've gone on, some of them are actual pigs and don't deserve a women's care or love, hardly concern in the least. But then the look on their face showed that they didn't give much of a damn.

Sure, i didn't know these guys personally and by the way they acted in public, I surely didn't want to. just how they acted made me just annoyed and pissy. I know me being a feminist makes people think that I believe that all men are like that deep down inside, but I've been around some really nice guys in my life too.

Lee...Shikamaru...Sasu-never mind...Gai-sensei...Asuma...and even Shino has acted sweet towards me in the midst of the simplest moments. It's kinda weird too how they're just so random about it. Lee, is naturally sweet, the way he's always greeting people, just being all around polite. Shikamaru knows how to treat a real woman he cares about and he knows not to make her look idiotic. Gai-sensei has just about the same reaction as Lee and Asuma has a great deal of courtesy when I see him with Kurenai. Shino is just all around nice. If it wasn't for the fact that i had this slight thing against bugs...I'd be closer in contact with him...heh...

Most people I know, men while who are ninja know how they are supposed to act and nbehave because their parents, mother and father taught them how to act. Most people who are not known as nin that I see whenever I'm out act like they don't really care much about what other people think about them.

Pigs. Like. I. Said.

I remember I had to go on a mission with Anko and a Random ANBU Captain a year ago, before the issues and everything with mama dying and my father being a bastard. It was the standard ANBU Black Ops Mission that those who were authorized to become ANBU have to go through to see if they are ready. Neji and I had both been accepted but, we had completely different missions. We had to go to a village and undercover new information. I was to be posing as a mistress...

A Chinese mistress.

Considering I was the main female, the only one close enough to Chinese ancestry and to the age limit that was wanted, I had to go in. I begged Anko to go in for me and she said she would if she could, but she knew just as well as I did that that couldn't be true.

It never got that far with the man I was supposed to be with. He was adorable. I thought he was going to be a perverted old man, but I swear he was no more than twenty years old. He admited, he didn't want a mistress, but a friend, a woman companion that wouldn't look to him for pleasure.

I was glad my virginity was safe.

He explained everything to me, allowing me to gain every bit of information I was supposed to, and at some point, he said that he loved me. I smiled and nodded as he continued to tell me everything about himself and how he felt and I felt a slight tug on my own heart.

Then I remembered the other side of my mission...

I had to kill him.

Yes, murder him. I had to, if he knew what village I was from, it would cause another war to plummet. I was supposed to be stopping one with the information I gained but I knew deep down that just because we knew about something didn't mean we could always stop it...

But anyway...the day had came when I had to kill him and leave him. I had a completely different outer appearance in the prescence of him and his family, everyone who saw me saw my buns and a kabuki masked face...

Except him that day. He was sleeping, and my mask had broken the night before. He woke up and saw me, looking me dead in the eye, finally seeing me. I saw him smile, not even seeing my kunai behind my back. I suddenly didn't want to kill him.

Why?

First, seeing an actual man love a woman, is the most beautiful thing that I ever saw on that day. I never thought it was possible for me to ever view in my eyes. When he saw me, he just took me in his arms and pulled me down beside him, going back to sleep. I couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't.

He let me see that it was possible for a man to actually be loving and kind, passive and adorable. It was so sickening. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him. I went back to Anko when he went back to sleep. She told me I had to, that I needed to, if I didn't, it would be a failed mission.

I even started to cry.

The captain ended it. He went into the window and posted three or four paper bombs to the blanket above his chest and appeared right before us. His eyes were glaring at me harder than ever, annoyed that I couldn't complete a simple task that Lady Tsunade had asked. I didn't care. Either way he would be killed, that goregous lovable man.

The bombs went off five minutes later, when we were clearly away from the entire scene, when we were already on the road back to Konoha. I was still crying, feeling Anko's gripping arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I knew that if I became ANBU, i wouldn't be able to handle this, at least not right away.

That sort of thing is heartbreaking to see almost every mission.

Yes, yes. I know. I know. I was a wimp, and yes, I was only sixteen, seventeen when I did it. That was yet another mission that made me regret being a kunoichi. Not only did it say to me that people will die whether I liked it or not.

That man's name was, Yumaki. He was dead as soon as the first bomb went off, from shock from what I heard. People heard him scream that very night from pain and I admit to it, that I loved him very much. I'm not sure what kind of love it was, but I knew it was something that made me care about him, whether it be like a brother or even a friend. I knew that I loved him, some kind of way. I cared for him.

He was the first one to light the path for me to say that guys aren't all like you would think. There's always those handfuls that make me you look at them differently, that make you take a second look to begin with.

Kankuro did that.

The thing that got me was when I first saw him wihtout his kabuki paint, I didn't even know it was him. I saw him as just asnother guy that Temari tried to hook me up with. I saw his cheeks flare and look away from me, glaring at Temari.

"This is why I can't tell you anything."

That's all he said. What could possibly decipher from that simple sentence. I sat down beside him and started to talk to him, a flirt here and a flirt there. I grinned at every compliment he passed at me and I realized I never asked his name.

"Oh! What's your name...? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He blushed again and avoided my eyes, looking around everywhere. His piercing brown eyes were amazing to me, more than anything else it was amazing...

"You really don't recognize me...do you?" he stated as I paused, looking at him with curiousity and suspicion. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No...who are you? Do I know you?"

"Not well...but you know me," he stated, a grin starting to widen. I felt my body swoon slightly as I rolled my eyes as him, trying to play it off like nothing had happened...

"It's me...Kankuro."

I remained speechless for the rest of the night. You can ask anyone who saw me. It was amazing to me how he had done it, how he had changed just because wasn't wearing his usual attire. That paint distracted a lot fo things from him, but after that, we called each other more often and blah blah blah...I told this story...

After Kankuro and I broke up, I admitted to, yes thinking that I was going to die old and alone with twenty seven cats. I thought that Kankuro was the actual guy to take care of me, but without trust, there was nothing.

Of course, most men who hit on my after that were perverts looking to get laid. I almost did once agreeing for my seventeenth birthday to actually go out with Sakura to a club without her actually watching me. She grabbed me before I could slink into one of the backrooms (she faked our IDs).

If it wasn't for Neji, those thoughts wouldn't have changed, not that I know of in he least!

But I think the point is that...wellll...not all men are idiots...some of them are actually really passive and sweet people. Neji is adorable and is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even though, he still has idiotic moments. I don't know why I'm saying this but...men can be idiots...but some of those idiots try. And that's all that counts...

Now. Neji is one of those idiots who are yet passive and loveable. Yet, ever since i've been pregnant i've been thinking htat. Maybe its just me...

It probably is. I mean, i've been completely out of whack and probably psychotic since I've been this way. My hormones are out of control and so are is my emotions, moods, and body. Why do I say body? I think my chest has went up one bra size and by tomorrow it'll have probably gone up another. I'm puking up the past weeks contents every time i look at food.

Food...man would i like some of that right now...I did skip dinner because i said i wasn't hungry...then i puked...then Neji and I walked home and we almost...sorta...

Okay...he probably didn't want me to do that because it had caught him off guard REALLY bad and he didn't want me to see him that way. I was mad at myself the way I had done it and because I didn't think about it at all. I had just all of a sudden felt this throbbing between my legs that just made me want to...well, ride him... and I think i woulda raped him if i hadn't stopped myself...

Not like he would have let me...or would he have?

Neji and I aren't as sexual as i thought we would be after I gave it to him. I thought it would be an every night thing but I've realized that Neji just likes to sit there and hold me instead of sleeping with. I thought it was adorable in a way to see that he held me that dear.

I guess a hormone driven pregnant woman like me would end the cuddling. Not like i didn't want to. My body just wanted Neji in a different way at the moment...I can't help it though, that's the sad thing. I'm worst than I am whenever I'm PMSing and I'm just a flat out bitchy...Neji's in for hell...I hope he has enough patience with me.

I don't have enough patience for myself...

As frustrated as I was, I ran out of the house, getting entirely too exhausted before i even got half way away from the household. I stopped and just started to cry. I knew running out htis late was VERY stupid, not only because...well, my father, a mass murderer was after me, but it was something that I needed to break. It worried Neji to death.

When I had stopped, I started to cry uncontrollable tears like I said...I felt pitiful and I didn't want anyone to hear or see me. Just my luck when it started to downpour. Now...if I got sick, Neji would spaz more than anything...but i couldn't turn back. I knew deep down I had to go where I was going.

If I could do that, I could do anything...

I fell down to my knees like I was a sinner in a chaple. The rain dripped and downpoured onto my head as I sobbed, the words coming out gurgled from my sobs and the knot closed up in my throat...Half the crap i was saying i barely knew about in the first place. I couldn't help it feelin so dirty and wrong where I had laid myself at.

Mama's grave.

I'm not exactly sure how or why I came to the conclusion that I needed to come to her grave, but i got there. I love my mother and I still do and I always will. I know she'll watch me, but actually confessing the wrong doings that I've done unto her soul is something that I'm afraid of, something that I know will be a challenge for me to do.

I wasn't sure how to word it or how to explain it, exactly why I was sprawled out the way I was. I felt so corrupted and so isolated, so disgusting, like I had tainted my mother's name by sleeping with Neji and getting pregnant like she had. I was experiencing my mother's de ja vu.

Well...not completely...

Neji would never leave me with his child while I was pregnant People say I put too much trust in him, but I have to say that I put just enough to prove that I love him and just enough to prove that i'm not as attached as I normally am. But deep down, I know I'm more attached than I should be really.

Why?

Because I know just the thought of living without Neji-kun makes my chest just start to hurt. That feeling of remorse. The thought of his death made me cry unstoppable tears and I knew that something like Neji and I have is one of very few. I feel blessed, yet very cursed for it...

One of them was the reason why I was on my mother's grave.

I sobbed my eyes and finally when I managed to stop, I just laid there, sprawled out on the tombstone in a distant gaze.I heard footsteps, raggedy ones that didn't seem to want to hide their existance. I felt a tight grip on my shoulder and my pulse sped up almost twice as fast and my heart skipped several beats.

I thought it was Itami...

"Great, another sob story drunkard," I heard a scruff voice as a bright light shined in my face, causing me to blink and feel like i was going to be blind for the rest of my life. The rain battered down on my face and in my eyes as the person gripped my collar, trying to yank me up. I felt my throat tighten as I tried to pull away. I gagged and he let go of me. I felt my head hit the stone and I choked, clutching at my head.

"Oww..."

"Come on, Lady! Visiting hours for the cemetery is over! It's been over for the past hour and a half!" He sneered as I finally saw the man's face. He was the old caretaker than no one dared to mess with. I swallowed and sat up, feeling a warm gush flow down my neck, down my back.

"Sir, please...give me five more minutes," I stated as he shook his head starting to kick at me. I growled and shot an evil glare at him. "I'm not DRUNK you know!"

"That's what they all say!" he yelled back angrily.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" a new voice yelled out as the man turned. THe glare of the light he had in his hand yet once again didn't allow me to see the person that had newly appeared. It sounded familiar.

"Why should i?" he stated evilly as I heard a scoff.

"Look, man. I'll have her out of here fifteen minutes tops," he negotiated as the man had a scruff glare that was directed towards the unknown man trying to help me out. Great, someone wanted ass. Just what I needed when I was feeling distraught...

"Fifteen minutes boy..." he grumbled before shooting another glare at me, walking away completely as I started to stand. My eyes getting used to the darkness and the rain again and I blinked, amazed at the person I saw.

"N-Naruto?" I blinked as his spiky blonde hair was amazingly matted down from the mass amount of water added along with droopy clothes from merely all the water it had soaked up. He smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Ten. Didn't expect to see you here," he muttered, avoiding my eyes. I couldn't help but look suspiciously at him, wondering why he was here as well as me. Naruto must have been visiting a grave. Either that or passing by, seeing me be abused by an old man.

"Same to you," I mumbled before turning around, avoiding his eyes as well. "I'll leave in a second. I'll be fine."

"No, I promised the old guy to take you out of here with me," he pointed out, offering his hand to help me up. "I'll walk you back home...bullshit happens at this time of night, especially when it rains." I merely nodded before staring back at my mom's grave. He paused and looked too.

"That Ai woman was your mother..." he stated the obvious as I swallowed amazingly hard, feeling the knot rise above everything else once again. I nodded and started to walk away.

"She was nice...a kind woman..." he stated as he continued to stare at the tombstone. "I went to the funeral...there were few people there...unlike Old Man's-"

"The amount of people doesn't matter! I was there and so was Lee! That's all that matters to be honest!" I yelled feeling hot tears run down my cheeks, washed away from the rain still falling. I heard my voice crack and he knew what it meant. He gave me a brief smile as I sudenly started attacking her. "You barely knew her! Showing up to someone's funeral you don't know is just as disrespectful as spitting on their grave!"

"Well, I'm not spitting anywhere," He stated with a smile. "Neji told me that your mother was all you had. I didn't have anything, remember?" I swallowed my tongue and felt like I should just shut up sometimes. I knew I sounded like an evil brat.

"Naruto, I-"

"Mom, Anko told me about it and...Tsunade just found out something that's hit her hard and she's avoiding me...I felt like I should just...you know, go see dad..." he trailed off and I realized that his father was Yondaime. I felt like throwing up.

"I know one thing though. Your mom realized that I was being a standout because I wanted people to notice me...She just said, 'no matter what kid, keep your head up. Someone will always be there, whether you see them or not, okay?' I was like, probably eight or nine. I asked her, 'Can I go home with you? Can you be my mother?' she just smiled and shook her head. 'I have one baby close to my heart. I can't take in anymore with my kind of money.'"

I remembered instantly. That was when Mama was short on money and I had to work a job at Ichiraiku to help pay off the bills. Her missions were short because she had broken a bone and was currently out of for doing missions. I swallowed.

"Naruto, I sound selfish..." I admitted as he broke out that grin that made everyone smile.

"Of course you do. You have every right to. People who lose something have a right to be selfish, especially if you're an only child," he stated winking at me jokingly. "Whenever I think about death or losing someone, I cry and get it over with, but never forget. If i let that one thing eat at me, I'd never be able to live my own life."

I fell to my knees slightly, feeling woozy again as Naruto jumped at my sudden hit to the floor. I swallowed and saw the setting spin slightly. I think I was thinking too hard or I had been standing on my feet too much.

"Ten, are you okay?" he asked as I lurched. Oh no...not morning sickness, not in front of Naruto...

Well, it came up. When I say it, I mean everything that I had eaten, day before this morning. Not on my mother's grave or anyone's grave to be exact thankfully. I almost fell over into if Naruto hadn't grabbed my shoulders.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath as he tried to stand me up. "Come on, I'm taking you to see Lady Tsunade-"

"NO!!" I screamed, yanking away as fast as possible, shoving him slightly. His eyes widened at my response. I didn't want to go, no way I could go. If Lady Tsunade found out, everyone would know and everyone would pity me for having a bastard child. Those who are ninja and have those children are the one's who are affected the most...

"Tenten, you're sick with something! We have to go get you checked out! Neji will worry!" he objected trying to get me up again. I continued to refuse, pushing him away, crying uncontrollably, probably hysterically.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as he reached at me again. I slapped his hand away once more as he backed away, seeing my face, even though when the strike of lightening bolted, I saw his eyes digging into mine. The instant my hand touched his he stopped. It was eerie.

"You know what's wrong with you...don't you?" he pryed as I swallowed, looking away from him again, holding to hide my eyes from his. "Tenten, does anyone know? Does Neji know?" he begged for an answer and finally he seemed to have almost had it. "...what are you two hiding?"

My hands gave it away when they seemed to have made it to my stomach. His eyes widened as he stared at me, unable to speak for a brief moment. He seemed lost for words until he took my hand, pulling me up with full body support, letting me lean on his shoulder and cry for a brief moment.

"Does he know? Neji?" He asked as I nodded,rubbing at my eyes, hoping to clear up the tears, at least making it seem like all the things running on my face was water from the rain.

"Naruto...don't tell anyone...not even Hinata..." I muttered as he didn't speak for what seemed like hours until finally he grunted a promised yes. I believe taht Naruto knew how to act mature and be mature now since he had experienced real life decisions in his missions. He knew how to keep promises and secrets. I smiled to myself. I had put my trust in someone who I knew wouldn't fail me.

He walked me home like he said and got me out of the cemetary before fifteen minutes was up like he said. When we got to my house, I rang the doorbell and Neji opened the door, relieved to see me there, but slightly curious why Naruto was there. I walked right by him as Naruto seemed to mutter.

"It's okay...she told me. Just talk to her."

I cringed at when he said 'talk to her'. Talking was slightly difficult for me and Neji at the moment and it was annoying to say the least not only to him probably, but to me too. I didn't like swinging like I usually did. It pissed me off just as much as it did him.

I heard the door close and I knew Neji was walking towards me, well, behind me to try and talk. Communicate. I could only hope that he wouldn't be mad at me for walking out yet again. He probably thought I'd be gone for yet another week.

"Neji, please, I-"

"Tenten, let me talk to you for a second," he state as I felt his hands on my shoulders, tightly gripping them, making my back stiffen slightly.

"Neji, there's nothing to talk about..." I whispered as I pushed his hands off, going back into the bedroom. I heard him sigh and follow me as I sneezed, blinking slightly as I rubbed my noise. He swore under his breath as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sick? It's raining-"

"Neji, I'm fine!" I finally snapped as he drew back slightly, still holding his patience dear to him. I didn't want to be mean to him, its almost like my body did it to itself. He pulled me into an embrace from behind me and I hugged him close, calming down some.

"Tenten, I love you. I know you love me too. I just want to talk to you about how you feel," he whispered. I yanked away and spun around, my eyes glaring at him.

"How I feel? How I FEEL!? Do you have any idea how I must feel?" I screamed at him. "Neji, I don't LIKE how I've been feeling. I know I'm out of control! Ever since I found out that I'm having this baby in my stomach, I've been completely HYSTERICAL!! Not to mention the constant mood swings make me sick because I feel friggin biopolar!!"

He just looked at me. No words. He seemed to have known that I was venting all this anger and emotions on him so he just sat and listened.

"Not to mention this morning sickness makes me feel like I have bulimia!! Everytime I eat something, it comes back up! I've lost I don't know how much weight because of this!" I yelled as I pulled off my wet shirt turning around.

Then my hormones! Do you have any idea how much I feel like my body wants to get laid when I don't neccessarily want to? Every time I get that feeling, I feel like I'm going to rape you!" I saw his eyebrow twitch and the corner of his mouth go up in a slight smirk but disappear.

"I swear...I don't think...I can take much more of this...its only been a few days and I feel this weak? How am i supposed to last nine whole months?" I breathed as I felt those same hot tears roll down my cheeks. I threw my shirt to the floor and start to stomp to the bathroom, but I felt his hands grab me again from behind. When I tried to yank away again, I felt him spin me around and look me dead in the eyes.

"Stop trying to keep all this to yourself, do you hear me?" he stated, his eyes breaking into mine. I couldn't breath almost for a moment for some reason. "I know you're taking most of the damage from this and I know that you don't neccessarily like everything you have to deal with. But that shouldn't matter. I'm here. I will b ehere the entire time to help you through okay?"

I swallowed and heard every word he had spoken echo throughout my mind, throughout my entire body almost. I knew he wasn't lying and yet I still felt so alone. Maybe it wasn't his fault. I knew he was there to support me, but I didn't like this feeling of going through what I was feeling emotionally alone.

Neji pulled me over to the bed and just hugged me in his tight embrace. I expected my body to flare but i didn't respond to him and I felt happy that I was content enough to be in his arms. I almost fell asleep until I heard my phone ring...

I frowned and looked at it on the nightstand. I started to ignore it but Neji grunted, saying for me to answer it. I pulled away and opened my phone, grunting the usual hello. But amazingly, a song started to play. It was soft and gentle and had a different vibe to it. I blinked and closed my eyes, hearing the swift music...that calming noise had almost ended.

"Do you HEAR this!?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and blinked, before pressing it back to my ear. I knew that voice anywhere and I can't believe I had almost forgotten about her.

"Yes, Naomi...did Hani write it for you-"

"No!! That stupid band called Hell's Angels's just got that Hit Single! It's called Passion!" she yelled. I knew she was pissed but I had no idea who Hell's Angels were. This is what happens when you forget to by your monthly magazine subscription.

"Really? What's so bad about them-?"

"They just showed up out of nowhere and ended up taking our place on the magazine cover!!" she yelled angrily. Just because that annoyance Anya offered to cut the price and our manager wouldn't budge!" I winced at the sound of her voice.

"Um...is she nice-?"

"She plays that goodie two shoes act and plus she looks like a demon!" she yelled angrily. "You haven't seen her yet? Or the band in general?" I grunted a no as she sent me a picture mail. I opened the file and saw that they all looked amazing, especially the lead singer Anya.

She had fiery red hair and golden eyes that were almost like cats. She had on a long elegant gown that trailed behind her. Beside her, a man held her hand who had that same fiery red hair but had red eyes, who was positively goregous and I smiled slightly.

Then there was a platinum blonde who seemed to have control of the drums, who had green eyes that were very light. Then there was another female, her hair was curled and crimped in a braid down her back, it the color of pitch black and green eyes as well.

"You see the one with the same color hair as Anya?" she asked as I grunted a yes. "That's her twin brother! The woman with the long black hair is the guitarist and her name is Analisi. She's her best friend and the boy on the drums is her cousin!"

"So they just made a band because they're all related and know each other some how?" I asked as she nodded.

"But the Analisi writes almost all the music, but her brother, Aozo arranges it to his own desire!" she stated as my jaw dropped. That was not something to do. it was known to be rude and disrespectful. "He claims, 'Only I know what music suits Anya's angelic voice'. PLEASE!!"

"So...this is their hit single?"

"Yes! And it's completely annoying that it's been blown out of the water. It's competing with that song that you haven't written yet..." she had a slight bit of impatience in her voice as I swallowed.

"I'll...I'll get it to you, Naomi, I promise," I stated as she grunted in satifaction. I sighed and realized that I needed to work on that song...

"I'm so sorry Tenshi, calling you with this annoyance," she admitted. "How have you been lately? You sound...different..." I swallowed and felt that knot in my throat again...my mind started to spin.

I had to tell her.

I looked at Neji and he saw the look in my eye, shaking his head, knowing what I was going to say.

"Neji, I have to," I whispered as he sighed and shrugged, looking away from me completely. I swallowed again and called her name.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell...you..." breathed as she paused for a brief moment. "It's not too bad..."

"What is it, Tenshi?" she pryed as I swallowed.

"...I'm...pregnant..." I breathed as I closed my eyes, awaiting her answer. I fely my back stiffen when she didn't respond. She seemed to have either been shocked or she was thinking about something that took utter silence.

"Is he still with you?"

"Yes..."

"Good...I want you and him to come to the Hotel, Konoha Fire. Suite number 142. BOTH of you...that includes him," she seethed, a slight sound of annoyance and worry in her voice. I breathed and nodded. "And when I said I want you to come to the hotel, I mean right now. I want to see you in an hour." I gaped for a brief moment and before I could respond, she hung up. I turned to Neji.

"Well...what'd she say?" he asked as I swallowed hard.

"We're going to pay Naomi-nee-san a visit..." I breathed as his eyebrow rose.

"What exactly do you mean when you say...'we'?"


	20. Chapter 19: Protection

**AHA!! I knew it!! You guys didn't expect an update this early, didja? Nope, you probably didn't! I've been sticking ot my word about writing and I have to say that this is a long one...lol, there is a bit of humor in this chapter, more than enough to make you stop and giggle for a second...**

**Hey, guess what! SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START! :P That means if I don't hurry up and finish this in the next three weeks, you guys will have to wait for updates like NEVER. I'm just saying you know? I'm gonna be a freshy...well, as Jorden's brother, Reese would say, I'm gonna be a ninth grader. "Freshy's are immature punks taht I just wanna punch in the face. YOU are a freshman. HOW did you end up with my brother?" **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter plenty!! I do NOT own naruto!! **

* * *

Protection

Chapter 19

There are plenty of ways to use the world protection just as there is to thte meaning. Some of you can name one off the top of your head if I were to say, "say the first thing that comes to mind when I say, 'protection.'" Some people wonder what I think.

I think a lot of things.

It could mean a condom. Tenten and I were careless enough not to use one when we had our intimate moment for the first...and second time...I almost forgot the shower incident...but, we were careless enough not to think about taking care of ourselves. We were mature adults and we should have been more careful.

If anyone else found out that Tenten was pregnant, i felt like we'd get nagged and nagged and nagged just because they would say, "you didn't use protection!?" and I knew Tenten would first cry but then get pissed off after hearing that one sentence over and over again.

I can just think of the singular opinions I would hear.

"WHAT!? You tainted the Lotus Flower of Squad Thirteen and then gave her the burden of bearing a child!?" Well, everyone knows who that sounds like. Rock Lee would have a fit and just like he did the first time, he would beat me to a pulp. Except this time, I don't think I would let him...

"...Seriously? This is SUCH a drag...I'm not babysitting you know." Well, that's Shikamaru. Everyone knows that. He'd probably be the only one who wouldn't be a nuisance. I think he has the type of mind that since its already happened, let it be. That's what I like about him. He's laid back like that, and I believe that's why Tenten hangs out with him so much, so much as a close friend.

"YOU DID THAT TO HER!? THAT'S WHY SHE'S BEEN THIS WAY!? I OUGHTA BREAK YOUR FACE!!" Well, that's Temari pretty much. Her threats will be the meanest of them all and I know they would be considering how close she and Tenten are. It's pitiful that a woman's scorn is so powerful...

"...N-Neji-nii-san...how could you?" I think Hinata's chastisement would be the reason I would feel bad. She hardly does it at all in the least and I have to admit that hearing her voice, knowing even though it would be soft, it would have firmness and disbelief embedded in it. Not to mention she would have to tell the Hyuga Elders and all this other nonsense.

protection about the fact that we didn't use protection is one definition. The one that I think about the most I believe is the simple fact of caring about someone to a point where you don't want them to get hurt.

Yes, yes. Protection like over protection, protection like guarding someone physically or emotionally. I think you know where I'm heading for this conversation. Like I am over Tenten and Tenten is over Lee. It's like that feeling where you don't want anyone to have anything to do with that one person because you're afraid of how they would react.

I'm offically protective of Tenten.

More than I will ever be in my entire life, now is the moment. Not because that she's unstable or that she's pregnant, but because that her father will be here in less than a two weeks by going for what he said. Tenten was gone with Temari for a week and she came back for another week. HE said he'd be here in a month. Something in my gut is saying that this man is no ordinary man.

Well...the entire poin of this entire conversation of protection and over protection and protective ways is because I have a feeling that Naomi is very protective of Tenten just by the way Tenten looked when she hung up the phone.

I knew I was in for hell.

The moment Tenten said 'we' I knew she should have kept her mouth shut, especially from Naomi who had bad issues with men getting women pregnant when they weren't married, especially when she saw how it shut Ai-san down and controlled her fate of death.

She wasn't taking any shit from me.

* * *

"Tenten, do I have-"

"Neji, she said 'we'. If I came without you, she would have either expected you ran or because you were just being really annoying and avoiding her because you knew what was up," she explained exasperated with the tone of her voice.

"It's the second one."

"NEJI!" she yelled stomping her foot on the dirt road, spinning around, glaring me down so hard it made me stop along with her in my own tracks. "Goddammit! You always get like this! At home you were as sweet as sugar and now you're giving me a headache!" I couldn't help but glare at her.

"You're not a walk in the park either."

"What was THAT!?" she yelled as she glared at me. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I was trying to be nice and I knew I was being wrong by how i was treating her. I loved Tenten and I had patience issues and at the moment I was in the process of getting the under control. That was going to take awhile especially since Tenten wasn't trying to keep hers under it.

Tenten's intensity was raining because she hadn't seen the band in a while and wasn't exactly sure how to take the sudden sight of meeting everyone would affect not only herself, but me too. I'd never met them personally and Tenten knew them decently, but that didn't stop her from stressing.

If you looked at her at this moment just like I was, you'd simply know and notice that she was stressing. Her shoulders were tense and she seemed so abrupt and alert it wasn't normal. She must have been under amazingly amount of pressure and it was not good for her in the least.

I stopped her by grabbing her arm. She paused and turned around to look at me, but I hugged her into a tight embrace as she swallowed, blinking slightly before her tension melted away. We were in the middle of a dirt road and I knew instantly that she had calmed down at the feeling of being in my arms.

"Tenten...calm down. They're your friends, so don't feel so bad, okay?" I whispered as she swallowed, her shoulders shuddering slightly for a moment, tears falling on my shirt. I sighed to myself and just hugged he tighter.

"I know but...I hate this..." she whispered through a sob. "I remember before, crying wasn't an issue. I would cry like any other person, but...it was almost like I could stop if I wanted to. Now I feel like its not up to me anymore..."

"It's okay..." I whispered as she closed her eyes, remaining silent the entire time. She was tired from the look of it. She sneezed without warning as I scowled to myself. It had stopped raining by now, but I knew she had to be standing out there for some time. "Where exactly...did you go when you left?" She tensed up again as I hugged her tighter, telling her to relax. She did it hesitantly as she sighed.

"I went to Mama's...grave..." she breathed as my eyes widened. I attempted to look her in the eye but she wasn't letting me by avoiding mine. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, at least right now, so I gave that to her. She didn't have to tell me now. "Not now, N-"

"I know. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," I whispered as she nodded pulling away completely as she took her hand in mine, passing me a weak smile.

Walking in silence, we got to the hotel and we tried to get to the suite. When we told them which number we wanted, they immediately denied access for us to go upstairs. Tenten was very annoyed and started arguing with the woman at the desk.

"We have permission to see Seven Stars!" she stated starting to raise her voice. I grabbed her shoulder but she shoved me off, placing her hands firmly on the table.

"That's what they all say! You're probably just another fangirl trying to get in," she stated snobbily. "He's just tagging along with you." I scowled at that as she turned to the person behind us, ignoring us completely.

"WHY YOU-!!"

She stopped talking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked, Tenten's anger melting away almost instantly at the sight of the person.

"Ma'am...I gave them permission."

"NAOMI-CHAN!!" The woman's face lost every bit of color possible as she bowed in respect and for forgiveness from me, Tenten, and Naomi for her rudeness towards us. Naomi nodded and gestured us to follow her. We both did.

"Wow...I wouldn't have come if i had known it to be this much of a hassle," Tenten stated, jogging up to Naomi, walking beside her. Naomi's hair was clipped up, yet all her hair was cascaded everywhere. In a bright red silk night gown, she looked goregous, almost like a model. Something like her wasn't often seen.

"I know...I should have warned you. That's why I came down. That woman looked like she'd be an issue for you guys, so I came down to met you," she explained with a wide grin. Tenten laughed as she made a face.

"I haven't seen you or the guys in forever!" Tenten whined to herself as Naomi grinned uncontrollably, shaking her head.

"Ne, ne, we're the one's who missed you the most. Everyone seems to have, especially Sanoko," she whispered, nudging Tenten with a joking expression. I couldn't help but scowl. I just didn't like him in particular.

"Why are you guys still in Konoha? It's been three weeks almost," she pointed out as Naomi shrugged before lookin at Tenten with her fierce blue eyes.

"I really don't know. I just requested for us to stay here the longest. I just love the insanity of this place. It's like being in a kaladieoscope," she exclaimed with a loud voice. Tenten giggled.

"It's really not that great when you stay here long enough," Tenten pointed out negatively. Naomi paused and pushed her slightly, shaking her head.

"Everyone thinks that of their hometown, they're home in general. If you have a friend come to your house, they will be all excited and happy, saying, 'I love it here!' while you go, 'its not that great'. That's the deal with it," she pointed back. Tenten started to speak but paused at the realization of the truth.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Tenten agreed as Naomi's face seemed to have been awfully neutral.

"...How many weeks are you?" there was silence other than our footsteps against the soft carpet floor towards the suite. Almost instantly, we were at the door as Naomi frowned and took out her key card. She inserted it and pushed the door open.

Tenten gasped uncontrollably at the sight of the goregous room and I had to admit it was pretty nice. It had a lot of extra space, couches, and more than one bedroom. On the couch, there was three men, who seemed utterly bored slash exhausted.

One had had short spiky black hair and deep green eyes that looked almost black in the shadows. He was looking at a magazine uninterested in anything at the moment. I knew that was Nyosasa the drummer just by how calm and collected he was. He was in a pair of night boxers and a muscle shirt.

The next guy who caught my attention had bright, neon blue hair and I knew that he had done it recently, only because no one I knew from the band and the pictures had that color hair. I saw his eyes were deep brown as he had a new piercing as well on his lip, a chain attaching all the way down to a chain around his neck. He was getting more stuff each time you saw him. He was wearing night pants and a old white teeshirt.

Finally was the one that I really didn't like because of Tenten's previous constant comparison to me. Sanoko. His hair was about the same length as mine. He had on long night pants as well, but he was the only one without a shirt. He was smoking a cigarette until he saw Naomi walk through the door.

For some reason, when I saw Sanoko, I just didn't like him. The moment we both made eye contact with one another, we sent out a deadly vibe that wasn't normal between people who didn't know each other at all.

"Ne, ne!! Naomi-chan! Did that woman be a bitch like you said?" Hani asked with a smirk on his face as Naomi frowned slightly, nodding towards her boyfriend.

"Very much. I think that I should have let Tenten go ahead and kicked her ass," she said with an evil grin before letting out a hearty laugh. I rolled my eyes as Naomi ran and jumped on Hani's lap, cuddling close to him. I felt my eye twitch at the sight.

"Go ahead and sit down...trust me, Naomi's always this hyper at this time of night..." Nyosasa stated with an annoyed tone causing Tenten to smile uncontrollably. I smirked and made it disappear amazingly fast as her eyes darted towards me. Tenten and I both sat down but I still felt Naomi's eyes on me.

"So...how many weeks are you again, Tenten-chan?" she questioned once more as Tenten rubbed her neck, avoiding everyone's eyes in the room in general, including mine.

"I think about...three weeks," she stated counting back in her head when we had our two favorite encounters. She nodded, thinking that she was accurate enough.

"So...three weeks ago...you slept with this person?" she asked crudely as i couldn't help but scowl. Tenten stood up for me almost instantly.

"Naomi, don't be like that. Neji's really sweet...he was ultimately worth it and he promised me on his parent's grave he wouldn't leave me," she stated as I smiled to myself. Naomi looked at me, still glaring.

"...are both of his parent's dead?" she questioned as she merely nodded. Naomi sat back, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know why I don't like him actually...I get the sorta vibe that I usually get from Sanoko when he flirts with innocent girls."

My anger sparks slightly as did his. I could feel it all the way across the room as he shot me a mean glare. I just shot one back, just as worse.

"He's not like Sanoko at all...then again, I don't know Sanoko that well the be honest..." she admitted. "Neji's not the flirtatious type...well, he is but only towards me...and even moreso, before we were together, he was really surly, self-centered, and stoic."

"Yup. He's just like Sanoko," Hani, Naomi, and Nyosasa said in unison, at the exact same time with one another. I glared at the man who seemed to have been my exact clone from a different world. I didn't like him and he didn't like me.

"Well...I would like to speak to What's His Face personally," Naomi stated clearly.

"Neji."

"Yeah. Neji," she muttered, turning to me, gesturing for me to follow. She was treating me like I was an animal, a dog almost and it was pissing me off.

"Well...how about we let Hani, then me, then Sanoko, and Naomi last to talk to him...we can all talk to him individually," Nyosasa offered as I liked hte way he thought. I think since he was filled with the most logic, he was considered to be my favorite at this point.

"I have nothing to say to him to be honest...no offense, Neji-san," Hani added on with slihgt embarassment. "Naomi-chan put this all together. Why do we have to get in this?"

"Because Tenten-chan is very close and dear to us," Sanoko stated, looking at Tenten. I saw a hint of lust in his eyes and I suddenly gripped hte couch arm holder. I didn't like him. I didn't like him. "Am I right?"

Nyosasa nodded giving Tenten a brotherly smile while Hani scoffed and sat back, folding his arms across his chest while Naomi glared.

"Why do I have to be last?"

"Saving the best for last is always the best," he stated clearly. Naomi's growl was heard as she sat down beside Hani, folding her arms across her chest. She was obviously very annoyed and pissed at the order Nyosasa had picked out.

"Fine," she muttered, pushing Hani to go. "Go and do your little talk so we can get through this." He paused and scowled before gesturing me towards the back room. He closed to the door and locked it. There was utter silence for a good few minutes while he laid on the bed in a nonchalant manner while I sat in the chair.

"So...? You're Neji...right?" he questioned, slightly hesitant on how to talk to me. I merely nodded, not sure on how to talk to him either. Men were like that...it was annoying, more than you could ever think.

"You love Tenten-chan, right?" to be honest, all i could really do was nod. I felt like it was my fault that we were going throuhg this entire process of talking to everoyne. Maybe it was just me trying to bear all the weight again. I mean, I really should have said no...

"Then it shouldn't matter what anyone else, including me or Naomi-chan thinks about the relationship between you two," he finished as he sat back, closing his eyes about to fall asleep. I blinked at his response.

"Wh...what?"

"Naomi-chan cannot get angry at you two because you had sex. Accidents happen. I mean, not saying that the baby is an accident, but something unexpected like that happens often," Hani stated clearly as he smirked. "She can't really be hypocrital at all in the least. Naomi and I have had sex more than enough times and we still do. I know she'd spaz like Tenten did, but that's just how women are. They see something and they will always have that tiny tinge of fear that it will happen to them."

I smiled. Hani was a laid back calm, cool, and collected person who really didn't think much of what women had to say. he reminded me of a Shikamaru with a tinge of Kiba in him. No doubt would hide that feeling that Hani was right about everything he had just said.

He stood up, walking towards the door, leaving me puzzled.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped.

"Huh?"

"Is that all?" Hani grinned and nodded.

"I told you I had nothin to say to you to be honest in the least. And don't let anything Nana says get to your head. It'll aggravate you until the end of the night," he offered as advice. "I mean, I love her so much, its inhumane almost but the way she can get in other people's business gets on my nerves at the most."

I smirked at his way of wording it. He had screwed Naomi plenty of times by the way it sounded so technically she couldn't be nagging me. Hani unlocked the door and opened it, walking outside as he called Nyosasa to come in the room next.

I saw him enter and I watched him. I knew he was slightly creeped out by my eyes. He sat down on the bed like Hani did and just looked at me for a while. I swallowed slightly not sure on how this one was going to respond.

"I'm Nyosasa...as you can probably already tell," he muttered slightly to me as I nodded. "Hani is my little cousin. He's probably said the same thing that I'm going to say. The only difference is that I'm the big brother of the band."

"And that means...?" I lead on, slightly puzzled by the way he had worded it.

"I am the eldest out of the entire band. Hani is my little cousin and I've always treated him like a little brother, Naomi-chan like a little sister. Sanoko, he's like that silent emo kid," he stated making my eyebrow twitch as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Is he really emo?" i questioned as Nyosasa chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, he's more of a manwhore," he stated as my eyebrow rose up suspiciously. "He likes women. Pervert really...he usually goes for the sweet and innocent ones. Like...Tenten-chan."

I knew there was a reason why I just so happened not to like him, not only because of our resemblance, but because he was actually after Tenten and had been since he laid eyes on her. I hated him now moer than anything. I guess I really was more of the jealous type.

"Does he want her?"

"You bet."

"..." I didn't know exactly what to say, but I knew this was pretty much stupid at this point. My mood was offically ruined and I was annoyed. I had to talk to this guy next and he was after my pregnant girlfriend.

"Don't worry though. He's no ninja. You can easily kick his ass if you feel him as a threat. We have no problem with it. Just make sure you bruise him where clothes are worn," Nyosasa said carelessly. I blinked at his rudeness and I knew that he really didn't care for Sanoko.

"Thanks..." I responded slowly.

"About Tenten-chan..." I looked up at him and saw his face serious. "I know this child thing was...unplanned. I could tell the instant you two came in the door, but I knew also that you guys loved each other enough to stay through it together," Nyosasa stated calmly, standing up. "I just have one thing to say. I know your and Tenten-chan are ninja...but break her heart...and I break your face."

For some reason that struck me hard in the chest like it was a threat taht he was going to fullfill. I was a taijutsu master. Then again, I let Lee beat the crap out of me that one time. I have to admit its kinda annoying and I have to admit I can't beat up Nyosasa like I could some other ninja. It'd be too hard now since I'm nicer than I was before.

"Ne, ne...Sanoko...your turn." my blood seemed to have frozen up at the sound of his name, not from fear, but plain jealousy and annoyance of his being. He wanted my Tenten. I wasn't giving her up to some douchebag like him.

Nyosasa left out and I saw that bastard enter the room next. He closed the door and locked it just as Hani had. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply before blowing a bit of smoke out in the air.

"So...you stole Tenten-chan's heart so much that you were able to convince her to sleep with you..." he stated, my eyes hardening at his crude statement and choice of words. "And look what you got."

"When you put it that way, you make her sound like a whore," I seethed, folding my arms across my chest. "Or are you trying to make me look like the bad guy? You've got some nerve."

"Oh...touche my friend..." he grinned at me as he looked away, focusing on something. "I find women as playthings...at least until I find the one that I want to keep as mine permenantly. I was planning on that one to be Tenten-chan-"

"You think she would actually look at you?" I sneered, sitting back. He shot a glare at me. "She thinks that your too good, that you deserve better than her. As if you could reel her in."

"She thought the same for you and everyone knows it. She admitted it to Naomi while we were out that day for dinner, after ice skaing. What makes you think I can't change her mind?" he questioned. I felt my hand gripping the armrest.

"You can't at this point."

"That's what they all say, isn't it? I mean..." he paused. "Tenten is probably favored by a lot of men, right? And if so...I know especially why people like us, I mean me and you, take such a liking to her."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"All these female ninja and women in general you see nowadays are hardly normal. They've got odd colored hair and mulitcolored eyes just to stand out. When everyone does it, it doesn't work at all in the least. Tenten is one of those who don't."

"So you're saying men like her because she's plain?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "That cannot be true."

"Well, she's wanted because she's herself. She's got personality, smile, positive attitude. Not to mention a body that kicks ass... My eyes flashed at the crude comment he made. "Sometimes I just think of what it would be like to hold it just like you do-"

He couldn't finish. By the time he got to saying do, I had slammed him against the wall, pressing down his neck. He grinned uncontrollably at my actions, laughing at my eyes and how they were filled with such hatred and malice. To be honest I wanted to strangle him.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?"

"What do you think?" I seethed as I tightened my grip the slightest. "Don't you EVER talk about Tenten-chan in such a degrading way again in my prescence!"

"I'm not surprised taht you would be so protective. She's wifey material. Train her up good and you'll never know, she might be the perfect trophy wife to show off to your pals," he sneered.

"Tenten is not that way," I growled.

"You seem to know everything about her. I wonder what it must be like to hold that every night. I bet you its the best isn't it? She could have been mine if you hadn't been there," he whispered, grabbing my hand aggressively. He pulled it away from his neck when I decided it was best to let go. "You know deep down that if you lose her, you'll be nothing. That's what I want to see."

He started towards the door unlocking it before turning at me one more time, a malice grin on his lips.

"Break her heart. Screw up. I'll have her AND that baby."

"YOU BA-"

He pulled hte door open silencing me before they heard my yell. Sanoko left out the room and the princess herself walked in. Her dark brown curly hair looked black in the lack of light as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs. This was it.

"So...you are the man TEnten-chan was singing to that night at the concert...right?" she questioned as I merely nodded, my face probably still holding an indignant scowl from Sanoko's talk with me. It was going to be there for a while.

"What happened to the other boy?" I questioned as I rolled my eyes. "It seems like the moment she sung to you that day he was instantly dumped."

"He wanted Tenten for sex," I stated flatly. Her eyes were still piercing through me almost like a needle. I felt like I wanted to leave the room just to calm down. I know my pulse had risen slightly.

"And you wanted her for what?" she responded with an icy tone. I glared at her.

"I didn't want to sleep with her from the start."

"You wanted to at some point."

"Look, Naomi..." I sighed exasperated. "I knew you were going to do this to me if I came. It's annoying. I don't want to argue about something that's already happened. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"Your point?" I sighed annoyed and more so tired of her constant pickiness. She was worst than Temari when it came to making smart remarks and that was hardly the case.

"See...that's the problem with men."

"Are you saying your gay?" She sent me another glare this oen much harder than the other. "Okay, okay. So Hani's a girl?" She slapped me at that moment. I winced at the force before she turned around.

"Men can be animals if you don't train them. The parents are the one's who train them. Considering you don't have any, I can see how this whole thing happened." My hand was the one that flinched to slap her.

"Just because I don't have parents doesn't mean I don't have family."

"True, true..."she turned away for a brief moment as if she was going to start a different subject. "Look. Accidents happen. Everyone knows that. But I think what I'm trying to say is that...both of you had too much lust and it went too far."

"You can say that again," I muttered under my breath.

"You've got a lot of stuff in you that you need to filter from the seven deadly sins," she stated. "I know you've got pride, lust, envy, greed, and wrath. Four out of seven means your easing towards hell."

"Your point?"

"All these things lead with Tenten. You're too dependant on her as she is to you. If you aren't careful-"

"We're not stupid," I stated as she stopped in her sentence. "We know what we're doing and we know it isn't smart, but we're willin to take a chance." Naomi watched me carefully. "Are you done?"

"There isn't much I can really add on. I think the rest of the guys have said enough...plus they told me to be nice," she stated standing up and stetching. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"This is nice?"

"Yes."

She pulled the door opened and grinned at me, before exiting. Tenten came in the room and gestured for me to come out. After giving everyone a farewell look, discluding Sanoko, we left. We waved goodbye to them and started down stairs.

"How was it?" she questioned eagerly, taking my hand in hers. I knew that's what she was eagerly waiting to find out. I opened my mouth to speak but paused first before I blinked.

"You know...it wasn't as bad as I anticipated it to be...she wasn't as threatening as Temari's gonna be," I admitted as she smiled but then frowned at the thought of telling Temari about her pregnancy.

"Yeah...Temari-chan..."

"Exactly how are we going to tell everyone about this? I can hear everyone's voices whenever I think about saying those two words to them. I mean, of course its obvious," I whispered admitting my feelings.

"Yeah..." she muttered, tightening her grip around my hand. We were walking down the street to her house again as Tenten stopped and turned, looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"...Ai or Hizashi." I blinked and realized she was talking about the names. I smiled at her choices. Ai if it was a girl, Hizashi if it was a boy. I ahd t admit I liked the thought of that. I nodded as she grinned, turning around walking again.

"You know..." I muttered, slightly at the thought passing through my mind. I know it wasn't relevant but I knew I had to get it out and explain it to her.

"Yes?"

"They say...sex is smart...that it's a good thing to have it while you're pregnant," I stated, feeling a slight blush creep on to my cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest in an interested tone. "I mean...it makes it easier for when its being born for it-"

I felt her finger on my lips, stopping my speaking.

"That is not a problem." I couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes, grinning uncontrollably at my response. I took her hand again, this time.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"...I want some chocolate."

"...Sure thing."

"...Syrup."

"Sure thing."

"...Don't be a smart ass."

* * *


	21. Chapter 20: Fear

**Hi people. Updating al ittle earlier and I have to say...um...yeah...school starts next week. :P sowwy, but i doubt any updates any time soon. Especially first semester. I mean, Honors Biology looks like a bitch...3 you guys...and i'm sorry to ditch you this deep in. This is where the suspense and intensity digs in...i dont like leaving you hear, but wish me luck as a freshy.**

**Okay, its kinda crude and perverted the first few paragraphs and i dont know what i was on when i wrote it, but i decided to keep it for some reason. The chapter starts out kinda funny, but then it intensifies. I'm sorry, i dont like ino and i never will so forgive me. I'm a temari fan. but anyway...Ino action... :P...**

**I don't own naruto or anything...really... .**

Fear

Chapter 20

...Wow...

It's offical. I'm officially the horniest girl in Konoha. Sure, you'll laugh at it but I am dead serious. My sex craves have been more than enough to set Neji off. All I had to do was say I wanted some chocolate and he was ready. I mean, Neji's a guy. And he's a sex addict. But you know, sometimes a girl who gets screwed more than five times in a single night can seem like they take those orgasms like shots. The more you have, the better.

I mean, the instant we got home, Neji seemed to forget about everything that Naomi-chan said, Nyosasa-nii-san, or anyone else. He just pinned me down and went right to it and I think that's why I had the most fun. The only disappointment is that I didn't get to be on top and in control.

Eh...I know some people don't really care but I want to be in charge. I just wanna see Neji at my mercy. That might seem kinda cruel, like when I was...well, you know, but I guess that Neji-kun doesn't like the fact that he was almost under my control. He's that way. Wants to be in control of everything.

Well, so am I.

But I let him be in control. I don't know why because I just wanted to flip him over and do it my way, but this time I just laid there and enjoyed it and I have to say its been the best it could ever really be. Well, we'll have to see for the next few weeks...more like months. Like he said, it IS for that baby.

Well...when we first got together, not expecting the baby, we just, well, you know, cuddled. Cuddling was more of an interest at the moment than sex and now since I get off on it so much more than the average girl, woman, whatever, I think it makes perfect sense why we started back up again.

Like Neji-kun said, the sex is supposed to help make the birth less of a painful, only cause the passage way is being expanded. So, i'm okay with it no doubt about it.

Wait.

Why in the hell am I talking about sex in general? Why would i be telling it out to the world? Okay...I'm now under the category that I'm between crazy and outlandishly careless and perverted. I mean, I know how to be polite and I know what kind of crude comments are meant to be avoided, but THIS...

I've been dealing with my hormones a lot better than I usually do. A week has rolled by and everything was reverted back to my mind when Tsunade called Neji's phone that he had just got, saying that he had the ANBU set up.

My father's journey to Konoha had been bitten down like it was nothing. He was at least going to be here for three more days, and he hadn't shown up the first day like he said. I felt like it aws all my fault that this trouble was being made but everyone else said that it wasn't when it clearly was.

Neji tried to keep my mind off of things by trying different activities like going out to eat or just going down to the lake, walking in the park, doing simple D-Ranked mission. But that thought of seeing that man made my stomach churn like nothing else.

I mean, he could be any random person in the street that I've never met or noticed and just jump out and strangle me to death using his grip of sand. I'll probably never be able to look at Gaara like I used to ever again since these dreams reoccured. I never would admit to my liking of the demon possessor.

I mean, when me and Kuro went out, it was only natural that I had been around his family too. Gaara didn't like me at first but respected me at how I acted. I joked around with him at the best neutral moments and managed to keep my distance whenever it was needed. He was quiet, yes, and he barely spoke, but when he did everyone heard hiim.

Him being the youngest gave him a louder voice in a metophorically speaking tone, but he was always the one with the softest, sternest tone like he was the oldest. It was amazing to me at first and he showed taht he didn't care what i thought as long as he got his point acfross. Maybe that's why he's like a little brother to me.

Maybe one day I can be that close to the Hyugas, Neji's family at least. He maybe in the side branch and he might not like some of them like he should, but I think we can get that far if we deal with this father issue AND the baby issue.

Family is something I've always craved. I mean, I've always called Mama my family, but two people shouldn't equal a family. My mom was an only child and I never heard from or about my grandparents nor any uncles or aunts. It sounds kinda sad but I think my mom purposely isolated herself from them if they were alive.

I mean, knowing some people, they do that because they're ashamed of something that they did. My mom was probably ashamed of the fact how her occupation. She was a rockstar singing about just about anything. Those few CDs about Slap That Naughty Body and Taste My Skin must have impacted her to think about what her mother would say.

Then when she found out she was pregnant with me...that probably would have made it a lot worse. Just the thought of being me here made my mother feel bad when she first found out. It probably made her feel worse with my father left her there in the dust cleaning out her bank account for everything she had. And look where it brought him. Now he's trying to kill me off.

I guess I'm just intimidated by him because not only is he just show up, random and out of nowhere on a perfectly good night. mean, it was the first night that Neji-kun and I had made love and...it was enjoyable. I knew deep down it was too good to be true but I didn't want it to be that big of a disappointment in that night. I friggin passed out.

Then when Naomi-chan and the guys told me all this other information about my father that I didn't know, it made me spazz. I mean, what else was I to think. Sanoko scared the shit out of me when he said my father wanted to kill off my mother's generation, ending it with me. For some reason, all the stuff he says goes straight to my head and sticks there.

...I have a feelin that Neji-kun and Sanoko-nii-chan don't like each other. I mean, you know how men can tell when two women absolutely loathe each other? Yeah, I'm getting that from Neji-kun and Sanoko. I mean, seriously...they don't even really know each other.

But I guess its a territorial thing. They're both protective of me in they're own way and yet...Hani-chan and Nyosasa-chan didn't give him the same reaction...that makes me think that they have something between them that's causing that annoying aura surrounding the them to burn so hard.

I think Neji did very well compared to what was going on. I mean, when he first went in there with Hani, I convinced her to be nice to him, that Neji-kun was my everything. She decided to do that much for me, and asked a lot of questions while awaiting her turn.

"Sooo...you guys been doing good?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Do you have the names picked out?"

"Was it any good?"

Being baracaded by these kind of questions weren't usually so outward and free towards me so I had plenty of blushes to give around for everyone. Everytime my cheeks flared, they chuckled or just plain smiled at my embarassment.

Naomi was awfully crude.

I mean, she'd talk about sex anyway she wanted to. When Nyosasa went in to talk to Neji-kun, when she wouldn't shut up, Hani started to talk about them sleeping together and she instantly shut up, tryin to close Hani's mouth for him. Obviously she didn't want all her information out.

Sanoko went inside with Neji and I felt some tension almost instantly as soon as he stood and and started to walk towards the bedroom and I knew something happened but Neji wouldn't tell me after he came out. There was a loud noise when Sanoko was in there but i really wasnt sure what it was or to think what it was. When Sanoko came out he looked so calm I knew nothing went wrong...well, not that i knew of.

But both of them looked pretty calm when they calm out. But I have to say that when we got home, Neji put it on me...not to sound perverted but it was great. It cleared my mind plenty, and I didn't think about much of anything but how much I loved him when I drifted off to sleep...

Neji-kun...

Waking up, early also, I looked around first looking out the window. The sun hadn't even came up yet and I felt so tired. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew it'd be stupid if I did. I turned and looked at my Neji, sleeping so peacefully. I leaned over his face for a second and just looked at him, my heart tugging as I gazed upon something I saw as a threat.

The Curse Mark.

I suddenly felt my stomach lurch at the thought of my child being branded as so. I knew it was a Hyuga and he would be from the side branch just as Neji had been. The chances of it being cursed with that mark was highly likely. Neji looked so mean whenever he showed a negative emotion. With that on his forehead, it made him look ten times worse.

I didnt want any child of mine, any child of Neji's to hold such a painful and brandish thing. I hated the thought of it. I started to feel my emotions start to get out of whack just because i could see that all these different kind of emotions were going throught my head.

I felt a tear start to threaten to fall and I pulled myself away from Neji-kun before it could fall on his face. It hit his hand instead and I saw it twitch, barely, before he was still again. I swallowed hard and went into my dresser and pulled out some clothes to avoid making more noise.

Almost half way towards the bathroom I felt my stomach lurch and I almost fell to the ground. Running as fast as possible to the toilet, dropping every bit of clothing I had in my hand, I made it to the bowl and retched into it disgusted with the taste in my mouth.

I rinsed my mouth out for the time being with some mouthwash, hoping it would last until I brushed my teeth. The morning sickness wasn't keeping me as slim as I thought it would. Puking was probably one of the only downsides, ya know?

Turning on the shower, I washed my body down nice and good, trying to forget about the thoughts plummetting through my mind like they were trying to get me all emo and depressed. I knew that it was all in my mind...well, not completely, but you know to a point. Sometimes people try and makes themselves cry...I just so happened to feel that way right about now.

Expecting a smirking and horny Neji to greet me in the shower like he did on most mornings, he didn't this night in particular. I thought nothing of it except his hormones might have died down some. Either that or he was really tired today in particular. It was a Saturday and he was most likely to sleep in...

Getting out of the heated shower afterwards, I started to throw my short hair back but i realized it wasn there. I frowned to myself still not getting used to to the haircut. I wish I still had it, my long hair. I admit it that i loved it. I didn't you know, worship it by conditioning it and playing with it all the time, but it was something I liked and had grown used to...

Then I closed my eyes and started to dry off, rubbing some lotion on a little here and there. After I put my underwear on,I started pull on some jeans. I always wore those whenever it was saturday. It just felt...right...

I blinked at the struggle to pull up my pants...my thighs were thickening...I frowned and shrugged to myself. A little training would ease it up. Then when when it was time to button them up I paused at the sudden struggle. I paused and sucked my gut in, or at least tried...

My jaw dropped when it was a failure. I quickly turned and scrambled towards the mirror behind the door, the kind that allowed you to view your whole body. I turned sideways and looked at my stomach and squeaked.

I was already starting to show.

I let out a yell of frustration not caring if I woke up Neji or anyone else at this point. This wasn't normal for me to be like this but whenever I saw pregnant women, they always seemed to not care at all at the weight they put on because of the baby. Then it hit me. The size of these women were HUGE! How could my stomach expand like that!?

Still shirtless and braless, I reached for my bra and clipped the ends before spinning it around, still holding a sour expression from my encounter with my pudgy stomach...frowning of course, i pulled my arms into the straps, and screamed again out of frustration.

This time, instead of being greeted by silence, I saw the door be pushed open, an obviously very tired Neji awoken by my loud voice. His hair was a little shaggy but he wasn't a sound sleeper after we had sex for some reason. Always tossing and turning...

"What is it Tenten?"

Unashamed from him seeing my naked and slightly exposed upper body, i turned around and pointed at my bra. My chest would no longer fit into my bra. My size thirty eight B bra on my 4'11" body and that was more than enough. Neji just stared at me for a moment still trying to process what was just shown to him.

"You're not talking to me Te-"

"Neji!! Do you not SEE my chest!?" I squealed as he sighed and sat down on the hamper, just gazing at me with those lavender purple eyes. They still made me fall head over heels even though I already was.

"I see it every night and every day..." he pointed out still watching me with a silent stare. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the bra specifically. He wasn't payin attention and I knew he wasn't because of the way he w as just staring at me.

"Neji, my bras are too small!" i screechd with aggravation and pity. "Plus i'm gaining weight! My stomach's expanding!"

"You're pregnant. You're stomach's GOING to expand whether you like it or not. And your chest...those are hormones...we went over this already..." he said in an exasperated voice. I groaned and shook my head.

"No! You don't get it! People will start to figure it out!" I yelled angrily. "I stopped growing in the chest like, three years ago! Now look at me! These have got to be at most a C!"

"And you're normally a...?"

"B!" Neji smirked for a moment after staring dead at my chest as if he was being perverted or just thinking about how the sizes were ridiculously separated. I saw his eyes stare unblinkingly until finally I threw the wet towel i used to dry myself at him. He yanked it off glaring at me.

"What?"

"You were gazing at them like you were about to eat them!"

"I do every other time."

"You're such a pervert Neji!"

"I am but a man."

"UGHH!!" I just wasn't in the mood for arguing with him over somethin this ridicuilous. I mean, if you want to be serious about it, I knew he was only kidding around but, i just couldn't laugh at the the thought of my stomach getting as big as it was planning on it. Gaining weight was a woman's worst enemy.

He saw how upset I was and decided to stop. He stood up and threw the towel in the hamper and smiled at me, pulling me into an embrace. I sighed, trying to calm down, failing uncontrollably. Stuff like this got ot me easily on a daily basis.

"Look...I'll give you some money to go and buy some new ones, okay?" he offered as I shook my head. He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Well, why not?"

"Bras are like one thousand ryo a pop and i really don't wanna waste your money on it," I explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you just say your chest was coming out of the ones you have? You can't wear clothes like that in public, Tenten. That's when you start getting hit on and I start getting jealous. And I'm not in the mood to get jealous today, Ten," he stated exasperated once more, pulling me away from him, looking at me. "Besides, why don't you just go to the sales rack?"

"I can't go to the SALES RACK!" I screamed. "Those are for little kids! They have wires on them and they hurt when they start to come out. Then they have little designs and lacy stuff on it that sees through shirts like they're nothing! And they're PADDED!!"

"i'm only giving you three thousand ryo, so you can buy about two or three bras, right?" he stated leaving the bathroom and going into the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a black wallet. He handed me the money as I shook my head. He glared at me and started muttering under his breath.

"The only reason why I'm not accepting it is because..." he turned and looked at me, his face utterly confused and curious at my reactions. "You're goin to help me anyway."

"...Say what?"

* * *

It took a little whining and a slight bit of seduction to convince Neji to go help me buy three measily bras. I felt like he owed me something for the past few years of constantly being so mean. It was the first tim I actually wanted pay back on him and it was coming in handy this one time.

It wasn't helping, that sour, scowling, expression on his face the whole walk there. We were supposed to go to a simple bargain store, the only part of the deal I didn't like, to go get some. The entire time, I stood there, looking through the different sizes. Colors were after them. I'd just get gray, white, and black. No need for bright colors that could show through.

I was getting annoyed. I had to ask Neji to check what size I was wearing now and finally he just made me take a few and go in the dressing room and try them on. I confronted him immediately.

"You gotta go in with me."

"No."

"Neji-"

"NO."

"Why not!?" I asked stomping my foot. He folded his arms across his chest in an authority, almost like he felt like he was supposed to be in charge. Yeah right.

"Tenten, why should I? You're the one wearing a bra. Put it on, look in the mirror, and see if it fits. If it doesn't, go to the next one!" he stated smartly. I rolled my eyes holding three bras in my hand.

"Neji, you're the one who's mainly looking at my chest! Why don't you just judge like you always do?" I questioned back as he blushed slightly at my bluntness. I was just being blunt as hell point blank and we were in public.

"TENTEN."

"You're coming in this dressing room with me," I stated, not caring if he denied or not. The grip on my wrist did not loosen and neither did my pull as I yanked his wrist towards it with me, my face probably worse than his. He stumbled slightly as i opened the door and pushed him in first.

"Tenten, why-"

"Why do I have to constantly explain to you? You already know the answer. I'm not used to judging my bras. My mother just bought them all when i stopped growing. I don't know what I'm doing at all!" I admitted with a slight feeling of sadness and anger boiling deep inside my stomach.

He sighed after hearing my words and nodded slightly. He saw my reason and didn't know I had no idea what I was doing. I guess he always felt that way realizing that my mother was my reason for everything. I mean, I learned a lot of stuff from her and if I didn't she did it anyway just to do it. Like buy me plenty of bras, cook all my meals...

She actually never gave me any independence. She babied me.

I pulled off my shirt and threw it aside, frowning at the bra I was wearing right now at this moment. You could see my nipples only because the cup wasn't large enough to cover the entire breast. I in clipped it as Neji for once ignored me, respecting my privacy as I tried one on. He looked when I was finished and remained silent for too long, start to make me utterly anxious just by how he was looking at me. I knew it wasn't perverted just by how his eyes were.

"...Try the next size," he stated as my jaw dropped, me turning to look in the mirror.

"Neji, I CAN'T be a friggin D-Cup!" I objected as he smirked and nodded.

"Try it on..." I groaned and pulled the next one off the rack I had chosen to try on. Clipping the sides and turning it around, I turned as Neji observed me once again for longer than it should have taken.

"...I think it fits," he decided to himself as I shook my head.

"I think it doesn't!" I objected. "If my chest grew up two sizes, that means people are bound to notice! That means they'll start to catch on!" I whined as Neji rolled his eyes.

"They'll catch on if they can see your nipples through your shirt," he muttered flatly. I stomped my foot as I hooked it back on the hanger, gathering up the bras in my hand just as there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Um, ma'am? Is there a problem?" I heard a familiar voice call. I knew that voice somewhere and it wasn't random, I knew it wasn't. If they found out that Neji was in here with me and it WAS someone I knew, we'd have to tell someone other than Naruto, and Neji was obviously annoyed with just telling him.

"No, everything's fine!" I called as I turned around, bumping into Neji. I swore catching the steel coat hanger barely falling. Neji was suppporting himself using his arms stiffly against the parallel walls. I knew it was my fault when I muttered too loud. "Damn it, Hyuga..." He had to respond back.

"You're the clumsy one." There was utter silence as we realized our bickering would get us caught and it actually did unfortunately. The person knocked hard on the door, her voice filled with authority and concern.

"Come out of the dressing room now before I have to report you!" she demanded as Neji looked at me as if telling me to go out and talk to her myself. I knew i had to. I was the one who had the bras and needed them. It was best to go ahead and show my face.

I unlatched the door and stuck my head out, a bright and convincing smile on my face for the woman until I saw who it was.

"Ino?"

"Panda-Face?"

She always called me that to annoy me. I loved pandas but just as she called Sakura Billboard Brow, she never liked me anymore at seeing my friendship with Shikamaru as brotherly. Every since Temari entered the picture, she wasn't shown as much affection as she wanted and blamed it on us, the two best friends.

The look on her face was ugly and annoying just by seeing the sneer and smirk on her face.

"Soo...getting laid in a bargain store dressing room?" she said with a toothy grin like she was going to blab to everyone in the world. I knew she would once she left her. I couldn't help but glare.

"Shouldn't you be at the flower Shop?" I snarled, my face no longer a positive emotion. It was flat out negative and I didn't seem to care who saw it. I wanted her to get out of my face. Me being nice was not likely in my kind of mood.

"Shouldn't you be in the insanity hospital?" I felt my breath catch in my throat in unison with my eyes widening like dinner plates. I couldn't breath for a second and almost dropped to the floor at her words.

"Wh...what did you say?"

"Everyone knows you were crazy when that Special Jonin died a few months ago. You went Sasuke on everyone and you were mental. Everyone could tell. Why didn't you just go ahead and kill yourself?" she said in an evil tone.

Ino never usually went this far. I mean, usually her snobby remarks could be ignored but now today wasn't. I knew that I shouldn't have listened and argued with her in the first place.

I felt my fist ball up and Neji grabbed it instantly. He knew what I was planning to do as the tears in my eyes managed to remain unseen.

"Just, leave me alone..." I muttered, turning around, to close the door. She grabbed it with her fingers, stopping it amazingly fast.

"Not until you tell me who you've got in there," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "He better be cute. You always get the cute ones after all... Who would have thought Kankuro was that hot without his Kabuki paint on?"

"You won't be seeing him."

"Aww, ashamed? Or is he the same as your baby father?" she said with yet another grin. I swallowed and glared at her, amazingly surprised at hiding my feelings.

"WHAT?"

"There's a rumor going around that you're pregnant. I don't know where it came from, it seemed utterly random to me and when I asked everyone they said that you couldn't be. You were still training, still the same, especially Naruto defended you," she pointed out, adding that little tidbit.

"Maybe you made it up."

"I haven't seen you in a long time Tenten. A few months. Missions and the flower shop in the spring, Misssions and this place in the fall and winter," she said with a shrug. "Maybe you should get an extra job just in case that baby thing does wor-"

"GOOD BYE INO." I was tired of hearing her annoying little voice, tired of hearing her voice, hearing her nonsense, her snooty and snobby tones for one day. I had already been tempted to punch her and I was tired of it, I wanted to smash her teeth in. I knew Sakura would be able to put them back in for her.

"Did I not say I want to see your mystery man?" she said with a mischevious smirk. "I will sit here and wait. The store closes in an hour. Why do you dare try and hide him? Is he that bad?" She was the only one who hadn't heard or seen the news about Neji. Her mission from the Sand Village with Shikamaru the past month had kept her out of date.

"Yamanaka!" Our eyes both turned to a petite older woman, silver hair from age and green eyes, looking specifically at Ino. "Go and unboard that stock of new inventory!" Ino growled as I grinned and muttered, "YES". She rolled her eyes and glared.

"I'll find out, just you wait Tenten," she muttered before turning around, walking towards the "Employees Only" Door towards the back. When she was completely out of sight, I pulled my shirt back on and stepped out, brushing myself off, running towards the check out stand.

I grabbed my bag of bras and powered walked, yanking Neji behind me until I was sure I was away from anything. He looked annyoyed with me for being so pissy about Ino.

"She's always been a bitch. THat's nothing new. Calm down," he stated simply, rolling his goregous lavender eyes. I stomped my foot.

"Neji, she's already going to spread it and you know it. 'I saw tenten in a bargain store. There was obviously a man in the dressing room with her though,'" I mimicked in a high pitch tone that reminded me of the platinum blonde's annoying voice.

"You're point? Bullshit always comes from her mouth. Everyone doesn't believe her. They just listen," Neji clearly pointed out as I huffed and stalked away, unable to listen to him any longer. Neji always was this way whenever I talked to him. Always has an answer for every problem.

He grabbed me before I could get real distance spinning me around.

"Stop walking away from me. It makes me worry and you know that," he stated, his eyes for once piercing cold, filled with annoyance and concern. I knew that he hated it when i did it and I couldn't help it. I always walked away from situations like that.

"I'm...sorry...force of habit..." I stated, looking away from him, my eyes staring through his, He let go of me. His grip was never hard or firm. It was enough to catch my attention and make me stop. I suddenly just grabbed my head and started crying. All he could do was hug me close and let me cry whatever was in my heart out. I was glad Neji was that kind of person.

* * *

Later on that night, Neji and I were just lounging around the house, particularly in my bed, just cuddling up with one another. I liked that feeling. Then at a random moment in the dead of silence, my cell phone went off. I grabbed for it, checking the time amazed at the time. It had actually gotten a lot later than i expected. About eleven, heading towards midnight.

"Hello?" I answered slightly in a daze. I heard Tsunade's urgent voice as I sat up.

"Tenten? You there?" she called.

"Yes ma'am. What is it?" I questioned as I hugged Neji slightly, telling him that this was of dire importance. He sat up, listening in on the conversation as Tsunade spoke.

"Tenten...you have to come down here and stay with me for a while," she demanded as I sat up slightly as well at her words.

"Why is that M'Lady?" I questioned. I swallowed. "Not to ever question your authority ma'am, but-"

"Tenten...we just lost contact with seven ANBU Black Ops and we found five bodies all dyin the same way..." she muttered, my chest freezing up. I couldn't breath.

"And...?" At her next words, it filled me with so much pain i felt like i was having a heartattack...it was someting that wasn't normal, something so unseen...I'd never felt anything like this more than anyhting in my life. It was the feeling of Fear

"You know what that means. He's here."


	22. Chapter 21: Tricked

**Hii. Hate me if you wish...I've been working on this one for a longgggg while and I never thoguht of finishing it up until this morning. At 9. I mean, I like writing, you guys should know that, but my life has been going on a roller coaster and school's an annoying bitch. Haha. Ha. Yeah, not funny.**

**Anyway, this is Neji's point of view. You'll probably be annoyed with it. I know you will. The suspense is at the climax in this chapter I guess. You'll hate this next chapter. After this one. And no, I haven't started it yet. (twitches) don't rush me. ... no comment. Anyway, haha. **

**This chapter is mainly about how Neji feels about the whole Itami issue. And then let's not forget...heh...about the fact that he's in Konoha. No there's no fighting, but there will be an annoying voice in your head tellin you to kill me if I dont finish this...Anywayyy...**

**What's up wtih me saying anyway? wtf? I think I'll start working on this more than ever since its so close to the end...ya know? I'll try and have it updated by next week, deal? I'll work on it alllll friday night. No saturday. Seafood Festival. . But yeah.**

**I don't own Naruto, I own the plot of this story though...heheheee...**

**PS: If you wanna AIM me, its Ganimechick. Duplets.**

* * *

Tricked

Chapter 21

Everyone in their life has had a fear or two. Even someone like Tsunade, the Hokage of the entire village, in charge of over one thousand lives is afraid of simply blood and she's a Healing Ninja at most. Irony...

But, think about it. Lee's afraid of losing Tenten and his friends considering he already lost his only family, his mother. It's sad how he has nothing to lean on except us and he still acts so filled with spirit and caring nature.

Tsunade's fear of blood was influenced obviously when she lost the love of her life, being covered in it when she finally realized she had lost him. When she realized that she couldn't save him no matter how hard she tried.

Tenten's fear of being alone was influenced by her mother's death just like her fear of finding out being pregnant and me running away from her was influenced by her father's cowardice and obvious plot at destroying her mother's soul from the inside out.

Obviously, well, she knows I would never try and hurt her the way her father tried to hurt her mother, but at witnessing that first hand and discovering what a heartless bastard her father was, she literally has every right to doubt me...

And yet she doesn't.

Tenten knows that I care about her just as much as she does for me, but hers is always going to be stronger than me only because of the fact that she feels like that I'm the only person she has left, the only person that will ever be so close to her that she wants to die if she loses me, discluding her mother.

Ai-san really was a lot and Tenten had every right to be so attached to her. No one expected her to die so easily and so suddenly. She was requested to be an ANBU Black Ops but refused to spend more time with Tenten. She put Tenten before her in everything in her life.

It wasn't neccessarily fair in the least about what happened to her, the way she had to go, being murdered by her ex boyfriend slash baby daddy, but it only hit Tenten harder when she found out how it went down when Naomi and the other's told her.

She can't stand the sight or thought of seeing me leaving her, even if its pictured in her head just because of what that man inflicted on her mother, the one person she idolized as much as Tsunade as she grew up. The one person she thought wouldn't die.

Like i said before, everyone has a fear. I have a fear too, believe it or not and it was just like Tenten's. Well, similiar because it had been inflicted on us when we were both children. I have one fear right now, but when I was younger, I had two.

My first one was losing my father after seeing so many ninja dying because of the war with the Lightning Country. The alliance was something that sufficed that until they tried to kidnap Lady Hinata and snapped it before the bond had barely been made. Hiashi said those dreaded words to me and I didn't want to believe him.

I was only a child.

I wanted to tell Tenten that I was better off than she was when her mother died, but that wouuld only make matters worse, how she felt about the loss inflict more damage. I'm glad to be honest that I was able to hold my tongue.

I'm glad for a lot of things, believe it or not, more like thankful and actually feel content and blessed with the things that I have. I mean, Tenten, my heart, right there. But I also feel that without the ability to love and care again, I wouldn't be able to deal with this.

If I hadn't stopped Tenten from taking those pills and overdosing herself, I might not actually have such a positive and hopeful outlook on the world before me. I think at this point in my relationship with Tenten, if I lose her, I lose myself.

I know, I know. What I just said might be the most hypocritical thing I've just said. I hardly EVER say anything hypocritical. Actually, I think this is a first and it feels really bad to actually do it now that I think about it. Threatening to end my life if anything happened to Tenten. I have to say I have a reason to use that phrase so easily.

Nothing will happen to Tenten.

Okay, I feel something ominous happen whenever I say taht phrase or even think it. It feels as if death is toying with me, threatening to do something that would affect my entire world, my universe. I hate the way that thought enters my head, threatening my very soul to the core.

I love Tenten more than anything on this earth. The threatening feeling will always rang out in my mind, the common What-If's of the world, something caused naturally by humans, causing a great deal of stress and worry. I'm trying to do the exact opposite.

I feel like a small child the way I word this emotional feeling, but there really is no other way to say it. I can't wait until I take Tenten as my wife. I can't wait until my child is born from her either. Just that thought makes me spine tingle and smile.

A wife...a child...

I admit I never expected to be able to have this in my entire life, not even a wife and certainly not children. Not putting myself on the low self esteem scale, but I was afraid and I still am until I can be sure. Creating two new fears in my heart whenever I think of the child forming in her stomach.

I don't...I don't want my child or Tenten to suffer if I were to die like I had to when my father died. The only excuse that my mother was there was simply the fact that she died in childbirth with me and the wanting of a female figure to a boy is natural. Not having it left a void in my chest.

I mean...Hyuga female deaths, discluding being a Ninja is mostly inclined on childbirth for a reason unknown for centuries until recently. The Hyuga eyes were naturally the most powerful eyes and they still are. That inflicts the fact that...in cell reproduction, the child might take too many DNA cells from the mother. Result when disconnecting the mother and child with the umbililical cord is imminent death.

The child survives amazingly enough. Taking that extra information for the eyes can cause a disruption in the woman's body. But all the women are naturally Hyugas and they had deaths even so they were Hyugas. The genes being passed on can inflict that. I need to find out that information as soon as possible, seeing how Tenten can deal with the pregnancy. Other than the emotional roller coasters and morning sickness, I don't see anything abnormal with Tenten. Thank goodness...

The child of mine and Ten's will have to go through the same process that I had to when I turned three years old. That's the second fear that I don't want my child to burden in the least. My child would be emotionally unstable just like I was, unsure about what the point of living was if yuor were to be branded like a cow.

The Curse Mark.

I'm pretty sure that Tenten's already thought about this, but she won't dare say anything about it to me until later on. When she first met me, when I first revealed it to her, I saw her serene face, calm and cool as if nothing was wrong, but in her deep brown eyes I knew she was afraid of me.

That expression on her face wasn't what you would have guessed what she was thinking, but she pitied me and felt bad for me, especially when I told her that I was forced to get it. I loved that, finally able to strike fear into her when I was only a child. I was a pitiful little boy.

But then, as I got older, seeing her smile and laugh at me, remaining, well, Tenten, whenever I started to think of the memory, I felt sick and I disliked her and moreso myself for actually enjoying seeing her look so scared. But then I hated the look of pity in her eyes. It made me want to rip off my forehead.

Then as we grew into our teenage years, slowly edging up the age scale. Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen...she finally showed that she cared about me, that she hated it just as much as I did. She even told me once that she wished that it never happened to me. My harsh words were caused by the subject.

"And why should you care at all in the matter?"

"Because...your my friend...and I can only imagine what you would have been like if it had never happened to you at all..."

I felt angry all over again at hearing her say that to me. Tenten hadn't just said that to me? The most decent, moderate, neutral ninja actually felt she had a right to judge me and how I acted, what I had been through when she literally knew nothing.

"So in other words, you would be plenty happy if I had didn't have this thing on my head? That you want me to change so I'll be an annoying upbeat little bastard like Lee?"

I was the one who hurt her feelings at saying that. I twisted her words more than she liked and I insulted Lee in a single statement, so I knew she would bite back.

"Lee is NOT a little bastard! And I...I didn't say that! I mean all the stuff you probably have had to grow through since you were only three would have been different and it would have outlined you differently!"

I remember the look of annoyance and pain in her eyes, the fact that I had insulted Lee and disrespected her while she tried to be nice. She had been throwing kunai at a target painted on a tree, each kunai knocking against the cold metal of the senbond that had been firmly stuck into the center. She had been working on her precision. She threw the last one, barely a sound as the kunai stuck right beside it. She swore and looked at me, as if it was my fault.

"I was trying to be nice to you. I don't...I don't pity you like most people Neji whenever you reveal what little about your past you want to. I actually listen and care about you. I look forward for you and all you ever do is insult Lee and make me look like the bad guy. Just because you've been through a lot doesn't mean that you should act like such a-"

"Burden?" I barely whispered as I managed to look up, seeing her chocolate brown eyes filled with unshed tears she was trying to hide from me. I wasn't an idiot. Whenever we got into those arguments, she always got moody and decided to walk away and let me wallow in myself pity, as she would say. She would stalk away as always and leave me there, feeling like a load of shit. One thought always went through my mind that she never seemed to notice.

"I attack Lee because...I don't want to attack you."

I had a caring heart even then, maybe not the best one, but I cared about Tenten. Insulting her like I did when we were mere children would result in a lot of pain that would come back to haunt me like the times from before did. The feeling of making a girl cry when I was such a spoiled brat made a mere smile creep on my lips. The feel now makes me utterly sick, especially if the girl is Tenten.

Thank goodness for my change of heart.

All the feelings flowing through me since I've been with Tenten have been an entire rainbow because I've actually been able to open up and express how I feel considering that Tenten can't control hers. The thought of her constant mood swings give me the utter most headache...

All in all, I think the only thing that Tenten and I need to focus on right now, despite our fear, our pain, and or constant ominous feelings of death, we need to concentrate on one thing. Itami Tsogaru.

The only reason he was viewed as a threat to us is because he threatened to kill Ten and the baby, something that was not good on my list of favorite phrases. Not to mention Tsunade said he's here.

Killed off a few ANBU, someone of the ones who are supposed to be patrolling for him not responding to her calls. Yeah, that is definitely striking fear into my love's heart.

Something that I will not stand for.

* * *

Tenten swallowed hard and looked at me, our thoughts together at the idea of what Tsunade's voice had said through the phone with such an urgency that had never rang out on our ears. Tsunade had always remained calm and collected with us at all times.

I looked at her, Tenten. The way her eyes were looking made me feel my heart ache. She was terrified and she wanted to cry out of fear, but she couldn't, she wouldn't in front of me at this particular moment. She knew I hated seeing her that way, that I would never get used to it even if she was pregnant.

Those terrified eyes also filled with worry and confusion. It had ruined a perfectly good moment and then Tsunade wasn't getting that many reponses back from her ANBU who were on the look out for Itami.

Her body was trembling like a tremor and it pained me to see her that way at the mere statement that said that he was here. She hated hearing his name, much less his prescence and it had rattled her bad enough.

Tenten swallowed again, trying to force the lump in her throat down and I knew that she wanted to just cry for a few minutes to clear her system out, but she was forcing herself not to, trying to bottle it up. I knew I was the one who had to speak into the phone now.

"He's here? In Konoha?" I questioned as Tsunade grunted a slight yes. "How long has he been here? Do you have any idea how much time we have?"

"No, that's why I'm worried. I sent out a medical squad to go check out the fallen bodies and the areas where the other ANBU's aren't responding. We'll have to find out the COD and the time of death," she explained as Tenten's breathing slowed down slightly.

"So you want to bring Tenten? To your office to watch her? Does he even know where the house is?" I asked nervously. I had never been so interested in playing twenty questions.

"I believe he does know where the house is, but only because Ai-san owned it from before she had Ten. He has no reason to expect that she would move, so...he's probably heading there right this moment," Tsunade said carefully, hoping not to cause any stress. Tenten let out a squeak as I took her hand, squeezing it as tight as I could in my hand.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, do you hear me?" I whispered to her as she tried to keep her mind straight, her face neutral. I waited for a response and finally she merely nodded, trying to tell herself the truth as well.

"Is she okay?" Tsunade asked at hearing my words directed towards Ten. I grunted a yes.

"I'll bring her down, okay?" I stated as Tsunade grunted and hung up the phone. Closing her cell phone I looked at Tenten, turning around to get a suitcase. I started to stuff her clothes into the case as she stared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't know how long it will take to get rid of him. So, I'm going to be prepared is all," I explained as I clasped the suitcase closed. Tenten was still sitting on the bed in a fetal position, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"..." I didn't get a response until I sat down on the blue comforter, pulling her into my arms. She seemed to have been in deep though from the way her eyes were as lifeless and empty as they were. She was scared stiff.

I pulled her chin up, smiling faintly at her as I kissed her cheek briefly, moving to her mouth. She seemed to have been awakened from her deep sleep at the feel of my small gestures to her face. She hugged me tighter than anything and cried silently against my chest.

"It's okay...go ahead and cry," was all I could say. It was all I wanted to say, and it was all that she needed to hear from me. I love Tenten and I know from seeing her and for knowing her so long that when she tries to hide her emotions, her tears, her sadness, her anguish, it usually fails, leaving her a crippled mess until she can pull herself up.

I smiled at the thought. She didn't have to pull herself up anymore. I would always be there and help her until she wanted to push me away and reassure me that she was okay. I would always be there, no matter what.

No matter what.

When her tears stopped dissolving into my shirt, hugged her for a while, whispering sweet words to her, slight sniffles and coughs, and even some hiccups answering as she tried to silence them. I smiled and rocked her for a few moments. She pulled away, trying to get rid of the salty liquid on her soft cheeks.

"No need to cry," she whispered as she gave me a loveable smile. I smiled back and leaned my forehead against hers, feeling her affection for me blaring louder than anything at such a dangerous moment in time. She left me a brief kiss on the lips just as her cell phone rang again.

She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller I.D., seeing Tsunade's number again, looking at me as if I had an explanation before she flipped it open, putting it on speaker once again.

"Tenten?" Tsunade's voice called as she blinked slightly, shifting her weight in my laps slightly before frowning at the urgency of the Hokage's voice.

"Yes?" she answered carefully as she felt a sudden spark of worry merely from the way she sounded.

"Tell Neji to come alone. I need to talk to him," she explained as my heart seemed to have been caught in my chest at her words. Tenten didn't move at the request and seemed to return to her lifeless doll state. I'd have to calm her down again.

Taking the phone from her hand, I spoke to the Hokage.

"Why? It wouldn't be safe for her to stay here alone," I explained smartly, trying not to be removed from my rank for treason, stating my opinion.

"There are five ANBU surrounding the house as I speak, the fifth one will stay in the room with her at all times to insure her safety," she explained simply. "You can return to her after you come down to my office, I promise."

I turned at the feel of my arm being tightened in someone's grip. It was Tenten of course, her brown eyes were pleading me not to leave her with a strange person she didn't know.

"No...don't leave me..."

The pitiful sound of her voice caused my heart to break, yet lift at the fact that she loved me so much and that she was afraid. She was requested to be an ANBU and she knew that she was under top protection, better than mine, but that didn't seem to stop her. She didn't seem to care.

"Tenten...I've...gotta...I'm sorry..." I whispered as she started to cry. "I'll be right back. Whatever she wants me for shouldn't take long. Time me...I'll be back in about ten, fifteen minutes," I promised as she swallowed, still not liking my answer.

"...o...okay..." was all I could get out of her before her head dropped in what seemed to have been shame and discomfort at the thought of my prescence leaving her. I lifted her chin, looking into her eyes as I kissed her nose.

"Hey, don't make that face," I whispered as she took my hand from her chin. I watched as she led it down to her barely rounded stomach. It was warmer than anything else in her body. I smiled at her as she started to cry.

"Promise me...you'll be careful...on the way there..." she demanded through a cracked voice as I smiled, rubbing her stomach with my hand lightly, playing with her belly button.

"I promise," I whispered back to her. She hugged me and kissed me again, passionately as if she was afraid it would be our last kiss. It made me feel doubted.

"I said I promised," I whispered as she realized that I figured out the point of the kiss. She avoided my eyes at the fact that she couldn't get away with anything with me.

"I know..." she muttered still looking away from me. I pulled away from her gently, leaving her standing there, watching me, her arms folded across her chest.

I shoved the window up, the cool night air flying through me. I saw her shiver, remembering her cold natured body. I stepped out and leaped into the tree looking down at the window as she walked over to it, closing it, her gaze still on me. She blew me a kiss as I smiled, disappearing to head for the Hokage's office.

I had to hurry, and I had to rush. I couldn't admit to her the fact that Tsunade's words were awfully stupid, leaving her there at home. I didn't trust the ANBU that much either to be honest. I loved the fact that I was about to be one of them and I didn't even trust them with my girlfriend.

Arriving at her office, I stepped through the front doors, impatience running throuhg my veins as I headed up the elevator, coming to the third floor. As soon as the door opened, I raced down the hall, avoiding any unwanted pedestrians as i knocked on the door.

"Come in," her voice responded as I opened the door, seeing the Lady sitting at her desk, fiddling with her phone beside her desk uneasily. "Stupid phone services...Shizune!!" she looked up and saw me.

"Neji, I was just about to call you. The stupid phone won't work," she stated as I blinked slightly. Did she just say the phone didn't work? "It blew out when I hung up with you..." Okay, I got a little worried there...

"What is it, M'Lady?" I asked carefully.

"I have some information that is very delicate about Tenten. Something that she might not even know yet. Hell, she shouldn't know it," Tsunade explained. I nodded carefully.

"...We're up against a Gaara," she whispered slightly. I felt my heart lunge at the sound of her words. Another...Gaara...? No wonder every time Tenten dreamed about the bastard sand was present.

"What do you mean?"

"When the fuedal lords of the sand village didn't up their budgets for the war, they needed a stronger army and all that good stuff. Their first atttempt-"

"Was Gaara," I interrupted. "It was obviously stated in the files of the Chuunin Exam."

"Wrong. Itami Tsugaru was the first attempt," she stated as my eyes widened.

"But the files-"

"The files were wrong. When Gaara came into command, he looked up all the information and tranfered it over to ours, overlapping information. His was a lot older than ours, resulting that ours was wrong in the case scenario. He was a full blown adult when he took that demon and was so powerful, they had to capture him and extract it," Tsunade explained. "The extraction was a failure. He still had a partial piece of it in himself. The heart of the Shukaku."

"Gaara has the rest-?"

"That is correct. He admitted he was thankful for not having the heart. If he did, he wouldn't be as far along life as he is," Tsunade explained. "He'd probably would have started the apocolypse."

"The Shukaku spirit is in...Tenten's father? At least the heart is?" I questioned, feeling immense worry building up inside me. No wonder so many ANBU were dying.

"Yes...that's why we've taken all the precautions," Tsunade explained with a slightly exasperated and disappointed sigh. "Unfortunately,its not going as well as we thought it would." Shizune appeared in the doorway. Her face filled with utter fear and nervousness.

"Tsunade-sama, you were right. The lines were clipped," she said with a tinge of fear in her voice. She sighed as she grabbed a fist full of her hair, laying her head down.

"Are you finished talking to Tenten?" she asked in a muffled tone. Shizune and I both exchanged glances of confusion towards the teacher.

"She never came, M'Lady," she explained slowly. Tsunade's head shot up, turning to me.

"How in HELL did you forget ot bring Tenten?" I felt my chest and my pulse speed up at an incredible pace. She told me not to bring her...didn't she?

"Tsunade-sama...you called and told me to come here...alone," I explained slowly. Everyone is suddenly confused. Tsunade blinked and looked at Shizune.

"I did say I wanted to discuss something with her, but I never saw her come in, M'Lady," she whispered as my eyes widened. It was all coming together. The phone lines...the confusion between every one.

THAT BASTARD.

He lured me away from here...he connected the landlines to phone and posed as Tsunade to get me away from the house...

I shot up, knocking the chair I was sitting in over, my body going into over drive as I grabbed for Tsunade's phone on the dresser. I swore and swallowed hard, forgetting briefly that the phone was broken.

"Damn it all!!" I yelled as Shizune handed me her phone, obviously just as scared and worried as I was. The phone rang loudly in my ear, each ring rising the suspense in my body. I had to be sure she was okay.

"Hi! It's me, Tenten! I'm probably sleeping so just leave me a message! Love youuu!!" she exclaimed as the beep went off in my ear.

"Tenten! Tenten!! Please, answer the phone! Lock all the doors, all the windows, a-"

I stopped at the sound of a loud chuckling voice my heart skipping several beats at once. The voice rang louder in my ear. It was him, it had to be him.

"Tenten's in the sandbox...you wanna join her?" The laugh rang out again, my hand dropping the cell phone as Shizune looked at me with utter confusion and worry.

"N...Neji? You okay?"

I could feel my pulse rising uncontrollably out of pure anger. Out of pure hatred. How he had been able to trick me, how I had fallen for it. Shizune and Tsunade couldn't hold me back at all now that the sound of his voice entered my mind.

I turned around and ran right out of the office, travelling as fast as I could. The elevator was going to slow, taking its sweet time, so I opened up the window and jumped out, feeling the cold night's wind pricking my skin and clothing.

I had no time to think about anything else except for getting to that house and saving Tenten. I should have been able to see it from then and then on. I was the idiot who knew it would be stupid to leave her there alone with ANBU, the same rank as everyone else who was getting killed off.

My heart was aching and I thought I was going to die. I would die if anything happened to her. Losing her would mean that I would have offically lost yet another person who had broken the barrier to my heart.

Father...Aime...

I shook the thoughts of Aime away in my head as I raced towards Tenten's house faster. If only my legs would carry me faster. Tenten's life was at stake. If I lost Tenten...

NO. I wouldn't lose Tenten and I aboslutely cannot. It will not happen. If I lose Tenten then...I lose...

No one, especially not that bastard Itami, would take Tenten or my child away from me!!


	23. Chapter 22: Savior

**Hi...yeah, my update didn't come on time huh? You guys wanna kill me now huh? Especially how this one just so HAPPENS to end right before there is any fighting...yeah, I know...you wanna kill me, like I said. But anyway, for those of you who wanna add me on myspace (Kome Mayuga already has ) please do so. I'll most likely be posting WHEN i've updated up there, considering she was disappointed in me when I didn't tell her...sorta forgot...**

**Anyways, yeah my life has been an emotional roller coaster again and to be honest, i'm amazed I was able to write this one so easily and so quickly. I'm proud of myself on this one occasion. So please add meh on myspace and say...well, just add me and say that your a reviewer. Well, some of you are kinda young to even be on myspace but that's really none of my business. So here.**

**myspace . com / scherisariela**

**oh yeah...thanks for the reviews. I knew some of you would be like that. I think this might actually go for a good 30 chapters... that's my longest going yet! D but anyways, i'd better get started...wait...holy shit i'm stumped...damn it ALLLL. Lemme go brain storm. See ya!**

**I dont own Naruto.**

Savior

Chapter 22

I remember when I was little, how I would love to read those cute little romance stories and watch the TV Shows. The main guy character would always fall for the girl and he'd have to say her from some sort of death threat. Then they'd walk away into the sunset, living happily ever after.

Haha. I guess I wanted my prince charming to be like that too. I would have never guessed that Neji would be that sorta of thing to me, watching how mean, cold, and surly he was. No one ever saw him smile except me when he skipped that Winter morning for his father's death. He'd give a threatening smirk to an enemy, but no one had ever really seen a TRUE smile until most recently.

Neji confessed that he felt a real smile creep onto his face when Hiashi told him the truth about what happened to my father. I remember seeing the blood rushing to his cheeks as he avoided my eyes, telling me that he really felt a lot better after knowing the truth.

That was when I heard of his first true smile. I think I saw it when he confessed his love to me at my house, trying to bind up the fight we had. Everything else, all those other smiles were bits and pieces of sarcasm, smirks at watching the other opponents defeat.

I caused his first real smile that I had ever seen.

I admit, knowing this true fact made me feel special, but I also remember his first real argument with me, one that stung the most out of all the ones we had before we went out. And I think anyone can figure out the subject if you think about it long enough.

Kankuro.

Yes. Kankuro, the sexy brunette who's related to my best friend, the one who I almost thought was truly my everything when I was honestly thinking about giving up on Neji after a long time of trying and noticing. It got around fast thanks to the motor mouth of Ino when she saw us walking along the river.

I can remember Lee's reaction, clear as day.

"Tenten-nee-chan!! I heard you go out with Kankuro Subaku!! Is it true?" he requested an answer constantly as I laughed and merely nodded at his excitement of seeing my first boyfriend. I remembered seeing Neji's face holding an icy stare.

"You go out with the puppet master of Sunagakure?" he asked in one breath, avoiding my eyes, closing his own to try and act like he was meditating. Deep down, his blood was boiling unmistakably. I nodded again, wonder why he suddenly cared.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound too suspicious of his actions, but I couldn't help but feel a little curious at the time. Neji always did that whenever he was trying to pry into a conversation. I think that was the first time he ever tried to to be honest. He really acted like he didn't care about anyone else.

He opened his eyes, more like an eye to see if I was really paying attention to him, actually listening, waiting for a response. He closed it again, leaving a long silence before he concluded in saying,

"You could have at least chosen someone who doesn't seem so rude." My jaw dropped as did Lee's at his comment. How could this pompous powdered butt know anything about Kankuro's behavior, much less his attitutude? He was just as rude if anything else!

"Excuse me, Mister Asswipe," I interrupted before he could go back to ignoring the conversation. Lee snickered at my comment as his eyes flashed open, glaring at me. I wasn't very intimidated. "_You_ could use a lesson in manners too. So before you go judging Kuro, make sure your not looking in a concious mirror."

"So your telling me...that that puppet master has better manners than me?" he asked in a slightly amused tone. "He's trash, and you know it. What makes you think that just because his father and his brother were Kazekage he knows elegance and etiquette?"

"What makes you think that just because grew up in a fluffy, prestigious clan filled with unlimited amounts of everything, allows even you, a spoiled brat to act like you have manners," I responded back angrily.

"I'm not spoiled at all in the least, Tenten," he objected quietly, against everything I just spoke. I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest, leaning back on the tree that we often used for training. I knew that I would get pummeled when we actually started but I didn't really care to be honest.

"_You're_ not spoiled? The famious Neji Hyuga isn't spoiled? Since _WHEN_? You've always been a stuck up, jackass, brat since we were little. You may know how to have manners, but you surely don't use them in the prescence of others," I greeted back, wiping his objection clean off the board. Oh yeah, I'm beast.

"I'd rather have manners and not use them then to not have manners at all," he snapped back in a cold tone. "You think that you know everything about that ass? He's nothing compared to everyone else."

"How do you know? You've never fought him! Hell, you've never seen him without his Kabuki paint!" I yelled in objection. "You've got some nerve judging people when everyone else knows you hate it when your judged. Everyone judges you Neji, more than you can ever guess."

"Everyone judges you. You're a bastard child who's mother probably doesn't want you either, much less your father," he muttered angrily, avoiding my eyes. he knew what was about to come, well he thought he did. He would have never expected to see what was coming next.

I attacked him. Like literally lunged at him and had a tight grip on his neck in one hand, the other pulled up, balled in a fist ready to be launched at him as fast as I could. My Taijutsu is beast by the way. Lee taught me some of his easiest techniques. You can't constantly get by with nothing but weapons, ya know?

Neji's pupilless lavender eyes were staring into my chocolate brown ones. I knew there were tears in them but that didn't stop me from trying to hurt him. His lips held a threatening smirk. his eyes glaring through me.

"I wish you would," he whispered softly. "Do it, I dare you." He was taunting me, something I hated. I winded my arm back and threw it towards him, but it stopped. Lee grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I knew fighting against Lee was stupid, trying to break away from his grip but it didn't really stop me from trying.

"Let me go Lee!" I screamed as I thrashed around and about, my ponytail coming out. My hair being flung the way it was and the wetness of my face collided as Gai-sensei appeared, seeing the disruption.

I didn't look at Neji for the rest of the day, much the less the month. I trained with Lee and Gai-Sensei for longer than I thought possible. My weight got up and I felt stronger training with them. I wanted to stay with them to be honest. They were improving me instead of beating me to a pulp.

Neji decided to come over to our side of the field when Lee and I were finished sparring. I felt the urge to ignore him but Lee pointed him out before anyone could act like he never appeared. He didn't know any better though.

"Neji-san! Why have you appeared to us at this moment! It's half past noon!" he exclaimed, pointing up to the sun for the distinguish of the time. Neji wasn't look at him, he was facing me, but, he was avoiding my eyes.

"...Look...Tenten, I know your mad at me...so...I'm sorry...will you come back and train with me?" he asked childishly, his own cheeks flaring from the need of wanting me back. He only meant for training, I had told myself then. When he fought me, he had no idea I had gotten so much better. He also saw a change in me, I felt a change in myself.

Never mention my father in my prescence ever again.

And he abided by that rule since the day he saw the fire in my eyes. Until of course when i was psychotic and on the verge of suicide, he forgot and well, got the taste slapped out of his mouth just as I ran away. Kinda sad huh?

But I'm glad I changed Neji, not only me, but the people around him. Neji had help from Hinata, Lee, hell, Naruto was the biggest influence that had happened. That surly, selfish child was gone and wouldn't come back.

He's a Prince Charming.

Yes, he is a Prince Charming. I know he is. He's everything that a girl could want in a boyfriend. Sure he's got extra things like a huge ass ego and he was quiet around other people, but he had the basics. Loveable, kind, sexy, and loyal. The main part of a guy that every woman wants are those four things.

And Neji just so happens to have all of them.

I mean, think about it. He's said he was going to stick by me with the baby, no matter what, through and through. How can anyone not love that smile and face. He was sexy as hell, and he was so nice at the right times. My soul mate is THE Neji Hyuga.

He's the one who will forever protect me whenever I cannot protect myself. I am, indeed a feminist and believe that chivalry is LONG gone, but a man's help wold be nice in some situations. Exactly why I hold him so dear.

As of right now, my father is probably on the way to find me. I hope that he doesn't kill off the five ANBU protecting me. My baby and I have to wait for Neji, to ensure that he's safe, to ensure that I'm safe, that we're safe.

We're...safe...

* * *

I couldn't help but pace around the room, worried about what had happened when Neji disappeared into the trees to head to Tsunade's office to discuss whatever the hell she wanted that I couldn't come along.

I mean, I could have waited outside with Shizune or something, if it was that important that I couldn't listen. Being in Tsunade's and Neji's care was a warm feeling that I doubt would ever leave my body. Knowing that not only was I guarded by them, but myself as well was a terrific glowing sensation.

Neji's safety was the one that was affecting me more than anyone elses. If Neji died I would have to die. And if I had to die, the baby would have to die. And I really don't want to be inflicted with anymore pain, not right now. I've barely healed over my mother's death, I couldn't, I wouldn't take Neji's.

I didn't feel any sense of prescence around me, being in this bedroom. I was suddenly feeling paranoid, that the ANBU that were supposed to be guarding me weren't there. It wasn't helping my train of thought either, wondering when Neji would get back. Besides, ANBU were supposed to be so very sneaky, so I guess they were doin their job huh?

My heart was aching like it was about to burst out of my chest for this pain of Neji not being near me. My stomach was throbbing too, only resulting in me falling back onto my bed, trying to calm down my pulse.

This need for Neji's prescence was like any other that I had ever felt. I could be myself around him, and until recently, we hardly ever were separated to be completely honest. It had only been ten minutes since he had left and I was slowly counting down for the last five for him to return.

My hands melted into the mold of my stomach, making me smile warmly at the tiny little child forming in my tummy. I just couldn't last without thinking about having a child with my Neji-kun. I mean, having children was always a dream to me, but with Neji? It was a fantasy.

Even though right now, my thoughts were obviously thinking about the combination of outcomes for the child, their weren't that many considering brown hair was in me and Neji. I think the dominant eye trait will always be Hyuga, so no point in going beyond that. But would it have my chestnut brown hair or Neji's deep dark chocolate, almost close to black?

I'm barely legal and now I'm about to have a child? I just thought about that realization and to be honest, it wasn't as bad as when I first found out. The thought of having babies at this point in my life had grown on my and I wouldn't trade Ai or Hizashi for the world.

I smiled to myself at my choice of names. Perfect if you ask me. In honor my mother or Neji's father. Even though we never knew each other's parent's that well, we knew that it was an attachment that was hard to let go.

I heard a slight scrapping sound, causing me to sit up rapidly, reaching inside my pillow case, the cold metal kunai fitting firmly in my hand. I looked at the window and saw the tree running along the windowsill. I sighed at my paranoia once again. It was going to be my downfall.

Laying back down, I felt oddly drowsy, wanting to go to sleep again, but then my gut feeling was telling me that it wasn't very smart to go unprotected.

"Okay," I told myself and my stomach, feeling a slight kicking feeling from my mini-Neji. "I'll wait for the ANBU guy to show up, THEN can I go to sleep?"

Oddly enough, the objective kicking stopped almost immediately at my words. I think it must be me, my baby cannot be able to understand me at all in the least. That was highly impossible. It was only a month into the pregnancy...

I heard a slight knock on my window causing my head to jolt up in slight fear. I blinked at the sight of the bird ANBU mask and stood up, pulling my nightgown down some. He showed me his ID as I cautiously opened the window, allowing him in.

"Ma'am are you Tenten?" he questioned, taking off his mask briefly to show me that his face matched identically to his photo. I merely nodded as he put it away into his back pocket and pulled the mask back on.

He has short, musky brown hair that reminded me of Kuro's briefly, but bright radioactive laser green eyes that seemed to dig daggers into my own. I looked away right before he started to put the mask back on.

"I've been told by Lady Tsunade to keep you under top protection until we clear the area of the convict pursuing you. Do you understand?" He questioned as I nodded briefly as I saw him sit down in a chair in the corner, pulling out a sharpened kunai.

"Why is this convict pursuing you?" he questioned eagerly as I paused and sat back down, feeling awkward around such a rigid and strict man. I swallowed and looked away, still feeling his eyes burning holes in my skin.

"He's...my father..." I mumbled slightly before standing up. I couldn't see a reaction in his face obviously, but I saw his body go stiff at my statement. I didn't want to be in here any longer, just feeling like I was being stared at wasn't feeling of protection, it was more like an obsession.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I stated as he held up his hand before I went in. "Yes?"

"Are there any windows in the bathroom?" He questioned as I shook my head. Why would I have a window in the bathroom? It was connected in the interior of my house, so there really wasn't one.

I paced into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it quickly. I didn't feel insecure as I thought I would. I feel different with that ANBU, Kyosuni outside. That's what it read on his badge anyway. It was just awkward, like trying to talk to an ex-boyfriend who cheated on you, or having the talk with your mom or dad.

I swallowed hard as I turned the sink on, feeling the icy water on my already shaking hands. Why was I so scared and worried? Was my constant praising for the last ten years of Neji's ability falling into place? The feeling that no one would suit his protection better than his when it came to my health?

I wanted him and only him. I wanted my Neji.

I heard a slight noise in the room, almost like a muffled yelled, you know, the sound when you try not to scream when you stub your big toe? I felt my pulse rise in surprise at the sudden noise as I turned around, starting to unlock the door and exit. What if it was a trap?

What if father had been able to defeat Kyosuni like he did all the other ANBU? Suffocating them and drowning them like they were falling victim to quick sand. That had to be a horrible way to die...

I cringed at the thought of death, seeing the memories of Seven Stars enter my thoughts being tortured before they fell to their demise. The feeling of the sand crawling up my skin was so lifelike almost and I felt sick.

I knocked on the door, unsure on whether or not to open it. I didn't want to risk my life or anything dangerous, but my heart was going to explode if I actually came to it.

"K-Kyosuni? You okay?" I questioned shakily, amazed at the sound of my voice. Since when did I sound so female in distress and feminine? It was disgusting as I coughed slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...I stepped on a shuriken. Lucky me huh?" he said with an unbeat chuckle. I blinked at his slight laugh, feeling a tingly sensation in my stomach.

Okay...I didn't know Kyosuni that long, only like five minutes, but still, I could tell he was strict and rigid, almost like...well, its hard to find someone to describe for him considering no one I knew was that hard when it came to being a ninja.

I dried my hands off before I decided sicne Kyosuni was okay, I could come out of the bathroom. He was sitting back in his original spot, his arms folded across his chest as he held the sharpened kunai once again on the ready.

"So...this Itami fellow..." I cringed once again at the sound of his name. " He's you're father? Really?" I merely nodded as I sat down on the bed, pulling the blanket back. I should have requested a female ANBU from Tsunade because this nightgown was really short and flimsy. I only wore it because Neji was the only person I thought would see me in it.

"Yes...he is unfortunately," I admitted before looking away, pulling the blanket back over my creamy legs. The nightstand lamp was the only source of light as of right now and I felt amazingly tense towards Kyosuni, more than ever now.

He frowned at my response.

"Why do you say unfortunately? I mean, surely you still must have some kind of love for him even though he went to the wrong side when it came to using his talents and skills," Kyosuni tried to say. He was actually trying to take my father's side almost.

"I hate him. I always will. The sooner he dies, the better," I sneered before covering my face with the deep blue comforter, feeling the hot tears roll off my nose. I knew they were coming, bettter prepared.

"Ne, they say he's immortal now though..." My eyes widened at his words as I pulled the blanket down to peer at him. I jumped back slightly seeing the mask's eyes gazing into my mine, hypnotizing me almost. His head was laying on the edge of my bed, staring at me.

"Im...immortal?" I squeaked as I drew back even more. He supported his head this time using his hand, looking up at the ceiling as if he waas avoiding telling me even more of this valuable information.

"Yes...the Shukaku Spirit's heart is almost indestructable. The only way to kill the host is to remove it completely," he said in a blood lusty tone. I drew back once again, starting to feel even more fear in my heart.

"R-remove it? You mean like-?"

"You can stab it first...you can do anything you want. Just make sure it stops beating," He whispered as I felt my eyes getting wider and wider. Who held this information? I'd think that Tsunade would have told the ANBU this, they wouldn't have died so easily.

"How do you know this?" I questioned curiously just as my own heart almost stopped itself. I felt that sensation again, not only the one that made my heart beat faster, but the prickling feeling of ants marching up my feet and legs.

I screamed as loud as I could, as high pitched as I could. I just knew deep down that someone had to hear me in this tiny neighborhood. Maybe from the distance of which that Neji was he could hear me and run faster, save me faster.

I attempted to get away, run away, but I felt Kyosuni's grip on my wrist like no other. I drew back my free arm and threw a punch, shattering the mask like it was nothing, my eyes only widening even more.

The face that was now hidden was...my father's...

I felt tears in my eyes, looking dead into his maliciously red ones as he yanked me up, the venom filled smile on his face at seeing my fear. He shoved me against the wall, my eyes darting every where, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Daddy's little girl has grown so much, hasn't he?" His velvety thick voice whispered in my ear as he pulled the hair from my now wet face, holding my chin, forcing me to make eye contact. "I remembered the first moment I laid eyes on you in that hospital nursery...I knew you'd be mine..."

I shuddered at the feel of the sand itching my feet, keeping me sustained as he looked at every pore and inch of skin my face, inhaling the smell of my strawberry shampoo as he lost himself in my hair.

"Goregous, simply goregous," he whispered as he returned his gaze to me, licking his lips. "I knew you'd be so much better than that mother of yours..." I swallowed as he grinned, a pair of fangs inserted in his mouth, probably one side affect from the demon within his body.

"It-Itami, please...let me go, please," I begged as he only put more pressure on me, the more I tried to release myself from his grasp. He glared at me almost instantly.

"Do you know any respect for your elders? Insolence..." he muttered. "Call me Daddy...you hear me? Daddy...Father..." he whispered in my ear.

I felt a slight pain in my stomach, instinct telling me to find some way to break free and run. I knew it was impossible. The strength of his body, the sand holding me down.

"And why would I let a goregous thing like you go so easily?" he whispered as he grinned into my skin. "You're mine now anyway. Why else would I kill your mother? She really is the only thing standing in my way. Excuse me, was." He laughed before kissing my forehead, then going to my cheek.

"It's a pity...I have to kill that bastard who planted an abomination in you...and I have to kill you in the end as well. You look just like her, Ai...Explaining my most likely feeling of want for you, Tenten," he whispered as his hot breath flowed down my neck.

"W-why do you have to kill me? Or Neji? Or my baby? Why can't you just leave us alone?" I begged as he stopped and bit my neck. I winced slightly, feeling the fangs dig into my throat, just enough to draw little drops of blood, just enough to leave a few scars.

The pain in my stomach was growing stronger and stronger. I wanted to make sure that I could distract him from whatever he was doing long enough for Neji to show up. He looked like he was thinking hard, thinking of a way to kill me.

I felt my throat go dry.

"Because I want to end the line of singing annoyances for good. The man you chose to continue this line is going to die because he was stupid enough to actually think he wanted you," He sneered as his hand went up and gripped my neck.

"Such a tainted soul, you are Tenten. You can't even see it can you?" he murmured evilly, his grip on it tightening enough to cut off my air, causing me to gasp for it, my lungs straining. "Just imagine how much that Hyuga boy will want you with a tainted body as well..."

I closed my eyes, hoping to fade out before having to look into those demonic eyes, at least until I felt the tears well up in them at the feel of a gentle kiss against my lips.

My eyes sprang open, not only because it was something that caught me off guard, but it made me realize what he was planning. He wouldn't dare...

But then again, he would. He said a tainted body...he was going to kill Neji, kill the baby, kill me, and...r...r...

The tears in my eyes welled up, my vision blurrying from the excess liquid in them. I felt his tongue slip between my lips as I tried to push him away, yank him away, anything that would make him let go of me.

He moved down towards my neck as I started to shake, turning my head enough to make him struggle with his activities. I heard hiim growl and grab at my hair, gripping it between his fingers, my scalp screaming as he jerked me to stare at him again.

"Hold still, girl!" He tried to work his way down to my tiny nightgown as I tried to fawn him off once again, his patience starting to thin. I felt a throbbing sensation on my face as I was on the opposite side, feeling blood trickle from my mouth.

He hit me.

My phone rang, causing my head to jerk up almost immediately. Neither I or Neji had taken it off speaker phone as I heard my voicemail go off. I heard Neji's urgent voice as the sand crawled deeper up my leg, Itami leaving me against the wall to go answer the phone.

He clicked over and chuckled deeply into it.

"Tenten's in the sandbox...do you want to join her?" I swallowed at the sound of his maniacal laughter as he hung up, powering my phone down completely before returning to me.

"Why do you want to do this to me? Why?" I squeaked as he nibbled on my ear briefly.

"Because...I love seeing your pain, Tenten. Just as much as I loved seeing your mother's...hearing her voice cry out for you was so hysterical to me, yet obnoxious," he sneered as my eyes widened.

He laughed at her pleading for me, her life draining before him. I can imagine my mother's emotional pain of losing to him after not seeing him for so long. I could imagine her fading into unconciousness, seeing those blood red eyes.

"You bastard," I seethed at him, his face turning disgusted towards me. "I can't believe your my father! I can't believe-"

"You don't know anything child. Pain is the most glorious thing to infect the world, and the only reason it was was because man had to evolve. Create its weapons and mass destruction. We are the reason for everything bad in this world," he seethed as he yanked up my nightgown, catching me completely off guard.

I screamed and started to shake, wretch around, anything to stop him from doing what he was planning on doing. He slapped me again, yelling for me to shut up as my body refused to allow itself be violated like this.

It just screamed over and over, this area belongs to NEJI HYUGA!! NEJI HYUGA OWNZ!! I wasn't going to give myself up so easily to him, no way in hell. He conitnued to attempted, failing. Finally he ushered the sand farther up my legs, no longer allowing me to move from my thighs and down.

"Just sit back, relax," he seethed into my ear again, my entire face coated with the salty liquid tears. It was over. I didn't want to be taken this way, taken away from Neji, violate his area the way it was going to be. "It'll all be over soon, just stay calm."

It wasn't working. Nothing was working. I wanted my Neji. That's all my mind was screaming aloud now, that's all it wanted to remain sane. It wanted...

"NEJI!!"

"Get your filthy hands OFF my wife!" my eyes flashed opened as I saw a fist connecting to Itami's face, my eyes filled with tears of relief and fear. I was glad that he came just in time, just when I felt like I was useless to him any more.

Itami slid, across the floor, the sand retreating from surprise and shock of being caught off guard from the attack. I was just about to collapse when I felt Neji's warm, strong arms surround me. I let out an entire fit full of tears.

"It's okay, everything's okay," he reassured me as he pulled me away, kissing my cheek, my forehead, everything, glad that I was completely intact. I worried him that much, I could still see it etched into his face.

"Don't leave me again..." I whispered completely filled with fear. I couldn't stop shaking in his arms, my pain without him, my fear made the last thirty minutes almost unbearable.

"But Tenten, you've gotta leave," Neji whispered as I shook my head. I felt the sand once again rising as I yelped, latching my legs around Neji's waist as he backed away in slight jumps before it retreated back towards Itami.

He put me down briefly, standing in front of me in a protective gesture.

"You say your wife? Foolish boy."

Neji activated his Byakugan almost instantly and fell back into his stance. "We'll see who's foolish. Never, and I mean ever..." I winced at the anger and hate in Neji's face, something I had never seen as long as I had known hiim, no matter how angry he would have gotten.

"Lay a FINGER on Tenten so long as you breath!"

* * *


	24. Chapter 23: Lost

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm updating a lot faster. I'm proud of myself. It took a lot of perserverence to write this, so you should be REALLLLLLLLLY proud of me and happy. Now do I get a cookie? Anyway, i'vegot two more chapters including the epilogue. You guys will LOVE that. I know this seems a bit shorter, and you'll be mad at the ending. No Lee-chan or Hinata-chan in this one. Sowwy. :3 But this is pretty good considering.**

**Neji's point of view. And some people who read the original know what's goin to happen. To the baby. And I planned on ending it there, but I couldn't that to you. The cliffy at the bottom is worse. So i apologize. Please read and review! **

**Ohhh...Yesh, Secrets. Sydney-chan (Kome) has reminded me about my Shika and Temari. That one, I think reeked sooooooooooo frickin bad, so I'm reediting that one next. and its NOTHING like the original. Trust me. You'll loveeee it! I'll start that one a little after this, mmkay? It'll be in third person though. This is the most challenging fanfiction I've had to write and it WAS the most fun of course. I just like going back and reading it, knowing how well I've done, how much better I've gotten! Thanks a lot for your support! Read and reviewww! **

**I don't own Naruto. I own the plot to this story thoughhhhh. **

Lost

Chapter 23

Bastard.

That BASTARD.

That's all I could think about as I tried to hurry back to Tenten's house, hoping that he hadn't done anything to hurt her in any way. If he did, I would never forgive myself, not if anything happened to her or the baby.

He had managed to trick me so easily, like I was below the level of genin, like I was nothing. But the only way he managed to get away with it anyway was because I was worried enough about her enough, only urging my nerves the more.

Tenten didn't want me to go, and she even pleaded, 'don't leave me' like she was a small child going off to their first day of school. Fear, worry, loneliness filled her eyes and made me want to just ignore Tsunade, or Itami's original commands.

But if I did, the consequences were to be worse of anything else, or at least that's what I thought before I found out that the one who had called us was a fraud. I'm starting to wish that I could be able to calm myself down enough to actually think logically, before Tenten's love got in the way.

Not saying that its neccessarily in the way, but it destroys my logic in my mind with the wanting of my heart. I try to do what's best for Tenten, the smart things, but my heart conflicts with what she wants, only making me feel like I'm in a tugawar.

The sad thing is that she doesn't know that she's conflicting these emotions in s ide of me, only because she's pregnant. Her mood swings are naturally normal, but those eyes that seem to glow whenever she smiles or, when they water up when she's about to cry can make me feel like I'm the moody one by how I get my emotions mixed up.

But on the serious side, Tenten's love has made me think a lot clearer in some areas, even though it has clouded my logic. More like a good news and bad news type of situation. But nonetheless, I feel like my hatred towards Itami is only strengthening. Especially...

Especially when I saw his hands...on her like that.

That set me off right off the bat. Why would him, that...disgusting monster want to even touch her that way? Was he really that sick minded to rape his own daughter, his own flesh and blood?

It really amazes me how pedophiles and child molesters, and just perverts and hentais in general just rape people that they're related to like its nothing. It's just so...sick and disgusting and inhumane.

That bastard in general is in humane.

When I say monster, I don't mean, the general term of an animal, or anything that has a demon. Anyone who can do such horrible things and enjoy them is a moster, point blank. Gaara's not a monster, Naruto's not a monster. But this...thing, who doesn't even deserve to be called Tenten's father, is indeed a monstrocity.

I remember seeing how Tenten's tear streaked face looked when he pulled at her nightgown, how she shook and screamed and tried to break free. Then he...he HIT her.

He dared to lay hands on her in too many ways at once. Slapping her across the face, trying to rape her. People like him don't deserve to live, they don't really deserve any kind of life that they were lucky enough to have, one that they were actually BLESSED with.

Maybe that's why my hatred for him is so strong. He caused so much pain and discomfort in Tenten's mother before she was even born. It could have resulted in a miscarriage if she hadn't been careful. Then he went out of his way to KILL her, just so watch her die before him.

He probably wasn't even thinking about how Tenten would react when she found out about her mother until after he had done the deed. And then that dreaded call on her birthday saying he was going to take her life only sparked the fireworks.

I knew it wasn't smart to leave her here, I knew it deep down but there was no ways I could have stayed. The moment I heard Tenten scream my name, I busted through that window and punched him dead in the jaw.

Her grip around my waist did not cease as I felt a slight demanding kick from her stomach, either that or she felt like she was going to throw up any moment. It was probably the second one, but I she didn't know how I felt...

I admit I blamed myself for her almost rape. I had left her, but then the feeling of her hold on me only made me realize how much fear it must have struck into her, the fear of being taken by someone other than me.

A woman's vulnerability to rape is something that is remarkably horrible. She could blame herself, she could be completely unstable, so many possibilities could happen and only bring her down worse. It could have ended the baby.

The baby.

I almost completely forgot. Not that she was having it, the fact that it wasn't safe here, not with me trying to hold this guy off. Her month had to last the next eight in order for me to be content with everything after this issue is over.

That means...she has to leave.

Yes, Tenten has to leave. She can go to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, hell, Lee even! As long as she gets away from Itami. He already said he wanted to kill the baby and I'm sure as hell not gonna give hiim that chance.

No way.

Just as Tenten said, I'm attached to the thought of having a child now. Sure I'm not experienced, and neither is she. Sure I don't have patience, but we'll make it work. It's a working process. Just the thought of being a father I never had and Tenten being the mother she always DID have makes my heart warm.

I love Tenten and I love that baby. I can't lose either of them. It doesn't compute in my head, having to lose one of them. Sure, the baby is only a month old, and yes there is a lot of time, but I don't really care to be honest.

I just want my baby. Our baby, to be safe.

Tenten's hot, salty tears just seemed to stain my shirt, dousing it to the point where I felt my body raise a degree. I don't have a problem with it, of course, I understand where her stress is coming from, where her fear is.

But that doesn't mean she should stay here.

I explained to her that she had to go, but she refused to be separated from me any longer. I had to unfortunately, or else I'd be pain stricken from her safety. She constantly refused, only worrying about my well being.

I had to admit, I hadn't thought about it. My rage had fueled my aggression, and that wasn't very smart in the heat of battle. This man seemed so calm at the moment while I was feeling so angry I could pop a blood vessel.

If I were to lose this battle, or worse, die, Tenten would kill herself unfortunately. And sadly, I know she will, baby or not. Naruto and Hinata just might spaz out enough and try ease her pain, they might have her think it through, but her life would be forever pained, looking into her child's face, seeing my eyes.

I couldn't do that to her. I had to win, I had to protect them both. If I couldn't, I don't deserve to have her, to be hers. Having her lose that would be the worse thing Tenten would have to endure yet. And I wouldn't let that happen. I can't let that happen.

I won't.

* * *

Tenten in my arms didn't make my feeling of anger any better, her body latched onto mine like a small child about to lose her mother in a mall.

Itami stood up, his eyes digging deep into mine, his leaking full of malice and blood lust. They were pulsing, those red irises. He had brown hard, chocolate brown that was all over his head. Tenten's hair color must have come from that trait. But he was wearing an ANBU's attire. That's how he was able to get in so freely.

"You said wife again...your a bold one, Hyuga," he whispered with a slight chuckle as my defensive position for Tenten only strengthened when he moved. He held up his hands as if he was trying to say he was no threat.

"Here, here, Hyuga boy. I think we both know what's supposed to happen whenever the father appears to meet the man who wants to take the daughter away," he said in a casual tone. "They sit and discuss her well being, her feelings."

I couldn't help but sneer.

"You want to discuss her well being? Her feelings?"

His grin only widened, it deepened.

"Of course. The first thing for her well being is to end her life. I care that much. Living in this hell is only causing her pain and distress," he said as he slowly took a step forward, my body tensing up. "Her well being is not in top shape because of that 'thing' in her stomach. I just want to help her, no worries."

"Killing her off will not help her!" I retorded back, pissed off with his choice of words. "This world is, yes, a hell, but taking her life won't help her through the one after it!"

"Neji..." I turned and saw Tenten looking at me, rubbing her eyes furiously. I suddenly grew worried. I heard a laugh as I turned, seeing Itami fold his arms across his chest.

"So its begins..." I glared at him, trying to make sure Tenten was okay while at the same time, not dropping my guard. I suddenly felt worried for what she was doing. Tenten yelped as I turned around, my pulse startin to race as she rubbed at her eyes uncontrollably.

"What? What's beginning? What's happening to her?" I yelled as I turned around completely as Tenten's legs started to cave. I grabbed her as she yelled out in pain. "Tenten? What's wrong? Tell me!"

I was so confused about what was reoccuring. Nothing was making any sense. Itami obviously knew what was happening while I felt so clueless and insecure. I was starting to grow worried.

"Even you, a Hyuga, doesn't understand something that you gave her the burden to bear? You know nothing boy," he said with a chuckle as I turned back, and tried to hug her, ease her pain, but she continued to writhe.

"My eyes! They're burning, Neji!" she seethed in discomfort as I heard Itami's cackle in my ear, making them strain.

"Leave her there for some water if you want. She'll be all mine then," he threatened with a smirk. "I want to see what's going to happen before I actually end this drama story." I glared at him and tried to comfort her before she pulled her palms away from her eyes, them wet with what seemed to have been her tears.

"Are you okay, Ten?" I questioned, hoping that her pain was offically over. She didn't look at me, her head still down, staring at her hands. I couldn't see her eyes as her hands started shaking.

"Neji...something's wrong..." she whispered, her hands unsteady. Her voice wasn't either, only causing me to worry. Itami sneered and muttered.

"Something's wrong alright."

I got on my knees and tried to lift her head up, my eyes widening as I gazed into hers. They were filled with tears, as to be expected from her burning sensation in them but, they weren't those chocolate brown that I loved. They were...

Hyuga lavender.

I mean, literally, she had the Hyuga Clan eyes. The traits of the baby were forming a lot faster and, yes, I knew that she was going to change but I didn't expect it right then, nor, did I expect it to hurt her in anyway. But even her pupils were gone. I was looking in a mirror when I stared into her eyes.

"Neji...I...I can see through my hands...I can see your thoughts right now..." She whispered in a slightly feared and confused tone. "What's happening to me?"

"You are mothering a Hyuga Bastard," he yelled with extreme excitement. I glared daggers again and him disgracing the name of the child. "Congratulations! It's growing quite well!" He flexed his hand and his fingers. "We'll see how long it lasts."

I stood up again, protecting Tenten as I turned around and stared at her, making sure that she was okay before I fell into my stance.

"You will not lay a finger on the baby or Tenten, I've warned you once," repeated testily. "Just because you don't have anyone to care about and love you doesn't mean you have to ruin Tenten's, or even try to."

He scoffed once again.

"Love? That's the most overrated word ever created. Her mother used that word so often it was almost to the point where I wanted to rip her tongue out. Tenten is better off not believing in such a pointless need," Itami said with a disgusting look on his face.

"I need Neji!" she yelled, interrupting me and Itami's current spit fight before we actually started anything requiring any jutsu. "He's all I have, the only that's keeping me alive!" Itami's grin widened as I thought about what he was going to say.

"Well, I guess I'll take care of that first and foremost!" he yelled as sand shot out from under his feet darting towards me. I dodged some streams that were heading for my face but I felt one grab a hold on my left arm. I attempted to do Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation, but I felt the strain of my arm tugging.

The sensation that Tenten always described to me in such detail was now trailing up my arm. I tried to rid the sand of me by releasing chakra from my pressure points, but it wasn't working as easily as I thought. I only had so much chakra.

I heard Tenten scream.

"Neji!"

I saw her run past me and I felt my heart drop my pulse rise so much faster at seeing her attempt to fight her father. Itami seemed to have been waiting for her to do that the instant he grabbed and got a hold of me. Why would she even think of doing that?

"TENTEN!"

Itami swung a punch at her face but amazingly enough Tenten evaded it as if she knew he was about to do that. He was just as surprised as I was when he threw a kick. Tenten dodged it and amazingly enough aimed and hit four pressure points in his chest and kicking him back in the stomach.

She was...using Gentle Fist!?

He stumbled slightly as Tenten eyes sharpened when her Byuakugan activated. She stopped as her jaw dropped, looking back at me with utter confusion.

"Neji, he doesn't have-"

She didn't notice him come back and punch her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, falling to her knees as blood splattered to the ground from her mouth.

"Tenten!" I tried to run to her side, see if she was okay, but the sand subdued my feet, starting to go to my ankles. I hated this bastard with a passion now, I could feel it.

He leaned down a grabbed her face, firmly and smiled into her eyes, his red ones filled with scorn towards her Hyuga ones. He smiled slightly as he wiped the blood from around her lips, sucking on it from his index finger.

"So...she can see it too? I'm sure she figured it out a lot faster than you did even so," he said with a slight tone of appeal towards her. "She's a lot brighter than I thought she would be." She looked up at him, her eyes piercing just as deep as mine would be in her situation.

"You monster...how is it even possible?" she asked angrily. "You're not normal, you're no where near being human!" He ignored her comment and shrugged.

"My chakra points have been removed. Completely," he stated as if it was something normal. That was most definitely not normal! Chakra points were the main things that controlled how to control your energy. How could he be so strong without them? He should be almost like Lee, unable to perform jutsu.

"How-?"

"I had them removed as soon as possible as soon as I got the demon put into me. When they decided to remove it, the heart gave me raw energy that didn't require the wiring of a natural person," he explained as he grabbed Tenten by the neck and threw her against the wall.

My legs urged to be freed from the sand, not to see him do what I knew he was planning. I didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was planning on it.

"Tenten, move! Kick! Scream! Do anything as long as you can get away from him!" I yelled as he shot a glare at me, flinging his hand towards me, a patch of sand slamming against my mouth, starting to go towards the back of my throat.

"Shut up, you pompous brat."

I gagged, realizing what I was in for. Damn it, I won't die now, not when I'm so close. I won't lose Tenten, but I might lose...

The baby.

Tenten saw how I was reacting and started to do exactly what I told her, at least until the sand started to do its job and take over her legs and arms. I coughed, but the carbon dioxide wasn't releasing itself, feeling my lungs reacting to the pressure. I was starting to get dizzy.

He held out his hand, it starting to burn a bright blue color as he looked into Tenten's eyes, sensing her fear, realizing what hew as about to do to her.

"N-no! Please! Don't!!" she begged as he laughed before smiling and kissing her forehead.

He shoved his hand against her lower stomach, her scream burning through my ear drums at hearing her in such an immense pain. On the other side of hearing her cries of discomfort, I could hear his maniacal laguhter filling the room just as he pulled his hand away.

Her eyes were filled with tears, she just knew it hadn't survived, it couldn't have. The salty liquid sliding down her cheeks were a chalky color as I realized that her eyes were losing their Hyuga traits. We lost it.

We lost the baby.

I saw him reach into his back pocket, pulling out a sharpened kunai, only making me feel worse. Tenten was about to die. No, she wasn't. If it was the last thing I would do, I would reassure her that her life would not be ended by him of all people.

I yanked my foot to the side, feeling the stinging pain of it being twisted while I used the last of my energy to rid the sand around me by using Palm Rotation, including the one that was latched onto my mouth. That drew his attention away from her as I started towards him, pulling out my own kunai.

He dropped Tenten, her body slumping to the floor as she looked in a depressed gave, holding her now bruised stomach as she watched me attack him. I knew she probably didn't want to watch but she couldn't move, not from the pain inflicting that area.

I threw a gentle fist attack, hitting his right shoulder and his stomach but he countered by punching my jaw. I stumbled back slightly before I saw him coming towards me. He threw another punch but I ducked under it and hit a few more points before snagging his kunai out of his hand.

"Neji!" I saw Tenten watching, her body still in a fetal position. "Stab him in the heart!" I realized that she was right. THe heart of the Shukaku was his main source of energy, of all his power. I had to end it here and now.

I stuck the kunai right at his chest and his eyes widened in fear, but then he grinned as yanked my hand away punching me against the back wall.

"You think that this...?" he tossed the kunai in my lap, walking towards me at a steady and intimidating pace, "is long enough to pierce then entire heart of the Shukaku? Child you are mistaken."

There was a feeling on my hand, something long and slender, something very familiar. I knew almost instantly and I gripped it tightly as he yanked me up by my throat, the item still in my hands, hidden behind my back.

"I will end you first, just to watch her morn and bawl all over the place, just like her whore of a mother," he seethed as the sand started to get all around my ankles, moving much faster than before.

"You wish." Itami's eyes lit up with fury and horror just as his body stepped back. He clutched his stomach where the wound I had just created was forming.

"You ignorant piece of-!" Tenten's katana, the one I bought her for her birthday was now covered it what looked like sand before I shoved it into his chest, right where his heart should have been.

Itami gagged completely as the sand started to over flow from his mouth and both wounds. I knew he was dying. I would never be able to deal with all that blood if it wasn't sand. I knew it was completely over.

"NEJI!!"

I felt a sharp pain, the most horrible pain I could ever imagine in my stomach right then, and it was starting to spread. I looked down and saw a sand dagger right through the center of my stomach.

Damn.

It really was over. I looked at the bastard as his entire body started to disendagrate into the sand that he was made of, a grin on his face before it started to peel away.

"I'll see you in hell, Hyuga."

I love Tenten. I love that baby, the baby that didn't make it through. I loved my life with her, my life with all my friends and family. And now, I lost it. I absolutely lost it.

I collapsed completely, feeling a tight pain in my chest, my heart was trying to throb its way out, hoping save itself from the sight of death. I felt Tenten collapse onto my body, her tears only making me feel worse of my leave before I slipped completely into the darkness.

I heard her talking to someone, and I looked seeing that she was on the phone. I heard Tsunade's name and knew instantly what was going on. She was trying to save me.

I knew if I didn't make it, I knew if I didn't live, wherever I go, heaven or hell, I wouldn't be able to rest in peace. I would have to go on for eternity knowing one thing that hurt the most.

I felt my eyes starting to blurr, I was going into unconsiousness. I felt a pain in my chest, one that was utterly and completely emotional.

I lost. I lost everything. And that everything was Tenten.

* * *


	25. Chapter 24: Everything

**Okay...this is it. The final chapter, before I write the epilogue at least, before I end this and keep it finished. This has been sooooooooooooo much fun to me! You don't even know! Writing this story took a lot of brain power, a lot of persistance, and a lot of finger movement. I highly doubt i'll get arthiritis in my hand, trust me on this one people. Haha!**

**But, yeah... You guys might hate me at first when you start reading this. You'll be like, "O.O SHE DIDNT!" But trust me, justtt keep reading. Then you'll meet an old friend and you'll be even more shocked! Kome Mayuga knows about the special appearance and I think she's eager to find out what he's there for just as much as everyone else.**

**Soooorryyy. Not as much Neji in the second half. There's plenty of him in the first. I mean, its about his...death, so...duh. But just read and please enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and before I forget, Secrets is now We'll Make It Through. I've got it already set up, you guys just wait. It'll be out a little after novemberr...so dont wait too long! I love you guys, really! I was reading over my other one and I was shocked at how much it got and this one blew it out of the water. What do you think of me deleting the classic and just renaming this Losing Everything? I'm so planning on it.**

**Okay, I think you guys are ready for the story. Especially because of hte deadly cliffy I left you with. So now, without further ado, please read the final chapter of Losing Everything New Revision! XD**

Everything

Chapter 24

Oh no.

Oh god no, please no. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't have died on me now, not after so much fighting, so much perserverence. Neji didn't die easily. Neji couldn't die at all, not now, not any time soon.

I honestly can't live without him.

Neji is my everything. I remember when we would just be able to sit in my bed, in the dark and hold each other, just whispering, talking about random subjects. He said that even if he might not show it, he needed me just as much as I needed him.

At first I highly doubted it. I mean, after the issue with my mother, the issue with my father actually really threatening to come back to me, I was under so much stress and pressure, I felt like my need for Neji was causing me to rely on him too much.

He reassured me with a kiss that I would never have to think that. He claimed that...our love was influenced, yes, by a tragic event, the death of my mother, but he said he would never grow tired of me, of my clinginess that even I hate.

Neji claims that he doesn't mind, but I am dearly attached to him, to the point where I worry if he's not by my side, not with me for a period of time. My pregnancy isn't helping at all in the least with this issue, but he claims it wasn't that noticable before I wasn't.

Wait...

Oh god. My baby. My baby's gone. I completely forgot. The moment I saw that sand blow through Neji's stomach I couldn't think about anything else but his life span and how long it would hold out. But...I really don't have my baby anymore?

But that's not fair in the least! When other pregnant teenagers find out they have a baby on the way, I know plenty of them who would head straight for the clinic and get an abortion! And even those who don't do that horrible thing, they still act all mean and sour because it was something that they didn't want.

Personally, I knew that eventually, me and Neji sleeping with each other unprotected would result in something, and yes I was scared at first, but then I realized that this was actually something I wanted deep down.

I always yes, wanted Neji Hyuga to be the father of my child, and I didn't expect me to have it before I hit twenty, but nonetheless, this baby scared me and excited me. I wanted it, I wanted to pamper and spoil it, yet make it know that it was blessed to have such a family.

Neji-kun and I both, hadn't thought about preparation for the baby yet, we were planning on starting that after the issue with Itami, but now...

Damn it...just the thought of losing Neji makes me cry all over again. I can't help it, the feeling of living without him makes me feel like I have no soul anymore, like I should just be dead a long with him.

He never made me promise now that I think about it. If he were to die, he never said that I couldn't kill myself. Even though I know he would be very disappointed, still, nonetheless, just being with him at least in the afterlife would bring me enough peace after I'm gone.

But once again those thoughts that Neji crammed into my head the first time were reoccuring. What would Temari-chan and Lee-chan think? They would be the deepest ones in morning, Lee especially. Knowing he lost his two favorite people in the world.

It was a dreaded Romeo and Juliet.

I really don't want it to all end this way, both of us ending up sprawled on the floor, covered and drenched in blood, our eyes looking soulless from the dilation, our pulses no longer responding. That would be horrible, I can just imagine Tsunade-sama almost fainting from all the rusted blood that would be around us most likely.

All the memories that me and Neji had, all the fun things we did, all the bad things that made us so much stronger as a couple makes people realize that we were a lot more serious than they ever though. If we both died simultaneously....

They'd know we were in till death do us part.

My body was shaking, everything was trembling uncontrollably like a tremor that never ceased. Neji Hyuga would not die on me like this, not in my arms. I pressed my face against his chest, hearing the faintest heartbeat I thought possible.

"Neji! Neji!!!" I screamed as he looked barely at me. I doubted that he was barely consious, my tears falling all over his face, rolling into his long ebony locks. I held it in my lap, hugging it kissing him, praying that he would live.

"You've got to hang in there! Please! Tsunade-sama is coming! Just don't..." I couldn't even say the word, the very word that had taken my mother, that had nearly taken my life, the one that had taken everything in a single sweep. "Just don't die..."

"I love you." I gasped and opened my eyes, my forehead leaning against the steel of his headband. I removed it, yanked it completely away and leaned it against his once again, crying desperately, realizing that was all he could say.

"I love you too, Neji. I care too much to let you leave me..." I barely breathed as I coughed slightly from the knot in my throat. "You can't leave me! You can't! Why does everyone leave me!?" I yelled out of insanity as I took his hand in my, his fragile, lifeless hand.

I pressed my hand gently against his neck, feeling for a pulse, a very faint one at that. I kept muttering prays again to myself, hoping that Tsunade was right there, out that very window. I felt my own heart skip a beat when I didn't feel his.

"N-no...Neji....Neji, exhale, breath, please, just start your pulse all over again, PLEASE," I begged eagerly as I felt a long pause. "No. It's not true, it CAN'T be true." I grabbed his angelic face and felt his skin start to cool.

"NEJI NO!!!!"

What was there left to do other than cry? I lost the love of my life, my baby, which was by the way going to look like him. I love Neji Hyuga. I love Ai or Hizashi Hyuga. Just because that bastard father of mine decided to come back, everything went straight down hill.

He came back to kill me, me and JUST me. Why did he have to drag Neji into it? Of course, he had no choice but to drag the baby in, but he wanted to see me suffer, so he killed it first. I miss Neji already. His warm touch, his angelic smile, his velvety voice in my ear.

I couldn't take it. I can't take it any longer. I knew all this crying wasn't going to solve the fact that Neji was dead, it wasn't going to help anything at all. I reached down and grabbed the katana Neji had used to kill my father, the one he had bought me for my birthday.

I was willing, oh so willing to give my father what he wanted. Sure as hell, it sounded selfish, but holding Neji's cold and lifeless body in my arms, feeling the souls of the deceased calling to me, just wanting me to end it.

End my life.

I coughed slightly, gripping the katana as I eager kissed Neji's on the lips, just as gently and soft as our first one together, the one that simply said, I love you. I held the katana perpendicular to my wrist and prayed a simple prayer for forgiveness against what I was about to do.

Feeling the cold steel on my skin made me realize how scared I was to actually feel my own blood release itself from its veins. Feeling Neji's didn't make the moment that much brighter before I swallowed hard, ready to end it.

"TENTEN NO!"

My eyes opened as I felt a strong grip on my hand, preventing the hilt from moving anywhere on my body. I looked up and saw Temari, stopping me from doing what I was planning, tears embedded in her eyes.

I felt my own form at seeing hers. I mean, Temari wasn't a softie in the least. Seeing her cry actually meant she was scared or worried, and even possibly happy about something to make her emotional.

I finally gave up on the tugawar with Temari as she threw the blade aside, the metal clanking against the wall before she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight and lovable embrace that was utterly heartwarming.

"Temari-chan..." I felt my tears regenerate as my own emotional side broke loose at her hug. "Temari-chan, I-"

"Don't you ever scare me like this again!" she seethed as Tsunade and Shizune and several other ANBU quickly came and tried to take his body from me, but I shook my head.

"N-no, you can't take him. It's already...its already over..." I breathed as my chest started to give off the feeling of hyperventilation. Temari kissed my forehead in a sisterly manner and stroked my back, trying to soothe me.

"It's okay, Ten, its okay-"

"No its not! No its NOT!" I yelled, my voice cracking from the knot in my throat. I felt like I was going to explode the more I thought about what was bound to happen. The same thing with my mother, possibly worse.

Pity.

Sorrow.

Pain.

So many things were running through my head as they took Neji away from me. I knew Temari didn't know how to feel about Neji, but if I had died, she would have spazzed out in no time about me. I was the closest girl friend she had and she was proud to admit it. I love Temari like a sister I never had but always wanted. It was vice versa to her.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, one sharper than a menstrual cramp, strong ones of course from what I've had to deal with. Temari blinked and her eyes instantly overflowed with worry.

"Ten? You okay?" I hugged my stomach, where my baby used to be. I could still feel the roundness of where I had started to show and I started to cry all over again.

The pain shot through me again, this time my vision starting to blurr slightly. I was confused and unsure of what was going on in the situation, but hell if I was going to let my pain get in the way of anything.

"Tenten!" The pain shot through hard enough for me to yell out before I slumped over, putting large amounts of pressure in the area that hurt. "Someone get me an ANBU! I need to take her to the doctor!"

I suddenly couldn't see a thing in the room, it was all just a blur and blend of colors. Temari's very words sounded like a hum in my ear, the buzzing of a bee that wouldn't leave me alone.

I closed my eyes, unsure of what to do in this situation, but I just wanted to sleep. Maybe if I was lucky, I would die as long as that pain kept reoccuring. So long as I get to be with Mama and Neji.

Yeah....with them...

* * *

"Mayfair...Mayfair...Mayfair...!" I heard the faintest voice calling out the name of my mother's old band, whispering to me. I also heard a low humming noise, like a crowd cheering. I suddenly felt bright florescent lights on my face, just as I opened my eyes.

There was a crowd, a large group of people in a stadium, once again, I was the main singer on stage. I looked down, awaiting for those red eyes and brown hair to pop up as I heard a tune that sounded familiar, blut not familiar enough for me to put my finger on what it was.

"Hello Sunagakure!" I blinked and realized that I wasn't in Konoha any more. I was in Suna indeed, something that had caught me off guard. "We're Mayfair! We appreciate you coming out! Thank you and good night!"

I turned around and saw my mother blow a kiss out to the audience. Her long black hair was in a crimped design as her body was dazzled in a soft lavender elegant dress. I felt tears swell in my eyes as realized how vibrant she was.

I saw Kietsu holding his drum sticks, sitting straight up, a pearly white grin on his lips. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a torn red and black shirt. His eyes were a goregous hazel brown and his hair was chestnut.

Kirai had a slight scowl on his face as he held the guitar at ease, slightly hidden in the shadows with red hair and green eyes, piercing ones at the most. He was wearing faded light blue jeans and with no shirt, a leather jacket covering up his chest.

Last was Itami. He was still holding his red eyes and brown hair, them actually looking decent towards the crowd as he waved down at them, a smile gracing his lips with an unwanted prescence.

Everyone started to clear the room as the Mayfair band went backstage. I had to follow them. I ran quickly, catching up to them as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"...up on that song! How could you possibly miss that?" Itami sneered as Kirai shot a glare at him with his electric green eyes, his entire face seeming to do the job.

"I didn't mess up okay? I just skipped a beat in my head," He responded in a snappy tone as Kiestu scratched the back of his head, something he often did when he was confused by the way it had looked to me.

"I personally didn't hear anything-"

"That's because you weren't listening hard enough," Itami replied back snobbily as he got the death glare next from Kietsu's light hazel eyes. "All you know how to do is hit drums and cymbols. You should be half deaf from as much as you bang on them anyway."

"Whatever," he muttered, feeling Ai's hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. Itami looked at the hand on the back of Kietsu's shoulder before Ai removed it, looking away.

I wondered slightly if my mother even had feelings, even if they were brief, for Kietsu. I'm sure he would have been a much better father than my own by the way he treated my mother. He had feelings for her, I'm sure of it now after realizing how much he cared.

Everyone split up into their own dressing rooms to go get settled before they headed out to go back to the hotel. I stood out in the hallway, unsure of which door to head for. Maybe I wanted to see what Kirai was doing. Kietsu was probably the one I was most curious in. Mama's, I wanted to see at some point. And even though I hated my father with a passion, I wondered what he was doing.

I saw Kietsu's door open and head for my mother's, his knuckles rapping gently on the door, awaiting a response. I saw her open the door, her hair wavy and free as she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey Kietsu, what's up?" she asked cheerfully as he smiled.

"Just wondering if you wanted to play Mahjong with me," He stated, holding up a box I had frankly missed, the wooden pieces rattling inside. She laughed and nodded before opening her door even wider.

The door close and I heard a merry laugh ring out from my mother's voice, almost instantly. I started towards it, but I heard a voice call my own name.

"Tenten...Tenten wake up! Tenten!" I blinked and tried to open my eyes, unable to do so when I had closed them. "Tenten! Tenten!"

They blinked open, being greeted by yet even more florescent lights, only this time they were completely white, not multicolored. I looked around, seeing Temari sitting at my side, a smile on her face, a weak one, but a smile nonetheless.

I felt my own heart skip a few beats, causing her to look at the monitor holding my heart rate records. I was obviously in the hospital, and unfortunately, that made me realize something.

I was alive.

I had lived through all that pain, all that stress, all that unbelievably sorrow and now I had to endure even more for the rest of my life...alone. Without Neji, I saw no point in this cause. What was the point of me living without him?

I calculated my thoughts in my head, a negative outcome saying that it really couldn't find one. I looked away from her as she realized that I had come to the conclusion about how I was feeling.

"Tenten...everything's going to be okay..."

"How dare you say that to me?" I breathed, my eyes glaring into hers full of hatred and selfishness. "I wanted him. And when I finally get him, I lose him? And then I get so attached, it gets down to the point of living without him?"

Her face tensed and her mouth became a thin line at my words.

"No man should have the power to take your heart and smash it the way he did," She scolded as I looked away, her words not changing my decision. She sighed at the realization of what she had just done as she looked away briefly.

"Ten...I...why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with Neji's baby?" she asked randomly, trying to change the subject. My eyes widened as I felt all she shame and all the hidden secrets reveal themselves.

"...I-"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" I looked up and saw Tsunade-sama standing in the door, her arms folded across her chest in a demanding position. I knew I was in for it now.

"...Because...I-"

"Don't tell me you were planning on getting rid of it," Shizune asked appearing beside Tsunade-sama, her eyes filled with hope of a no. She got what she wanted.

"NO! I wanted...I wanted my baby. I really did," I admitted feeling regretful tears in my eyes. Yes I wanted it, but I should have waited just a little longer before considering children with Neji.

"Then why did you hide it? We could have helped you, Ten. We care about you, we want to do everything we can whenever you need help or want it," Temari explained, holding my hand in reassurement, a smile on her lips.

"I don't know why...I think it was cause...me and Neji knew my father was coming eventually. We weren't sure what was going to happen, we didn't want anyone to know until after we got it handled," I admitted in a fit of tears.

"Still...if I would have known that, I could have protected you a lot better. You're health matters the most when you're that way. And now...you don't have the baby at all," Tsunade pointed out gently, trying not to sound as harsh as it would have it she had been stern about it.

"I know..."

"Ten...what your father did to you-"

"He killed the baby, I know," I muttered before Tsunade-sama shook her head.

"That attack he used burned away, yes, the fetus of the baby, but did terrible damage to your lower intestine and your ovaries," Shizune explained carefully. I swallowed my tongue almost.

"Is everything okay?" I asked careefully, unsure of how to react in this sort of situation.

"As soon as Temari got you down here, we just automatically got through an X-Ray and checked you out. I did surgery as soon as possible and...well, your stomach's okay, but I'm not sure about your ovaries," Tsunade admitted as my eyes widened. "There is a slight change they won't recover."

"...What do you mean...won't recov-"

"May I please come in?" a soft voice whispered, my heart recognizing it like none other. Tsunade smiled briefly and pretended to think while my pulse started to speed up. I saw Shizune and Teamri's eyes dart to the screen as I calculated the chances of that voice being what I thought it was.

Maybe it was just me, ya know? Hallucinating after experiencing so much of Neji's blood shooting out of his body, sinking into my carpeted floor and the very cells and soul of my own. I just missed him that bad to actually think he was still alive.

"I don't know...I'm not sure if the patient is just ready and well enough to see you. You know how she is. Especially since she's already almost killed herself," Tsunade stated with a playful grin. No response from the unvisible person as she sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead."

I squealed and felt actual tears streaming down my face as I looked into those round, lavender eyes of my lover, my husband, my everything as I realized that he was actually living and breathing, that it wasn't just an image of my imagination.

He was smiling weakly, slightly straining on the crutches he was wearing. His ankle was bound up while he was in hospital attire as well. Large wrappings around his midsection reminded me of his horrible trauma in that area.

Neji Hyuga was alive.

"B-but...how...?" I breathed as he came over to me, supporting his ankle using his crutch as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, pulling me into a hug while I was sustained in the bed. His long hair fell over onto my face causing me to realize, he really was here.

"You're father...planned the worse thing possible out for me actually," Neji started, looking to Tsunade, who was a nurse for a better explanation.

"Inside those tiny grains of sand that he used on Neji was a poison that made you have the appearance of death for only temporary, almost like putting you in a deep sleep. If Shizune and I hadn't found it, you would have woken up in forty eight hours, clawing inside your grave until you actually died from insanity and emotional trauma," Tsunade explained.

"He literally...wanted Neji to suffer through his death," Shizune added in as I gripped the bedsheets of mine between my fingers, a frown etched on my face, embedded in my skin at the moment.

"Also..."

I looked up, surprised there was more. What else could there be to tell? Neji had almost been buried alive, I almost got my intestines cooked.

Tsunade was interrupted as a person bursted through the doors, looking around eagerly. I saw him make eyecontact with me, suddenly feeling an odd connection to him, one that wasn't normal.

The guy was goregous, like soooooo pretty with his hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair that was all over his head. He looked really old, more like in his early thirties by my idea and I didn't know why this guy was actually here, talking to me.

"Tenten!"

There was immediate silence throughout the room, everyone wondering slightly who this man was and what he wanted with me. I ahd to admit that, yes, it was very odd because I had never seen this man in my entire life, but I wanted to talk to him about something that was tugging in my chest.

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and shrugged, a protective frown on her lips as she glared at whoever he was, a look of worry embedded in those GOREGOUS eyes of his.

"And who, may I ask, are you? This is a private hospital room, you aren't allowed in here," she explained as she gestured for him to leave immediately. He shook his head in protest.

"N-no! I need to talk to her! Tenten, its me!" he explained as I gave him a puzzled look, my mind trying to pry about who he was and why I felt this connection to him.

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Kietsu!"

My jaw dropped as did Neji's at the recognization at that name, at least if recognization is a word...but we knew who it was as soon as he spoke his name. Tsunade looked at us as I explained that he was okay to stay. She smiled at me and nodded, closing the door.

"I need to discuss something with you," he explained, grabbing a chair next to Neji, his crutches leaning against my bedside as he held my hand in his.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" I asked slowly. I blinked and realized a question that I needed to ask first before we had this discussion about whatever. "Wait...how did you know I was even in the hospital?" He blinked briefly but them gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh. I called your phone the other day to, ya know, discuss the matter but instead an ANBU Black Ops answered it and told me you were in the hospital. So I decided to come down and see you myself," he explained as I smiled.

"Awww...so sweet, Kietsu," I said before I could stop myself. His cheeks flared like a small child receiving a compliment from its parent. He looked away briefly to regain his composure before smiling briefly.

"Who is this man, Tenten?" Tsunade asked before he coudl respond for himself. I blinked slightly and smiled, gesturing towards him.

"This is my mom's boyfriend, Kietsu. He's a friend to the family, more like just me now," I said before stopping myself, feeling a slight tug on my heart, a painful smile upon my lips. I hated it when I talked to much like that.

"Oh..." Shizune whispered as she looked away, seeing the distress in my eyes.

"Tenten...we've found out some information...on your father..." she admitted as I turned around, my mind being yanked away from my current thoughts.

"Information like what?"

Tsunade seemed slightly testy and fidgety, the way she kept drumming her fingers on the table, and avoiding my eyes. I knew it was something that she was unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well...your father's sand...is like human blood. It contains his entire DNA code and history. We were absolutely sure to make sure that each grain was from your father. We did a blood test and..." Tsunade blinked slightly.

"And what?" Neji pryed, just as eager as the rest of us. Shizune didn't know the simple factor either. I looked at Kietsu and he smiled weakly, suddenly looking like he knew what was about to happen.

"He's actually...not you father."

I felt a slight wave of shock flow through my body, part of it slightly happy, another slightly confused. Itami wasn't my father, but...how else could it be? Who else could it possibly be? I suddenly remembered Itami calling my mother a whore...

If my mother was so deeply in love with him, why would she go so far to cheat on him? Maybe she didn't want him anymore, maybe she was confused and tired of him. There were so many probabilities but all I kept thinking was how my mother probably didn't know who my father was...

"What do you...what do you mean he's not my father? Why the hell would he come all the way here to kill me if I wasn't his?" I asked carefully, my voice cracking. I felt Neji's hand slip over mine. I was trying to avoid his own eyes.

"Because he probably didn't know either," Shizune pointed out while I saw Neji's head turn and look into Kietsu's direction, a neutral expression embedded on his face. I turned and looked too, but Kietsu's face looked just as calm.

"You should tell her you know. And let them test you out as well," Neji explained as the rest of the entire room got silent. Tested? Tell her? Neji could read thoughts and memories, but there's nothing to be told...I HOPE there's nothing to be told...

"What do you mean?" I asked testily, suddenly on edge about this whole thing. "What happened, Neji? What's going on?" I knew he wasn't letting me in on something and it started to eat at me. Secrets often did that to me to be honest.

Neji looked at Kietsu, his eyes looking suddenly surprised and shocked before he calmed down and gave him a humorous smirk before he folded his arms across his chest, his eyes goregous hazel eyes shining in the florescent light.

"Oh yeah...Hyugas can see thoughts and memories. I forgot that tidbit for a second," he admitted before turning back to me, my pulse amazingly high at the tension and drama filtering into the room.

"Tenten...your mother and I...we actually did sleep together once," he admitted again, my eyes widening in sudden shock and disbelief. I knew there was bewilderment embedded in them as well.

"How...how is that even POSSIBLE?" I screeched before gripping the sheets, trying to calm down. "You said...everyone said that...my mother was so deeply in love with Itami. Why would she dare cheat on him with you!?"

There was utter silence in the room as Tsunade got the syringe to draw Kietsu's blood when he held out her arm towards her. At gathering the blood, she took it away and out the door.

"Because...she didn't know..." he stated, my face only drawing deeper into utter confusion. He scratched the back of his head before letting out a large sigh. "Your mother came to me after...another beating from Itami and...she was drunk afterwards. She obviously went through all her drinks in her room, and she was smashed. So she came to me.

"I wasn't any better, but I was at least consious and able to remember all the events. I couldn't turn her away, not in her condition. I loved her after all, and just seeing what she had gone through yet another night. l had to take her in.

"So I let her cry on my shoulder, I felt her pain and her tears. And she just hugged me and said I was the only person who she could come to. She said Kirai wouldn't be anywhere near as understanding as me. She said that she needed me to make it," he stated. "So...in the end...we ended up having sex that night..."

"You slept with my mother...while she was distraught and drunk! That's rape! Not to mention you probably did it out of pity for her!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I loved her then and I love her more than life itself now!" he objected back, silencing me. "It wasn't even supposed to be sex. I let her sleep in my bed, while I slept on my suite's couch. She said she couldn't sleep, so I went in there with her. One thing went ot another and it just happened."

"Does she know what happened?" I barely seethed, my temper starting to burn down, little by little. I was enraged by this information. It wasn't something that I normally would take seriously, but knowing that my mother was unsure of who my father was sparked my flame.

"She didn't even remember it the next morning. I woke up in the middle of the night and redressed her. I went back to my couch and went back to sleep. She woke up with a smile the next morning. Nothing had changed at all between us. What happened was supposed to be in the past.

"Then when she found out she was pregnant, she spazzed, and I did too. I wasn't sure if I wore protection, or if I did, it might have broken. I was so confused about it, but then I thought for sure it was Itami's the instant I found out he ran. But now..." he trailed off and looked at me. "It's obvious who it is."

I sat there, staring at my plain white sheets, absorbing his information. He loved my mother, but he could never had her. And that one night out of a drunken mistake he got what he wanted. I have to admit I am amazed how he handled the fact that he still couldn't have her the way he wanted to.

"So...you're my father?" I breathed, looking at the goregous man before me. He was so kind and considerate, so sweet and gentle. I see why my mother fell in love with him so easily after she had me. He wanted to be a father more than anything now even though my childhood was over. I could tell that he wanted to be there more than ever.

"It really...has to be me. Not trying to sound forceful, but you're mom didn't give herself away easily," he explained slowly. "I'm most likely him, your father, Tenten. Who do you think came up with your name?"

My eyes widened.

"You were there?" I breathed as he nodded.

"No one else she trusted was allowed in but me. Kirai wasn't even," he explained with a smile. "the moment I saw something told me that Itami couldn't have been the father of such a beautiful baby." I grabbed my head and tried to wipe my eyes before giving him a watery smile.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me," I muttered as he laughed before grinning at me. I felt Neji's hand slip into mine, a smile on his own lips before he kissed my cheek, reassuring my wellbeing emotionally from all this commotion. It did make things feel a lot better to be honest.

Right then, Tsunade came in the room, holding the test results in her hand. She smiled and looked at the paper, a smile creepin slowly onto her lips.

"Kietsu's your father, Tenten," she whispered beofre breaking out into a grin. Kietsu leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead before giving me a grin back.

I actually had a father. The one who I thought was him is dead and long gone, thanks to the love of my life, Neji Hyuga, my soon to be husband at some point in time. We lost our child, the one that would have survived if it hadn't been for the one who was supposedly my father. That scar I doubt willl ever heal in my heart, along with the scar in my heart that reflects my mother's death. I'm sure at some point in time, we will try again and have plenty of children. But of course, as of right now, I'm satisfied with my life as of now.

I thought I lost everything. It turns out I gained a lot back ten fold.

* * *


	26. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! The last bit! The last chapter! Its a little adorable, and this one is in third person. It has an intense lemon and when I wrote it I was like... O.O where the HELL did that come from? But I didn't want to go back and rewrite it so, I kept it and made it so cutee!!! So please read and enjoyyy!!**

**Dont forget you guys, We'll Make It Through will be out in a matter of a week!! YAY!!! Shika and Temari fluff!! And I can't waittt!! Please read this and enjoyy. ANd I know the epilogue is short, so please forgive me! But now, drop your last and final review. It means a lot how you guys supported me. Love you alllll! The ending of Losing Everything!!! **

Epilogue

Tenten twitched in pleasure at the feeling of a tongue tease and leave a hot trail around her nipple, her body starting to warm up past the normal ninety-eight point six. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning over to stop the force from playing wit her body while she was trying to sleep.

She heard a slight chuckle as she felt a smile creep onto her face, giving herself away as she felt arms wrap gently around her waist and pull her against a lean chest, a tongue now exploring her neck and upper back.

She squirmed slightly, feeling her body temperature rise another notch, her hot body against his already heated one. She felt her hand search for him, his area causing the tongue to pause for a brief moment, everything in the room frozen. A smirk flashed on her lips.

"Oh? Why'd you stop?" she whispered smartly as she opened her chocolate brown eyes, turning over, looking into a large pair of lavender, pupilless ones. He looked away, but returned his gaze.

"Because you just made me think of something other than teasing you," he replied seductively as her eyes squinted from the widening her smile, a laugh ringing out of the room. He turned her over completely and leaned over the top of her,starting by leaving brief sweet kisses on her lips.

"Ne-ji-we-can't-an-y-more," she objected through his sweet kisses, his eyes looking slightly annoyed about her idea of stopping what he had already started and prepared himself for. She gave him a pleading look as he rolled his eyes, not moving, but objecting to her objection.

"And why is that?"

"Kietsu could be back any minute," she explained, looking at her white ceiling fan covered in dust before making eye contact with him. Neji's lips quirked in a sexy, yet, challenging way. "What's with that look, Hyuga?"

"You said that two hours ago and that didn't stop me then. What makes you think it'll stop me now?" he whispered, his heated breath sending a chill down her spine as he slid his fingers up and down her leg, slowly making it towards the inner thigh, her attention span shortening.

"N-Neji...think r-rationally...K-Kietsu's moving i-in with m-me...m-maybe you should...you should...y-y-you..." her attention was lost as she leaned her head back and let out a loud and long moan of ecstasy.

His tongue slipped between the lips of her jewel as she shuddered uncontrollably, gripping the bed sheets, his tongue digging slowly into the center of her core, her legs shaking in pleasure.

He drove his tongue in deeper and faster as he played with her clit, nibbling on small areas as she arched, begging for him to keep going, yelling his name just as her legs clenched together on his head, a long string of air escaping from her lungs, collapsing on her bed after a shaky orgasm.

Silence entered the room except for Tenten husky gasps for air as Neji leaned over her, his hair falling from his shoulders, surrounding her lips a waterfjall, his eyes clinging to hers.

"I should what?" he asked seductively again before a grin broke across his face. She opened her eyes, beads of sweat drenching her forehead as she glared at him. Her hand shoved his face backwards as she stood up, her naked body meeting the cool air outside of the blankets they had been under.

"Go home," she muttered as she started for her closet, grabbing a towel. Neji grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on, Tenten. Don't get mad and annoyed with me," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her small waist, smiling hard at her reaction. "I just like teasing you. And the fact that you were trying to avoid it made me wanna do it even more."

"You know, that's considered rape," she whispered, a smile of her own appearing on her face. He let out a small chuckle before starting to kiss the back of her neck again, her head leaning back for him easier to access.

"It's not rape if you want it. Consider it..." he thought for a moment as he let her go suddenly, her body stumbling and looking at him when he sat down on the bed starting to reach for his clothes. "Surprise sex."

"Why'd you sit down?" she asked breathlessly, trying to catch back ahold of her oxygen. He smiled.

"You told me to go home, remember?" he pointed out as she stomped her foot, glaring at Neji uncontrollably before letting out a yell of utter annoyance, shoving him back against the bed straddling his waist, her hands planted on her shoulder, keeping him from getting up.

"You are the most...annoying, conceited, superficial, smartass-"

"And I'm all yours," he whispered as he caressed her cheek to pull her face down to his, kissing her lips gently, nibbling on her bottom lip, a more forceful, passionate kiss coming from Tenten who was rubbing her lower body against her lover's.

"Neji-Hyuga-I-Hate-You..." she breathed through the kisses as his hands moved down to her thighs, caressing her body lower so she could slide over him. He smiled at her body when she let out that whimper of pleasure.

He turned her over, having him take over as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know you love me too," he whispered softly as she started to shake and moan at each thrust he pushed into her body, her eyes fluttering as she called his name, pulling his head down to hers, hugging it tightly as she felt her orgasm starting to rise.

"Nejiiiiiii, oh godddd," she let out as she felt her body tightening around him, his pace only quickening with each short whimper she let slip out of her mouth. She felt her fingernails dig into his back, scratching as their eyes connected when she felt herself cum, her body clenching his as he released himself inside her.

His forehead was pressing against hers, the bandage hiding the Curse Mark the only thing separating them and their hushed breathing patterns. Tenten smiled and laughed slightly, closing her eyes briefly for a moment.

"You always trick me into making love to you this way," she whispered quietly, playing with a strand of his hair. "You need to get some new tricks, Hyuga." He gave her a loveable smile back.

"You need to stop falling for it. Then, maybe I'll try and come up with a new trick," he whispered as she giggled uncontrollably, dropping the tiny strand before pulling the covers back up to her chest, closing her eyes, her hands cupping her flat stomach.

She frowned to herself and close her eyes, trying to banish the thoughts in her mind again, the wanting of a child. Neji's head sprung up as his mind echoed her thoughts into his own as he turned around, seeing her looking at him with ashamed eyes.

"Tenten..."

"I shouldn't...have even thought about it," she whispered with a cracking voice, tears slowly starting to form. "It just...came out of nowhere and-"

Neji slid into bed beside her and pulled her close, hugging her head against his chest as she cried deeply into it, a wound from the loss of their first child reopening in her heart. Neji felt her tears run down his chest onto the sheets, feeling morosely saddened at the remembrance that happened two months ago.

"It's still healing, Love. You can't expect to be able to forget it like it never happened, not ever," he whispered as she swallowed and nodded into his throat, hugging him tightly, her pain still there, but it was being blocked out by the love radiating from him.

"Thank you, Neji," she whispered softly as she smiled weakly before she pulled away, kissing his lips before cuddling close to him, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Tenten?" Neji whispered as she let out a slight groan saying that she was barely awake and that he'd better hurry up. He took her hand in his and she felt something cold take a hold as she blinked her eyes open, trying to pull her hand from under the blanket in hope of seeing what it was.

"Ah, ah, ah," Neji objected as he pulled her close to his back, still having a tight grasp on her hand. "You have to wait until later before you can see what it is." She groaned and lifted her opposite hand, seeing the ring that he had bought her for her birthday a matter of months ago. Then an idea sparked in her mind, her face turning ultimately red.

"N-Neji...is this what I think it is?" she whispered, her breathing shallowing as his chuckle floated through her eardrums, making her swoon in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe."

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and turned around, seeing his lavender eyes looking into her brown ones once again, not enough make her swoon this time, only to make her look and think a lot harder.

"Neji...you can't be serious," she mumbled, feeling tears swell up in her eyes, her body starting to shake in slight excitement. So many thoughts were flying through her head. She was so unsure of what to say at this point.

Neji took her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her nose before moving down to her lips, taking them in his. She breathed deeply as she saw his lips curl into a smile. Tenten knew that he was dead serious.

"I am." Her pulse quickened as she started to breath harder, her heartaching as tears started to pour from her eyes, tears sticking to her eyelashes before gliding down her skin. "What's your answer? Do you still want to wait?"

"Neji...I want to but...we're eighteen...I accept but...I just want to wait," she whispered as he smiled at her choice. He would have to wait a while and smiled uncontrollably at the joy in her eyes.

"I can wait. Don't worry. Just wear it, please?" he whispered, pulling her hand from under the covers, her right hand holding a new ring on her ring finger. A golden band and an array of diamonds surrounded a larger one. She couldn't breathe at its beauty. The way the nightstand's lamp light glittered off it, making tiny shimmering rainbows. She merely nodded at his request as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling her close. "Can I say it once?"

Tenten giggled at his request and sighed at his wanting of such little things. One of the more adorable things that made her infactuated with him.

"Go ahead."

"Tenten?" She rolled her eyes at his request of his attention. She knew that he knew that she was already paying plenty of attention to him.

"Yes?" she asked in a sing song voice, a warm feeling in her stomach fluttering and travelled all the way up to her heart. Why was she getting so excited if she knew what was happening? She always did get easily worked up over little things.

"Will you marry me and be my wife? Till death do we part? And have all my beautiful Hyuga children?" he asked, a straight face failing on the last sentence. She laughed as well and slid her hands around his neck, her eyes gazing into his again.

"Yes, yes, and most definitely yes," she said with satisfaction as he kissed her hand, moving up to her elbow, her upper arm, and eventually her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No." he blinked at her response that was so sudden and unannounced. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" he asked suddenly confused. Her eyes rolled as she closed her eyes, about to drift back to sleep. "Tenten, don't leave me hanging." She opened them briefly and shook her head to herself.

"You're forgetting. We wouldn't have ever gotten this far if you hadn't saved my life," she reminded him as he realized that she was technically right.

"True..."

"So I should give you a thanks Hyuga," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest, this time about to go completely back to sleep. "I'm in love with you." Neji swallowed at the words that she had said. He knew that she loved him, but falling in love with him felt a lot...better for some reason.

"I'm in love with you too." Neji smiled at her light snoring as he dug his nose into her hair, realizing that he really had fallen in love with her.

Who would have guessed.

* * *


End file.
